


Karmic Retribution

by Mercy_Run



Series: KR Trilogy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...red, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apathy, Bad Monsters, Book One, Did I really not include these?, Drugs used on Monsters, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, F/F, Good Flowey, Hurt/Comfort, KR as a plot device, Kedgeup, Language, Like frustrating levels of stubborn, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nervous but Strong Red, Neutral Route, Politics, Polyamory, Pregnancy Cravings, Red is thirsty af, Resets, Secrets, Smut, Smut is in first chapter but the Romance is a Slow Burn, Somnophilia, Soul Sex, Soul fondling, SpicyKustard, Stubborn Sans, Temporary Character Death, Tsundere Edge, Undertale to Underfell, We have talked about this Sans..., altered mental state, damn it red we talked about this, good frisk, kustard - Freeform, monster instincts, near miss, pacifrisk, twist ending, universe hopping, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 127,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Sans knew in his soul that there was only one way he was now in another universe.  Erasure was one thing a reset would fix, but corrupting and breaking it would be the only reason he was here now.
He had expected to overwhelmed in this world of 'kill or be killed' but it was this timeline's version of his brother and himself that had him stepping up.  He was a 1 HP monster, physically weak but he did have one thing on his side in a world so filled with LOVE.
====================Adaptation: Chapters 1 - 30Harmonize: Chapters 31 - 42Supremacy: Chapters 43 - 80====================
---------------------To receive a sequel and a sibling story at a later date.---------------------
*This is my personal take on the Underfell AU.  I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it!  Please feel free to write or draw for this story, you don't need my permission for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻译]因果报应](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507704) by [Deborah_Dasheen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen)



> Hello everyone! Welcome to my foray into Underfell! ^_^ I had not quite liked more of the violent interpretations of the AU, so I decided to write my own. This was initially a one-shot for Smiling-Black-Cat on Tumblr but beyond most of the first chapter, all of it has been expanded upon. The story was also inspired by this amazing art by Schizoideh:
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/post/167062704067/schizoideh-if-youll-ever-feel-down-ill
> 
> This story will contain Mpreg and delve into UT Sans journey through the universe. Please enjoy! <3

          "...i didn't think you’d come back."

          The voice reverberating off of the bloodstained corridor was soft and weak; two things that Papyrus absolutely abhorred under normal circumstances… but this was anything but normal. The fanged skeleton had lost count of how many times he had ended up in this corridor, under these same circumstances.

          It was the King's Judgment Hall, but in shambles, bones embedded in the floor and ceiling, causing some of the pillars to crumble. The air was clouded with dust and the evidence of a struggle was more than obvious.

          Both the location and the remnants of destruction… he was very familiar with those.

          "YOU ARE A FOOL FOR THINKING THAT," Papyrus replied, his black boots clacking across the floor. He dodged debris to close the distance between himself and the wounded monster slouched against a broken pillar.

          The air was thick, the silence in between their exchange a vacuum.

          The other monster's grin was strained as he looked up at Papyrus, marrow leaking in-between his teeth.

          The skeleton before him was both familiar and unusual. He was small with smooth, rounded features. Though tiny in comparison to Papyrus' own stature, the devastation wrought on their surroundings hinted at a strength he could never witness, to his regret.

          After all, the small monster was always like this when Papyrus came to this place.

          The light-colored clothing and unmarred features were the smaller things that set this other Sans apart visually from his own older brother.

          "Enjoying the view?" the small skeleton joked.

          "YOU WISH." Papyrus returned with a stoic expression.

          That casual confidence was a huge difference between this Sans and his brother. Papyrus was fairly certain that this was a dream - he was never here for more than an hour and at the end of it, the rough skeleton woke up.

          The first time he had this dream, the other Sans had flinched back from him in shock and called his name in such a tentative way that he had paused mid-stride. Papyrus had demanded how the other monster knew his name and how he had suddenly come to the castle. This Sans hadn't known.

          And that had made him angry.

          Angry enough to grab the small monster by the shoulder and shake him harshly, too roughly for his condition. The shock of watching those eye-lights gutter out, those eye sockets close as that small body dissolved into dust...

          A monster that resembled his older brother whom he had only desired to protect...

          Papyrus had been convinced it was a nightmare and had been extra vigilant over his brother after that time.

          Then he kept coming back here repeatedly.

          This Sans had explained that he was another version of his brother, in another world that was in a temporal loop. That they were experiencing the end of something called 'resets' over and over together. This, of course, had occurred over multiple dreams, but Papyrus still had yet to believe it.

          The idea was just too...fantastical.

          A wet cough drew his wandering attention back to this Sans and he knelt by the small monster, placing sharp fingers behind his skull to guide the other's gaze to his face. The tiny skeleton squirmed, unsure of his intentions.

          "HOLD STILL, YOU MORONIC ASSHOLE. I AM MERELY HEALING YOU."

          Confusion touched the Sans' eye-lights before he smiled weakly.

          "healing? what's your 'angle' this time, edge?"

          He ignored that pun with a steely resolve.

          This Sans refused to call him 'Papyrus'. He didn't need to ever inquire about it after seeing the utterly broken look the skeleton's face had fallen into when he brought it up. Papyrus frowned, his jagged teeth clenching together.

          "I WOULD RATHER YOU BE WHOLE THE ENTIRE HOUR," he returned, the shattered ribs underneath his hovering hand knitting together under the glow of his magic. The other monster's brow knitted in confusion and valid suspicion.

          "why? i thought you hated being here," the Sans murmured before examining him with a too sharp gaze. "what's happened?"

          A long moment of silence passed between them.

          Papyrus battled with many unwanted emotions, torn between beating the other's already fragile grip on life out of him for being presumptuous enough to ask that question. He never spoke of his waking hours to this softer but somehow more dangerous version of his brother.

          "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN," the stoic skeleton insisted.

          The other gave a tired laugh, still wary of Papyrus' large and sharp fingers curled almost entirely around his skull.

          "why bother wasting your energy? it's useless, anyway; my body is intact but my hope..."

          "SHUT UP!" Papyrus snapped, expression twisting in anger.

          "wha-"

          "I SAID 'SHUT UP!'" he repeated, his other hand curling under both of the smaller skeleton's knees, hoisting him up off of the floor and into his arms.

          The Sans tensed but didn't fight him, relaxing in his embrace.

          Because that was what he was doing - Papyrus was holding the other monster close, allowing himself to be weak enough to seek comfort.

          This was just a dream after all.

          The small skeleton took in his expression, body limp. Trusting. Open. Things he couldn't have in his own world.

          "you're tired," the Sans murmured quietly.

          Papyrus remained silent, his eyes closing as his normally angry expression slackened into sadness.

          "it's alright," the smaller monster whispered, the hall nearly swallowing up the soft words. "i'm tired too. it's been that way for such a long time."

          The Sans was always candid with his thoughts and emotions. Papyrus opened his eyes to look down at the other, finding his sockets had closed. This monster was trusting himself to the skeleton with more LOVE.

          Why hadn't his own brother-!?

          "HE WAS DUSTED."

          The words were out of his mouth before he even thought of them, and his brother's counterpart opened his eyes, expression full of compassion.

          That expression made his soul ache.

          "I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM AND I FAILED," Papyrus said, an angry note to his voice. "THE FUCKER NEVER TRUSTED ME TO KNOW WHAT WAS BEST."

          The Sans sighed.

          "if your world is anything like mine, there’ll be a reset. this will all be over soon and you won't even remember this pain."

          Did he want to forget?

          Forgetting sounded like relief to him at this point.

          The brush of gentle phalanges against his sharp cheek had him tensing, almost habitually lashing out, but he refrained in time. The Sans was wearing a gentle expression and Papyrus held the smaller skeleton closer, very aware that soon…

          This Sans would die before his eyes once more, as he always did.

          Papyrus was tiring of not being able to protect the ones he held dear.

          The caress of bony fingers just underneath his scarred socket had him considering this version of his brother. While it was a secret that he loved Sans, even from the skeleton himself, Papyrus couldn't help but lean into the touch, craving the contact. The openness. The kindness that would end him in his universe.

          How far would this gentler version of his brother let him go?

          The taller skeleton leaned down until their faces were a scant inch away from each other, crimson eye-lights flickering over the other monster's face for any sign of rejection. Instead, the other closed the space between them, their teeth brushing carefully.

          Magic sparked between them and it had Papyrus reeling. The sensation was so overpowering that he immediately parted his sharp teeth and laved his quickly conjured tongue over those marrow splattered teeth. The taller skeleton watched the other's sockets fall shut and the Sans' teeth parted to allow him access, his long red appendage wrapping around the broader blue tongue this Sans had.

          It was much more than Papyrus had been expecting; the sensation shooting pleasure down his spine and causing his soul to pulse in an odd way. Their tongues were slick, the Sans tasting sweet as opposed to his bitter magic. It was an appealing taste when mixed and the skeleton found himself immediately addicted.

          He drew back from the deep kiss, panting air he didn't necessarily need; his sockets widening slightly at the visual the smaller skeleton made in his arms.

          "You DO have fangs..." his raspy voice lowered to a softer tone and he brought his free hand up to run a sharp claw along one of the four newly displayed fangs.

          The Sans huffed at the attention, white eye-lights darting to the side.

          "not nearly as ‘edgy-looking’ as you, but i am still a monster," he retorted and Papyrus grinned, trapping that glowing blue tongue in between two claws; causing the smaller skeleton to tense.

          That wiped the mirth from Papyrus' expression.

          "Do you think I am going to harm you?" he continued in the softer tone he had been using.

          "you have before. it doesn't really matter in the long run, though," the hoodie-clad monster murmured, expression carefully neutral.

          He frowned at the smaller monster.

          "If me hurting you doesn't matter, then what if I decided to pleasure you?" Papyrus questioned, drawing a startled 'heh' from the Sans, the other's eye-lights searching his face before looking away.

          "nothing matters in the end."

          The utter defeat in that tone reminded him too much of his own older brother.

          Papyrus knelt on the Hall's golden tiles and lowered the Sans onto his back, hovering over the smaller body. The other's eye-lights flickered up to meet his burning red gaze, unafraid and unfazed.

          Apathetic.

          This monster had given up a long time ago.

          But despite all of that, this Sans still fought with a ferocity evidenced by their surroundings that was respectable. Something to be feared even in his own world of 'Kill or be Killed.'

          "I am familiar with breaking things," Papyrus rumbled lowly, feeling the slight shudder from the skeleton he hovered over, "you are already broken, aren't you?"

          The Sans frowned up at him, eye-lights searching his gaze carefully.

          "I think you have been broken enough," he murmured, cupping the other's smooth cheek, his sharp phalanges resting harmlessly against bone.

          The smaller monster hesitated, looking for a cue of what Papyrus may want before hesitantly leaning up onto his elbows, their faces a mere breath from one another. Papyrus' teeth pulled up into a satisfied smile as the smaller monster wrapped his arms around his neck, his own moving to support the Sans as he lapped at his sharp mouth.

          Papyrus kissed the Sans, being gentle and coaxing the other into a slow slide of tongues, much more sensual than he had ever bothered being before. It was true that he didn't want to harm this Sans; Papyrus didn't want to pile more hurt onto what the monster already seemed to endure.

          The rough-looking skeleton, for once, wanted to be gentle. He wanted to make this Sans fall apart in an entirely new way.

          By the time he finally allowed this Sans to break away from their kiss, the smaller skeleton was gasping underneath him, face flushed an alluring cyan. Papyrus freed one arm from that blue parka, and then the other, tossing it casually away.

          He smirked at the vision this softer version of his brother made.

          "You are quite adorable," the taller monster purred and the Sans flustered, looking away with hazy eye-lights.

          "just get on with it," the small skeleton huffed, closing his sockets when Papyrus lifted his ruined white shirt to expose his spine and ribs; sharp phalanges ghosting along the sides to make him shiver.

          Papyrus frowned at how his healing had left a huge scar slashed across the other's rib cage. His sharp thumb gingerly traced it.

          "So strong," he whispered admiringly into the stillness of the hall.

          The Sans jerked his attention back up to his face, startled.

          "i'm no-ah!"

          Papyrus hummed as he laved his ruby tongue along the welt in the other's small rib cage, leaving a slick trail. Lowering one of his hands, he stroked the other's spine leisurely, dipping his sharp claws along the divots and dips.

          The Sans flung his arms around his head, clinging as the small body shuddered underneath his attentions. He focused on stroking the spine gripped in his hand and tasting each and every rib this skeleton had. The scar, he noticed, seemed to be especially sensitive; soft moans and gasps escaping from the other's parted fangs the more he lapped it.

          "p-please..."

          Papyrus paused in his ministrations, red eye-lights softening at the sight of the Sans. The other monster was flushed and trembling, blue tears pooled in his sockets.

          His soul throbbed with something else on top of his arousal.

          "j-just... can't you go f-faster...?" the Sans pleaded.

          Papyrus sighed and pressed his sharp teeth tenderly to the scar on the other's ribs.

          "No," he answered roughly.

          Papyrus took his time touching every vertebra this Sans had, stroking up his ribs and driving the sweetest of noises from him. He had had enough of destruction, of breaking and dusting others, of violence.

          This was long overdue.

          For both of them,

          "p-please... i can't... hah..."

          The small skeleton was squirming, a blue glow shining through the other monster's shorts, signaling he had been ready for quite some time. Papyrus finally relented, licking over his sharp fangs as he lowered the other shorts, dislodging those ridiculous pink slippers in the process.

          The skeleton below him looked away, face glowing with magic as Papyrus appreciated the view. The blue magic had formed an entrance and an average, but girthy, glowing ecto-cock. The entire shaft was already sticky from weeping fluid. The taller monster unbuttoned his black leather pants and freed his own erection, the Sans' eyes flickering down to it and widening.

          Papyrus carefully pressed a single phalange in to test the other skeleton for readiness, a low throaty noise rumbling in response to the tightness there. But the Sans didn't look to be in pain, merely gasping at the intrusion. He critically eyed the other as he added another finger and then another, stretching the skeleton’s magic.

          He hit something deep inside that made the Sans jerk and cry out.

          "papyrus!"

          They both froze for an instant and the taller skeleton quickly withdraw his fingers and was sinking slowly into the yielding body before any guilt could manifest over the mistake. The small monster moaned, tears finally falling from his sockets as he looked up at Papyrus' crimson eye-lights.

          "Sans..." he pressed another soft kiss to the other's skull before beginning to move in smooth and slow thrusts.

          The smaller skeleton rocked underneath him, clinging to his larger body as pleasure built up again. Every time the blue passage squeezed tightly around his red cock, Papyrus would press deep and roll his hips slowly to savor the sensation, bottoming out.

          His crimson gaze fixed on the smaller skeleton as he panted, expression softening.

          "You are stunning, Sans," Papyrus murmured, wrapping a careful hand around the slick blue cock between them to choke off any disagreement.

          After just a handful of strokes, Sans tensed underneath him and arched. Blue cum spurted from the smaller skeleton's length as he screamed his completion into the silence of the Judgment Hall, soaking Papyrus’ hand.

          Sans tightened beautifully around his length and the larger skeleton sped up slightly, fucking though the other's orgasm until he found his own peak.

          Papyrus' hips jerked until he was flush against the smaller skeleton’s pelvis, cock twitching deep inside Sans as he came. Red magic leaked out of the other's conjured opening to mix with the blue spattering the tile. He opened his sockets to see Sans catching his breath, face still flushed.

          Sans was looking up at him, bare and vulnerable with a tentative expression.

          The rough skeleton leaned down until their foreheads were touching.

          "Even if I forget..." Papyrus paused. "I wouldn't be opposed to meeting you here again."

          And Sans smiled for the first time he had ever witnessed as their world fell away.

\-------------

          It was freezing.

          The small skeleton frowned, mind sluggish and his entire body aching. Why was it so cold? Chasing around his thoughts, Sans found his last memory was of being in the Judgment Hall with the unusually violent version of Papyrus that he called Edge. They had been... intimate. He fuzzily wondered if that should upset him, but it was hard to care when nothing mattered.

          Oh...

          He had died.

          There must have been a reset? But if so, he should have been returned to his designated 'start point' in Snowdin; in his bed to repeat the hellish cycle over and over.

          Sans' eye sockets fluttered open and he made a soft noise of pain. A snowy landscape surrounded him but something felt off - the air was thick, as if there wasn't enough to breathe comfortably. It felt more claustrophobic than usual, which was saying something.

          Why was he in so much pain? His magic also felt strained, too low for him to consider using it for anything.

          Dazed, Sans got to his feet and took stock of his condition. Nothing was broken, his rib cage was mended aside from the scar slashed across them that the monster had gotten through too many resets. Clothing intact, nothing seemed off besides the oppressive air around him and that his magic was exhausted.

          The small skeleton staggered forward in the snow before he found the path to Snowdin, getting the odd impression that he was being watched.

          "'ey!"

          Sans froze in place, lifting his gaze.

          His soul stuttered.

          Before him stood a skeleton that stood a few inches taller than him and had slightly broader shoulders. The monster had shark-like teeth, one a Fool’s Gold replacement where a large crack ran up nearly the entire left side of his skull. The yellowed fur on the other's black jacket rustled in the wind as the skeleton withdrew his hands from his black track shorts.

          Ruby eye-lights were taking him in as well, wide and in a similar state of shock.

          This was... him. Another him.

          Edge's older brother, who had been dead last he heard. This world must have reset alongside his own.

          And Sans was on the wrong side of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Like looking into a mirror...

            Sans’ soul pounded as he tried to come to grips with what was going on. His mind was frantically chasing thought after thought to rationalize how this came to be.

            The kid had erased the world, that much was true. It was always what the skeleton warned the child about during their battle, no matter how many times they had come to blows in the Hall of Judgment. Still, if Frisk had reset, that didn’t explain why he was  _here_.

            The small skeleton was tethered to his world; all Sanses were and he only knew about them because of a fluke with the machine in his basement. It had been the device that had destroyed Gaster, so he had assumed it had been solely for time travel.

            It had been a hell of a lot more complicated than the monster had thought, with more functions than anticipated.

            That Sans was _here_ meant something, something  **horrible**  had went wrong. Gaster had found that their world followed a very strict set of numbers; messing with the natural order could mess with the flow of time. The resets themselves may have caused the numbers to fly into a chaotic disarray.

            Had it crashed?

            Or even  _worse_ , had it been  **erased for good**?

            Now wasn’t the time to think about it; his eye-lights jerked up to the other version of himself, calling up everything he knew about this world from Edge’s visits - which was not much at all to be very helpful. Sans knew, without even asking, that this world was extremely violent. What else could have resulted in such a marked difference between his own sweet-natured sibling to a monster whose first instinct had been to kill him?

            And if Edge was that different…

            He watched the darker version of himself carefully; keeping his body loose and ready to dodge if the other Sans saw fit to attack him. Pulsing crimson eye-lights were studying him intensely from the other’s cracked skull, a nervous sweat building up on it. There was a good ten feet of ground separating them, but the monster knew better than to take comfort in that.

            Sans felt the invasive pulse of his magic being looked over as the other monster checked him.

**Sans**

**LV: 1**  
**HP: 1**  
**AT: 1**  
**DF: 1**

***The easiest enemy. Can only do one damage.**

            The other’s sockets narrowed before his doppelganger barked out a hoarse laugh; shark-like teeth pulling up in amusement. Sans frowned but otherwise didn’t react as he returned the favor.

**Sans**

**LV: 5**  
**HP: 10**  
**AT: 36**  
**DF: 10**

***His bark is louder than his bite.**

            Even though Sans should have anticipated the other version of him possessing LOVE, it was still shocking to see actual proof. The other Sans had sobered upon being checked by him, wearing a small frown.

            “buddy, yer came to the wrong universe with stats like those,” the voice was his own, but not identical. There was a low, gravelly quality to it. “yer’ll be dusted within the first hour.”

            He frowned at the implication. Though, Sans really couldn’t fault the other monster for jumping to that conclusion. At face value, his stats would mark him an easy kill for someone with the right intent.

            “i don’t need to kill anyone to be good at fighting,” he answered and the other skeleton’s expression shifted into something incredulous.

            “well, maybe in yer world, but in this one, it’s kill or be killed. yer appear to fit into the latter category,” the slightly bigger monster taunted, eye-lights flickering over his form as if sizing him up.

            Sans frowned at the hostile nature being directed at him. Was this how the entire Underground was?

            “we don’t have to be enemies,” the smaller skeleton reasoned and the other Sans cocked his skull to the side, as if intrigued by him.

            Well, he supposed he would be as well, if he weren’t at a disadvantage at having little knowledge about how things worked here. It couldn’t just be ‘kill or be killed,’ right? No monsters would be left if that was the case.

            “heh. i’m too fucking lazy to dust yer myself, runt. besides, what could a weakling like yer offer as an ally?” the other skeleton shrugged with a devil-may-care attitude.

            Did he have anything to offer? Did he even care enough to worry about this? This wasn’t his world and deep down inside, Sans knew…

            There wasn’t anything to go back to.

            Giving up right now? That sounded like the easiest thing to do. If he couldn’t go back to his own universe, what was the point?

            The other Sans must have seen his will crumble, because the monster began to approach him with heavy footfalls, crunching the snow beneath his sneakers. His copy stopped just a foot in front of him, close enough for Sans to feel small despite their height difference not being too drastic.

            “still… yer being here will raise too many questions if someone fancies keeping yer. can’t give boss more work to deal with,” the other murmured idly.

            Sans’ eye-lights caught the glint of metal around his doppelganger’s neck, noting that the other monster was wearing a collar. A wave of detachment washed over him and grew the longer he stood still.

            “don’t worry, sweetheart. i’ll make this as quick and painless as possible.”

            Was this suicide or homicide?

            His eye sockets fell to half-mast as the other Sans wrapped his phalanges around his neck. His attention fixated on the collar as he felt the bones tense, ready to exert the needed pressure to break through his vertebrae to dust him. Soft metal clinking drew his full attention. There was a tag on the collar.

            ‘Property of Papyrus’.

            Sans’ sockets snapped wide as his soul thudded in painful realization, his body disappearing with an audible _crack_ as he teleported away from certain death. He staggered for purchase in the snow, realizing he had appeared on the outskirts of the forest closer to the barrier, furthest from Snowdin. Far, far away from civilization.

            The skeleton monster gritted his teeth in frustration. Why couldn’t he just give up?! Why prolong his suffering like this?

            The answer to his internal war was always the same. Even now.

            He couldn’t give up because he had to protect his brother. Papyrus was his last Hope. Sans had to make sure that Papyrus was taken care of and safe.

            “but this isn’t  **my**  papyrus,” he choked out, trying to reason with himself why giving up was okay. But he  _couldn’t_. Edge had been in his life even before falling into this world. Despite the differences, Sans had grown to draw a form of comfort from the violent skeleton. He had always died alone, in a world utterly still and full of the dust of his family, his friends and his kind. With the other version of his brother there, the small skeleton had appreciated the company at The End.

            The last reset… his last memories…

            He and Edge had been intimate. Sans had allowed it under the guise of nothing really having mattered. In truth, after so much pain, he had wanted something good to come of a bad run. Sans had been starved for affection and someone to confide in that knew what was happening. Edge had given him that unexpectedly and the monster had crossed an invisible line.

            Sans cared about Edge, about his pain, about if the human dusting both him and the other Sans would ever stop. At some point, Edge and his own sibling had become synonymous in his soul.

            “damn it,” the small skeleton huffed, regarding the craggy rocks of the cliff he had appeared on.

            Giving up now, as easy as that would be, went against everything the small monster stood for. He couldn’t leave things like this. Even though the chances of Edge remembering him were slim, Sans couldn’t forget what had happened… what he had been told…

            Killing, though, it wasn’t in his nature. Sans couldn’t do that.

            ….

            He didn’t have to, the monster realized; recalling that even the other version of him had a Level of Violence here. As far as Intent went, Sans could never deal a killing blow, but Karmic Retribution could kill an enemy. It had done so with Frisk, over and over. It would never increase his own LV, but it would work.

            That took care of the ‘kill or be killed’ aspect, but what was he going to do about his other self? The Sans here had seemed more than content with killing him outright and Edge wasn’t likely to remember him at all. What was the goal? Should he keep hidden while keeping a lookout for the human? What about the Barrier? Were monsters here even fit to go to the Surface?

            Those questions were too ambitious - Sans knew nothing here. His aim should be simply to watch and learn about this different universe.

            Huffing out a breath, he thanked the stars that he was a skeleton and wouldn’t die from exposure easily as he set off back towards civilization.

 

* * *

 

            _Fucking shit! Damn it all to hell!_

            Sans snarled warningly at Lesser Dog as he stomped past, left socket smoking with red magic. The skeleton must have been radiating enough murderous intent because the canine didn’t even return the gesture as was usual.

            Really though, he was fucking pissed.

            First, the world had been reset due to that idiotic human child. Then, Boss had dumped him unceremoniously out of bed this morning, seemingly even  **more**  angry than usual. After a shouting match, he had been assigned even more work for his troubles. If Boss had an ass, he would’ve questioned what the fuck had crawled up his asshole.

            And the damn cherry on the top to this shit sundae? A weaker copy of himself appeared to fuck things up even more!

            Sans had known immediately on a soul-deep level that the other monster was him. Despite looking like he had never taken a blow in his entire life, wearing a ridiculously bright color that was piss-poor at any type of camouflage and with those pitiful stats, the other monster was a Sans.

            He already dealt with so much already. Killing the other monster was the merciful thing to do.

            But the motherfucker had teleported away! Why?! Sans had seen that familiar look on the monster; it was very common here. The other had given up, hadn’t even struggled when he had wrapped his hands around his neck.

            It hadn’t been a cop-out. The Sans had been resigned and had submitted to his fate.  _Something_  had made the smaller skeleton snap out of his despondency and if Sans knew of one thing he would choose the difficult option for, it was Papyrus.

            But it didn’t make any fucking sense!

            Their world was violent, this wasn’t that Sans’ Papyrus, and there was absolutely nothing the tiny monster could do to help. Still, now that the other Sans wasn’t within sight, he had to do damage control.

            That was, if the other skeleton survived long enough to encounter Boss.

            Stomping the rest of the way to Snowdin, Sans spotted Boss walking down the main street. Right on time; his younger brother was a stickler for his schedule and rarely deviated from it. He could tell the moment Boss spotted him by the narrowing of the taller skeleton’s sockets.

            “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AWAY FROM YOUR POST, WHELP?”

            He scowled up at his brother, though a nervous sweat beaded his skull at the fury in his sibling’s tone.

            “boss, i need’ta talk to yer in private,” Sans requested.

            The taller skeleton drew up right next to him, still able to somehow walk gracefully in heels in the snow. Boss crossed his arms over his chest impatiently, scrutinizing him before nodding curtly.

            “YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES!” Boss barked as he turned on his heel and they both trekked back towards their house.

            Now that it had boiled down to explanations, Sans was suddenly unsure of himself. What the hell was he supposed to tell his brother? ‘ _oh boss, guess what? there’s a version of me walking around in the Underground and i am worried he is gonna be more trouble than he’s worth?_ ’

            Nope. Anything like that would have the smaller skeleton taken to Alphys.

            Sans was an asshole, but he wasn’t  **that**  cruel.

            Boss yanked their front door open and jerked his head, indicating that Sans should proceed him. Nervous now, the shorter skeleton hurried in and his sibling followed. The door was slammed loudly and Boss was immediately on him.

            “SO HELP ME, BROTHER, IF THIS IS ONE OF YOUR FUCKING JOKES, I WILL TRUSS YOU UP IN THE FOREST AND LEAVE YOU TO THE MUTTS.”

            He winced.

            “believe me, boss. i’m never pranking yer again,” Sans promised, “this is…  something else.”

            The tall and violent skeleton frowned down at him before offering a curt nod. “WELL?”

            Oh fuck… how did he word this…?

            “there was an unknown monster that i encountered at the ruins. he didn’t have any love and didn’t appear to want to fight at all,” he managed slowly, watching his sibling’s impatient expression turn into puzzled annoyance.

            Sans didn’t blame him, it was a rarity that someone went against the natural order here.

            “DESCRIBE THIS MONSTER.”

            “uh, he was a skeleton monster, a little shorter than me, he had the lowest stats i've ever… boss?” Sans questioned as his younger brother’s expression shifted into something he couldn’t identify.

            “GO ON,” Boss ordered, the odd expression shifting into annoyance once more.

            “right, boss... he doesn’t have any defining marks or scars. he’s wearing a white tee-shirt, a blue parka with a fur lined hood, track shorts and these ridiculous pink slip- boss?”

            The other monster had turned and yanked the door open, prompting Sans to hurry after his longer strides.

            What was going on? Why was Boss acting so urgently over a harmless unknown?

            “GATHER THE CANINES, WHELP. I WILL MEET YOU AT YOUR SENTRY STATION.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *there is nothing left to do but run...
> 
>  
> 
> [Come Visit my Tumblr!](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/)

            Sans was unsure how to take this new development, his ruby eye-lights following the canines as they each reported in to Boss, all with the same apologies and negative shakes of their heads. What had they fucking expected? The guy could teleport!

            But really, why was his younger brother suddenly so interested? Sans hadn’t even told him the most important part, like that the unknown monster was actually himself from another time-line. Boss wasn’t known for flights of fancy, he was brutal and concise in everything he did. This wasn’t in character for his brother and it definitely wasn’t part of the script.

            Not that the kid had reset many times since falling down here. Twenty-nine times and only once had the child managed to dust him. Frisk was usually a pacifist, aided by that small, annoying flower, but Sans couldn’t begrudge the human for their lapse of violence. They had been killed again and again. It wasn’t like Sans was helping them, either. Too much work for something far too risky.

            Now, though? There was a new player. Well, there was if the Sans hadn’t already been dusted.

            Why did his soul sway towards the monster NOT being killed? Was it his younger brother’s interest? Or maybe it was the own monster’s confidence? Too many questions and not enough answers. Sans had never been more pissed at the ability to take shortcuts before; the likelihood of capturing the person to give him his answers were slim to none.

            “VERY WELL. DISMISSED!” Boss ordered, his irritation causing the Canine Squad to hunker down, ears lowering before fleeing possible punishment for failure.

            Sans didn’t look up from his surveillance of their surroundings until his younger sibling was within arm’s reach. He knew better than to question Boss, but the compulsion was there all the same.

            Turns out, Sans didn’t have to worry about heckling his sibling.

            “TELL ME MORE ABOUT THE MONSTER,” Boss ordered, leaning against the trunk of the nearest pine.

            Sans’ shark-like teeth tilted up in amusement.

            “something in it for me, boss?” he shot back, and the taller skeleton glowered down at him with a withering gaze.

            Their relationship had never been ideal, but that was how this world worked. However, Boss had a firm line drawn for them.

            Sans was a low HP monster; he had, at one time, been at a measly one digit to his fucking name. The aspiring Royal Guardsman was rough with him, but he had never ever struck him or abused him. Being family was worth more in this shitty place than people gave credit for. Not many monsters grew to see adulthood and even though Boss had taken over as the ‘head’ of the family younger than Sans would’ve liked, his brother worked by his own code.

            Still, their version of “brotherly love” was pretty fucked.

            “A QUESTION FOR A QUESTION.”

            Ah, so his attempts to hide his curiosity had failed. Under normal circumstances, Boss would offer to pay some of his tab or outright get him some mustard to consume at home. He huffed out a breath that immediately froze before turning to focus on his sibling completely.

            “a’right, boss, i’ll bite, but i get to ask first,” he frowned, eye-lights trained critically on his younger brother, “what’s so special about this monster? i barely described him and yer aren’t acting like yerself.”

            Boss’ expression darkened before Sans was able to just barely discern the confusion there.

            “THE MONSTER IS IMPORTANT, SOMEHOW. IT’S…” the other’s crimson pupils darted around for anyone listening in, “it was a strange feeling, brother. I feel like I should remember him, but whenever an image is nearly clear, it crumbles like sand between my fingertips.”

            Boss’ quiet and solemn tone shook him to the core.

            What…?

            That…

            That just didn't make any fucking sense!

            Fuck! Maybe he shouldn’t have approached the monster with killing intent.

            “WELL?” Boss prompted impatiently.

            Sans tensed, remembering that he had yet to offer his brother anything on the other Sans. The only thing he knew for certain wasn’t something to speak about out in the open. With Alphys’ cameras about…

            “nothing to write home about, boss.”

            His sibling narrowed his eye sockets in response, but picked up on the code phrase.

            “YOU CONTINUE TO BE A DISAPPOINTMENT, WHELP! I AM PUTTING YOU IN CHARGE OF FINDING THE UNKNOWN MONSTER.”

            Fuck! Sans would be the last monster the other version of him would want to see. Well, he couldn’t take back what he had done, so it was a moot point. The shorter skeleton trailed after Boss, sudden concern washing over his soul.

            ‘Important,’ huh? That sounded…

            His sharp teeth pulled into a grimace.

            With stats that low…

            Well, Sans knew how it felt to have low Hope, but as far as the other’s stats had went, it may as well be a damn flat-line. His alternate would be lucky to survive even one night here.

            The way back to their home was too quiet. It was getting late; the little magic that went to serve as daylight fading just as the front door was shut and locked securely behind the skeleton brothers.

            “WHAT WAS IT THAT NEEDED PRIVACY, WHELP?” his Boss asked once more, clearly at the end of his patience.

            A nervous sweat beaded on his skull.

            “i couldn’t have the lizard’s cameras pick up what i needed…” He swallowed, hands stuffing themselves into his leather jacket pockets to keep from fidgeting, “b-boss… that monster… he’s another me.”

            Boss’ eye sockets narrowed.

            “PARDON?”

            Sans flinched, though he knew not to be afraid of a physical blow. Still, he hurried on to explain.

            “the monster we’re looking for, he’s another sans. he isn’t from this world, he’s-”

            “FROM ANother universe….” Boss’ tone had started out normally before drifting off into a quieter and more confused air.

            Sans blinked up at his brother, ruby eye-lights shocked.

            The actual fuck?

            His sibling scowled after a moment of confusion, “IT’S GONE AGAIN. I SWEAR I HAVE HEARD THIS SOMEWHERE BEFORE…”

            Okay, deja vu was one thing, but remembering actual statements??!

            Sans couldn’t leave this alone; he had to find the other monster quickly.

            “boss, if this other sans is on the run and doesn’t want to be found, catching him is gonna be impossible,” he insisted, gritting his fangs together.

            Why the HELL had he not brought the other monster here?!

            “WHAT?” Boss lifted the ridge of his brow high, “WHY?”

            “he can teleport,” Sans offered timidly now, knowing he had made a terrible error.

            Boss’ eye-lights pulsed, anger coming off of his sibling in waves.

            “AND WHY DO YOU KNOW THIS?” he growled out, hands tightening into fists.

            “i… i attempted to dust him, boss.”

            Silence.

            It was cloying. Too heavy before his brother spoke, voice lowered.

            “You tried to kill another monster… that was also yourself?” the taller skeleton turned on his heel, whipping around so quickly that Sans flinched; his gaze following his sibling as he paced the living room. “You disappoint me, brother. The ONE time you actually take initiative on gaining LOVE and it’s against yourself.”

            “m’sorry, boss,” he murmured, taking a step back when his younger brother whirled on him.

            “SORRY DOESN’T CUT IT, SANS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE FROM THIS?” he glared, “THAT YOU HATE YOURSELF THAT MUCH? OR MAYBE THAT YOU WILL ONLY TRY AGAINST SOMEONE WHO CLEARLY ISN’T A MATCH! WHAT WERE HIS STATS, EXACTLY?”

            “all of ‘em were at one.” Sans muttered, feeling like the scum of the earth under his younger brother’s gaze.

            Suddenly, the anger eased from Boss’ expression, the other’s pupils searching his expression before the other skeleton monster frowned.

            “Find him, brother. Have the mutts working in shifts, I want him alive so I can get my answers.”

            Sans’ soul dropped at the disappointment in Boss’ voice. That hit him harder than any amount of rage possibly could. The skeleton inclined his head, shoulders hunching in on themselves.

            “will do, boss. we’ll… we’ll bring him straight to yer.”

            They both knew exactly how likely that outcome would be.

———————

            Edge watched as the door shut behind his older brother, his bones humming with barely restrained magic. He usually prided himself on control, but tonight had been testing the limits. He wasn’t even certain WHY he was so worked up to begin with.

            Still…

            However briefly, when Sans had described the other monster - the other Sans - it had struck a chord deep within him. Although WHAT he had remembered was now lost.

            Edge trusted his instincts to never fail him. That was how he and his sibling had gotten so far, after all. If they were saying that the other Sans should be brought safely to their home, he would do that. If they were irrationally screaming against his normally cold nature to protect the monster, then so be it.

            Not remembering though…

            Edge didn’t like not knowing things.

            Knowledge was just as powerful as LOVE could be.

            Resolved, he scaled the staircase and shut himself in his room. Sans would be safe; his brother had gained enough LV to not have Edge a constant wreak over his 1 HP. He couldn’t take much, but their political standing in Snowdin was stronger than it ever had been; The Canine Squad were loyal, even if their logic escaped him at times. His older brother wearing a collar had calmed them significantly, the symbol of his ‘ownership’ only strengthening their respect.

            Sans hadn’t attacked them since then and the mutts owed Edge a life debt for sparing Greater Dog not once, but twice.

            Dogs were loyal by nature to those that treated them right and alliances were what they needed in times like these. If Undyne was to be trusted, Edge would feel a lot better about rallying a rebellion against King Asgore.

            But it was far too early. Far too risky…

            Sliding over an open journal with Royal Guard reports scrawled over the paper, Edge turned to a new page and reached for a pen. Rolling the utensil repeatedly around his thumb, his eye sockets narrowed as he focused back on the mysterious ‘other Sans’. What had his brother been saying? That the other monster didn’t have any LOVE? Didn’t even want to fight…

            There was a sensation of an itch that needed to be scratched, but was impossible to…

            What else had there been?

            No marks or scars at all. ~~Rounded and smooth…~~

            Something… An emotion that Edge hadn’t experienced since he had been very young…before the world established how cruel it was.

            ~~A flicker of red and gold…~~

            …

            It was gone.

            Sighing, Edge opened his sockets and found he had scrawled something down whilst trying to remember.

            Red, gold, dust.

            That was little to go on; they were just fragments of a puzzle that suddenly felt too large to handle.

            Edge didn’t have to do this; as soon as they captured his brother’s double, things would be as good as answered. All of his questions met with simple solutions.

            But why did it not feel so simple any longer?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *lost...  
> [Mercy's Tumblr](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/)

            Sans' magic buzzed in agitation as he paced in front of his sentry station. He had gotten little sleep the past three days as he ordered the Canine Squad around, kicking the mutts up into a frenzy to find the missing skeleton monster.

            There had been no sign of the other Sans, but thankfully, there was no dust. Unbelievably, there were no signs of the monster getting into any conflicts, either. While no one but the dog sentries knew of their mission, none of the other villagers had reported anyone strange in the area.

            Still, this was dragging out too long! If they kept focusing solely on bringing the other Sans in, everyone would notice that their attention was set on something.

            Fuck! If only he could reset like the kid and that stupid flower…

            Clenching his shark-like teeth together, the short monster mulled over his options, ruby eye-lights pulsing in time with his restless soul.

            Boss was already growing distracted and irritable over this. If someone unsavory noticed they were occupied, they may use this to their advantage. Sans knew that there was at least one monster that could have seen the other Sans.

            Alphys.

            But the scientist was funded by King Asgore. Her lover was Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard. He knew from the various resets that both women were unhappy with the state of the kingdom. As things were, Sans had jack-shit to offer them in exchange for information. If the monster could safely teleport into the lab, he would’ve already done that. With both Mettaton and the Amalgamates on constant guard though, it would be impossible.

            Damn it, this was already taking too many resources and someone would be sure to notice…

            “Pup, we have news…”

            “…to report!”

            Crimson magic smoked for a second from his left socket as Sans whirled around in surprise, but it was merely Dogamy and Dogaressa. The sight of a pink slipper in Dogamy’s grip had his soul thumping in panic. Had something…?

            “We wanted to confirm this belonged…”

            “…to the monster we are hunting for?”

            Nodding tightly, Sans approached them with his teeth pulled down into a grimace. There was no way he could face his brother if this turned out to be bad news.

            “did yer find dust with it?” the skeleton monster asked, yanking at his leather collar as sweat beaded on his skull.

            Both canines fell still before their snouts were pressed into the soft fabric, inhaling deeply.

            “No dust, pup, but…”

            “…we can use the scent here to track down the prey!”

            Sans’ teeth pulled up into a satisfied smirk. Finally! Some fucking progress! He pulled his cell from his leather jacket pocket and dialed up Edge. As always, his sibling picked up by the second ring.

            “STATE YOUR BUSINESS!” his brother snapped over the line, an edge to his tone that warned Sans that he needed to pacify the other skeleton and quickly.

            “boss, we have a lead,” Sans stated gruffly; though he was unable to keep the relief from his tone.

            Dogaressa and Dogamy eyed him curiously, but he knew their loyalty was solid.

            There was a rustling noise from the other end; the sounds of his brother moving papers.

            “GO. DON’T WAIT FOR ME. JUST BRING HIM BACK HERE. AM I UNDERSTOOD?” Boss questioned and Sans hesitated at the desperate tone there before answering quickly.

            “of course, boss,” he returned and the line went dead. Putting the device away; Sans raised his eye-lights to fix on the dogs, “we’re to start immediately. track him down.”

            After thoroughly taking in the residual scent on the slipper, the dog couple took off at full tilt. The short skeleton monster allowed them to gain some headway before he began to shortcut after them, diving in and out of the void.

——————————

            Edge stared down at the phone clenched between his sharp phalanges, expression tight as he tried to tame the pounding in his soul. He had to remain composed; this didn’t mean the other Sans would be found.

            It had been three days. Surely, a 1 HP monster would be better written off as dead? The thought churned unpleasantly before the younger brother dismissed it.

            No, there was something more to this.

            His ruby eye-lights trailed from the phone to the open notebook on his desk. Instead of his normal reports, it was open to the pages he had been writing words on when trying to remember…

            Red. Gold. Dust.

            Brother. Marrow. Broken.

            Tired. Compassion? Promise.

            He jolted out of it when his phone rang again, causing Edge to scowl down at it. Surely that wasn’t Sans? He had just called.

            “STATE YOUR BUSINESS,” he ordered curtly before listening to the monster on the other side.

            “Sir!” the voice belonged to Doggo, “there are signs of an agent of the Royal Scientist being present in the forest.”

            The tall skeleton’s eye sockets narrowed dangerously; Snowdin belonged to him and his older brother. Undyne was fully able to work in his territory, but her lover didn’t have such a privilege.

            “WHAT HAVE YOU FOUND?” he questioned, and he could hear the undertones of a whine in the monster’s next words.

            “Blanks laced with Frenzy, Sir…”

            Edge’s soul skipped a beat. He hadn’t heard the name of that drug spoken for years. Not only was it illegal to even possess, it had been what…

            His free hand pressed over the crack through his right socket, feeling a phantom pain there.

            “ANYTHING ELSE?” he questioned roughly, trying to force down the panic that wanted to surface.

            Edge was already connecting the dots in his mind; Alphys had cameras everywhere, she would not only have access to Frenzy but the means to create it. Frenzy was used on monster children or those without LOVE before it was outlawed. There would only be one explanation for one of her lackeys to be combing Snowdin Forest…

            “They are hunting, Sir.”

            Edge hung up and frantically dialed his sibling, finding the signal to go through only enough to cut out. Sans was using his ‘shortcuts,’ likely hunting his other self. Snarling. he dialed the rest of the Canine Squad. He couldn’t allow that drug to be used on that Sans.

            He couldn’t!

———————————————

            Sans had been halfway through a jump when suddenly Dogamy and Dogaressa skidded in the snow to a halt. Frowning as he came up from the void, the skeleton took in their rigid body language before he heard what had the dogs reacting like this.

            … a rifle?

            The report of the gun sounded once more, cracking through the night air like an explosion. Tensing, the short skeleton teleported to the dog couple’s side. Their hackles were raised, but they surrounded Sans rather than turn that aggression towards him. Something to do with the damn collar, no doubt.

            Something was wrong.

            Guns were rare in the Underground; if you were lucky to find one in the dump, it wouldn’t work. No… Guns that worked down here were created. Which meant…

            “fuck!” Sans snarled, startling Dogamy and Dogaressa.

            “Pup, what do…”

            “…we do?”

            The Canine Squad didn’t like guns in general, but they had to figure out what was happening. Sans motioned for them to stay put as he cut into the void, aiming higher to come out on the sturdy branch of one of his favorite trees. Narrowing his sockets, the skeleton glanced around before spotting a faint, cyan glow.

            His soul gave an odd flutter of elation. Blue had to mean it was the Sans! Everyone in this universe had red, orange and sometimes yellow magic. None of the softer shades.

            That instinct screaming at the back of his skull suddenly came back in full force.

            “PUP! COME BACK!”

            Sans jerked on his branch, shocked that Dogamy was screaming at him, no longer even sharing sentences with his wife. The canine was holding a phone in his hand and he had a moment to realize that his younger brother must have called.

            Even from here, the skeleton could pick up what the dog couple must have heard long before him.

            A high-pitched whine of charging magic, nearly at an infrasonic frequency before it was released. He jerked, spotting a large beam of vivid blue magic tearing through the forest towards him.

            “shit!” he snarled, teleporting out of the way as the tree he had been perched in was leveled in less than a second.

            The skeleton monster floundered in the snow before regaining his footing, stomping over to the whimpering dogs. Sans took the phone from Dogamy and pressed it to his skull.

            “boss?!” he called, his hearing still shot from being too close to whatever the fuck that had been. Thankfully, his brother’s normal speaking voice could make up for that.

            “BROTHER!” There was actual worry in Boss' voice. “WHERE ARE YOU?”

            “southeast sector of the forest, near the barrier! what the fuck is going on?” he snapped, absently noting that both Dogamy and Dogaressa were holding each other as they took in the line of destruction cut through the forest.

            “DOGGO SAID THAT THERE WAS AN AGENT ARMED WITH FRENZY OUT IN-!”

            Sans’ mind blanked after hearing that word.

            No… That couldn’t be possible. He had been so certain he had destroyed all documentation about how to make that damned drug.

            The ground trembled underneath his sneakers, reminding him of the danger present.

            That beam of light had been blue…

            “SANS, I NEED YOU TO GET OUT OF THERE!”

            The sharp order brought him fully back to reality.

            No…

            Sans pressed the call button, cutting their connection. He couldn’t run from this. The other Sans was already in this position because of him. He could’ve brought his other self to safety, or at least dusted him successfully. If that drug was to blame, Sans had to make this right.

            “Pup? Where…?”

            He pushed past the dog couple.

            “…Are you going?”

            “get my brother and tell anyone near here to evacuate,” Sans turned to regard the canines with black sockets. “go.”

            After a moment of hesitation, both of the canine sentries took off with haste, set on catching Boss’ scent. Exhaling harshly, Sans turned back towards where the beam of light had come from.

            Whelp, they had found the Sans, but they had also been beaten to the punch. The skeleton monster should have anticipated Alphys becoming curious. No monster here had the personality trait for Patience, a light blue. It was an curiosity. It had drawn her.

            Short-cutting alongside the destruction, Sans came to an abrupt halt, the wind tugging on the yellowed fur of his leather jacket as his soul stuttered in fear at what waited there.

            Dust wafted in that same breeze, tattered clothing and an abandoned rifle in front of the small figure.

            The smaller skeleton monster was trembling, bones rattling as he yanked out a spent tranquilizer chamber.

            It clattered to the ground as the smaller Sans wailed in agony, scratching at his skull as if to dig something out. Cyan light was drifting from the monster’s left socket, the pupil there flickering madly between blue and yellow.

            And behind him were five colossal and sinister floating skulls, snarling in response to their owner’s torture.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *and found.
> 
>  
> 
> [mercy-run.tumblr.com](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/)

            Sans was barely able to hold his ground upon seeing not one, but _five_ fully formed Gaster Blasters. The skeleton had only been able to summon one in his most desperate of moments and that had quickly drained him of magic. For the other Sans to be able to hold five effortlessly on this plane had him reassessing the monster’s confidence from before.

            This was a dangerous situation, it always was when Frenzy was involved. He hoped that the dog couple was able to get everyone clear of this area.

            Wincing at the shrill scrape of the other’s phalanges against his skull, Sans carefully stepped into the clearing.

            Frenzy was a cruel drug, even by their standards. It used to be administered to monsters that were reluctant to kill, to those that had no LOVE. Usually children; it had been used on himself and Boss, and they still wore scars from that to this day.

            Coercing monsters into killing made obedient servants of the crown. A monster’s first kill ultimately changed their makeup - their very soul. The drug reduced a monster to its most primal, thrusting the waking mind into that individual’s darkest nightmares.

            Sans was suddenly terrified for the other version of himself. Sure, he appeared soft and weak. but that tight control over what appeared to be a fountain of endless magic…

            He didn’t have a choice; he had to burn the dose of Frenzy from the other monster as quickly as possible. If not…

            A deep, body-shaking growl had his entire attention focused on the monster trembling twenty feet away from him. A Blaster had spotted him, cyan magic frothing over its maw. The Sans’ screaming ebbed into a whimper, empty sockets training on him.

            “bud, i know we didn’t get off on the right foot, fuck, i was horrible to yer and i’m…i’m sorry. please, try to focus, pal,” he coaxed, canting his rough tone as gentle as possible.

            A low, wounded noise was rumbling in the smaller skeleton’s rib-cage.

            Shit, it looked like the Sans had been through the ringer; both of his slippers were missing - one foot was completely bare. There was a hunted look on his face, made worse by the effects of the drug. How was the skeleton maintaining those Blasters in that state?! Was it JUST from the effects of Frenzy?

            He needed help; what would comfort the skeleton?

            “pap-…papyrus,” Sans was unaccustomed to calling Boss by his first name anymore, “he’s been worried about y-”

            “…paps…?”

            It sounded like the other Sans had merely parroted him at first before his expression crumbled into something haunted. That level of pain…

            “no…no! paps- stop!” the skeleton was shaking his head frantically, the Blasters behind him snarling in response to his distress, “the human…no...no!”

            Sans’ soul plummeted, ruby eye-lights dilating as understanding gripped his soul.

            That grief… He couldn’t imagine it. The kid had never managed to harm his little brother. This Sans, despite appearing weak, had more pain in his soul than he did. From more pain, came worse nightmares.

            He needed to get a physical hold on the other monster’s soul; only then could he stem the damage from the drug. As skeletons, they relied on magic to keep their bodies together. Frenzy would demand the Sans’ magic, it would take and take and not stop until the victim killed someone or used up everything until all that was left was dust.

            Sans hesitated, crimson pins of light staring right into the blazing cyan pupils of the nearest Gaster Blaster. Could he turn the Sans’ soul blue safely? The Blasters still could go off when they sensed a threat. That could result in both of their deaths very easily.

            The other small skeleton suddenly fell quiet, blank sockets fixed on him.

            “bud, yer alright?”

            He said nothing.

            Silence was not a good thing, his own magic buzzing uncomfortably in response to his rising anxiety. Sans’ instincts were screaming at him to teleport as far away from here as possible.

            The Blasters rumbled ominously as the Sans took a step towards him, that eerie flickering pupil returning to the skeleton’s left socket.

            “s-sans…?” he questioned, taking an automatic step back in return.

            “…you dirty brother killer!” the small monster snarled, flinging an arm out to the side.

            Sans flinched as the ground quaked, his stats brought up in between them.

            Fuck!

            Waves of bones snapped up from the ground, scattering earth and snow everywhere as he teleported out of range. It was followed by another three dives into the void to escape an attack by the Blasters circling him as they expelled beams that trashed the surrounding forest.

            Sans landed on one of the few standing trees as it was finally his turn, gasping in wheezing breaths as his wide sockets took in the other version of himself.

            _What the FUCK…?!?!_

            It felt like the air around him was turning to sludge, making it hard to breathe. There was an itching sensation all the way down the monster’s spine as he frantically tried to gauge the situation.

            The other version of himself walked closer to the tree he was perched in, the air buzzing with magic so potent Sans could nearly **taste** it. Something in the way the other Sans moved spoke of countless battles, confident and smooth. Despite all instincts not to, Sans couldn’t help but check his alternate self. His initial reading HAD to be wrong!

**Sans**

**LV: 1**  
**HP: 1**  
**AT: 1**  
**DF: 1**

***The easiest enemy. Can only do one damage.**

            “no fucking way!” he hissed between his sharpened teeth. That was wrong! It had to be wrong! Everything in him was screaming that he was in horrible danger!

            “let’s just get to the point…”

            Snapping out of his horror, Sans cursed as the tree he was in toppled from a wave of femurs, causing him to teleport fifty feet away only to be assaulted by more beams. He was already breathing harshly, sweat beading down his skull from using too many shortcuts. A hit hadn’t landed yet; the other monster’s stats said he would only take away one damage. The rough skeleton had nine to spare in that case, but something was warning him away from getting hit at all.

            He couldn’t strike the other Sans; one solid blow would dust the alternate version of himself.

            The other’s madly flickering pupil faded for a moment as the Sans staggered before it was burning brightly again, the Gaster Blasters growling as they steadied their owner.

            Shit.

            The Frenzy was already draining the other skeleton’s magic to a dangerous point; it was a miracle the monster was still standing, having been on the run for the past three days with no aid from anyone.

            “sans,” it was so odd calling the other skeleton by his name, “sans, try to focus!”

            Boss had used this to calm him down when they had both been dosed with that accursed drug; he could only hope it worked with the other version of himself. The slightly shorter skeleton frowned, narrowing his sockets at him as he stopped ten feet from where he stood.

            “what do yer notice? the air is cold, yeah?” he questioned, watching the other monster hesitate. Whatever nightmare that was gripping the other skeleton must have been at odds with the cold temperature, a puzzled expression crossing the other’s face.

            It was enough of an opening.

            Sans seized the moment and turned the other skeleton’s soul blue, teleporting close and wrapping the other up into his arms. The Blasters issued a shuddering whine as his hand went up the other’s ribcage, sharp phalanges closing carefully around the soft blue organ.

            It was like the other Sans had been a puppet, his strings suddenly cut as the slightly taller skeleton palmed his soul. The other monster collapsed against his sturdier frame, the Blasters scattering into millions of glittering fragments as he held his other self close.

            Expelling a harsh breath, Sans brought the other’s soul up with his free hand to inspect it. Sure enough, the violent and vivid color of determination was eating up the soothing blue of the Sans’ soul, dimming it to fuel its own effects.

            Growling lowly at the horrible reminder of his own past, Sans focused his magic into his palm and forcibly drew that murderous intent out of the other skeleton.

            His alternative’s soul lost its glow and for a breathless, awful instant, Sans wondered if he had dusted the other monster in the end after all.

            But there was still a faint, tiny glow right at the center; so small that it was a wonder that the monster HADN’T died.

            Thank the fucking stars.

            He was about to return the soul before the monster hesitated, sharp teeth pulling down as his sockets squinted at the weak glow.

            “the fuck…?” Sans muttered, keeping a firm grip on the unresponsive skeleton as he peered at the culmination of the other Sans closely.

            Within the calming, faint cyan was a minuscule speck of ruby. Had he not gotten all the Frenzy out in one go? No, no, that wasn’t the drug. His thumb brushed over the fragile tissue of his other self’s soul, trying to get a feel of what that barely noticeable oddity was.

            Surely that couldn’t be determination? The other monster would be worse than dusted if that was the case…

            What the hell was he doing?!

            He abruptly allowed the soul to sink back into the smaller monster; flushing red. Fondling an unconscious monster’s soul was still a fucking boundary! That Sans was doing so in the middle of the devastation of their battle was asking for trouble. He could check on the soul later. For now, he had to focus on actually helping his other self since he had failed spectacularly before.

            The other skeleton monster felt too light in his grip, as if at any moment he would be drifting away in the wind.

            “come’on, bud. hang on fer a little longer,” he murmured roughly, carefully maneuvering the other skeleton so that he was cradling him.

            His pulsing red eye-lights scanned the alternate Sans’ face; it was like he was a toy doll, frail and expressionless. Shockingly, it was far too close to how his own little brother had appeared just after suffering from the same drug.

            Suddenly terrified for the other monster, he hurried towards where he could hear the faintest of barking through the snowfall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *picking up the pieces…
> 
> [mercy-run.tumblr.com](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/)

                Edge stomped through the snow as the Canine Squad ran ahead, expression tight in an effort to keep all emotion from showing on his face. He still couldn’t believe that his older brother had the damn gall to disobey him, especially when he had allowed his true worry for his sibling to show over the phone. The motherfucker had even hung up on him!

                The taller skeleton hadn’t waited before setting out with Greater and Lesser. Doggo had met up with them as they traveled towards where his sibling had reported they had discovered the other Sans.

                When Dogamy and Dogaressa had shown up without either skeleton, the rough monster had feared the worst, but his worry had been soothed quickly when the dog couple had implored them to follow.

                Sans had stayed to confront the monster that had haunted his every moment for the past three days. Edge didn’t want to lose his older sibling, but it was strange - he felt like he wouldn’t want to lose the other version of his brother either.

                Still, it didn’t stop him from imagining beating Sans within an inch of his life for making him go through this. The other should know damn better than to disregard a direct order.

                Lesser and Greater Dog paused as they both crested the snowy hill before both canines surged forward, barking excitedly.

                Edge exhaled a frozen breath before he hurried to catch up. Despite all of his focus to not allow his true emotions show visibly, the sight of shattered pine trees, freshly torn up earth and the heavy scent of magic had his eye sockets widening just barely.

                He could make out the smaller form of his older brother hunched against the wind, picking his way over to them through the destruction.

                Sans wasn’t alone.

                “HALT!” he snapped over the dog’s barking, causing both Lesser and Greater Dog to hunker down at his command. They obeyed and the taller skeleton swept past them, “COVER THE PARAMETER, BOTH OF YOU. DOGGO, COMB THE FOREST FOR EVIDENCE. YOU TWO, COME WITH ME.”

                The more feral of the Canine Royal Guards immediately ran out towards the clean line between normalcy and destruction whilst Doggo stayed a wise distance from the approaching skeleton. Dogamy and Dogaressa were the undisputed ‘leaders’ of their pack and Edge knew he could trust them both. Not only were they one of the precious few openly bonded monsters, they also had taken a shine to Sans once the collar had been fixed on his older brother.

                “boss!” Sans called over the distance separating them and Edge’s soul thudded at not only the visual reassurance that his sibling was well but…

                The younger brother could now clearly make out the monster Sans was cradling close. The skeleton was slightly smaller than his brother, his features more rounded and without any battle scars. The contrasting blue clothing stuck out against what his sibling wore, the light-colored parka damaged in a few areas with pure white fur lining the hood.

                The other Sans was utterly limp in his brother’s arms.

                Edge approached them, raining heavy checks on both small skeletons. First his sibling;

**Sans**

**LV: 5**  
**HP: 10**  
**AT: 36**  
**DF: 10**

***He’s your brother, who you need to protect.**

                His attention shifted and he checked on the smaller monster Sans was holding;

**Sans**

**LV: 1**  
**HP: 1**  
**AT: 1**  
**DF: 1**

***He’s come a long way. Dangerously low on magic.**

                Edge didn’t know what was more outrageous about this situation, that there really were two Sanses in front of him, or that the familiar stranger really did have only one point in each stat. It was a gigantic disparity between their wrecked surroundings and the monster who caused them. Sans stopped a few feet in front of him, red magic beading on his skull as Edge glowered down at him. His older brother knew he was pissed off, but that could wait until later and didn’t need to be public.

                His ruby eye-lights trailed down to the smaller skeleton Sans was holding.

                There was the faintest tug on his psyche; Edge knew this monster and not just because he was another version of his brother. The tall skeleton wanted privacy as he and Sans looked this one over. He glanced behind him to check on where the dog couple was.

                Dogamy and Dogaressa had stopped a good distance away and their body language was tense; ears pressed back as they sniffed at the unknown monster.

                “Sir, that monster…”

                “… is extremely dangerous,” Dogamy warned.

                “I AM WELL AWARE,” his sharp teeth pulled down, wondering just why that was. “DO YOU RECALL WHY MY BROTHER WEARS HIS COLLAR?”

                Both dogs straightened, “because the Pup belongs to you, sir!”

                Sans rolled his ruby eye-lights in irritation but kept his silence.

                “CORRECT,” he straightened. “THE MONSTER HE CARRIES IS ALSO MINE. TO HARM EITHER OF THEM IS TO BETRAY ME.”

                Dogamy and Dogaressa hesitantly edged forward. Edge just barely noticed his older brother’s shoulders tensing in response. The mated canine couple kept a fair distance as their noses twitched, taking in the other Sans’ scent as the wind tugged on their black hoods.

                The past three days had been trying and the tall skeleton was more than ready for answers. So without waiting any longer, the rough skeleton closed the distance between himself and his brother, sweeping both him and the other Sans up. A startled curse slipped from Sans before he carefully readjusted the skeleton he was holding.

                “DOGAMY, DOGARESSA, YOU ARE DISMISSED. BRING YOUR PACK TO MY HOUSE IN THE MORNING FOR A DEBRIEFING,” his pulsing eye-lights took the dog couple in. “AM I UNDERSTOOD?”

                “Yes, Sir!” both canines chimed before rushing off into the forest to look after their subordinates.

                Edge watched their departure before beginning the trek home, his silence more out of contemplation than anger - not that his brother needed to know that. The other’s nervousness was palpable as the journey came to a close.

                Sans’ regret for not listening to Boss escalated as they entered their home, the door’s many locks felt like they took forever to get through. Instead of getting angry, though, his sibling set him down gently and his mind immediately snapped back to the present.

                Oh, that was right! The other version of himself had been so still during the journey home that Sans had forgotten him completely in his anxiety.

                “Don’t think for a moment I forgot your insubordination, brother,” the rough skeleton pointed out, his voice lowered from its usual volume. “I will deal with that later. Tell me what happened.”

                Wordlessly, his younger brother held his arms out for the skeleton he was carrying. A rough sigh eased past his shark-like teeth as Sans handed his alternate self over, bones aching slightly from how long he had held the other skeleton. Boss reclined against the back of their sofa, sockets intently sweeping over the skeleton. It was strange to see and Sans wondered if he looked as small in his younger brother’s grip.

                Boss tore his attention away from their prize. “WELL?”

                Startled out of his thoughts, Sans began to speak.

                “the mutt couple and i found this guy after he’d been dosed with frenzy. the monster alphys sent had been dusted when i got to him, then we began to fight so-”

                “WHY DID YOU TWO FIGHT?” his younger brother interjected with a jagged frown.

                “huh?”

                “YOU JUST SAID THAT HE HAD DUSTED A MONSTER. FRENZY IS ACTIVE UNTIL THE INDIVIDUAL KILLS ANOTHER, CORRECT?” he questioned.

                Sans blinked and his soul skipped in surprise. That was true! Why had the other Sans still suffered from Frenzy after killing the monster that had injected him?

                He checked the Sans and his eye sockets widened.

                The fuck…?

                “boss, i swear, he dusted that monster!” he insisted, his sharp phalanges working against the leather of his jacket in a worried gesture. “it doesn’t add up, though. he was outta control and i had to burn the frenzy from him. the mutts will back me up; the dust was left there.”

                Boss’ eye-lights pulsed as his sockets narrowed in skepticism. Still, there wasn’t any reason for his brother to lie to him about this.

                More questions to the ever-expanding mystery around this monster.

                “HIS LOVE HAS NOT INCREASED,” he pointed out, another mark against the story his older sibling had relayed and Sans swore roughly.

                “i know, boss, i just checked him,” he muttered, sockets narrowed on the other Sans suspiciously.

                He was growing tired of not getting answers.

                “DID YOU FIND OUT ANYTHING ELSE, WHELP?” he asked, and his brother tore his attention from the other skeleton before looking to the side, clearly hesitant. “WELL?”

                “his… his pap-papyrus seems to have been… killed.”

                Boss felt his soul seize at those words and his eye-lights jerked down to the skeleton in his lap.

                “BY HIM?”

                “wha..? no! no, it sounds like it was a human.”

                A human.

                Boss’ sockets stared down at the monster; a brief flash of gold, of dust, of red flashing across his mind’s view. Toying with the white fabric of the small skeleton’s shirt, he followed the compulsion that had gripped him and he lifted it, revealing the small rib cage.

                A violent, diagonal slash scarred this otherwise fragile monster’s bones. An impossibility. 1 Hope could be taken so easily, even by accident - much less something so violent it had scarred.

                His thumb traced the wound, hearing his older brother swear roughly at the sight.

                How had he known? Boss froze as a faint aura of energy registered in his senses. This wound had been healed, and the magic felt like his.

                Boss couldn’t stand it anymore; all of these infuriating questions with not one of them answered. With a faint ‘ _ting_ ’, he withdrew the soul of the alternate Sans, finding it extremely dim. The faint flicker of red within the middle had him pausing briefly before he began feeding healing magic directly into the monster’s being.

                “b-boss…?” his brother questioned, and Edge gingerly closed sharp phalanges around the other Sans’ soul.

                “I AM GOING TO WAKE HIM,” he warned. In his peripheral, the tall skeleton saw his older brother shift closer.

                There was no resistance as the soul absorbed his magic, the light cyan growing brighter and bleeding out towards the edges. The organ pulsed in his grip and Boss tensed as the alternate Sans roused slowly.

                Blackened sockets blinked open sluggishly to gaze up at his face. There was a moment before the barest hint of white eye-lights hazed into existence, flickering over his face in confusion.

                “…edge?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And...Karmic Retribution is back! ^_^ So Much More is complete, so now I have time to work on both this story and On The Other Side! There may be a week-two lapse in updates because I will be moving soon; but everything is back on track with my two mains.
> 
> <3 Please enjoy!
> 
> NSFW Blog: [Mercy-Run.tumblr.com](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com)

                Edge frowned at the smaller version of his sibling; had that been a nickname? Clear surprise crossed his older brother’s face at the casual address but neither of them spoke as the alternate Sans got his bearings. The skeleton across his lap winced, hazy eye-lights slowly growing brighter before his body fell still abruptly.

                The taller sibling’s sharpened phalanges were still curled carefully around the monster’s soul and Edge wasn’t going to let go anytime soon - fuck how taboo it was.

                Chasing this monster for three days had already drained his patience and resources. Risking teleportation wasn’t something he wanted to deal with.

                The silence lingered as the Sans merely stared up at him quietly, as if waiting him out. It was his sibling who spoke first.

                “’edge’?”

                There was an underlying tone of incredulity in his brother’s voice. Edge wasn’t shocked by it since it had been years since he had insisted on being called ‘Boss’. Speaking to him so casually though…

                “WHO ARE YOU AND WHY THE FUCK DO I KNOW YOU?” he demanded.

                Something flashed across the monster’s face (disappointment? Resignation?) before it was swiftly masked by a neutral expression. Edge was instantly on guard.

                Would this Sans try to lie to him?

                “i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

                “no shit,” the older brother deadpanned, and the monster on his lap tilted his head enough to scan his sibling’s features before those calm eye-lights were trained back on his face.

                This alternate version of Edge’s sibling was absolutely composed, something that shocked both skeletons - crying, begging, anger, anything else but this was expected when a monster found themselves in such a compromised position. But this monster was doing none of the expected. It infuriated and intrigued both skeleton brothers.

                “I WILL ASK ONE MORE TIME,” Edge threatened, sharp phalanges twitching the barest amount around the fragile soul in his grip, “HOW DO I KNOW YOU?”

                The Sans hadn’t even flinched. His brother’s pulsing red eye-lights hazed in clear confusion. Edge couldn’t help but echo that sentiment, though none of it showed on his expression. The tiniest flick of his wrist would have the skeleton dusting. Was he not afraid?

                The vulnerable skeleton’s eye-lights searched his own, sharp and analytical.

                “why does it matter? everyone here has been ‘dead set’ on dusting me, even other me. get it over with if you’re gonna kill me.”

                One of Edge’s sockets twitched in irritation. “IT MATTERS TO ME, SO GIVE ME A DAMN ANSWER AND IT HAD BETTER BE TRUTHFUL.”

                His brother was watching them both intently, red magic beading on his skull. The alternate version of his brother frowned before finally speaking up.

                “you know me from my world. somehow you kept crossing over before everything ‘reset’.”

                The tall skeleton didn’t miss how his sibling’s eye-lights shrank, more sweat easing down his skull. Interesting; this other Sans was making his brother nervous, which meant what he was being told was something they shared, but Edge wasn’t privy to. The monster hated secrets, especially when they were important and would be a clear advantage to him.

                “RESETS?”

                His brother looked even more anxious, but the small skeleton in his lap was the perfect picture of composure, even under threat of being dusted. Edge had to admit he was impressed.

                “the time line rolling back to a set point at the whim of a human child with a determined soul,” the Sans answered concisely.

                A human?

                His sockets narrowed and his ruby eye-lights snapped up to his sibling, who flinched back with a look of someone who had been caught red-handed.

                “Sans,” his voice was pitched low and had a growling undertone, accusation and displeasure clear on his face.

                Unlike the monster he was holding, his sibling caved immediately underneath his withering expression.

                “boss, i’m sorry! yer never remember them, no one does!”

                He parted his fangs to give his brother his exact opinion on his memory being that fucked up when the other Sans spoke up.

                “he’s right. i’m the only one who remembers the resets. it doesn’t matter how many times you’re told, everyone forgets. must hold true here as well.”

                His sibling sighed at the unexpected words in relief, but was clearly surprised that the other Sans had spoken up on his behalf. The truth of the statement was backed up by the contact Edge had with the skeleton’s soul. His mouth twisted in displeasure, glancing between the two of them, and filing away that there was a human somewhere in the Underground for later.

                “SO, I ENTER YOUR WORLD AND FORGET BECAUSE OF THESE… FLUCTUATIONS IN TIME. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE NOW?”

                A soft fluttering of uncertainty and grief pulsed in the blue soul he had in his clawed phalanges.

                “i’m not sure, but i have a few theories.”

                Edge hesitated at this first sign of faltering. The other monster wasn’t hiding anything, if asked. His sibling had said his Papyrus, another version of him, was dead. Or had been dead. Or maybe even died a lot of times? Suddenly hungry for information, Boss fixed his own brother with a level expression.

                “HAVE I BEEN DUSTED BEFORE, BROTHER?”

                “wha-? fuck, no, boss!” his brother gasped, red pupils tiny and quivering.

                Edge frowned and then lowered his attention to the skeleton in his lap. The other’s composure remained, but the soul he grasped flooded with such deep depression that the tall skeleton nearly let go of it.

                “AND YOUR BROTHER?”

                “… hundreds of times.”

                The answer was shocking. Edge didn’t like being surprised so he defaulted to the safest emotion in the face of something so horrible - he got pissed off.

                “YOU ALLOWED THAT DAMN HUMAN TO MURDER YOUR BROTHER ‘HUNDREDS OF TIMES’? I HAD THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN STRONG, BUT CLEARLY, I WAS MISTAKEN! OR DID YOU NOT EVEN GIVE A FUCK? DID YOU-”

                “papyrus!”

                The taller skeleton snapped out of his rage, gaze jerking up to his brother, who had seized his wrist. His sibling panted, sharp teeth clenching into a firm line of anger.

                He didn’t know what to think of this sudden turn of events, mind quickly trying to piece together this new situation. Sans hadn’t called him by his first name in years; Edge also couldn’t remember anytime recently that his older brother had truly been angry with him. It shook him into a quiet state of shock, quiet enough that he could now feel the overwhelming sadness and guilt radiating from the alternate Sans’ soul.

                “that’s enough,” Sans’ crimson pupils were pulsing rapidly, quiet rage in his tone. “if yer bothered to actually listen instead of fly off the handle at… at him, yer may have heard me speaking over yer screaming.”

                Edge was silent, regarding his brother carefully.

                “there have only been twenty-nine resets,” his sibling revealed, “the kids’ pacifist. twenty-nine is manageable to make sure yer safe, brother. i wouldn’t let anything happen to yer if i could help it.”

                “edge told me you were dusted last time line,” the alternate Sans spoke up, and when Edge looked down, he noticed with a little guilt that the other’s eye-lights had shrank from his temper.

                His… his brother had died?

                “only ‘cause the kid felt cornered,” his sibling returned with a sharp frown.

                This was maddening, not remembering when clearly these two did. Edge needed time to digest all of this new information. He couldn’t do that in front of his brother and… this copy of his brother, who he had clearly cared enough about to heal.

                “WE WILL SPEAK IN DEPTH ABOUT THESE THINGS LATER. FOR NOW,” his gaze bored into the other Sans, “ARE YOU GOING TO TRY TO RUN AWAY?”

                “i’m tired of running,” the Sans answered, his soul conveying this to be more than truthful. It was like the other couldn’t run even if he desired to.

                Satisfied with this answer, Boss looked between both skeletons.

                “YOU WILL TEACH HIM ABOUT OUR WORLD AND HOW IT WORKS, WHELP. I EXPECT HIM TO BE INFORMED.”

                His sibling frowned. “yer want me to take care of him.”

                It didn’t sound reluctant and not even a proper question.

                “GET HIM DRESSED AND FED. WE CAN QUESTION HIM MORE IN THE MORNING,” he let the blue soul sink back into the small skeleton in his arms. “AND IF YOU RUN AGAIN, I WILL NOT CARE TO COME AFTER YOU ANOTHER TIME.”

                He stood and turned, depositing the Sans on the couch before stomping up the stairs. Edge was learning more than he wanted to and needed to plan around this new information.

                If there was a human desiring peace that had such ultimate control over time running around in the Underground, he would have to rethink his approach. He turned and glowered at both of the small skeletons.

                “AND FOR STARS FUCKING SAKE, FIND SOMETHING TO CALL YOURSELVES OTHER THAN ‘SANS’. I DON’T NEED A HEADACHE ON TOP OF ALL OF THIS!”

                And with that, Boss slammed the door of his room behind him into the startled quiet of their home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *camaraderie.
> 
> A tiny update between insomnia, packing to move and general anxiety. Hope you enjoy! (^-^;)b
> 
> NSFW Blog: [Mercy-Run.tumblr.com](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com)

                The heavier-built skeleton looked at his counterpart with scrutinizing red eye-lights. Boss hadn’t even stayed to ask questions pertaining to recent events, though he supposed it was a lot to take in on top of everything else.

            Studying his alternative self, Sans realized just how small and exhausted the other monster was. His blue parka was torn in a few places, both pink slippers were missing, and only one sock barely clinging to his tibia. While he stood only a few inches taller than the other Sans, his bones were a lot thicker, probably due to many years of healing over fractures repeatedly.

            Speaking of, Sans wondered if his bones had ever been so smooth and shiny in his entire life; maybe when he was a babybones?

            The other’s white eye-lights finally moved from Boss’ door to regard him. He felt an awful guilt for the state the other skeleton was in, not to mention the drug that had been forced on the other.

            “i’m sorry,” he murmured and the other’s dull looking teeth pulled down, brow-bone furrowing deeper.

            “i don’t need your pity-”

            “not pity. i fucked up bad. yer like this now because i didn’t take yer to boss right off,” he shrugged his shoulders and offered a clawed hand to his other self, “lemme take care of yer.”

            The other’s sockets narrowed before looking down at his hand skeptically.

            “you tried to dust me.”

            “i did,” he sighed raggedly and allowed his offered hand to fall. “yer said yer brother was killed hundreds of times?”

            The other Sans didn’t answer, glowing pupils lowering to the carpet before offering the barest of nods.

            “how many resets did yer go through?” he questioned, rough voice canted as gentle as possible.

            His own soul was throbbing in sympathy. He could remember the first time it had happened. He had thought he had been going crazy. The resets themselves weren’t fucking comfortable, either; they made ‘shortcuts’ feel like a breath of fresh air.

            The native Sans watched as the other skeleton remained silent for minutes but then…

            “i stopped keeping track when it reached a thousand.”

            Sans’ pupils nearly guttered out as his soul skipped a beat. The fuck?! That…!

            “how are yer still sane?!” he gritted out between his sharp fangs, eye-lights roving over the other’s despondent slouch.

            This was so different from the confident and dangerous monster that had torn up the forest with Blasters. A hollow chuckle caused his gaze to snap back to the other skeleton’s face.

            “i didn’t have much of a choice. i wouldn’t let my brother go through that alone.”

            Of course; Sans knew that would be the one thing that would keep _him_ going if everything went to shit. Even though Boss wasn’t the model brother, he was still family and still the only thing he had.

            The other monster looked so very tired, but finally raised his skull to look him in the eye-lights.

            “you said the kid was peaceful?”

            The words were so tentative that Sans had to take a moment to steady his pounding soul.

            “yeah. the brat only fought back last time-line out of desperation. undyne is a brutal bitch,” he answered, “like i said before, ‘it’s kill or be killed’ in this universe.”

            The smaller skeleton grimaced, “can you not say it like that?”

            “why?”

            “because a flower from my universe preached that and i’d rather not think about him.”

            Sans blinked, shocked.

            “wait, are we talkin’ a golden flower here?”

            “yeah. called himself ‘flowey,’” the alternative version of him answered, tired expression hazing over in confusion.

            “and yer flowey is violent?”

            The other Sans suddenly sat up straighter, eye-lights burning a bit brighter, “your’s isn’t?”

            “fuck no! things would be even shittier here if that was the case.”

            Ugh. Even thinking of it made the broader skeleton shudder. There had been some minor fluctuations in time before the current human had fallen down, but he had pinpointed the source; the sniveling flower had stopped after he threatened its life with some choice words.

            Fuck, what else was different between their worlds?

            It seemed the alternate version of him was thinking along the same lines, white pupils searching his expression intently.

            “look, i’ll tell yer all about this universe if yer let me take care of yer, like boss asked,” he bargained.

            The other Sans stared at him for a moment, “then you have to take the nickname, not me.”

            “the fuck do i have ta have the nickname?”

            “because i already nicknamed your younger bro. only fitting if i get to give you one too.”

            Sans chuckled lowly at the smaller skeleton, “a’right, lay it on me.”

            “’red’.”

            His brow-bone shot up, “yer serious?”

            His other self nodded firmly, “absolutely.”

            “the fuck? who’re yer? asgore?” he questioned before realizing that the other’s smaller frame was shaking slightly from silent laughter.

            “that’s the joke.”

            A moment passed between both skeletons before Red’s sharp teeth pulled into an amused smirk. At least they could relate on liking shitty humor and their siblings if nothing else. He shrugged before offering Sans his hand once more.

            “a’right. red it is then, as long as yer stay with me and boss. let us take yer under our wing, so to speak. deal?”

            Sans paused for a moment longer before nodding and reaching out, taking Red’s hand, “deal.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *displaced but not alone.
> 
> This chapter is also lovingly also called "RED; STOP THAT!" <3 Hope you enjoy the fast update! Thank you so much for reading!

            Red led Sans into his bedroom, the other skeleton’s gait a bit slow as white eye-lights glanced around. He didn’t say anything as he fished out a simple black tank-top and a spare set of his own track shorts. The only discernible difference between how they both dressed was that the other skeleton preferred lighter colors. That, and those fucking pink slippers that were probably destroyed somewhere out in the forest. They had been horrible camouflage anyways.

            Turning around, the larger skeleton placed the clothes on his bed and discovered that Sans had leaned slightly against the wall. His crimson pupils pulsed before he held a hand out, “yer should have spoke up. are yer hurtin’ anywhere?”

            Sans grimaced slightly as he once again took his help without complaint.

            “if by anywhere, you mean everywhere. what happened?”

            Red’s sharp teeth pulled downward as he helped the ragged looking monster sit on his bed, unsurprised that the skeleton was in pain.

            “what do yer remember?”

            Sans took a moment to think. “i had been evading monsters for days. you know your universe is fucked up, right?”

            “and here i thought yer didn’t cuss. yer don’t have to tell me what i already know,” slight amusement touched his ruby gaze as he regarded the other skeleton carefully, “anythin’ else?”

            “i must’ve fallen asleep from exhaustion, had a nightmare, and woke up here.” Sans blinked when Red’s expression fell. “is that not what happened?”

            Damn it! It wasn’t surprising that Sans couldn’t remember the effects of Frenzy if he had been caught unaware when he was already exhausted, but Red didn’t like the idea of setting him straight. But he had to, because he had his own questions. Things that Boss would definitely bring up and the larger skeleton didn’t want to break the trust he was building with his other self.

            Honesty, then.

            “that isn’t what happened. i’m gonna tell yer some things and i hope you’ll be just as honest with me. okay, sans?” Red checked, running his eye-lights over the other monster’s face.

            There was the barest of tension before the skeleton nodded in agreement.

            “okay.”

            Red moved the clothes and sat down beside Sans, drawing in a deep breath before speaking.

            “when the prince and the royal kiddo got killed by the humans, the king changed how things worked down here. he declared war and was hellbent on getting revenge. killed any human that fell down here. all of them have been children. the queen went insane and disappeared ‘cause of it.”

            Sans remained quiet, white pupils fixed on his face attentively.

            “asgore wants to break the barrier and needed monsters willing to fight, so he had this drug designed that, when injected into a monster, it would make them violent, wild, almost. they had to kill or risk dusting themselves. made loyal servants and fighters, but they were never the same after. even used it on kids. it’s called frenzy, and was only outlawed after our numbers dropped to the hundreds.”

            Sans frowned, a clear question burning in his eye-lights. Red sighed in response.

            “yeah. me ‘n boss were dosed with it,” he tapped a sharp phalange over the crack in his skull. “we gave each other these. could’ve been worse; could’ve ended with one of us dusting.”

            “how did you not?” the smaller skeleton questioned, appearing deeply unsettled by what he was learning.

            “heh, we went in knowing what to expect, but the reality was fucking worse than we could’ve imagined. boss used to be kinder, he was a sweet babybones,” he shook his head, “he was actually the one to save us. pointed out a disparity between what we saw and what we felt. our killing intent refocused on some poor bastards. he’s always been so smart. owe him everything fer that one moment.”

            The empathy shining in Sans’ eyes caused an odd thump in his soul, but Red continued nonetheless.

            “but that was then, this is now. alphys sent an agent that had frenzy, even though it’s illegal. yer got dosed,” he informed, blunt and to the point.

            Sans’ eye-lights vanished and he stiffened.

            “did i…?”

            “yeah, yer dusted the agent.”

            Red could feel the slight buzz of magic in the other’s bones and reached out to keep contact with Sans in case he teleported, grip firm.

            “no, i-”

            “yer did. yer couldn’t help it. no one can fight it. what doesn’t add up is how yer did it without gaining LOVE.”

            He kept his grip tight as Sans tried to yank free, panic washing over his features.

            “hush, sans, it’s okay,” Red said.

            “it’s not! i killed someone!” the other skeleton cried, not ceasing his attempts to dislodge Red, “oh, stars-!”

            “shhh. yer okay. it’s alright.”

            His words weren’t getting through, the other skeleton was fighting against him futilely. So, even though the numbers hadn’t changed, the other skeleton still felt the recoil.

            Red hushed the smaller monster for a moment more, but then realized nothing was registering. Forcing Sans down into the mattress, Red wrapped his arms around his alternate self, one of his hands snaking underneath the dirty shirt and up into the hollow of Sans’ rib-cage.

            Sans’ slighter frame jerked underneath him as his sharp phalanges closed gently around the skeleton’s blue soul. It was so soft and smooth, radiating horror and fluttering against his bones. Red closed his sockets and focused, channeling calm.

            “it’s okay, sweetheart, yer fine, i got yer,” he murmured reassuringly in a rough voice.

            Stars above, Red hadn’t done something like this since… since his brother was still a small babybones - before their own doses of Frenzy, before their genetic make-up as monsters had been fucked up forever. It was nostalgic, almost empowering in a way, to do this for someone who needed it. After so much posturing and violence, Sans was like a breath of fresh air, a throwback to when things were simpler.

            It was… nice.

            Sans’ rib-cage was heaving as if out of breath, brushing against his own. Red ran a careful thumb repeatedly over the soft blue organ.

            “yer had no choice. it’s alright.”

            The frantic fluttering slowed as the smaller skeleton gasped, the barest traces of white light returning to the other skeleton’s sockets as he shuddered. Red checked his expression carefully.

            “are yer back with me, sans?”

            A strangled whine escaped the skeleton. “y-yeah… could you…?”

            Red cocked his head. “are yer sure? boss ‘n me are yer allies. yer promise to stick with us?”

            If Sans was like him at all, he would hate promises just as much and would take them just as seriously.

            “i-i promise! Just-”

            Sans’ voice cut off into a moan as something slick and warm seeped between Red’s sharp phalanges. Cracked sockets widening, Red let go of Sans’ soul like he had been burnt and leaned back off of his alternate self, skull flushing with magic when he spotted blue fluid clinging to his fingers. Sans shot him a scandalized look.

            “does no one respect fucking boundaries around here?!”

            “fuck, sans. i-i’m sorry. i wasn’t trying to jump yer bones or nothing. just wanted to calm yer down.”

            The pun drew a reluctant smile from the slighter monster.

            “i know, red. just don’t touch my soul without permission again, alright?”

            “right.”

            Sans scooted away, putting some distance between them before snatching up the clothes.

            “i know you have a lot of questions, edge too, but can anything more wait until morning?” Sans questioned, looking away.

            Red nodded and stood, striding to the door to leave this awkward situation behind.

            “yer can sleep in my room fer tonight. the dog pack will be here in the morning. so get some shut-eye while yer can.”

            He watched as Sans stood up with the clothes Red gave him, turning his back towards him.

            Red went to shut the door but then a thought occurred to him.

            “wait…one last thing. s’it natural that yer soul has red in it?”

            Silence. Sans had grown still and the taller skeleton wondered if maybe that had been too much soul related stuff tonight. Was it just him, or did the other’s stance look rigid?

            Parting his sharp teeth to ask again; he was interrupted.

            “yes,” Sans’ tone was soft, barely audible, “it’s natural.”

            Relieved, Red nodded and bid the skeleton goodnight, shutting his door and leaning away from it. His pulsing red pupils lowered as he brought his hand up, playing with the blue residue that had leaked onto his hand from Sans’ soul. It was a very pretty blue. The skeleton wasn’t a stranger to intimacy, but Red had never touched another’s soul before then.

            Unable to resist his curiosity, he brought his fingers up to his teeth and conjured his tongue. Wrapping several fingers with the glowing appendage, the unusually sweet and heady flavor hit his taste-buds.

            Shit. Red hummed lowly and lapped up all trace of the blue magic. Fuck, did all souls taste like that? It was better than anything he had ever consumed in this hell-hole, even more than the mustard he drank like a fish. Scrutinizing his hand for anything left over, Red caught himself and shook his head. Man, he was really fucked up, wasn’t he?

            He teleported and hit the couch downstairs, making himself comfortable.

            In Red’s room, Sans had one hand pressed firmly over his teeth, white eye-lights shrank to pinpricks as his other hesitantly touched his sternum, shocked to stillness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *not caring isn't an option
> 
> NSFW Blog: [Mercy-Run.tumblr.com](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com)

            The small skeleton’s mind was racing as his soul pounded with panic against his rib-cage. It was so strong that his phalanges resting against his sternum could feel the frantic pace.

            Sans resisted the urge to laugh hysterically; ‘natural’ was a good word for it, there wasn’t anything more natural! He hadn’t really lied, there was just a tiny catch to the news he had received. It was impossible! He wanted to laugh and laugh and never stop. Was this some kind of cosmic joke? ‘ _Haha, look at the monster broken from resets, let’s throw him into another universe and throw this lovely gem in as well for free!?_ ’

            Sans leaned back against the door and slide down it, Red’s clothes fluttering to the carpet, forgotten. His slight frame shook with silent laughter and cyan tears slid down his face. How funny, how hysterical, to think that he might be pregnant?! Absurd! Monster pregnancies were never, EVER on accident. There was planning, and then focused intent. It was a complicated process, especially for skeleton monsters!

            Him… pregnant? He choked on laughter that threatened to bubble up and break the silence. It was… It was something that would be possible with him, wouldn’t it? Him? Who remembered someone wiped from existence when no one else did? Him? Who had lived through countless time-lines and remembered every single detail? Why not rule it out, right? Right?!?!

            He was afraid.

            Sans didn’t want to look. But he had to. He had to know.

            Gingerly bringing his small hands up and staring at them with blackened sockets, the small skeleton inhaled deeply. He then exhaled slowly, and then his soul was floating between his palms.

            It was duller than it had been upon arrival to this new universe. Being hunted by violent monsters for three days would do that to any soul, he reckoned. Peering at the blue depths of the inverted heart-shaped organ, Sans searched for what Red had asked him about.

            There was a long minute of seeing nothing out of the ordinary, almost enough for him to dismiss the ridiculous accusation. But there was the feeling of something being off that had Sans continuing to peer down at his own soul, long enough for him to see it.

            His breath hitched and held, his exposed soul pulsing hard from his discovery.

            It was nearly unrecognizable, almost covered entirely by his own blue glow, but right in the perfect center of the culmination of everything he was, it was there. A tiny speck of crimson protected by his magic, not even developed enough to have its own shape just yet.

            It… It was a new soul. His horror quickly morphed into a clashing combination of confusion and wonder. Sans cocked his skull this way and that, as if a new angle would give him more information.

            How?

            Tears slowly stopping as he drew his soul close to stare at the red dot, Sans frowned. Was this why he had ended up on the wrong side of a reset? The skeleton had thought perhaps Edge’s healing magic confused how things were coded and there had been a glitch. That maybe his world had been erased and there had been nowhere else to go.

            But this was a new soul! Monster pregnancies didn’t happen on accident, both parents had to want a child together for it to even be a possibility. Had Edge wanted a child? He didn’t seem to be the type to wish for something so domestic. The rough skeleton had shocked him with how attentive and gentle he had been at The End, but that surely wasn’t anywhere near wanting to do something like this! Edge was logical, surely he would’ve deemed his universe to be too violent for a baby?

            Sans hadn’t been focusing on children at all; Sans had given up, on having friends, having family, on having his life. On progressing forward at all. Nothing mattered. If you didn’t care, it couldn’t hurt you. So why care at all?

            Had… had he really been that much of a blank slate to allow something like this to happen?

            His eye-lights flickered into existence, honed in on that red speck. It didn’t really matter what had allowed this to occur. This was a baby sheltered in his soul. One that was sired by Edge.

            His baby.

            Sans smiled absently before the expression fell into worry; this was a horrible world to bring his baby into, much less live in himself. He had to be more careful. Why didn’t Red know this was the first sign of pregnancy in a skeleton? In any monster? Perhaps his Gaster didn’t teach him about those things? Did Red even remember his Gaster?

            Wait, what if Gaster was still in this universe?!

            There were just so many things he didn’t know. It made him uncomfortable. In Sans’ own universe, he had known what would happen inside and out. Now he was in another one that was dangerous and the skeleton didn’t have the script.

            At least he could remember what Gaster had told him about skeleton pregnancies. It was a small comfort, but he cradled his soul and closed his eye sockets. His baby wasn’t even a week old. Sans could almost hear the cultured voice his father had spoken in, while gesturing with his hands in their native language to give him this particular talk. Skeleton monsters relied heavily on magic whilst with child, the gestation period took the mother’s Hope and magical potential into account. Sans had an enormous well of magical potential. It was what allowed him to call on his Blasters and keep them corporeal with ease. His Hope though…

            This pregnancy would be a long one as far as monsters went, then. The new soul would be protected by his own for a while longer. It probably wouldn’t form fully for a month. But as soon as it had that prolific, inverted heart-shape, Sans’ body would summon ecto-flesh to shield it once it descended into his stomach region.

            So, maybe two months, and he would be showing. With how the ecto-flesh glowed, there would be no hiding it at that point.

            Would he even get that far? If a reset happened-

            Sans’ sockets flew so wide they nearly made a cracking noise. Oh stars, he had forgotten about the resets! What would that do to him? To this baby?! He had been able to survive his own, but there were too many differences! What if resetting killed this soul growing inside his own?

            Why did he care so much?! Wasn’t he taking this a little too well? His attention focused back on the brand-new soul. Why wasn’t he angry? Was it because monsters from his universe loved a little too easily? Cared a bit too much? But he HADN’T for such a long time!

            Was it instinct? Because the child also belonged to Edge?

            “edge…”

            The nickname was the barest of breaths; that’s right, this baby wasn’t just his, it was also Edge’s. But how could he tell the darker version of his brother that they were expecting a child? He didn’t even remember their moment together in the Judgment Hall. For all Sans knew, that moment may be regarded as a mistake in the other skeleton’s opinion. He was a stranger to Edge, a weird copy of his sibling. They didn’t know each other, didn’t love each other, weren’t bonded…

            Sans couldn’t tell him… He couldn’t.

            Telling Red was also out of the question. Who knew how the other skeleton would react to that kind of news? Sans had been very protective of his own sibling, Red might even kill him for touching Edge sexually. He just didn’t know.

            The small monster needed a plan. He needed Frisk and Flowey on his side, needed more information of how this universe deviated from his own. The monsters here weren’t ready for The Surface. If they didn’t kill each other down here, then going above with humans would spell an Extinction Event. Something had to change.

            That night, Red slept deeply on the couch after three days of constant sentry work. Edge remained awake, but motionless on his bed, thoughts spinning with acquired knowledge.

            Sans did not sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *marking their property 
> 
> Hihi! <3 Just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading! You are really keeping me determined! ^_^
> 
> NSFW Blog: [Mercy-Run.tumblr.com](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com)

                Edge got out of bed on schedule, despite not sleeping. It was normal that sleep evade him, but recent events had made it even more difficult to let his guard down. The tall skeleton checked his appearance in the mirror before lowering his red eye-lights to his desk. The book was open to the words he had forced himself to remember whilst the hunt for his brother’s alternate self was ongoing. On top of it was a simple red strip of leather with a silver ‘D’ link. The rough monster had used most of his frustration last night on his work and cleaning out his closet, which was where he had rediscovered the simple collar.

                He had initially gotten it for his older brother, but it had been too small. Edge hadn’t gotten rid of it because materials were hard to come by. He snatched it up and inspected the leather. It was still in perfect condition, though his magic on it had faded.

                It would fit the other Sans nicely, it would also calm the dog pack and reinforce his role as their leader. The canines had seen how strong the other Sans was.

                Right socket igniting with red light, Edge focused on the collar and pushed magic into the object. The other skeleton was another version of his brother, so his intent hovered on warning other monsters away. This new skeleton belonged to him, and to mess with the monster was to risk Boss’ wrath. His socket grew dark as the material soaked in his magic, strong, clear, and concise.

                Perfect.

                His sharp teeth pulled into a frown a moment later; the dogs would probably wonder how his older brother fit into this dynamic. It was best to leave no room for confusion.

                Wrapping the collar around his hand, the Royal Guardsman left his room and peered over the banister. It surprised him to discover his sibling on the couch. Righting his path, Edge descended the stairs loudly; which jerked his brother awake.

                “What are you doing down here, whelp?” the tall monster questioned in a lower tone just in case the other Sans was asleep or listening in. His older brother rubbed his skull with a clack of bones to wake up faster before offering him a sharp smirk.

                “morning to yer too, boss,” the other’s pulsing eye-lights appraised him, “i let sans have my room. fer privacy.”

                A sharp tug of confusion had Edge scowling. Did his brother trust his alternate self that much? To leave him alone with no guard? He himself had felt the assurance that the skeleton wouldn’t run, but things could always change as the hours passed - especially if the opportunity presented itself.

                “Did you not come up with a damn nickname for him?” he grumbled, pushing the unsettling thoughts to the way-side. If he opened his sibling’s door and the skeleton was gone…

                His brother’s smirk widened, “naw, i took the nickname. he’s ‘sans’ and i’m ‘red’. couldn’t argue his logic.”

                Edge smacked a clawed hand to his face. “Did you not think how that may come off to other monsters, whelp?!”

                Red shrugged, “yer already don’t call me by name, boss. everyone else can fuck off. none o’ their business.”

                Right. Whatever. He shoved the red collar into his brother’s chest, startling him.

                “Leave your mark on that collar, Red.”

                The other’s crimson eye-lights went from the red leather back to his face, confusion written all over Red’s expression.

                “yer… yer letting me leave an imprint on sans?”

                Edge’s left socket twitched and he crossed his arms over his sternum.

                “It will confuse the mutts to not include you. Leave one similar to mine and don’t fuck it up!”

                Red’s expression softened and his pupils lowered to the collar, his smile genuine now. The skeleton never thought his brother would put him in any position of power, so he must be trusted at least a bit for Boss to allow him such a responsibility. His left socket flared with smoky ruby magic as he left a clean line of intent next to his brother’s. The leather accepted his magic and he handed it back to his sibling.

                “Have you seen him yet?” The statement was softer than Red was used to and he shook his head in response. “Come with me, then. We don’t have much time before the canines will arrive.”

                Edge trudged up the stairs and glowered at his brother when he simply teleported.

                _Lazy asshole,_ he thought without its usual heat.

                He knocked loudly three times on the door and nearly flinched when it opened almost immediately. The scathing greeting he had prepared died once he took in the other skeleton’s appearance.

                Sans was wearing his brother’s clothing, which was just a tad too large on him. A black tank-top had replaced the white shirt the skeleton had been wearing, the shorts replaced with the yellow striped ones identical to his sibling’s. The red and black sneakers were tied loosely, but properly. The only thing that was familiar was the blue coat with white fur. Edge had expected this to improve the roughed-up appearance the skeleton had worn the night before and he wasn’t wrong. It was just how fucking TIRED the small skeleton appeared.

                Hazy, but calm eye-lights flickered up to meet his face before moving to regard Red as well, a dark blue mark scored underneath each of Sans’ sockets screaming that the other hadn’t slept at all last night.

                “morning,” Sans greeted, shutting the door behind him and stepping out into the hallway with them.

                No sign he felt intimidated by either of them. No indication that ANY of this was out of the ordinary. That amount of composure was uncanny. It was unnerving!

                Edge scowled down at the strange version of his brother, not liking how out of his element the other made him feel.

                “PUT THIS ON!” he demanded, shoving the collar towards the skeleton.

                Sans blinked at the offered object before reaching out and taking it, inspecting it. There was no doubt the monster could feel the unique signatures of both of them written into the leather. The possessive intent in their magic on the collar. Edge prepared himself to argue why this was necessary and saw a similar stiffening in his brother’s shoulders.

                “can you help me put it on?”

                There was a moment of shocked silence before it was broken by Red’s abrupt laughter. Sans appeared entirely unaffected as the tall skeleton fought to keep the surprise off his face. The other’s expression was calm, no indication of this being a trap or a joke.

                “ARE YOU TOO LAZY TO PUT IT ON YOURSELF?” Edge gritted out, trying to figure out Sans’ motivations. The smaller skeleton looked down at the collar and shrugged his shoulders a bit.

                “under normal circumstances, but i’ve never worn something like this before.”

                The confession silenced both brothers. Red and Edge weren’t used to having something actually be what it had been presented as at face value. There were always hidden agendas. That Sans had asked because of inexperience and it be that simple was…

                Edge took the collar back, the motion rough but not actually touching Sans. One HP, he reminded himself as he motioned for the skeleton to turn around. That Sans did so, completely trusting him enough to have his back towards him just…

                Edge looped the red leather around Sans’ exposed vertebrae, finding himself offering an explanation just for some familiarity in an odd situation. “THE SNOWDIN CANINE UNIT ARE ONE OF THE FEW MONSTERS I HAVE AS ALLIES. DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA, IN PARTICULAR. THIS CALMS THEIR BASER INSTINCTS AND REINFORCES MY POSITION.”

                It was a perfect fit. Not too loose, not too tight. The silver buckle snapped shut and Edge let go to survey his work.

                “you’re a royal guardsman?” Sans didn’t sound at all bothered by the new addition as he turned around to look at both of them.

                Edge frowned.

                “OF COURSE! WAS YOUR BROTHER NOT?”

                The tiniest flickers of sadness in those calm eye-lights had the taller skeleton regretting the question, but Sans answered in the same level tone, “paps was in training. both of us were sentries.”

                Oh? Edge’s sharp teeth gritted against more questions. Red also appeared intrigued but didn’t voice it, pulsing eye-lights flickering between the collar around the other skeleton’s neck and Sans’ expression.

                A firm pounding at the front door broke them away from the strange moment.

                “THAT WOULD BE THE PACK; THEY ARE HERE TO GIVE A BRIEFING ON YESTERDAY,” Edge jerked his neck towards the door, “BOTH OF YOU ARE TO BE PRESENT.”

                “okay.”

                Sans didn’t seem scared. Or concerned. Or panicked.

                Only tired. Exhausted.

                The barest flickers of that same expression against a red and gold background crossed Edge’s mind before it was gone. The tall skeleton scowled and turned to stomp down the stairs with the other two following him.

                Edge had forgotten things. Things that were possibly important. A more thorough interrogation of Sans was required.

                But first, this meeting had to be covered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *what a pitiful creature; who smiles despite his tears. an even more wretched creature, who smiles but feels absolutely nothing...
> 
> I can't stop updating! <3 Fanart is such a weakness and motivates me to continue more than anything! KR got it's first piece and I want to share it! Please support the artist!
> 
> http://alexins.tumblr.com/post/156888542775/hm-its-not-that-easy-to-draw-with-watercolors
> 
> NSFW Blog: [Mercy-Run.tumblr.com](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com)

                Edge yanked open the door and leveled a stern look at the monsters standing outside in the snow. The entire pack was present; Dogamy, Dogaressa, Doggo, Lesser Dog and Greater Dog. All of them snapped into a rigid salute.

                “Sir, we have arrived…”

                “…as requested!” the dog couple announced and the tall skeleton’s sharp teeth pulled into a frown as he nodded to show he was pleased how they had followed orders.

                “LET ME MAKE ONE THING CLEAR; I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY FORM OF DISOBEDIENCE IN MY HOME. IF ANY OF YOUR PACK MAKES A MOVE TO HARM WHAT IS MINE, THERE WILL BE NO MERCY.”

                His pulsing ruby eye-lights narrowed at Greater and Lesser. Those two were the most feral and prone to violence. Both armored canines lowered their heads and pushed back their ears at his tone.

                “Understood, Sir!” Dogamy and Dogaressa chimed in unison, shooting pointed glances back at their subordinates.

                Edge nodded and then stood away from the door to allow the pack entrance.

                Each member of the Canine Squad automatically homed in on Sans, who was standing slightly behind Red. Nervous whines and growls erupted from all the dogs as they took the new monster in. Sans’ calm eye-lights wavered for a moment in uncertainty before he was striding towards them.

                Edge and Red watched in tense silence, ready to jump in if the dogs lashed out in fear. Aggressive magic hummed in their bones as Sans stopped in front of the pack.

                Dogamy flinched and held onto his mate’s paw when the small skeleton reached out, prepared for pain, only to fall still as gentle phalanges rubbed the fur of his ear. An uncertain whine emitted from his throat before the touch registered. It… it was a good touch. It felt nice!

                Dogaressa’s attention darted from Sans to her mate before the small monster reached up and gave her the same treatment.

                “you’re good. you did good,” Sans murmured lowly.

                Edge and Red watched with wide sockets as the entire pack of dogs were reduced to a pleading happy mass of fur. Even Greater, who was by far the most violent, was at the skeleton’s feet.

                “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” the tall skeleton demanded, unnerved by how easily and completely the copy of his brother had won over Snowdin’s Royal Guard Unit.

                Calm white eye-lights flickered over to them as Lesser’s neck extended into the small skeleton’s touch.

                “what’s it look like? i’m petting them,” Sans answered.

                Edge didn’t know what to think or feel at the moment. Petting? Petting the near feral dogs!? That was the mentality of a child! How did the skeleton know that petting would work with the pack? Sans had them wrapped around his smallest phalange in less than a minute while he had to work for _years_ to make sure they wouldn’t betray him!

                He also didn’t appreciate how tactile they were with the other version of his sibling, though the curious sniffing around Sans’ new collar and glances towards him had the intended effect.

                Red’s expression was torn between confusion and amusement, “not what we’re here fer…”

                “REPORT!” Edge barked out sharply and all of the dogs reluctantly drew away from Sans to stand at attention before him.

                “Sir!” Dogaressa pulled out a bag as her mate retrieved a folder from his black hoodie.

                Both items were handed to Edge and he marched into the kitchen to deposit them, Red and Sans trailing behind him as the pack took the other side of the table facing him. First, the tall skeleton opened the file, scanning over the information that was, thankfully, written in neat handwriting.

**Damage Report: The entirety of Snowdin’s Forest southeastern sector has been leveled. Three witnesses have been bribed into silence and a cover story has been implemented. Snowdin was informed that the area is being cleared for a future training facility for the Royal Guard.**

                That was a solid story for the citizens. Undyne and Alphys were clearly in the know. He turned the page.

**Casualties: The Agent. Without the Royal Scientist to verify the dust, the monster is unknown. Dust gathered and included.**

                Edge frowned, sharp fangs pulling downward in confusion. He placed the papers down and opened the bag, sharp phalanges finding a plastic container and pulling it free. Inside was the dust of the monster. His eye-lights jerked up when sudden movement registered in his peripheral; his sibling was holding Sans, whose sockets had grown dark.

                Instead of lashing out, the pack was leveling the skeleton with concerned and confused looks.

                Had the copy truly won the canines over with being gentle?

                Continuing, he withdrew a spent glass syringe and the gun that had shot it. His eye-lights dimmed but he gestured for the pack, “DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD?”

                “Captain Undyne sent a messenger…” Dogamy murmured.

                “…one of her private ones, Sir.” Dogaressa finished, handing him a rolled-up piece of parchment.

                They had access to digital means of communication; but that was monitored. That Undyne had bothered to send something in secret…

                He opened the piece of paper, breaking the seal on it.

**_I didn’t know Alphys was prying into your territory. She expresses her regrets and apologies but remember that Snowdin is also mine. I am curious about your recent acquisition. I will pay a visit in a month so I expect hospitality. Remember that Hotcats are off the menu._ **

**_Captain Undyne_ **

                He frowned at the code phrase; it wasn’t used often. ‘Hotcats’ was the word used for rebellion. That Undyne wanted to visit but warned him away from acting on any plans spelled a possible alliance. He was worried about her interests in Sans, however. The letter went up into a flare of red magic, disintegrating it and he gave the Canine Squad his full attention.

                “ANYTHING ELSE?” he prompted.

                “Not at the moment, Sir!” Doggo twitched, his eyes shifting over both versions of his brother. “Will Pup and… other Pup be okay?”

                Red’s smirk was strained, eye-lights darting from the pack to the skeleton he was holding. Sans wasn’t fighting, but he wasn’t responsive either; he was simply staring at the contents of the bag spread out on the table with blank sockets.

                “he’ll be fine,” his sibling reassured and the mutts relaxed.

                “KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE USUAL, BUT ALSO DISABLE ALL KNOWN CAMERAS IN THE REGION. THE CAPTAIN WILL VISIT IN A MONTH, BUT THE ROYAL SCIENTIST MUST BE GIVEN A REPRIMAND FOR HER ACTIONS.”

                “Sir!” they chorused and Edge saw them out, shutting the door behind them and locking it securely.

                Edge turned his skull towards the odd version of his brother and knew the small skeleton felt his magic, flinching in response to his ‘check’.

**Sans**

**LV: 1**  
**HP: 1**  
**AT: 1**  
**DF: 1**

***The easiest enemy. Can only do one damage.**

                Edge was tired of not knowing things. The barest growl rumbled in his chest as his magic shot out towards Sans, causing his older brother to jerk away with a curse. The bright red tendrils quickly restrained the skeleton, dragging him to the floor and pinning him as the taller monster stalked over.

                “b-boss! yer don’t have to-”

                He ignored his brother and summoned a splintered femur, the sharp end stabbing down into the tile right beside the skeleton’s skull. The quieter and more caring part of his soul was alarmed that Sans didn’t even flinch.

                “I TIRE OF YOUR GAMES. YOUR STATS COULDN’T POSSIBLY BE UNTOUCHED. YOUR LOVE SHOULD BE TWO, AT THE VERY LEAST. YOU SEE THE EVIDENCE OF YOUR DEED ON THE TABLE!” he scowled, “TELL ME YOUR SECRETS! WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS? I WANT SOME DAMN ANSWERS!”

                He felt the strange copy’s small body shudder against his magic before wild laughter erupted from the pinned monster. Red blinked, pulsing eye-lights shocked and worried as Sans’ laughter rang through the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *compromise.
> 
> Hello! Got great news that we're getting the apartment at the lowest deposit! All that is left is to sign the lease, do a few more things and then actually MOVE. I will attempt to update as much as possible throughout this process but it may not be as rapid. We'll see.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update and I thank you all for your support! It means so much!
> 
> NSFW Blog:[Mercy-Run.tumblr.com](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com)

                Edge hated surprises. He hated not knowing things. He abhorred carefully laid plots going wrong. But he found that he hated the way his brother’s copy was laughing right now more than any of those things. It wasn’t mocking. It wasn’t joyful. It wasn’t even the small skeleton relieving pent up stress. The laughter was a hollow, wild thing that filled the silence of their home. A certain pitch to it that set alarm bells off in his skull.

                It sounded awfully close to insanity to the rough monster.

                He couldn’t move, staring down at his sibling’s copy with trembling, small eye-lights. One Hope and the copy wasn’t pleading for his life, wasn’t even afraid of him. He could easily tighten the tendrils of magic and within a second, there would be nothing but dust left behind, but this hadn’t been what Edge had been expecting, especially from a monster that had shown such an aptitude for fighting.

                He didn’t know what to do.

                Vaguely, he registered that his sibling was speaking and it took him a moment to hear Red’s gruff tone over the horrible laughter Edge had pushed the vulnerable monster into.

                “boss, let him go,” Red murmured, placing a hand over his fist gripping the bone attack.

                Edge nodded faintly and the splintered femur shattered into a million glittering fragments. He slowly unwound the translucent tendrils and took an uncertain step back as Red supported Sans’ skull so it wouldn’t hit the tile. Edge watched as his older brother hushed and rocked the smaller skeleton until the laughter ebbed into quiet hitches of breath, cyan magic gathering in the skeleton’s lidded sockets.

                Edge hadn’t seen his sibling like this since… since he himself had been a babybones, with the foolish ideation that everyone could better themselves and be kind if they actually wanted to. A notion he had long discarded, especially after he and Red had been dosed with Frenzy, permanently scarring each other.

                It was quiet.

                His gaze moved back to look at the smaller monsters, discovering that the copy of his sibling had passed out. Red’s sharp teeth were pulled downward in a grimace before their eye-lights met.

                Edge couldn’t seem to find his voice under the disappointment in his older brother’s gaze.

                “boss, if yer keep this up, there will be nothin’ left of him to salvage.”

                The taller skeleton remained quiet, his rage forgotten in favor of actually listening to his brother when he was dealing with something out of his depth. Edge had a sudden variety of things to choose from that he didn’t understand, but Red did. It was like they were both children again; his older brother leading and protecting them from the horrors of the Underground.

                “i know yer get angry. it’s safe, it’s familiar, but that’s not gonna roll with sans. yer can’t keep that up, boss. he’s already…” Red’s pulsing eye-lights lowered to the smaller skeleton in his hold. “yer can’t get more broken than he is right now.”

                What had the rough skeleton missed? The two monsters must have discussed something for this instant camaraderie. His brother wouldn’t stand up for just anyone, in fact, the only person he had seemed to openly care for was Edge. What had this copy, no, what had  ** _Sans_**  told his older sibling to touch on that long-buried compassion?

                “Tell me,” he murmured, voice rough. Red blinked and looked back up at him as he took a seat at the kitchen table. “Tell me about him. How did he get your loyalty?”

                Red rasped an uneasy rumble of laughter, gaze darting away. “well, he’s me so-”

                “NO.”

                His sibling quieted and frowned, tugging Sans just a bit closer in reaction to his interruption.

                “I want to know!”

                “boss, i don’t know if i should-”

                “Please.”

                Red startled at the quiet and barely audible plea before dropping his gaze to Sans, running a sharp phalange gently against the smaller monster’s face. A minute passed, and then another, but Edge chose to be quiet this time, waiting his sibling out. If anger and force wasn’t going to work against Sans, then it wouldn’t work with his brother, if they truly were similar. His pride didn’t allow himself to ask for help in such a vulnerable way. He knew by the struggle touching the other’s ruby pupils that Red would speak eventually.

                After waiting what felt like an excruciating length of time in silence, his brother finally let out a long sigh before closing his eye sockets.

                “it’s only been twenty-nine resets fer me, boss. the first time it happened, it felt like i was ripped apart. working against the natural flow. i thought i had been dusted. it was fucking terrifying and the pain, well… it’s nothing to speak of lightly.”

                Red glanced up at Edge through lidded sockets and he kept quiet, his attention one hundred percent on what his sibling was telling him.

                “yer can’t imagine how it is, always having to watch yerself; what if a conversation yer remember never happened? what if someone was dead but actually still alive? said the wrong thing? did the wrong thing? never knowing  **when**  yer were? it’s enough to drive anyone bat-shit crazy.”

                It was hard for Edge to wrap his head around that. He always had iron control of himself and his immediate surroundings. But the weight of the words struck something deep in his soul. His brother had been in agony and terrified. Control wrenched out from underneath him.

                He wasn’t certain if he would’ve coped as well as Red.

                “and nobody remembers! yer alone! so why tell anyone? they’d just forget. it was getting kinda hard to give a damn, before he showed up,” the thick-set skeleton dipped his chin towards the unconscious monster, “and that’s just me, boss! did’ya wanna know how many he lived through?”

                That question almost sounded like a warning, but Edge inclined his skull anyways. He wanted to know. Certainly, knowing was better than being ignorant.

                “over a  **thousand**.”

                A sensation of someone punching him in the rib-cage had Edge balking visibly, unused to his soul reacting so strongly by itself. Mutual empathy flashed across his brother’s expression and he shook his head, not done speaking.

                “i keep sayin’ he’s me. and he is, kinda. but i sure would’ve went insane a hell’ve long time before it got to four digits.”

                Edge couldn’t believe it. How-

                “How did he keep going? Why?” the questions tumbled through his sharp fangs before he had even fully thought them.

                Red suddenly looked uncomfortable, but he answered anyways.

                “fer his brother.”

                The taller skeleton’s fists clenched as his soul pulsed with an unwanted thrill. This was affirmation that he never would’ve dreamed of. He loved his older brother, more than what was familial, but Edge had long thought he had snuffed out any true affection from his sibling. He had taken charge, humiliated, and debased Red. But it was true for his older brother, if his nervous glances were anything to go by.

                But it was dangerous to care in the Underground, so he shoved it aside. At least he could take comfort in the thought that Red actually still did care, in some capacity. Redirecting the conversation back to the alternate version, he motioned to Sans.

                “I am not his brother.”

                Red’s expression softened into thoughtfulness as he gazed down at his duplicate.

                “i had thought the same, boss. he was gonna let me dust him, but then he ran - looked so fucking tired of everythin’ - and he chose to continue instead of giving up. it had to be fer yer,” Ruby pupils found his own and held him. “yer did something to get his trust.”

                Edge felt extremely uncomfortable suddenly. The small skeleton had done nothing but be a nuisance since arriving; eating up his thoughts, his time and his resources. He was a thorn in the rougher monster’s side. A liability.

                But he had pursued the alternate Sans anyway. It had become an obsession. No, it wasn’t just that - Edge had been invested and driven. The strange version of his sibling had made him  **care.**

                And he absolutely hated it!

                Caring was a sign of weakness, but he couldn’t bring himself to give up his prize. Edge couldn’t deny he was caught under some strange compulsion where Sans was concerned. It was alarming, unusual, and uncharacteristic.

                “What am I to take away from this?” he questioned, scowling.

                Red sighed.

                “acknowledge that he’s an ally, boss. the day he’d hurt yer is the day i would. yer know i wouldn’t, right?”

                Yes. He knew that. He never had to wonder about the day that his sibling would turn on him, despite how Edge had been treating him. His brother was his only constant, the only reason he climbed the perilous ladder of power in this hellhole. It was all for his brother, so that Red wouldn’t have to worry about his low health. His brother would never betray him.

                Edge nodded curtly in response, his scowl deepening.

                “So, you want me to play nice?” his voice had softened even though his expression was set into a hard line of disapproval.

                “boss. i’m sure if yer don’t, he’s gonna topple past the point o’ no return. he’s barely hanging in there. i don’t know about yer, but i want him around.”

                Edge felt a pang of uncertainty, “why?”

                Red simply gazed up at him for a moment before shrugging, “he remembers. he understands.”

                The words hurt the tall skeleton in a strange way. It wasn’t his fault these fucking ‘resets’ didn’t include him. Edge wasn’t sure he wanted to after seeing the results of what they did long-term. It was selfish, and he was jealous that Sans could be there for his brother when he could not. But, oddly, he was relieved; his brother was opening up and as much as he hated it, Sans was helping in a way that was impossible for him to replicate.

                “I will keep him around and will… attempt a softer disposition, but only because he helps you,” Edge finally gritted through his teeth, eyes narrowing.

                “yer shouldn’t think like that, boss,” Red murmured.

                Edge glared, looking away from his sibling as he stood with Sans draped over his shoulder.

                “And why is that, whelp?”

                Red winked, his fangs pulling upwards into a smirk, “he’s stronger than yer realize.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *instinctual. 
> 
> Woo! Okay! All the boxes are packed and ready to go! Found some downtime to write before all of the hard work coming up later today. I hope you enjoy this update. ^_~ Tags have been updated, so check them out.
> 
> NSFW Blog: [Mercy-Run.tumblr.com](http://mercy-run.tumblr.com)

                Red carried Sans upstairs to get away from the pressure of his brother’s too-keen gaze. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his skull as he nudged the door closed.

                Fuck. He hadn’t anticipated Boss pushing the issue like that. It felt like too much of himself had been revealed through Sans. Because they WERE similar - in all of the important ways, at least. Which was only one thing, really. Sans loved his brother and was loyal to him. The bulkier skeleton would’ve taken pleasure in dusting Sans if he mistreated or hated his own Papyrus.

                He heard Boss leave the house with a slam of the front door, still clearly frustrated as he went out to do his rounds.

                Exhaling slowly from between sharp fangs, Red relaxed. Well, at least he didn’t have to work today. Boss was merciful in the fact Red had been busy for the past three days doing nothing but tracking down Sans while he caught up on reports. Having a day off was rare.

                Glancing down at his burden, the skeleton frowned, worry lancing through his soul. Red wasn’t going to lie, that earlier breakdown had scared the shit out of him. Sans had sounded like Boss had pushed too hard, just enough to reveal how horribly the smaller skeleton was taking things. He carried Sans over to his bed and laid the skeleton down, slipping into the space closer to the wall, eye-lights raking over the other version of himself.

                Insanity had peeked through a crack in that mask of apathy. The monster wasn’t sure which was worse; Sans not caring about anything at all or his earlier display of unhinged laughter.

                They were both fucking disturbing and Red didn’t want his alternate to hurt anymore.

                Sans was the picture-perfect example of a selfless martyr. He clearly didn’t give a damn about himself, but the distress he had displayed over murdering a monster who had been out to harm him was telling. The small skeleton had greeted the canine squad by fucking petting them! PETTING THEM! Red had been sure that the dogs would’ve torn Sans apart for having the gall.

                But they had reacted well, so well that Red was curious if Sans’ universe gave him insight that was impossible here. He had known exactly what the mutts needed and the dogs had become instantly loyal.

                …Something that probably pissed Boss off to no end.

                His absent smile at the thought faded as Red took in the other monster’s appearance. Even unconscious, Sans appeared tense and exhausted, dried blue magic staining his skull. A small noise echoed in his rib-cage as he gingerly reached over and rubbed the tear-tracks away.

                It had been a long time since he had felt like this. The last time another monster needed him to take care of them had been his sibling, when Boss still was naive to how the Underground worked. It was… really nice. Red hadn’t minded raising Edge on his own. In fact, it was the only joy his miserable life down here had gifted him.

                Sans wasn’t weak. Fuck no. Their encounter in the forest proved otherwise, despite everything.

                Red still wanted a damn explanation for that. Sans’ LOVE, that odd feeling of suffocation, alarm and fear during the battle. None of that added up.

                Sans was stronger than him, even though he had stats that couldn’t get any lower.

                But, the smaller skeleton needed him, relied on him, trusted him even though Red had initially tried to kill him. Whether that was his nihilism in full force or if it was actually genuine didn’t matter. The more primal part that had been awakened long ago by that accused drug was rejoicing inside the rougher skeleton’s being.

                Sans belonged to him. It was reinforced by his territorial mark of magic on the collar alongside his younger sibling’s.

                A pleased, rumbling thrum began in his rib-cage as he eyed the tinier skeleton monster. Fuck, did the other look good in his clothing, even though they were ill-fitting and too large. It was pleasing in a way Red had never experienced before. Absently, he picked up one of Sans’ limp hands and compared them.

                His own clawed hand was bigger than Sans’.

                It was strange and thrilling all at once. Red had always been the runt, smaller than nearly every other monster, weaker than even monster children. It was odd, shouldn’t his first reaction be along the lines of smugness? Wouldn’t it be natural to his world to become a bully? Drunk off of a natural advantage? ‘Haha, look; someone that was finally more pathetic than him?’ But even when he first came across Sans shivering near the Ruins and disoriented, after ‘checking’ the other, Red had felt pity.

                But he didn’t feel those other things. Red didn’t want to lord those things over the other skeleton.

                In fact, his soul warmed with desire and protective impulse. Sans was strong and weak at the same time. He trusted him, had shared secrets they both knew were well-guarded. Submitted to his territorial magic that warned other’s off.

                Guided by his compulsion, Red sat up and straddled Sans’ knees, careful not to apply pressure as he drank in their differences. Sans was him, but there were so many intriguing things that marked them apart. The other’s teeth were blunt, his eye sockets free of damage, in fact, most of the other skeleton seemed to be soft and rounded, no chips or damage to mar the pearly bones.

                Well, his sharp fangs tilted down-wards, almost unmarked.

                He hooked his clawed thumbs underneath the black tank-top that was a few sizes too large, lifting it to reveal the expanse of Sans’ rib-cage. The perfect diagonal scar was there, ranging from the fragile floating ribs all the way up to the opposing collar-bone. It smelled faintly of Boss’ healing magic, nearly too faint to pick up. His brother had cared enough to heal Sans in his own time-line.

                Was that how the other skeleton ended up here? Because Boss’ magic was on him?

                Somehow, Boss had known about this scar, even when those memories were supposed to be lost. Maybe his brother would remember everything if given time. The constant purring in his rib-cage died off into a displeased growl as he gently ran a phalange over the permanent scar.

                That fucking human…

                They had hurt what was his so badly that not even time could erase the wound.

                Red blinked when the smaller skeleton shifted into his touch with a soft exhalation. It… didn’t hurt? His eye-lights pulsed as he caressed the scar with his thumb, resulting in a spike of pleasure shooting down his spine when Sans emitted a soft needy noise.

                Fuck.

                He was being such a creep. He needed to stop. This was trampling so many personal boundaries that even Red couldn’t laugh it off. Their universes weren’t different in that respect. Sexual advances were treated carefully and with respect. There was a clean line between violence and sex that they dare not cross. Only the most depraved monsters raped another, far past the point of rational thought, pushed into an unrecognizable creature by the drug Asgore had so lovingly designed.

                That was why families and couples were treated differently. Family still mattered. Couples were displaying a clear weak point when openly soul-bonded. Of everyone Red knew, only Dogamy and Dogaressa shared a bond, but they were respected by their pack and guarded by their subordinates, so that was a weak point that was difficult to exploit. Monster children were rare and precious. The only child he was familiar with was MK, who was protected by all of Snowdin after his parents were brutalized.

                Red was torn from his meandering thoughts by the smaller body shifted underneath him.

                Oh fuck, right, boundaries. But he couldn’t seem to stop himself from smoothing his rough palms over that scar in a caress. It eased away the tension in Sans’ resting expression.

                He needed to stop. This was messed up. Sans would be pissed at him if he woke up now.

                But he wouldn’t wake up. The other had passed out, too exhausted to stave off sleep.

                Oh… Oh fuck!

                Red’s logical mind recognized what this was far too late; it was compulsion, a side effect of Frenzy that didn’t go away. Logic and morality didn’t matter in the wake of his primal side. It had been so long since it had happened, he had forgotten.

                But what had called to his instincts? Lust? No, both Red and Edge took one-night lovers and heat buddies when that baser need cropped up.

                He couldn’t resist, especially when the light of Sans’ soul seeped through the hollow spaces of the other’s ribs. The part of his mind that was screaming about boundaries and protesting the morality of this shut off at the sight. His grip was careful and delicate as it closed around the hidden organ, drawing it out into the open air.

                It was gorgeous.

                Never had Red seen such a pure, bright azure hue like this. Even Waterfall’s similar color was muted and couldn’t hold a candle to Sans’ beautiful soul.

                Patience. What a rare and lovely trait. Much better than crimson - Wrath was a dime a dozen down here.

                What a cursed trait, a necessary trait for someone trapped in time…

                It was warm and so, so soft. Red’s eye-lights roved over the organ as he gingerly caressed it. There was that trace of ruby, a tiny speck in a sea of blue. Something tugged at his soul and he rubbed right over the surface where it was. He needed to… needed…

                Red’s razor-edge fangs parted and he laved his ecto-tongue where he had been rubbing. The small speck glittered with bright light underneath his attention and Sans’ body jerked below his own, a low keening noise urging him on.

                The skeleton’s taste-buds registered that same addictive sweet magic he had sampled before. He lapped at the excess magic oozing from Sans’ soul but his primal side kept driving him back to shower attention to the anomaly in the pool of blue. It was tiny, it was unknown, something that would normally drive Red insane, but it sparkled a pretty little light-show with every pass of his warm, slick tongue.

                He was needed. This was needed.

                “r-red…?”

                A pleased purr rumbled in his rib-cage as his pulsing eye-lights flickered up to Sans. He was awake. Shouldn’t it bother Red that Sans was awake?

                No. It was perfect.

                The other skeleton was panting, white eye-lights small and trembling as they flicked between Red’s expression and down to his soul. Red licked slowly over the weeping surface of Sans’ soul, the ruby speck sparkling as their eye-lights met.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *closed off.
> 
> Heh, apologies in advance for this chapter! I wanted it to be sinful but then I remembered some plot reasons that it shouldn't happen, so as much as I wanted to indulge; I couldn't. ^^;; I just got done moving in! So update will be back to their rapid pace once more!
> 
> Thank you for being patient!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans was frozen underneath Red’s studier frame as his mind frantically tried to catch up to the present. For a soul-stopping moment, he thought that his other self had discovered his pregnancy but there was something very ‘off’ about the other skeleton’s expression. The monster’s pupils were blown wide and pulsing hard as they stared into his own. The fact that the alternate brothers’ eye-lights pulsed in time with their souls had thrown Sans a bit, especially now. 

Red wasn’t speaking, the leisurely stroking of the other’s bright slick tongue over his soul recapturing his attention.

An embarrassingly needy sound slipped past his teeth at the sensation. Hadn’t he told Red not to touch his soul without permission?! He wanted to be angry and the barest touch of indignation crossed his normal state of apathy.

It was washed away in the very next moment when he noticed exactly what his alternate self was doing.

A wave of regret and alarm spiked through his soul, causing Red to emit a deep growl in response. But Sans was more caught up in what could have happened… It had been easy to forget in the moment that he was pregnant. Caught up in the irony of another version of his brother murdering him and not even caring, the small skeleton had fallen into hysterics. Sans had caved under pressure and felt himself break after everything…

The newborn soul was sparkling underneath Red’s tongue. Healing underneath the careful attention the skeleton was paying it, nursing the flesh of his soul to feed both him and the baby with pure magic.

Sans had forgotten and he had damaged them both. If it had been just him, the skeleton wouldn’t care but… To allow his baby to be hurt by his carelessness; he just couldn’t keep that up. What if he had inadvertently killed the tiny soul?! His pupils darted over his alternate’s expression, trying to gauge what was going on beneath each wave of pleasure coursing through his bones.

“r-red…?” He tried again, smaller body shifting underneath the other skeleton. That intense gaze softened and a deep thrumming purr was his only answer. Red’s studier bones were easily pinning him to the bed but his hands were free. Sans knew he could easily overpower Red if he wanted to. But it was hard to think when his other self was nurturing and caring for his baby. 

It was clear that the rougher monster was caught in some sort of altered state. This wasn’t normal behavior. It wasn’t logical. Red had promised not to touch his soul like this again while sheepishly joking and apologizing, clearly nervous. Now… Now, it looked like the other skeleton was half out of his mind with something primal.

Sans shuddered underneath Red’s intense gaze, the delicious drag of ecto-flesh against the soft surface of his soul forcing another sound of pleasure from him.

Damn it. Sans should be throwing Red off. Even though Edge didn’t remember their time together in the hall and likely didn’t care; this was still their child. He was better than this. Monsters had evolved and didn’t need to heed their baser instincts.

But he didn’t want to fight. Red was so attentive and the newborn soul was responding to him like a parent, taking to the rougher monster’s magic in a way that called to everything in his soul and the child’s as well. His baby recognized Red.

Sans reached up and grasped the other’s wrists.

Red’s blown eye-lights pinned and focused on his expression, sharp and predatory. But also hazed along the edges to be gentle… It didn’t seem like the other monster could understand speech right now, so he didn’t bother speaking. He gingerly pulled his other self down and closer, noting that the other monster automatically moved his soul aside so it was safe.

Stop… He needed to stop. Red would remember this, wouldn’t he?

But he couldn’t stop; the slightly larger skeleton had already stepped forward as a caretaker for him and his baby. Sans could still feel the residue from where Red had been feeding magic into them both and it felt like something had gave deep inside…

Sans guided his other self closer until they were a mere breath away; those ruby pupils growing large again as a pleased purr rumbled deep in Red’s rib-cage. The tongue that had previously been nursing his soul darted out and lapped against his closed teeth. A spike of pleasure shot up his spine and the smaller skeleton sighed, surrendering to his rougher alternate.

Red was suddenly filling his senses. The scent of pine, spice, and snowfall heavy in the air. He allowed the other’s glowing tongue entrance. Sans should have felt concerned about the other monster’s sharp fangs but not once did they hurt him as the scarred skeleton kissed him until he was breathless. Was this wrong? His mind was hazed as he gasped for air whenever Red allowed him to breathe.

“nnngh!” The heaviness of his soul returning barely registered over the hungry slide of their conjured tongues. Red felt like safety. What had gotten into him…? He couldn’t stop…didn’t want to... Sharp phalanges hooked underneath his new collar and yanked him up, deeper into the kiss.

Sans felt his restless magic stirring and collecting into his pelvis embarrassingly fast, causing his skull to flush as the studier skeleton uttered a pleased rumble, grinding down against him.

Oh stars… 

Suddenly, a shrill tone sliced through the atmosphere and it took a second for Sans to realize what it was. Red had frozen above him, sockets narrowing in confusion at the interruption before his eye-lights shrank in fear.

“f-fuck, ..sans…?” He mumbled in a daze underneath the cell phone’s insistent rings, as if he were just waking up. Sans knew what Red probably saw in that moment. Him with his ribcage and dripping soul exposed, the borrowed shirt pushed up to his red collar. Pelvis and face lit up with cyan magic as overstimulated tears gathered in his sockets.

How horrible was he that he had slept with Edge and had been about to do the same with Red? Using them both…?

Red scrambled off of him, muttering apologies and swears as he answered his ringing phone. Sans tugged the shirt down and beat a hasty retreat out of the room and into the bathroom, barely glimpsing his alternate self following him with an anxious look before the door slammed in his face. He locked it and sat down hard, panting and willing away his arousal.

Damn it…damn it! 

His soul was energized and churning. Sans realized just what surrendering in that moment to his instincts had done. The mask that he had carefully crafted had cracks in it, his apathy washed away into so many emotions it hurt! 

“sans!? are yer okay? i’m so sorry, i can explain!”

Red’s muffled voice sounded frantic. He had to get this situation back under his control. He inhaled and exhaled slowly so his voice would be level. This had been a mistake. A lapse in his judgment. Edge loved Red and it was clear those feelings were returned, even if they couldn’t see it. Sans would stick to his plan, this time being extremely careful so that his baby wouldn’t be hurt again.

“it’s fine.” His voice was level, calm. Stoic even. There was a pause on the other side of the door and Sans could already see Red’s confusion in his mind, “don’t break your promise again or you’ll be in for a bad time.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *finding calm...
> 
> Sorry about the delay! I am 100% moved in and got some rest! <3 I hope you enjoy the update!
> 
> NSFW Blog: Mercy-Run.tumblr.com

Red’s phalanges remained outstretched to the closed bathroom door as Sans’ threat registered, the monster frozen in place. The barest remembrance of a wildly flickering cyan and yellow eye-light had a thrill of fear running up his spine. ‘Bad time’,huh…. Slowly, the rougher skeleton allowed his hand to drop as his arousal and confusion was overtaken by guilt. Faintly, he could hear Doggo’s questioning voice over the phone in his other hand and he muttered a short affirmative before assuring the sentry that they were both okay.

He cut off the connection, the heavy pulse of his eye-lights examining the locked door.

Fuck… The skeleton’s sharp fangs set into a harsh line as he roughly pocketed his cell phone. If not for that interruption, Red would have certainly… Well, he was unsure what had triggered such a relapse into feral behavior but Red would’ve raped Sans! Something he had been thinking of only minutes before…that only the most depraved would do. 

The hell had gotten into him?! Red had wanted to step into a protective role of the smaller skeleton. Been someone safe that Sans could rely on!

He had messed up…

Was Red really that far gone from a dose that had been administered when he was a babybones? That careful trust he had been nurturing with Sans was certainly shattered now. Taking a reluctant step back from the bathroom, the broader-set monster had to face what he had nearly done; his soul sinking. His logical mind had faded and the memories of the last couple of minutes were hazy at best. The last thing he could remember clearly was slobbering all over his counterpart’s soul while Sans’ woke up.

A taste that was still present on his conjured tongue. Sweet and heady. Red swallowed heavily and backed completely away from the door. There was no excuse for what he had done. Nothing he could think of to make it right. The heavier-set skeleton worried about the state Sans was now in because of him. 

The other skeleton had been under pressure, hunted, dosed with that accursed drug and had clearly caved under pressure… And what did Red do? Add more damn weight on those shoulders. Forget what Boss had done; he was a million times worse.

…Sans needed taken care of. He needed to recover. The other skeleton hadn’t got a single moment of rest and… Red slapped his skull, bone clacking against bone sharply. Damn it! How could he have forgotten?! The other hadn’t eaten anything that he knew of, even with Boss ordering him to do so the night before. Stars above, was he a fuck up!

“sans… i’m gonna go grab yer some food.” Red called out to the door.

No answer. His soul sunk in response. Of course there would be no answer…

“i’ll be back soon.” He promised and waited another few moments to see if Sans would speak up. Nothing... Teleporting directly to the doorstep of the bar, Red shouldered the door open and glowered when most of the patrons looked up to give him equally hostile looks. Lesser and Greater were already at their table the pack shared and instead of growling, they looked him over before returning to their card game without a sound.

Red’s sharp teeth tugged down. Strange. Had Sans really made that much of an impression?

Wordlessly, he walked up to his barstool and took a seat. The indigo fire elemental that owned the establishment was cleaning off the shiny wooden surface of the bar, quirking a fiery brow at his subdued behavior.

“sup, grillby?” He questioned with a scowl. The elemental said nothing and merely slid a bottle of mustard his way. Red stared down at it and flicked his attention back to Grillby. The other was acting more civil than usual. Usually he was questioned about his tab as soon as he sat down. The broad skeleton smirked and huffed out a laugh as the elemental stopped what he was doing to stand across the bar from him.

“don’t get too excited, bud. no hotcats on yer menu just yet.”

Grillby stared blankly at him, though it was clear he had received the message. Despite being one of the few monsters that could remember the War; the indigo elemental wasn’t loyal to Asgore anymore. Such talk was dangerous but Grillby was respected for being able to maintain a business and everyone in Snowdin knew he wasn’t one to be crossed. So when the bar owner openly declared Asgore a Tyrant instead of a King; no one spread that outside this bar.

“two orders of my usual, grill. i have the gold to pay yer.” The skeleton’s brief humor faded as he remembered Sans. When was the last time the other had eaten anyhow…? His pulsing eye-lights raised from the bar to find Grillby in the same spot.

“damn it w- alright, yer not gonna serve me unless i talk, yeah?” His sockets narrowed when the barest of a smile appeared on the bartender’s face. An amused Grillby was leagues better than a pissed off one but…still!

“the other meal is fer a recent acquisition of boss and me.” Red explained briefly and the flame elemental finally straightened, “guy crawled outta the ruins.”

The whispery and crackling voice of the bartender barely reached him, “any connection with the new ‘training facility’?”

The pins of red light that served as his pupils dashed up to meet the elemental’s face. Of course. One of the monsters that had been paid ‘hush money’ would have to be Grillby. Who else was strong enough to warrant that? Red inclined his skull shortly in answer and Grillby appeared satisfied; disappearing into the back to get the food ready. The broad-shouldered skeleton didn’t fear Grillby. In fact, besides the Dog Pack…the elemental was very close to being an ally of his. The other hadn’t done anything to hurt Boss or himself, even during the twenty nine resets.

Still, with the Underground being a hell-hole, Red didn’t fully trust anyone but Boss. And…and Sans as well. Grillby may still show traitorous colors if it was to his advantage. He blinked when two paper bags were dropped in front of him. Offering the elemental a lazy smirk, the skeleton dropped the needed coin on the counter, grabbed the bags, bottle of mustard and teleported home without bothering with any further banter.

The bathroom door was still shut when he glanced at it from the living room. Worry spiked through his soul and his fangs parted to call for Sans when the door opened before his voice could carry. Calm white eye-lights met his over the banister and Red swallowed. Sans looked… Okay? At least he wasn’t threatening him or laughing like someone gone insane…

“hey…” Red called in greeting and Sans cocked his skull to the side when he choked on his words. He wasn’t an idiot. Asking Sans if he was ‘okay’ was a useless endeavor.

“wanna watch a violent calculator and eat food that’ll piss boss off?” He offered, figuring that was a good enough olive branch. The smaller skeleton stared down at him a moment more before shrugging.

“okay.” Sans answered shortly and Red had to keep from cursing when the other took a shortcut to the space right beside him. He wasn’t fucking used to anyone but himself doing that! Red took a careful step towards his alternate, watching for any fear.

Okay… The other skeleton wasn’t scared. At least… Not outwardly. Unable to help himself, Red cast his eye-lights aside.

“m’sorry, sans. i know it doesn’t make up fer shit, but i mean it…”

A long enough pause went by that Red had to look at Sans to check if he was still there. The shorter skeleton stared hard at him, a light sheen of red magic building up on his skull to reveal his nervousness.

“don’t do that again.” Sans suddenly spoke and he fought not to flinch. Sans was wearing HIS collar after all. One shared with his Boss, but still…

“i won’t.”

Those eye-lights grew sharp and stared at him harder, “promise me.”

Red’s soul thudded at the demand, cracked eye-sockets widening at the serious tone. Of— Of course, it had to be a promise. What he did was horrible. That Sans was giving him a THIRD chance after fucking up was a miracle! The larger skeleton nodded.

“i promise, sans.” He answered, his rough tone barely a whisper in the face of what he had done. Sans’ gaze felt like it could see all of his sins all at once before the other’s stance loosened; the air easier to breathe.

“okay.”

…what?

“is that grillby’s?” The other skeleton questioned, as if Red hadn’t been put on the spot seconds before. The slightly taller skeleton blinked twice before finding his voice again.

“yer have one in yer universe too?” Red managed as he offered one of the bags to Sans; who took it from him without hesitation.

“yeah,” Sans sat down on the stuffed couch and rummaged around in the bag, “looks like the menu is identical too.” Red forced himself to relax in the face of Sans’ casual demeanor and sat down on the couch a fair distance from his counterpart. He reached for the remote and flipped through the limited channels to find whichever one Mettaton had hacked for his shows. The leather-clad skeleton paused when he saw Sans move in his peripheral, glancing over only for his soul to skip.

Wow… So Sans DID have fangs. Four of them, looking to be natural as they sliced easily through the burger Grillby had made. His curiosity grew as Sans grimaced before swallowing.

“is it not as good as yer grillby’s?” Red had to ask and the other skeleton frowned, finally looking over at him.

“it’s not that…”

“then…what is it?” The harsher skeleton already felt like he was pressing his luck with how many chances Sans was giving him. Sans shrugged, biting into the burger again.

“i usually don’t get mustard on mine.”

Red’s thought processes crashed to a halt. Didn’t get… ?! On top of him almost raping the smaller skeleton, almost being killed by that same skeleton, this was just so…! Red was wheezing with laughter before he could help himself. Sans gave him an odd look, appearing completely at ease beside him, despite everything.

“…what?”

“it’s…fuck…!” He attempted to regain control of his voice, “yer don’t like mustard! heheheh!”

Sans’ brow knitted in an adorable mix of confusion and frustration, “…so?”

Red withdrew the bottle of mustard Grillby had given him from his leather jacket, still unable to stop his laughter. It was clear by the surprise on Sans’ face that the irony of the situation was at least half as funny as he thought, even when his counterpart turned up the volume on the television to drown out his laughter; flushing a pretty blue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *finding common ground
> 
> Here's another update! Now that I am moved in and rested, I have my writing mojo back! <3 I hope you enjoy!
> 
> NSFW: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Edge strode along the main road confidently, his stature tight and controlled as he approached the cabin he shared with his brother. Besides the huge misstep with Sans this morning, the day had gone as planned. Though; there hadn’t been a single moment of it that passed without lingering guilt. So he had ordered Doggo to check in on his sibling and their new guest. All reports had come back positive but that didn’t mean the tall skeleton wasn’t nervous about what he would come home to.

Inhaling deeply, the rough skeleton pushed the door open and locked it behind him with quick precision. His crimson eye-lights roved over the living room, discovering Red snoring softly on the couch. A few familiar bags were balled up next to the couch and Edge would’ve normally yelled, but he was more concerned with who was absent from his cursory search.

An illogical thrill of fear pierced his soul before the tall skeleton entered the kitchen to discover the source of his anxiety. Sans was staring out of a crack in the boarded up window; white eye-lights soft and hazed. Boss’ sharp fangs pulled down at the sight. Had the small skeleton not heard him come in? It wasn’t like he had done so subtly…

Remembering his promise to his brother, he spoke up in a quieter tone so as to not to startle their guest, “how…are you feeling?”

The barest of tension in Sans’ shoulders gave away his surprise before that small body relaxed and the alternate version of his brother turned to face him with a blank expression.

“i’m okay.”

It was a short, straight-to-the-point kind of answer Edge usually appreciated. If not for the fact that he knew it was utter bullshit. Eye sockets narrowing the barest of fractions, the towering skeleton pushed down the immediate need to become angry. That wouldn’t work. He had also promised to be more civil…

“You are not.” He denied and the smaller skeleton stared up at him before his white eye-lights trailed to the side.

“…i’ve been better.” Sans amended. 

Closer to the truth, but not much. His cracked eye-socket twitched but Edge didn’t press anymore on the matter. If Sans insisted that he was ‘okay’, then who was he to argue? Chasing around possible topics to speak about, he finally settled on something safe.

“I see my whelp of a sibling fed you that garbage from that bar…” He growled out, the familiar irritation soothing away the itch of worry he had been suffering all day. The tiny skeleton’s white pupils darted back up to his face at his words and Sans offered a small nod.

“I suppose you enjoy that horrid yellow gunk he drinks as well.” Displeasure wasn’t anger, Boss told himself. Plus, it didn’t seem like he was scaring the alternate version of his brother with his current disposition.

“i don’t like mustard,” Sans offered, to his utter surprise. His brow furrowed, pulsing ruby pupils narrowing at the other monster.

“I thought you two were the same person.” Edge muttered and to his shock, the skeleton offered a slight upwards quirk of his teeth.

“technically we are, but we aren’t identical by any means. same person, different universe to mold us,” he looked away again, “i like ketchup instead. a small difference…”

Ugh, well at least Edge had learned something. And Sans appeared happy to indulge his questions pertaining to the time and space shenanigans that had brought the other monster here. Deciding to change topics, he crossed his arms and frowned down at the softer version of his sibling.

“What were you thinking about just now?”

Wrong tactic. Sans’ expression closed off immediately, “…nothing important.”

It was like working with a testy puzzle or building explosives. Boss almost found himself enjoying trying new techniques to draw information from the stubborn skeleton. It was…thrilling.

“And in the kitchen? You could have sat somewhere comfortable.” He pressed.

“it’s just where i ended up…” Sans muttered faintly, a soft flush of magic coloring his skull. Edge paused; taking in the sight. It was…enjoyable. If not for the stubborn attitude, he would be fully enjoying the other’s company.

“I am guessing that garbage is all my sibling fed you?” The rough skeleton asked with a scowl. 

“yeah?” It sounded more like a question than a proper answer but it was good enough for the Royal Guardsman; who leaned down and pulled the small skeleton up into his arms. Sans flailed with a shocked expression as Edge shifted the other to be supported by his hip.

“Calm the fuck down, I will feed you something leagues better,” he scowled as Sans fixed him with a confusion expression, “I do not want you teleporting away. Stay still.” It seemed like the strange version of his brother was at least receptive to orders because the skeleton stopped struggling in his hold. Pleased with this new development, Boss strode over to the refrigerator with Sans holding onto him loosely, clearly puzzled. He took a moment to appreciate just how tiny Sans was before opening the door and taking out a container.

“I would have fixed this fresh, but it is not time to replenish our supplies.” He muttered, kicking the fridge door shut with a heel and putting the plastic container into the well-loved microwave. The rough skeleton felt the other’s eye-lights scrutinizing him, but Edge ignored the small monster in favor of watching the digital display count down. Once the timer went off, he took the container and monster over to the table; depositing both and staring down at Sans expectantly. 

White eye-lights searched his expression once more before deft phalanges opened the worn container. Edge could have sworn the other’s eye-lights guttered but that may have been the trick of low lighting.

“…spaghetti?” Sans queried, voice quiet.

“Lasagna! Cooked by myself, of course.” He corrected, watching intently as Sans retrieved the fork left in the container. The skeleton hesitated.

“It is not poisoned, I swear.” Boss insisted and finally; his brother’s counterpart speared the pasta and brought it to his mouth. The barest glimpse of fangs had an indescribable feeling shooting across his soul before it was overtaken by his need for a response to his cooking. Sans was chewing carefully and each pass seemed to grow slower and slower.

…Was his cooking not adequate? Or what this Sans was used to?

To his mortification, large blue tears welled up in the small skeleton’s sockets. …What…?! His eye sockets widened and a biting remark was about to slung at Sans before the skeleton took another bite, to his confusion and distress. What was…??

“YOU DO NOT HAVE TO FORCE YOURSELF TO EAT IT IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT!” Edge’s voice had shot back up to his normal volume and he knew from the sharp snort from the living room that he had woke Red up. Sans swallowed thickly around the food and his tears.

“i like it.”

Edge grew still, eye-lights giving a hard pulse in tandem with his soul. He watched as Sans roughly rubbed away the tear-tracks with the sleeve of his blue parka.

“Then why are you crying?” He questioned, thoroughly confused by this reaction.

“heh…sorry,” the small skeleton murmured, “it’s just… my bro liked cooking pasta too. tasting it sorta reminded me of home.”

The taller skeleton’s stance softened as he absorbed those words. It was so very strange for someone to speak so openly about anything here. Especially about things…of this manner. Edge knew his sibling was listening in from the other room and he himself found that he wanted to know more.

“Your sibling… What was he like?” The rough Royal Guardsman questioned. Surprised white eye-lights jerked up from the meal to scrutinize his face, possibly for his intentions. Whatever Sans had been looking for was not there because he began to speak freely once more.

“paps… my bro was everything to me,” Sans’ eye-lights grew hazy in thought, “i raised him and still don’t know how he turned out so…so good. he was intelligent and so perceptive. but he also was so very kind. he was the type of monster that gave it his all and beyond.”

Edge was hanging on every word, struck silent by the open affection in the small skeleton’s voice.

“mettaton always talked up how he was the star of the underground. but that role belonged to my bro. it felt like he could light up the entire underground and make things right just by believing in them.”

Boss felt an uncomfortable twinge of longing spark in his soul. Was this…how Red felt about him? He knew his sibling was listening in and he had to ask when Sans’ guard was lowered like it was.

“Do you think all Sanses feel that way about their brothers?” He asked curiously and he heard the barest sharp intake from the next room as the small skeleton’s eye-lights met his own. Bright, intelligent and sincere.

“i know they do.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *alliance.
> 
> The updates are coming a lot easier! <3 And we are getting into some plot! Things were so intense from the beginning that it took awhile to slow down. But now that it has, time to do all the character development/world building! I hope you guys enjoy the update!
> 
> NSFW Blog: Mercy-Run.tumblr.com

Sans spent the next three days watching Red avoid Edge as much as physically possible. It would almost be funny if not for how damn stubborn his other self was being and how frustrated it was making the Royal Guardsman. Getting them together would be a lot of work, the natural order of this universe working against the small skeleton’s plans. Edge loved Red deeply, even if he tried to hide it from Sans when their worlds overlapped. It made perfect sense that they be together. At least Edge didn’t think this behavior disproved his claims. Most likely, this sudden change had only reinforced what Sans had said.

Seeing them dance around this issue was tiring and being on house arrest was making Sans fidgety. The tiny monster was used to being able to go anywhere instantly and freely. So after Edge and Red had fallen asleep, deep into the artificial night; he took a ‘short cut’ to the only place that had brought him any comfort.

It was snowing large lazy flakes as his small eye-lights gazed at the door to the Ruins. Soft exhalations froze in the air in front of his teeth as he quickly checked his surroundings. Everything was quiet, almost unnaturally so. The air was just as stagnant as Sans remembered it being. Suffocating. No birdsong or sounds of people moving. This truly was a forsaken version of his universe…

Attention once more focusing on his objective; his borrowed sneakers broke through the new layer of powder as the small skeleton strode to the door. He raised his fist and hesitated. This wasn’t his Toriel. His alternate had told him she had gone insane and fled. Still…even if she had lost her mind, Sans believed she had held onto her morals.

Knock. Knock.

Sans waited, his breathe freezing as a long minute passed. Two…three… A sharp pang of lonliness struck his soul and the short monster repeated the action.

Knock. Knock.

… … …

Toriel wasn’t coming. She wasn’t on the other side of the door to offer silent companionship as he shared horrible jokes with her. The Queen wasn’t here to ease his troubled mind. To maybe confide in…

Still, Sans sat down; his spine against the door as he waited fruitlessly and wondered if maybe the human child had taken a turn for the worst. That maybe their peaceful nature had snapped under brutality. That maybe… The kid was just biding their time, a trail of dust left behind them.

No… He couldn’t think like that. The monster had to hold onto the hope that Red was right and that the child was a pacifist. That things down here could still be salvaged, especially with so much at stake. He raised his fist and tapped his knuckles on the door behind him.

Knock. Knock.

“who’s there?” He breathed into the night. Silence. Sans spoke once more into the darkness, watching the snowfall wistfully.

“police…” Sans answered his own inquiry.

She would ask; ‘police who?’

His teeth tilted upwards in a sad grin, “police hurry up, it’s chilly out here.”

It was chilly and the joke felt like a grim reminder rather than something to incite laughter. It was cold here. A different type of freezing than his own world. The snow in his universe felt like Giftmas and his brother’s warm smile always kept the temperature as the least of his worries.

Here, it felt like an unforgiving atmosphere of emptiness. Of nature leaving a death shroud on top of the Dust of fallen monsters. Sans shook his skull as if to chase the dark thoughts away. No. He couldn’t think like that. He imagined the matronly Queen speaking to him through the enchanted door to keep the rest of the Underground out.

She would knock twice.

“who’s there?” Sans questioned listlessly.

She would say, ‘cows go?’

“…cows go who?”

Her infectious laughter would ring clear even through the door, “no, silly! Cows go ‘moo’!”

The Queen would ask, “it is funny, is it not?” Even though they were both rolling with laughter, Tori would always check. Not used to company. Not used to someone to share laughter or jokes with.

…Paps had always loved to hate his puns. Or was that ‘hate to love’? Sans would always see him hide a reluctant smile. His soul gave an unpleasant lurch and the small skeleton trembled in his slightly roughed up blue parka. The only piece of clothing he had from his own universe. 

It was hard not to love his brother. It was even harder not to love him with every speck of magic and dust that held Sans together. And he had… Sans had loved Papyrus but always kept him at arm’s length. Because the last monster Papyrus would want to be bound to was him, certainly. He had fought to keep his younger sibling naive. Because why should Papyrus be hurt in knowing there was no future for any of them?

Sans had loved his brother in every way but never hoped for more.

…Now…

He would never see Papyrus again. And it hurt so much!

Sans tried to keep his voice inside. The hurt inside… But once a single sob slipped past his clenched teeth, it was follow by another and another. He couldn’t stop; the quiet disturbed by his hitching breaths and quivering bones. Blue liquid spilled out of his darkened sockets as he let himself face what the he had been ignoring.

There wasn’t a way back. He wanted his brother and the safety of his universe but in order to make that possible… Sans didn’t even want to think about it. Choking on a whine, the small skeleton rubbed the dead center of his chest; where his soul stuttered from his grief.

“shh…hhhh….” He hushed, rubbing diligently to try to calm himself before it negatively effected his baby. His sockets were so flooded with tears that he nearly missed the movement out of the corner of his eye.

Something…no. Someone was there. They were watching him…

…They weren’t approaching so Sans gingerly tipped his skull enough to glimpse yellow petals. His magic surged with fear and Sans was barely able to keep himself from summoning a Blaster. His emotions roiled, half remembered instances where thorny vines tore him apart over and over and over and..!

“A-Are you…?”

The small skeleton froze.

Flowey had always spoken in a sing-song tone back in his world. But never had he sounded so much like…a young child. A frightened young child. He waited until Flowey finished his question, sounding timid and confused.

“Are you…Sans?” 

He inhaled sharply, willing everything down. The skeleton needed to remain calm. Red said Flowey was friendly. He was friendly! Please…let Red be right… He turned his dim eye-lights further to fully take the other in. 

Flowey looked smaller and more scared than Sans could ever recall through all the many resets. As if the slightest indication towards violence would send the flower below ground in less than a second’s time.

“i am.” The skeleton answered curtly and the flower’s green eyes searched his tear-stained face, “just not the one you’re used to, bud.”

The flower blinked once in confusion and tipped his head to the side, petals swaying with the action, “I don’t understand.”

“i’m from…another underground. another universe. the last reset messed up and…here i am.” Sans managed, carefully watching Flowey for any sign of that sadistic behavior his own was prone to. But Flowey looked just as timid of him, if not more. His words captured the flower’s attention though.

“Another world?”

“yeah…”

“You look a lot…nicer than monsters here?” It was posed as a question, Flowey’s words shaking as if he couldn’t believe it. His teeth twitched upwards as he smiled tentatively.

“i’ve heard there is a nice human around.”

Flowey tensed.

“…are they peaceful?”

The little flower’s face scrunched up in anger, “no thanks to everyone here! Uh…oh, sorry; just…” The flower was extremely observant to catch how he had tensed, as if about to be struck, “…it’s been a tough couple of resets…”

“no kidding.”

His tone must have came out as heavy as it had seemed, Flowey shooting him a look, “so, you are Sans? What about the other Sans?”

“he’s still here.”

“So no universes exploded?”

The question drew a reluctant laugh and he shook his head, still not moving from his place slumped against the door, “no. nothing so drastic. hey… could i maybe ask something?”

Flowey frowned at him, still a safe distance away, “um, yeah? What is it?”

“do you think that the worst of people can still better themselves?” His dim eye-lights met the Flower’s confused gaze, “…if they just try?”

“I don’t know,” the flower answered, “I would hope that they would?”

“that’s all that we can do. hold onto hope.” Sans answered absently, “flowey, can you pass this request on to the kid?”

Flowey squinted at him distrustfully. It was clear that the flower monster cared deeply about the human child and was their friend if the protective expression was anything to go off of.

“I’m listening.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *not evil, just more difficult circumstances.
> 
> Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the rapid updates! I am trying for daily but know many will urge me to take breaks. ^_^ Life may also get in the way, but I am just stating my goal. <3 Hope you like the newest chapter of KR!
> 
> ~Want to be notified earlier of updates and plans? Over 18? Like skeleton porn? Then please follow my NSFW Blog!~
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

“we’re doing what?” Sans looked up at Edge with an unreadable expression the next morning, having returned without waking either brothers. The small skeleton had hoped timing it like he had would be successful because the Royal Guardsman rarely slept. Last night was one of those times. Edge’s cracked sockets twitched at being questioned but he supposed honesty would best in this regard.

“Red is driving me FUCKING MAD avoiding me!” He yelled, seeing the barest flicker of ruby magic signaling his older brother teleporting away to safety. Things had been odd since Sans had that conversation in the kitchen with him. Edge just wanted some sense of normalcy in this strange situation. So he was seizing the opportunity to spend time with his sibling’s alternate as well as exposing the monster to the rest of the Underground.

“i thought i was under house arrest,” the small skeleton pointed out. The tall monster’s expression twisted into a mix of annoyance and frustration.

“IT WAS WISER FOR YOU TO REMAIN INSIDE UNTIL WE INTRODUCED YOU PROPERLY. YOU CAUSED A HUGE FUCKING DISTURBANCE AND SOME TIME HAD TO PASS.”

Sans cast his eye-lights to the side, teeth dipping lower into a grimace. Edge picked up on his unease and motioned to the door, “YOU DID NOT MEAN IT. LET US DEPART.”

Glancing backwards through his furred hood; Sans spotted crimson pinpricks watching them leave. As they stepped out into the chill of Snowdin, the smaller monster realized the snowfall had yet to stop. Edge slammed the door and began walking at a more sedate pace than he had anticipated. Thank stars for small mercies; he was certain Edge’s longer legs would have had him nearly running to keep up. …How did the other walk so gracefully in heels through the snow like that? Magic? Even walking at the Royal Guardsman’s side; Sans got the impression he was still marching; tall and rigid.

His eye-lights trailed to the side as he kept up with the younger skeleton. This was the first time he had seen this universe’s Snowdin up close. It was…calling it depressing was barely skimming the surface. The Giftmas lights from all buildings, including the brother’s cabin were missing. The tree that served as the centerpiece looked to have been chopped down a long time ago; a sharp stump all that was in it’s place.

The buildings he could see were either in disrepair or abandoned. Snowdin looked deserted if not for Grillby’s; which was shockingly untouched. Sans wondered why. A business seemed like it would be an easier target… If not that, then if it was a gathering place; more violence would make sense, right? Was Grillby very different in this universe? Sans kept these thoughts to himself as Edge showed no indication of slowing.

It wasn’t surprising. Appearances must mean a lot in such a desolate place. The Royal Guardsman carried himself confidently with no fear; skull held high. Sans didn’t speak. They were being watched. From the cracks in windows. From the shadows. Everyone was staying off the main road as they passed.

Were they afraid?

…Perhaps looking for an opening? A sign of weakness?

The scrutiny seemed hostile, like everything about this universe. Sometimes it was merely staring. Sometimes Sans felt invasive ‘checks’ on his stats. The small skeleton slipped his hands into the pockets of his parka, expression remaining lazy and relaxed through it all. It didn’t stop when they left Snowdin either. A few shadows were trailing them.

Edge was too observant not to notice, but he acted like they weren’t there. Like they were so beneath his prowess to even spare a glance at. Sans didn’t need to check to know the stats of this alternate version of his sibling. He had done so in their meetings at The End. Edge’s LOVE was at 13. Though his HOPE was lower than Papyrus’, it was still a respectable 550. Harsher ATTACK but equal DEFENSE.

Sans still felt his soul coiling with anxiety, on high alert. One hit and he would die. His baby would die. The small skeleton couldn’t-

“PUPPY!”

The small skeleton’s eye-lights snapped forward; noticing their unwanted shadows fell back as Dogamy and Dogaressa ran to meet them. Both Canines stopped a fair distance away but there was a glint in their eyes that Sans recognized. He had seen it enough on the dog monsters from his own world. Seeing as there was no precursor for his behavior, Sans walked the last couple of steps without Edge to greet them. They still flinched the barest amount before his small phalanges were running through both dog’s silky fur.

“MUST YOU DO THAT, WHELP?” Edge questioned roughly behind him, but made no move to rebuke his actions. Sans thought back to how the monsters following them had stopped.

“it’s not like anyone in snowdin can fight everyone here,” he answered calmly, feeling both canines relax under his attention, “i trust everyone here to have my back. no amount of petting or not petting would change that.”

Dogamy perked under his hand as his wife stepped closer to sniff at Sans, “petting?”

Sans’ eye-lights softened a bit in sadness. What a horrible universe where dogs didn’t even know the name of what they needed. He noticed Dogaressa sniffing his chest a bit intensely and quickly distracted her by scratching behind the female monster’s ear.

“what i’m doing right now. all good dogs deserve to be pet.”

Dogamy and Dogaressa exchanged a shocked look before looking immensely pleased, “the others…!”

“…deserve this ‘petting’, too!”

The small skeleton stepped back to put distance between them and nodded in agreement, “that’s right. you’re all good dogs.”

They preened underneath his words but were brought back to business by Edge, “WE NEEDED TO HIT ALL OF THE CHECKPOINTS TODAY, ANYHOW. LEAD THE WAY!”

“Yes, sir!” They chimed. They were flanked from both behind and in front as they continued along the road. Sans tensed as long, clawed phalanges hooked around the back of his collar, merely holding the red leather as they walked. What was…?

“How did you know that would work?” Edge’s tone was lowered for him only. The small skeleton expected the grip to tighten on his red collar, or maybe be tugged on. But the Royal Guardsman merely kept pace with him, not applying any pressure on where his finger were hooked.

“back where i’m from, it always worked.”

He caught pulsing ruby eye-lights looked down at him before Edge’s attention was set resolutely forward once more, “things are very different from where you came from. it was a risk.”

Sans hummed lowly, “i didn’t think it was.”

The barest tension in the fingers hooked in his collar before it was gone, “why?”

“this place is extremely violent. some may view the monsters here as ‘evil’.”

Edge didn’t say anything to interrupt him, so Sans continued, “but that isn’t true. you’ve just grown up with rougher circumstances.”

“What does that have to do with ‘petting’?” Edge noted that the dog couple’s ears perked at the mere mention.

“maybe you would say where i came from was ‘weaker’. but monsters…both here and there seem to be the same at their core. at least the canines are… whereas most would see it as ‘weak’, i view it as more ‘open’.”

The Royal Guardsman pondered his words in a few minutes of silence as they trekked through the snow.

“Why did you not use this advantage while on the run?”

“i didn’t have the time to think during that time.” Sans answered shortly. The taller skeleton glanced down at him with intensity in his eye-lights so he continued, “i never let anyone get close enough to start an encounter.”

The towering skeleton monster hummed in consideration, “making that judgment from just the dogs is folly.”

“i’m extremely good at judging people.”

Edge glanced down at the small skeleton, sharp teeth pulling down into a scowl to cover his puzzled expression. Why did that statement sound so heavy? Didn’t people resent judgmental behavior? That was asking for a fight.

“besides, i have time to gather more evidence to that theory. not evil, just horrible circumstances.” Sans stated firmly and Edge found himself hoping that the alternate version of his brother was correct.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *On days like these...
> 
> Another update! I tried for daily, but it looks like it isn't possible! Still, I hope these are coming out fast enough for you all. This chapter was inspired by Muskka! Thank you for the sketch, waifu! It keeps me determined!
> 
> -Want to keep tabs on me? See some skele-porn? Follow my NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com ! -

Another seven days passed similarly, Edge would take Sans on his rounds while shadows watched them closely from the tree-line. Red was pretty much absent and when he was seen, it was only for a moment. The small sentry wondered if maybe he had offended Red in someway. He had essentially taken his place by his brother during this avoidance. The last time they had really spoken was after that soul incident.

Did Red feel guilty?

Was he angry?

Sans found himself worrying about his alternate self. This hadn’t been what he had wanted. Pushing the brothers apart was the last thing the skeleton had intended, but he felt responsible. So when Edge had left after explaining he was needed in Waterfall and couldn’t bring him along; Sans decided it was time for his second venture outside the brother’s home by himself.

Only this time, he would be in town around other monsters.

Logically, Sans knew he had nothing to worry about. If the slightest hint of danger was presented; the small skeleton could teleport easily out of harm’s way. If he couldn’t… Well; the thought was unsavory but he still had an ace up his sleeve. If it really came down to it; he had Karmic Retribution. It was a last resort, but he wasn’t completely helpless.

Unconsciously, his phalanges reached up to touch the warm red leather around his neck before he opened the front door and locked it with magic; like Edge always did when they left. Immediately, the heavy sensation of being watched struck him but Sans kept his posture lax and slow as he began to walk down the main street. The sneakers Red had lent him sounded extremely loud in the unnatural silence, crunching snow underfoot. It snowed more frequently in this universe and Sans absently wondered why as he kept his surroundings in check.

A few monsters came out of their hiding places, eying him intensely as he walked by. The bunny who was always walking her little brother in his world was without the brother, clothing tattered and scars littering her arms. The mouse with a large scarf that insisted that they smile despite their horrible circumstances was missing an eye; the horned monster covering that blind spot for him with an aggressive air.

The small skeleton felt a pang of sadness.

What a horrible universe... He could remember these same monsters living happily and as best they could in his own time line. Holding onto hope. Being kind. Here, there was not even a hint of that. Was his theory still correct for these individuals? Admittedly, he had only really known the Snowdin Canine Unit, his brother, Grillby, some of the bar’s patrons, the Shop Keep and her sister at the Inn here very well. Everyone else; the sentry knew by association.

The monsters watched him but thankfully didn’t approach him with ill intent. Was the magic on his collar that potent? Or were they really that afraid of Edge? He was nearly to Grillby’s, where he was pretty sure Red was staying to keep away from him and Edge; when a low growl had him freezing in place.

White eye-lights flicking towards the noise, Sans kept still with a fixed expression as a huge shadow stomped out of the alley just before the bar and restaurant. Soul pounding in panic, the small skeleton looked up and up to meet the dark beady eyes of a bear monster.

It was the monster that always talked politics outside of Grillby's but he was nearly unrecognizable in this universe. His dark fur was ragged and matted, some of it absent with large scars tearing it away. Some were fresh… A smattering of gray powder in the messy fur had Sans tensing. The bear glowered down at him, like he was a bug to be squashed; snorting a frozen breath.

“Who the fuck are you?” The bear snarled menacingly, taking a heavy step towards him. Sans didn’t move, though he had wanted to flinch away. He wasn’t even given a chance to reply as the monster answered his own question.

“Free EXP is what you are. Weak. Tiny. Easily crushed. I wonder what you taste like…” The monster licked his maw in delight, the rage replaced with hunger. Did… Did monsters really EAT each other here? Still, Sans kept his composure.

“i belong to papyrus and his brother. let me through.” He requested, voice steady and firm.

The bear paused and snuffled at the air, squinting down at the bright collar around his neck, “that trinket won’t save you, bitch. good handhold when I fuck you and taste you.”

Fear washed through his soul at those words. Rape and cannibalism were so alien to him. So awful. It couldn’t be that bad here, right? Red and Edge weren’t like this! Why was…?

The bear lunged an arm down to grab him and the worst thing happened.

Sans froze in place. His bones locked together despite his safety net of jumping through time and space. He had been thrown off by the threats and the reality thrown suddenly at him. It was like time had suddenly slowed down; sharp and filthy claws descending to grab him. To hurt him. To dust him.

To kill his baby.

It felt like his soul swelled in his rib-cage from that awful thought, as if too small to hold all of the horror and fear inside the culmination of everything he was. It thudded heavily once, sending out a shrill cry of alarm. Calling for help in his moment of weakness and stupidity.

The space in front of him was suddenly filled with crimson magic; a familiar and welcome body pressing his own a few steps back and out of harm’s way.

**“back off from my property, yer prick!”**

…Red? His expression fell into worry and apprehension. The broader skeleton’s shoulders were trembling with rage as his sharp phalanges dug into the material of his blue parka. Right over his trembling soul. The bear reared back, appearing visibly startled. Had his other self kept his teleportation a secret from the people in town? The taller skeleton glanced back at him, his left socket smoking with ruby magic.

“stay behind me, sweetheart.” Red muttered lowly to him, backing him even further from harm’s way.

He wanted to ask what the other’s plan was. Wanted to insist that he was okay and this didn’t need to be escalated, but his bones were rattling still. Sans had made a mistake, once again. So he wordlessly obeyed; feeling the red collar warm around his neck. The magic imbued in the leather was agitated, glowing slightly and putting off a distinct smell that had Sans flushing.

He smelled like Edge and Red, their magic all over him.

Red glowered up at the bear, “yer think yer a fucking snowflake? above the law? did’ya think what belonged to me n’ boss was free game? damn, yer a stupid fuck if i ever saw one!”

The bear roared in rage, eyes gleaming with a hint of insane hunger. Red snarled right back, a single blaster blinking into existence above them. Sans reached forward and clung tightly to the leather of the other skeleton’s jacket but then…

They were surrounded and the aggressive monster was taken down by Greater Dog, pinned underneath the monster’s heavy metal armor. Wet noses nudging into his collar and clothed bones bled the tension immediately from Sans and he let go of Red to allow Dogamy and Dogaressa to embrace him. Lesser and Doggo held the struggling bear down with Greater as Red summoned a cage of bones around the aggressor.

“Bad monster! How dare you attack Pup and Sir’s Puppy!” Dogaressa growled, petting Sans’ skull like he had done with her a few days before.

“Shall I call Sir?” Dogamy requested and Red looked back at them. There was the barest moment of hesitation, likely the larger skeleton remembering how he had been avoiding Edge. But one look at Sans brought instant resolve.

“yeah. get boss here. this motherfucker needs to be made an example.” Red growled. Sans cringed. This monster was going to be dusted because of him, but he couldn’t find it in him to argue for the bear’s sake. Normally, mercy would be best. But Red and Edge needed to keep Snowdin under control and mercy might be misinterpreted as allowing this behavior.

Sans felt awful but he couldn’t stop shaking and blaming himself for this lapse. The dog couple continued to soothe him as Red kept a close eye on the bear monster, pacing through the snow as Doggo made the call.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *penance and protected.
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

The wait for Edge was long and agonizing for the trembling skeleton. Sans had seen monsters dusted before but it always was the human doing the killing, not another of his kind. His alternate self was pacing around the trapped bear, eye-lights pulsing intensely with a predatory quality. The dog couple had him sandwiched between them protectively as the rest of their subordinates kept the aggressive monster subdued. 

How had Red known where he was? A second more and that blow would’ve landed. Had the other skeleton been watching him? Or had… Sans’ eye-lights became tiny and bright with panic. Had the other reacted to the cry his soul screamed in that moment?

Damn it. What if that was true? The small sentry knew about monster pregnancy but was this normal? Gaster hadn’t went into any detail about how monster pregnancies impacted other monsters. About how the monster with child effected the sire. Sans knew the very basics of soul bonding and the clinical explanation for how skeletons reproduced. But he had nothing else to go on. The lack of information made him a bit nervous. Plus, even if he did know these things; Sans was certain they didn’t cover how alternate versions of yourself would react to him carrying a child.

The heady feel of magic pulsing in the collar relaxed him despite his wishes; the smell of the brother’s combined magic soothing Sans. The canines holding him suddenly tensed and he lifted hazy eye-lights to discover they were saluting.

Edge was here.

The crowd of monsters watching the spectacle parted like the sea before the angry monster; the Royal Guardsman stalking towards them smoothly through the snow; expression enraged. Red looked up at his younger brother with a similar fury, the awkward air between them completely absent in the current situation.

The Royal Guardsman stopped among the dog pack and those intense pins of light turned down towards Sans, staring silently at him. He wanted to flinch back, feel guilt, anything to ease the volatile emotions Edge was radiating… But the small sentry couldn’t seem to speak as the combined magic quelled the terror lurking at the edges of his perception.

A ‘check’ washed over his small body and if he hadn’t been looking back just as intently, Sans would’ve missed the barest softening of those enraged points of light in Edge’s sockets. The towering skeleton spun sharply towards the bear and summoned a long splintered femur.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU PRESUME TO LAY A FINGER ON WHAT IS MINE!” Edge roared; his voice ringing through the silent town. More shadows appeared in the tree-line and some monsters even peeked out of their houses to watch the spectacle. Sans realized this was going to be a very public execution, soul fluttering in alarm.

“motherfucker…” Red growled lowly, resuming his restless pacing around the monster ensnared in his bone cage.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS, FILTH?” The sharp femur’s tip pressed past the magical constructs of his brother and dug harshly into the bear’s neck. The massive monster snarled in response.

“You shouldn’t have such appetizing weaklings roaming about on their own with no protection.” The bear grumbled in a low tone, “what is more heady than having a fragile, small being writhe beneath you in agony as you-”

The bone jabbed a bit deeper, crimson magic oozing from Edge in potent waves. The skeleton stood over the trapped monster for a moment in silence before a vicious smirk graced his features.

“YOU MUSTN’T UNDERESTIMATE WHAT IS MINE. PERHAPS HE WILL NOT LOOK SO APPETIZING WITH MORE LOVE.”

Sans froze. Even the potent magic of the collar couldn’t mute the horror Edge’s words brought with them.

No… The other couldn’t possibly…!

Edge turned to him, completely composed and stoic, gaze expectant.

His teeth gritted together. No! He couldn’t…! Why would Edge think this was okay??? Why would… His blown eye-lights darted around, realizing everyone present was watching him eagerly. Dogamy and Dogaressa still had a hold on him, though it was gentler as they coaxed him a step closer.

Every bit of dust and magic that made up his body was screaming against what Sans was being cornered into. Was his hand going to be forced so easily!? He couldn’t say ‘no’ against Edge and Red or everyone in Snowdin might interpret that as defiance! Sans couldn’t gain LOVE! He couldn’t kill this monster…!

…but the Judge could…

His eye-lights dimmed as he finally took one step on his own power, the dog couple releasing him. He didn’t want to do this…but the bear monster had attacked an innocent. Not only himself, but others. Not only others, but his baby. An unborn soul; the purest existence in the Underground. Magic had appointed him into this role despite his stats. Despite his circumstances…

His younger brother’s laughter, smile and words filtered through his memory as he took another heavy step in the snow. His eye-lights flickered upwards to Edge’s watchful expression and felt a pang of hurt. This was a cold and calculated move. Not only to reinforce his status but also to draw more answers from Sans.

Sans couldn’t disappoint the monster. He wasn’t Papyrus. But he was still a version of his sibling. Still the father of his child. Still the monster that comforted him before the small skeleton had died, many many times…

This wasn’t his universe, but it was his new home. There was no way back. He had to abide by the rules.

“…i can’t…”

Edge stiffened, expression barely changing but the monsters watching stirred restlessly at his words. 

“i can’t gain love.” He admitted and those looking for an opening relaxed, watchful and curious. Sans wondered if this was entertaining for them, seeing him struggle with his morals and forsaking his younger brother’s ideals, “knowing this. do you still want me to take his life when i won’t grow stronger?”

The alternate version of his brother and Red took his words in, visibly considering what he had said. 

“NO. IF YOU DO NOT BENEFIT THEN…” He nodded curtly towards Red, “TAKE HIM OUT FOR TOUCHING OUR PROPERTY.”

Red’s shark-teeth pulled into a cocky smirk, satisfaction in his pulsing eye-lights, “with pleasure, boss.” Sans tensed as the other skeleton summoned a single blaster and fired it off; the bear disintegrating in the bright beam of light. The hovering skull burst into fragments immediately after, a sheen of sweat dotting Red’s skull. The Canine Squad growled lowly and the crowd dispersed since there was nothing else to be seen.

He was suddenly lifted up and into Edge’s arms, “COME ALONG, WHELP. WE ARE TO RETURN HOME!”

Sans blinked when he realized he could feel a tremor in the Royal Guardsman’s bones and Red followed them without a word. He blinked and watched the canines over Edge’s armor; all of them on the alert.

The instant that the front door was safely locked; Sans was deposited on the couch and both skeleton’s were touching him. Startled; the sentry’s eye-lights shrank as his jaw was palmed and tilted up; exposing the collar. His gaze locked on Edge, whose normally fiery gaze was concentrated and intense. Sans was used to Red touching him but this was the first time Edge had done this.

“Why did you go outside alone?” Edge’s voice was low and demanding, tense. Those long clawed phalanges hooking underneath the simple red collar as Sans shivered; feeling Red’s hands roaming his rib-cage.

“i-i was worried about red.” He confessed, more than puzzled at this behavior and flushing blue as more magic was fed into the leather. Were they…renewing the magic on it? Red blinked at Sans before his fangs clenched.

“fuck! don’t risk yerself fer me, sweetheart. that brute almost dusted yer.” The sentry shivered at the growled tone, completely thrown off his game. Sans couldn’t keep his composure when BOTH of them were doing this.

“You shouldn’t have been away anyhow, you lazy asshole!” Edge snapped at his older brother, whose brow furrowed and snarled back in kind. They were acting more like animals than monsters, which frightened Sans a bit.

“fuck off, boss!”

“How did you even know he was in trouble?!” The Royal Guardsman demanded hotly, their magic washing over him.

“i…” Red faltered, “i just did! i thought it was ‘cause of this!”

A short tug on the collar Sans wore, sending him face-first into Edge’s ribcage. Someone dust him now, his magic was responding to this inappropriately….

“Nonsense! CLAIMS DON’T WORK THAT WAY!” The taller skeleton spat back and the sentry finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“stop fighting, please!” His voice came out a note higher than normal in his flustered and panicked state. Both brother’s attention snapped to his flushing face and his eye-lights trailed down to the carpet sheepishly as the longest minute in his life passed like a snail race.

“You cannot gain LOVE?” Edge questioned and Sans nodded.

“it’s a disability,” he lied.

Red and Edge stared hard at him and exchanged a look before he was suddenly thrown over his counterpart’s shoulder.

“w-what?!”

What was happening now?!

“yer sticking with us.”

“IT IS SMARTER TO KEEP YOU CLOSE. DO NOT LEAVE WITHOUT AN ESCORT AGAIN.” The Royal Guardsman ordered and before Sans could build a case for himself, he was caught in the middle of both brothers on Edge’s bed. Their arms were around him, shielding his smaller body.

What the hell was happening?!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *inside the mind of the younger brother.
> 
> Hey there! I got sick so I had to take a few days! ^^;; Sadly I still am sick, but here is an update! I hope you like it!
> 
> ~Want to get update alerts before AO3 even thinks to email you? Know when I am writing? Naked skeles? Check out my NSFW Blog at http://mercy-run.tumblr.com ! ~

The tall Royal Guardsman kept a keen eye-socket on the alternate version of his older sibling as Edge patrolled his rounds through Snowdin. It had been two days since he and his brother had taken to watching Sans closely. Though the small skeleton didn’t show it; he was certain their constant hovering had to be getting to the monster in some way. Sans seemed to be good at that…keeping a mask up. The only time Sans didn’t seem aloof was when the Canine Unit was interacting with him. The softness that touched the smaller sentry’s eye-lights made his soul churn in a confusing way.

Edge usually wouldn’t care so much. He had thought only Red could draw his more primal side out since they were younger, drugged with Frenzy. But when the proud skeleton had been attending to his duties in Waterfall; he had felt something seize his entire being and he had been rushing back to Snowdin right before his phone rang.

It had sounded like the cries of all of the monsters Edge had dusted. In defense, in duty and in aggression. It had sounded like Red screaming; his skull split open at the socket and oozing red magic. It had sounded like the nights when he had sobbed as a babybones; not able to understand the world around him. The cacophony of noise reverberating in his soul had the rough skeleton mindlessly sprinting back home. Doggo’s call had barely registered in his state as he made record time.

What waited for him in front of Grillby’s had made his magic boil over in rage.

His brother, snarling deep in his ribcage and pacing like a wild animal around the now deceased bear. Engaged in an encounter with a creature that was more gluttonous instinct than monster. Red’s collar had been radiating his claiming magic, but it was nothing compared to their combined scent on Sans; who was barely able to stand under it’s sedative effects.

That Sans had been nearly knocked unconscious by their magic spoke volumes of just how close to death the tiny sentry had come.

An indescribable feeling had possessed Edge as he had looked down at the fragile skeleton, the other’s eye-lights blown wide and panting through his fangs; smelling heavily of he and his sibling. The Royal Guardsman had so much wanted to dust the filthy creature that had endangered what was his. But when Sans had hesitantly revealed he wouldn’t benefit, Edge had given the honor to Red.

His older sibling had gained two Levels Of ViolencE from the mangy creature.

It had taken all of yesterday to finally let go of the small monster; both Red and Edge insisting on carrying the sentry around. Having Sans always within reach. The alternate form of his brother seemed confused most of the day before seeming to accept what was happening with no question. That type of attitude had Edge…worried. He couldn’t forget the apathy and borderline insane laughter the skeleton had displayed. Even though he hadn’t picked up anymore hints of madness and the nihilistic attitude had lessened; Edge couldn’t help but wonder after the other monster’s state of mind.

At least one good thing came from the unpleasant encounter and that was in the form of Red seemingly forgetting to avoid him.

His elder sibling wasn’t teleporting away at the drop of a hat but they didn’t talk about what Edge now knew thanks to Sans. If Red had continued on as normal; the Royal Guardsman would’ve dismissed what the alternate skeleton had revealed. But his brother hadn’t and now he knew without a doubt that if he tried to pursue something with his brother…

No. He wouldn’t entertain that thought. 

Not now.

Even gaining LOVE, Red was still fragile and his safety wasn’t guaranteed. They had Sans to protect now as well; which was double the risk. Edge found himself looking forward to the Captain’s visit in a little less than two week’s time. That Undyne or her lover hadn’t taken more aggressive action against them was promising. That the Tyrant King himself hadn’t called him to the Castle and dusted him was even more so.

Treason, even whispers of such, was dealt with brutal swiftness.

That Edge was still alive, that Red hadn’t been kidnapped and used as leverage…that Sans hadn’t been stolen from them after that display of sheer power… It all spoke of a possible alliance. An alliance to be reckoned with. Snowdin was already as close to united as possible under his rule. If Undyne and Alphys allied with him; then most of the Royal Guard would be part of their rebellion.

It would have to be enough. It might be enough to overthrow the Royal mad with thoughts of revenge. No one had as much LOVE as Asgore; but the numbers had to work against the Boss Monster.

Edge had not forgotten about a human being down here.

But it still seemed very abstract. The child had been talked about between his sibling and Sans, but had yet to appear. Red seemed agitated and confused at this turn of events, but had already shrugged it off. When confronted, his older brother had shrugged and offered up that perhaps his counterpart had thrown off ‘the script’; …whatever that meant.

Still, he would be a fool to forget that small bit of information. So Edge kept it at the back of his mind always.

“…edge…?”

The rough skeleton blinked, realizing that he had stopped; the phalanges he had hooked possessively around Sans’ collar tight but not enough to harm the small sentry. Small, bright eye-lights were staring up at him in question and he felt another thrill through his magic as his pulsing gaze took the other skeleton in. Safe, whole, unmarked…

They were standing in front of the door to the Ruins, Edge hadn’t stopped walking at the last station.

“what’s wrong?”

A flash of broken tile and bloodied teeth; as well as a gentle touch at his cheek snapped across his memory. His sharp fangs pulled down in irritation. There it was again… Would he ever remember the time he had lost in another world? They were mere snapshots. Glimpses that never painted the full picture. Edge was missing something crucial but he was too proud and too wary to interrogate Sans. He couldn’t handle pushing Sans closer to being more broken than he had arrived in this world being.

“IT IS NOTHING.” He scowled at the Delta Rune emblazoned on the old stone door before gently guiding Sans to turn with him by the collar. There was no complaint from the tiny sentry; the dogs greeting him just as enthusiastically on the way back as if he hadn’t just been there. Edge felt a pang of jealousy at how open and affectionate Sans was with the mutts…but not him.

He had to be patient.

It wasn’t safe.

Soon, sometime, very soon; the Tyrant would be taken down and he would be free to explore things with his brother. To acknowledge feelings long buried and thought lost. And Sans…he would be safe to heal. To be able to tell him what he had forgotten. It was just a matter of time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *inside the mind of the older brother.
> 
> You don't even have to squint for the spicy kustard here. ^_~
> 
> ~Want to get update alerts before AO3 even thinks to email you? Know when I am writing? Naked skeles? Check out my NSFW Blog at http://mercy-run.tumblr.com ! ~

Well, wasn’t this one big cluster-fuck of a situation? Red had been unable to stay in the same room as Boss when his alternate had confessed FOR him. It had been a week of excess teleportation and mustard afterward. He was sure Sans had good intentions and all. The guy seemed incapable of being selfish or hateful. The shark-toothed skeleton just wasn’t able to understand why this was coming up NOW. 

Had Sans and his brother been together? All romantic and bullshit? The thought made him both jealous and confused. Red had wanted to ask, but knowing that Sans’ Papyrus was gone and no reset could bring him back with the other here… He wisely kept his usually big mouth shut. Boss hadn’t shut Sans’ words down either. In fact, from Red’s observation of them together; his younger sibling was listening closely to his alternate self.

Did that mean Boss loved him..?

He hadn’t said ‘fuck that’ or anything…

Of course he loved his brother. Of course he returned those feelings. It had never really been a secret! But now he had another new facet to deal with…

Sans.

Red had been about to indulge in his vices at Grillby’s when he had felt ’it’. ‘It’ had drowned out taste, sight, hearing, smell and touch. ‘It’ had drained him of all coherent thought. In one breathless second, the skeleton felt as if the world had fallen to one singular particle. A sole drive. He was through the void and standing between Sans and the threat before his mind had processed anything. His entire existence had revolved around protecting Sans from harm in that moment. All by whatever ‘it’ had been.

His primary trait of Wrath had never been so acute and painful. Every speck of dust and magic that made him up vibrated with intense rage. Red had wanted to draw out the bear’s death, torture the creature until it begged to be dusted. He had wanted to continue until every monster present was drifting in the wind. But a small hand had latched into the leather of his coat and Red had inhaled deeply; smelling Boss’ magic combined with his all over the smaller skeleton behind him.

It had taken every ounce of will to wait for Boss. To acknowledge his own collar around his neck.

Red had thought it had been the collar that made him react like that. He had never set a claim on anyone, so if that wasn’t ‘it’… Then what was it? They had both reacted aggressively and afterward… His skull flushed at the memory. He had been nearly wild with instinct; touching Sans all over while raining ‘checks’ over his alternate self. It wasn’t like it was JUST him! Boss had been doing the same thing!

It had been three days since that incident and Sans appeared unruffled by their hovering. If Boss wasn’t with Sans, it was him. If not him, then Boss. His younger sibling also had wordlessly cemented the new sleeping arrangements.

Which is where Red was now. In Boss’ bed with his sibling and Sans. If the shark-toothed monster hadn’t molested his other self and had his love for his younger sibling revealed…this probably would be pleasant. Red liked to avoid his problems, not sleep in the same bed with them.

The soft rattling of bones had Red peeking one socket open, keeping his eye-lights extinguished. Boss had his spine towards him and Sans; the closest to the door and ready to spring up into action should anyone dare attack them in their own home. By the rhythm of his breathing, Red could tell his sibling was in a more mediative state; not truly asleep.

Red’s attention wondered down to Sans, who was curled between his front and Boss’ back; soul seizing.

The smaller skeleton was trembling, eye sockets squeezed shut as barely audible sounds of distress slipped between his teeth. There was a light sheen of blue sweat on the other’s skull and to Red’s dismay; tears beginning to slip down his alternate’s face.

The elder brother checked on Edge to see if it had broken his semi-unconscious state, nearly jumping when a single pulsing eye-light was gazing back in the dark. He managed an awkward sharp smile for his sibling as the taller skeleton carefully moved to face them; scrutinizing Sans. Red ignited his own eye-lights to give them more light in the dark.

“Sick…?” Edge questioned, his usually loud and sharp voice canted so soft that Red could barely hear him. It caused a low flutter in his soul and he frowned before carefully reaching out, brushing the backside of his weathered knuckles against Sans’ cheek. Though the magic sweating from the other’s bones was cool, the other skeleton didn’t seem to be too hot or too cold to the touch.

“naw, boss.” Red whispered back, “probably a nightmare.”

Edge’s expression shifted slightly, brow furrowing as he stared down at the trembling monster, “do we wake him?” His brother’s words were quiet and uncertain. Red looked down at Sans, angling his face so that the light from their combined gazes fell on the distressed monster.

“we shouldn’t…he hasn’t been sleeping and might be dangerous…”

Edge frowned at his words. They both knew Sans rarely rested. It looked like he finally succumbed to natural sleep but a damn nightmare had to come along, didn’t it?

“What do we do then?”

Red grimaced. What DID they do? His memories of their shared childhood were hazy because of the Frenzy fucking his memories and Red hadn’t had many nightmares himself…

“m-maybe what he does…? to the mutts?” He shot back uncertainly, feeling a spike of panic when Sans’ vocalizations became murmured words. Both of them leaned in closer to hear the whimpered pleas.

“pl-ease stop, i don’t want to… please l-let me die…let it end… i can’t…no-ple-ase! stop this- don’t kill- no! pl-ease don’t kill t-them…let me d-ie, please… i can’t…no more…let it end…no st-”

Red’s sockets shot wide open and darkened at the pain in Sans’ voice. Even monsters begging for their lives hadn’t sounded so…broken. Both of his hands jerked forward, only to hover uncertainly over the trembling bones. Larger hands closed over his own and Red had enough time to feel confusion before they were both timidly ‘petting’ the monster. The smaller skeleton’s breath hitched as fresh tears flowed faster, the pleas not ending so Red shuffled closer and tried his best to mimic the gentle touches he had seen the other do.

He flinched when Edge curled a protective arm around them both and pulled them carefully flush to his chest. Red followed his brother’s free hand with his eye-lights, finding it stroking soothing and slow circles into Sans’ sternum. His own touch mimicked Boss’ hopefully, except it was into the middle of the other’s spine.

Sans shuddered and exhaled before the words ebbed off into a quiet whine. Both rough skeletons kept up the gentle touches until the smallest fell quiet, the tears slowing down. Red’s sharp teeth pulled up in tentative relief as one of his hands cupped Sans’ cheek. The slumbering skeleton merely hiccuped and nuzzled into his touch absently, causing ruby magic to flush his skull.

His eye-lights flickered over to gauge his brother’s reaction, finding Edge’s gaze riveted on where Sans was accepting his touch in his sleep. As if not to be outdone, Boss stroked the small skeleton’s other cheek to get the same response. Red was fairly certain they were both wearing comical expressions of disbelief but couldn’t bring himself to look his sibling in the eye-socket at the moment.

Such a pure expression of trust and vulnerability…

Red was sure this was only reserved for…what…those that were fucking soul-bonded?! He had certainly never seen such an open display. It was embarrassing. It wasn’t usual. It was…exhilarating. 

It had never occurred to the older brother that touch was a need. But now that he had someone that he was comforting, that wouldn’t kill him for it… It felt nice. Red wondered if giving the touch was just as nice as receiving it. At the very least, it was soothing on his end. This wasn’t the barely remembered heat cycles he took a buddy for or even a quick fuck to abate lust with some gold.

It was just touching for the sake of touching. For the sake of comfort. Sans had long since relaxed into their ministrations, sometimes exhaling gently or leaning into their sharp phalanges. But he continued to sleep and they continued to just touch him. With no motive other than that….

Red and Edge didn’t say another word to each other that night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *there are some symptoms you cannot hide...
> 
> I wanted to share some amazing art that has been done for this story! Please check the artists out on Tumblr and support them!
> 
> Commission from Muskka: http://muskka.tumblr.com/day/2016/11/19  
> Fanart from CheapBourbon: http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/post/158576239469/if-your-not-reading-mercy-runs-karmic  
> The Dog Squad from Eriapirl: https://eriapril.tumblr.com/post/158414509482/the-new-pup-because-i-dunno-what-ufcanine  
> Fanart from Kaysins: http://kaysins.tumblr.com/post/158037483464/scene-from-chapter-6-in-karmic-retribution-by  
> Fanart from RabbitPieTail: https://rabbitpietail.tumblr.com/post/158283531649/frenzy-yet-another-fanfiction-inspired-piece-of
> 
> Thank you so much guys! Fan art does wonders for writers, it really pushes me along. <3

The next morning, Sans wasn’t even able to ignite his eye-lights or take stock of how unusually wrapped up in both Red and Edge’s limbs he was before his magic churned warningly. The small skeleton bolted upright and teleported to the bathroom in time for him to avoid making an embarrassing mess of everything. Watery and thin liquid magic gushed past his parted teeth, the sentry’s bones trembling from shock at the unexpected revolt of his magic. He gasped and shuddered as another wave of nausea had him choking over the toilet.

Had…had it already been three weeks here..? Sans moaned weakly as he lost more magic, thankful that even though it wasn’t necessary to have a working bathroom that the house here had still thought to mimic the surface like his own had. One of his hands grasped the black fabric of the borrowed tank top, clenching his phalanges over his soul as he got sick. Sans would laugh at the irony that skeletons could not only get hangovers but morning sickness just like other monsters and humans if he had any breath to spare.

Muffled shouting and quick footfalls up the hall warned the ailing sentry seconds before the door was thrown wide.

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WASN’T ILL, YOU ASSHOLE!” Edge snarled down at his older brother as Red rushed to Sans’ side and took stock of his state with frantically pulsing eye-lights. Sans laid his flushed skull against the thankfully spotless porcelain, groaning softly in complaint as checks wracked his magic. Stars…not right now with whatever the hell this was… His eye-lights dilated suddenly and he heaved more watery magic, causing the checks to stop briefly as both brothers flinched. They started right back up as soon as Sans was able to catch his breath and the skeleton finally snapped.

“stop!”

Sans wasn’t sure if it was the uncharacteristic snarl in his voice or the subsequent time he spent wheezing over the toilet until he was only dry heaving that stopped the siblings from checking him.

“f-fuck…yer alright, sweetheart?”

Sans merely shot his alternate self a baleful look in response and Red flinched.

“yeah…stupid question…” The slightly larger monster chastised himself, not allowing the other’s deadly expression to stop him from kneeling next to Sans. The hostile look melted off of the small sentries’ skull when Red began to run a comforting hand up and down his spine. The tension from Red’s frame relaxed when his alternate self didn’t tell him off and accepted his ‘petting’ when he was awake.

“His HP is still at one…” Edge mused, stepping further into the bathroom and laying a large hand over Sans’ forehead despite the bit of excess magic on his face, “not burning either. …Maybe a little cold.”

Sans wondered if Edge deduced that from how his bones were rattling or from touching him. Personally, he felt like he was too hot. It wasn’t like this was standard sickness either, not that either of them would ever know. So he kept quiet as they examined him, not much for conversation at the moment.

“You didn’t get him any of that poison from Grillby’s, did you?” The Royal Guardsman narrowed his eye sockets at Red, who shot his younger sibling a disbelieving stare in return.

“haven’t even taken him to the bar, boss.” His alternate confessed, “it’s a safe haven but i don’t want grillby asking questions. yer know the guy hates the king but he knows about sans.”

The small skeleton felt a pang of confusion and alarm. Was this world’s Grillby violent too? It was hard to imagine his old friend from his own universe as anything other than a quiet but polite monster… Sans uttered a noise of discontent as his magic rolled unpleasantly but thankfully didn’t rebel.

“Are you suggesting my cooking made him ill?” Edge questioned with a dark note in his tone. 

“i’m not accusing yer of anything, boss!” Red snapped, “i’m just worried!”

Sans blinked blearily when he realized it had gotten quiet all of a sudden. His alternate’s touch had also stilled in the middle of his spine so the sentry blearily raised his head from the seat of the toilet. Both brothers seemed to be uncomfortable, not looking at each other with similar expressions of unease.

Despite feeling awful, Sans wanted to smooth things over right away. Lying was his go to. The last thing he wanted Edge and Red to know was that he was suffering from morning sickness.

“hey…” His voice was hoarse and quiet, but both of them looked down at him immediately, attention locked intensely on him. The stroking at his spine tentatively started up again, albeit slower.

“don’t worry…this is normal…” Sans managed.

Both brothers stared at him for another moment in silence before Edge’s brow furrowed slightly, “…how is this normal?”

Sans knew how it looked. Vomiting magic was serious for monsters that relied on their magic to keep their physical form together. It usually signaled a life threatening illness. In this case; it was the opposite but could still be dangerous. His mind worked a mile a minute to piece together a story that both of them would believe as Sans straightened.

“i’m a 1 hp monster…but my magical potential is extremely high. with such low stats counterbalancing that, sometimes i get…sick like this.” It wasn’t a lie. Gaster had made sure Sans’ low stats wouldn’t interfere with his work as the Judge. The Gaster Blasters tethered to him required an extremely high pool of magic and he had been coached to control it. His magic wasn’t the issue. It was his frail HoPe and stamina. Most threats to the Underground would never push him to exhaustion.

Most, except a sadistic flower and a child driven by Determination…

Red and Edge glanced at each other wordlessly before his alternate self spoke, “this disparity in yer magic to yer body… does it mean yer have too much?”

Sans was about to answer with the logical ‘too much’. That would be what made sense right on the surface but he paused. Wait… This would be the perfect opportunity to say he got low on magic sometimes. It would explain the dips in his levels when Sans went too long without magic from Edge. Or even…from Red. It would be the perfect cover-up.

…But he couldn’t.

Sans couldn’t take advantage of Edge like that. He couldn’t even with Red. That was too much against his moral code. Using them like that… He couldn’t do it on top of lying to their faces as well.

“too much.” He muttered, feeling like his soul had dropped out his chest from damning himself and his baby because he...just couldn’t! Surely Sans could figure something else out in the meantime? If he was careful enough and his levels didn't drop?

But the brothers appeared satisfied with his answer, Red’s sharp teeth pulling upwards tentatively as he offered his hand out to Sans, “let’s take care of yer then. yer a fucking mess, sans.”

The smaller skeleton’s soul gave another unpleasant twist that had nothing to do with morning sickness or his magical levels. He took Red’s hand and the other skeleton righted him with a gentleness that had the smaller skeleton pausing. Edge was watching them both intently.

Something had changed… Something to make them act different when he hadn’t been paying attention. But what…? Sans had always been careful with his lies and observations of others to keep as much control of the situation as possible. But it felt like he had made some significant error somewhere. He just didn’t know where.

They were possessive that day. Overly so. Which wasn’t unusual. But Sans couldn’t shake the feeling that he had missed something.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the darkness, the pain, the fog of sadness never truly goes away...
> 
> ~Want to be notified earlier of updates and plans? Over 18? Like skeleton porn? Then please follow my NSFW Blog!~
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

For the next two days, Sans watched the brothers as closely as they were always watching him. That nagging feeling of something having slipped under his notice kept him nervous. Which probably wasn’t helping much with how protective Edge and Red always were. It wasn’t like anything had changed from before that he could tell. He was still kept under constant watch. When the small sentry was with Red, they were usually at the house or at the other’s station nearest to the Ruins. Strange how that was the same too. It was so boring out there that Sans wondered why his alternate didn’t just slack off; but Red seemed dedicated to his post.

Probably because of how there were constant shadows watching them both.

Red just passed the time by telling Sans jokes, stories and horrible puns; which the smaller skeleton appreciated. Though the type of humor was a bit more crass than his own. Sometimes, one of the monsters watching them would attempt an attack, but somehow; they were always diverted. By Red himself or before they even got within ten yards of the station.

Sans had seen monsters dusting other monsters more here than anywhere else before. It had been a different case with the bear. That had felt…personal. But to see murder committed so casually among his kind just felt horribly wrong. He couldn’t help but both pity and fear the denizens of this universe.

When Sans was with Edge, the Royal Guardsman always had two phalanges hooked into his leather collar, as if afraid he would stray too far. The sentry was unsure if this was an overt gesture of ownership or a safety precaution. Maybe both… The fact was that Edge took him on his patrols around Snowdin, but never further while appearing unfazed by the scrutiny and attention Sans was bringing to him.

…Nothing had outwardly changed with their schedule. Or even their mannerisms.

There was just the feeling that something…more was there?

Sans couldn’t pin it down despite mulling over it in all of his spare time. If they had found out about his pregnancy, surely they would have said something? Or otherwise reacted? It was like he had gone to sleep and woken up when this new feeling of ‘more’ had started.

Still, the state of this world was becoming more and more clear on every trip he had with the brothers around Snowdin. It was so like his home in a lot of ways, with even more being horribly different. Every monster that was confident enough to walk close had battle scars. Limbs missing. Some looked to be poor. Others seemed to be selling…themselves. The buildings were mostly there in Snowdin, but there were also shacks put together on the outskirts.

It was colder here. More oppressive here.

There was no hope here…

The more Sans saw, the more certain he was that something had to change. But he couldn’t even begin to understand how to make this broken world better. This had been how things worked for hundreds of years. All under Asgore’s rule. Usually banding together with friends could help a situation, but the small skeleton was unsure if the brothers even considered Undyne or Alphys a friend.

The Underground wasn’t a place to form friendships, raise families or dream of when you might see the sun...

It was a war-zone.

The small skeleton was also tiring of waking up each morning to bolt to the bathroom, losing runny magic into the toilet as both siblings hovered over him in clear concern. Sans also couldn’t seem to recall when and if the morning sickness ended. Hadn’t he read somewhere that it was different for every monster…? Each time this happened, the small skeleton was reminded that the soul being nurtured by his own was something that was real. His weak soul harbored an infant soul. A baby created between himself and Edge. Most likely by complete accident.

But the baby was becoming more ‘real’ to him everyday. Not an abstract idea or thought. His baby would be born eventually. His pregnancy was progressing as Gaster had told him. In another month and roughly one week; his magic would form his ecto-belly and the soul would descend into the soft magic. It would grow for a few more months inside of him as the pseudo-flesh strengthened and fed the baby.

And then he would give birth…

Sans shuddered at the kitchen table, eye-lights hazy in thought as he tried to come to grips with his situation for the thousandth time. He was Sans the Skeleton. A Sans the Skeleton, from another universe. He had lived through hundreds of human lifetimes repeating the days over and over again. Lived through every probability. Lived through every grief. Saw everything follow Murphy’s Law. And then he had died. 

Sans had died again and again. Caught in a merciless time loop until…

Edge had shown up. Something new. Something refreshing. Something…terrifying in how comforting it was, despite Edge being violent by nature. Despite that same skeleton dusting him when they first met.

It had been so very nice to have company before he died. Instead of the silence. The silence that signaled that he was utterly alone. Not only in the Underground, but alone in that horrible waking nightmare where nothing mattered, no matter how hard you begged or pleaded or tried…

He was a Sans, now in a universe not his own. Where he had a double that belonged here more than he ever had the right to. Carrying Edge’s baby but he would never, ever belong in this violent world. And there was no way back.

No escape.

No reset could fix it.

But he had to care now. Because he had his baby. Even if he was the last monster that should be given this happiness, this gift of life, this source of unconditional love. Sans owed his unborn child to carry them to term and to be careful. …And to try to make the world the baby was born into as safe as possible.

Because wasn’t that what any good parent would wish for?

Their children’s happiness?

The sentry could at the very least try for his baby. Until there was nothing left of him to give, in fact. Sans had thought the ability to care and to hope had been long broken and forgotten. A large hand suddenly rested on the crown of his skull and he shifted his head against the wood of the kitchen table; looking up at Edge. Intense ruby eye-lights stared down at him before a plate of lasagna was sat in front of him. It smelled delicious.

“thank you.” He murmured quietly as the skeleton managed to sit up and grab a fork.

Edge’s gaze was so intense… Surely if he knew, he would say something, right…?

Sans took a bite and made a soft noise of appreciation. Even though he knew his magic would eventually work against whatever he managed to eat. If he didn’t need to eat for their child… He froze, fork halfway to his mouth.

For a fleeting instant, he wanted to be selfish and tell Edge about their child. But just as quickly as it came, it faded. Sans could never do that. This wasn’t his world. Edge wasn’t his brother. Wasn’t even his friend…

Even though the lasagna smelled delicious, Sans suddenly couldn’t stomach another bite. The moment he laid down the fork, Edge spoke at his side; which caused Sans to jump. When had Edge taken a seat at the table next to him??

“Are you still sick?” The rough skeleton questioned and the sentry lowered his gaze; looking away from his one-time lover. Or was that a no-time lover? It had never happened in this world, despite Sans carrying the undeniable result.

“yeah… i’ll eat this later.”

Sharp ruby eye-lights searched his expression, “you should rest.”

That was it. No curse words. No demanding tone. Nothing. Just the fact. Sans nodded and climbed the steps with Edge trailing behind him like a silent guardian. And when he finally slept, Sans didn’t know that it was wrapped up in Edge’s embrace.

Red found the abandoned plate of pasta a few hours later, sharp fangs pulling into a worried grimace at how little had been consumed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *primal desire and maternal hunger
> 
> More Dog Squad from Levonolev : http://levonolev.tumblr.com/post/158636234696/fanart-for-mercy-run-tumblr-dont-want-me-to-tag . Thank you so much!! <33 Fan art does wonders for my determination!
> 
> ~Want to be notified earlier of updates and plans? Over 18? Like skeleton porn? Then please follow my NSFW Blog!~
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Watching discreetly from the edge of his vision, Red kept a careful socket on Sans. It was his turn to guard the smaller skeleton and he had quickly readjusted his plans to hang out at the sentry station shortly after waking his alternate. Usually, the monster in the blue parka rose without complaint, but today… He had gently shook Sans by the shoulder and had gotten no response. His soul had immediately began to pound as he checked the other quickly. With how ill Sans had been recently, Red had feared the worst but the other’s stats remained steady.

Sans wasn’t falling down, but he was really sick. It mystified Red and after multiple attempts; Sans had finally opened his sockets sleepily before vanishing to the bathroom in the next instant. His instincts demanded that Sans be within his sights, so he had rushed to the bathroom even though he knew what he would walk into. So he had sat behind Sans as he got violently sick, losing magic AGAIN right after he woke up.

Red didn’t press his luck. Merely ‘petting’ the other’s spine slowly, up and down. At least it seems to provide some sort of comfort. It also abated a bit of his anxiety to stroke the sentries’ trembling frame.

The other had gotten to the breakfast table, where Boss had left him toast. For his upset stomach, his younger sibling clarified as he shot Sans a look before leaving for his duties. He had expected Sans to proceed with the morning as normal but that wasn’t what happened.

The other had stared at the closed door for a long moment before large blue tears leaked from his sockets. The leather-clad skeleton didn’t understand why Sans had started to cry and when he asked; the other began eating his toast. Crying. the. entire. time.

...What the fuck?

Red wasn’t sure what to do. Sans was clearly upset but he wasn’t sure where they stood right now. Even though they had bonded quickly, the larger skeleton’s actions with Sans’ soul without his consent had driven a wedge between them. He was certain Sans didn’t hate him but for some reason he got the impression the other monster was holding him at arm’s length.

Why? 

He tried to puzzle it out as they had been about to leave.

But then Sans had stumbled and Red had been quick to wrap him up in his arms. After a brief argument, they both decided to stay in. They were now on the couch together watching a dead station because Mettaton seemed unable to crack a station for today.

His alternate self seemed to be nodding off before snapping alert. This process was repeated in the quiet until Red couldn’t stand it anymore.

“sans.”

The other skeleton jolted, attention jerking towards him, “y-yeah?”

His pulsing red eye-lights raked over the other’s body, trying to read the body language on his alternate. Sans was nervous. It was hard to pick up on it, but it was clear if you knew what tells to look for. He also had been watching them both like a hawk. Was he…curious…? Or frightened? It was hard to tell. But Red knew one thing.

“yer lied to us.” He accused with an undertone of a growl.

And there it was.

The slightest of tension in the other’s smaller body. The barest shrinking of the pins of light that marked Sans’ pupils. Fuck-! The sharp toothed skeleton shuffled over quickly and pinned the other down. His own eye-lights were vivid ruby and pulsing brightly with his emotions.

“what the fuck is it? what did yer lie about?” His pupils shrank, afraid, “are yer falling? is that it? damn it, sans, what are yer keeping from boss ‘n me!!!?”

Sans was frozen underneath him, sockets wide.

“please, sans! tell us what’s wrong! no more lies, damn it!”

He shook the skeleton below him once, his instincts screaming at him to protect Sans, to make him better but Red couldn’t do that if the person he wanted to protect wouldn’t let him.

“please…” The plea was soft and hissed between his fangs, not taking his gaze from the smaller monster. It felt like time was at a stand-still; just the both of them in the quiet house; staring at each other. A tremor went through Sans’ body, the barest of uncertainties crossing his expression.

“we care about yer… we’re assholes but…yer know that right?” Red murmured, feeling like he wasn’t getting through to his other self. But surprisingly… Small hands reached up and framed his face. He stilled, confused at the touch. This…wasn’t what Sans did with the dogs. But it felt…nice. As nice as the unintentional gestures the other freely offered him and his sibling whilst asleep.

“i-i can’t tell you, red. i’m sorry…” Fresh tears had welled up in the other’s sockets and the skeleton felt a pang of disappointment. 

“why?”

“it’s…complicated.” The smaller monster whispered.

“m’smart, yer know?” Red insisted, unconsciously leaning into Sans’ touch when his alternate offered up a watery grin.

“it’s not that. i know you are, red.”

“then, why can’t yer just tell me?”

Sans sighed, squeezing his eye-sockets shut and touching their skulls together in a gesture that had Red’s soul fluttering in an odd way.

“are yer falling?” He questioned once more.

“no…no i’m not.”

“but yer so sick… i need to help yer!” Red gritted his sharp teeth together, his false tooth gleaming gold from the dim light of the television, “tell me what to do!”

They stayed like that for a few long minutes. It felt like the longest of the rougher skeleton’s life. His instincts needed a solution but he couldn’t get one if Sans didn’t tell him. They gnawed like a hungry thing at his soul. Screaming at him over logical thought. He was about to beg Sans when his alternate spoke softly, opening his sockets.

“will you promise me something if i tell you how to help?”

No, Red’s logical mind immediately rebuffed but what fell from his parted teeth was, “yes!”

Sans gingerly pulled his broader frame down and he tensed before recognizing it as a hold. No, not a ‘hold’ he corrected himself. It was a ‘hug’. Sans was embracing him and didn’t mean any harm. It was strange, but not unwelcome.

“promise me that you’ll tell edge how you feel. that you will try to be happy with him. you love him. i know you do. and he loves you.” Red tensed in the other’s embrace and frowned.

“that’s dangerous here, sweetheart. but…” Help him…help him…HELP HIM, “i promise. i’ll tell him. can’t promise it’ll work.” He warned but his alternate let him go, seemingly satisfied with that. The other’s eye-lights were tiny and trembling and the larger skeleton held his breath; waiting for what could assuage his roaring instincts.

It took another too-fucking-long minute for Sans to answer him, but he was taking a page from the other skeleton’s trait.

“i need magic. from you or from edge.” The other murmured, skull flushing blue.

Red blinked his damaged sockets once and then twice. Why would-?

“yer lied about yer magic levels?!” He snapped incredulously. Sans didn’t answer him, averting his gaze but Red was livid. How could the other monster just shrug off being low on MAGIC?? The thing that let them LIVE and HELD them together?!?!

“fucking stars! lemme-” He moved to lift Sans’ shirt but his hands were snatched and pushed away. His eye-lights rose to find fear in Sans’ gaze. Oh…Oh no… Had touching the other’s soul really made the other scared of him…? Slowly he let go and pulled away with his hands held out in a placating gesture.

“m’sorry…damn it… how do yer want me to transfer magic?” Red asked. Which he should have done in the first place. He kicked himself mentally and waited for Sans to answer him. The other skeleton was curiously growing more and more of that beautiful cyan color.

“it’s…this is necessary! don’t let it interfere with you and edge, okay??”

…What the fuck? “what would-?”

“k-kiss me! make love to me. just don’t take my shirt off,” Sans flushed as Red’s jaw dropped, “i don’t want my soul exposed again.”

The broader skeleton’s mind had effectively gone blank in utter shock. Oh… OH!

“yer want me to… what the fuck does ‘make love mean’?” Red questioned, “level of violence?”

Sans blinked up at him in surprise, “you don’t know what that…means?”

Red pulled a similar expression, “i wouldn’t be asking yer if i did?”

————————————————————————————————————————————

Sans didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or saddened by this situation. He hadn’t expected Red to put him on spot like this. But his hand had been forced and this was as close as he dared get to what he was truly hiding. The other’s clear and genuine confusion had him hesitating. What was WRONG with this universe?! Gingerly pushing his other self away so that he could sit up, Sans searched Red’s expression.

He wasn’t joking. He was serious.

This was definitely sad.

“what-? what do you do during your heat?” He questioned, perplexed. Ruby eye-lights scrutinized him before Red’s shark-like teeth pulled up into a smirk.

“we fuck a heat buddy.” The other rumbled in amusement, “or fuck ourselves.”

“what about bonded soul mates?” 

Red blinked and frowned, “i uh…yer got me? i have no idea. don’t they just fuck too?”

This was wrong on so many levels. Sex seemed to be casual here and it wasn’t the loving kind, it seemed. Just rough and driven by instinct. No wonder Red and Edge hadn’t figured his pregnancy out. It probably wasn’t common knowledge! Sans gently took both of Red’s hands in his.

“what about your brother? you love him and he loves you. would you just ‘fuck’ each other, like any other monster?”

His words finally seemed to hit a mark and register with the other skeleton; who suddenly seemed unsure.

“isn’t that all there is..?”

Sans’ soul sank and he shook his head, eye-lights softening. Red searched his face before leaning back against the couch, frowning.

“so…yer need magic from me or boss… through fluid exchange, not soul contact?”

His cyan blush was back full force as he nodded.

“and yer have this ‘other way’ of fucking-”

“making love-”

“-that sounds either weak or morbid,” Red grumbled before meeting his gaze, “and yer don’t want this to effect what happens between me and boss.”

“yes. and don’t try to touch my soul or even remove my shirt.”

“okay…” Red muttered, “…show me then.”

Sans’ soul pulsed with shock, “you’ll let me take the lead?”

The other skeleton didn’t seem happy with it but he nodded nonetheless, “yer need magic via fluids which means yer bottoming. i would only bottom for boss. i made my promise and understand yer conditions. so teach me.”

His emotions were all over the place. Embarrassment, desire, curiosity, a small amount of fear and apprehension. But he needed this… His soul ached and his body felt so weak. Driven by this, Sans swung a leg over Red’s femurs and straddled his alternate self’s lap; whose hands automatically reached up to grip his hips. The broader monster’s sharp teeth quirked upwards into a cocky grin.

“what first, teach?” The other skeleton’s voice was a few octaves lower than normal, causing Sans to blush brighter in response.

What WAS first? Red only knew casual, rough sex. Very rough sex from what he had gathered...

“you know how i only have 1 hp?” He whispered and the other’s sharp grin faded a bit, becoming more solemn.

“yeah…” Red’s eyes narrowed, as if he hated the mere thought, “i do.”

Sans wouldn’t be able to do this if his entire being weren’t crying out for it…

“treat me like anything too rough or fast may kill me.”

Red’s eye-lights shrunk and quivered, two points of crimson light. A low growl was roiling in the other skeleton’s rib cage and Sans wasn’t too sure the other was completely aware of it.

“i’ll start…okay? and remember, slow and gentle. f-follow my pace.”

Red nodded, gaze intense and growling ebbing away as Sans wrapped his arms around the broader skeleton’s shoulders; the yellowed fur tickling his bones. He leaned in and watched as his other self parted his sharp teeth before summoning his own tongue. The slick blue appendage darted carefully past his parted fangs and he shuddered at the first taste of Red’s magic. It was hot and had this spicy taste a bit lighter than Edge’s. The first brush of tongues was too rough but Red seemed to remember himself quickly and tentatively slowed to match the gentle slide Sans set.

It was simply wet contact with a hint of magic until the smaller skeleton angled his skull; wrapping his lighter colored tongue around Red’s and curled sensually. The bones he was sitting on tensed minutely before a pleasured huff rushed between them. Sans repeated the gesture and Red caught on quickly, their magic mixing through the kiss. It was a slow dance, probably a lot slower than Red was used to. But Sans could feel Red responding beautifully. One of his hands moved to cradle the larger skeleton’s skull, the other running slowly up and down the vertebrae of his other self’s neck.

Red groaned and one of his hands let go of his hip to snag the red leather of his collar, pulling him in close.

Deeper. More.

Answering that call, Sans slowly rotated his pelvis against Red’s; gasping when the other monster ground back with a prominent bulge heating his track shorts. He pulled back, the tangy mix of their magic in his mouth and dribbling down his chin. His counterpart was panting; crimson eye-lights blown with desire. Red held Sans close by the collar, the other’s grip on one of his hips tightening enough where the next slow grind had Sans keening in need.

“s-shit..! feels so amazing! yer so good, doll… ” the other’s voice lowered into a rolling growl, “…don’t yer need something? show me…”

A whine was stuck in the smaller sentries’ throat, skull lighting up with more magic as Red’s words resonated with his tired soul. His hungry souling that needed their father’s magic. That somehow recognized this monster as their father as well... His magic was quickly coalescing and instead of his pronoun usual genitalia; it formed something Sans rarely played with. Was usually too lazy to play with.

“r-red, lay me down…” He murmured softly with a gasp as Red released his collar. The other monster had him beneath him quickly but wasn’t being rough with him at all. Sans spread his legs and worked down his own shorts, which were enthusiastically yanked the rest of the way off by his alternate. He snagged the bottom of his tank top and held it tightly in place, flushing from Red’s ravenous gaze.

That wild look was back. The one Sans associated with baser instinct and frantic 'checks'. But it was leveled at him with such intensity, in this vulnerable position with his femurs spread wide for Red to see him. His blue magic had already settled on the best for birthing; a mound at his pubis already wet from their sensual make-out session. Red knelt between his thighs and inhaled deeply through his nose aperture before exhaling with a pleased snarl.

“so good, so pretty…such a beautiful blue. fucking shit! yer smell good enough ter eat…”

The heated slick of Red’s tongue licked a long strip up his pussy, lapping up his excess magic as Sans threw his head back.

“red!”

The skeleton growled against his mound and held his hips down, his sharp fangs pressed harmlessly flush with the lips as Red spoke, “sing for me, babe. yer voice is so fucking beautiful, sans.”

That sinful appendage licked slowly up his lips to separate them, teasing the small nub at the top until Sans was writhing.

He needed Red so much right now. Needed what he could give. Desired what the skeleton could give.

“p-please!” Sans begged as his trembling eye-lights watched Red’s thick tongue lap up what oozed out of his pussy hungrily. The other monster’s expression was almost feral with lust.

“want me to fuck yer…?” The broader skeleton questioned lowly but Sans shook his head. Red froze in confusion, looking like half of his mind was gone as he tried to make sense of this new turn.

“make love,” Sans reminded breathlessly, “gentle, but deep. like i’ll break…”

The other monster’s gaze became eager and intent now that he had been redirected, “yeah… i’ll treat yer so well, sweetheart. yer are so safe with me. no one will hurt yer...”

Sans shifted his thighs a bit wider as Red settled between them, femurs trembling as the skeleton pulled his shorts down enough to reveal a big, girthy ecto-cock that was already weeping magic at the tip. The blunt head was hot as Red teased it against his slit; slicking it up. Sans’ pussy clenched around the open air in eagerness as a low keen rumbled in his rib-cage. It was answered by a pleased rumble.

Slowly, as if Sans were glass, Red began pressing forward; burying his dick inch-by-inch. Snarled profanities fell from between the possessive monster’s sharp teeth as he went slow. His words caused Sans to blush brightly. Praises on how pretty his magic was, how good he was being, how tight and perfect Sans’ cunt was filled the living room. The widest part of Red’s girth snagged, drawing a whine from Sans. It was answered with gentle sparks of magic, skeletal kisses being pressed all over his face until his channel gave and Red was suddenly sinking all the way to the hilt inside him.

“fuck!”

“ah!!”

Red’s broader frame trembled with the need to mindlessly snap into Sans but he remembered. Slow. Gentle. 1 HP that could easily be taken in the heat of the moment. One of his hands slipped between them, the minute stiffening of Sans' bones lost on Red as he pressed the flat of his thumb into Sans’ clit and began massaging in quick circles. The walls of the smaller skeleton’s channel squeezed around his twitching cock. As if to draw him deeper. A low rumble of pleasure echoed in Red’s ribs as he nipped at Sans’ neck, just above his collar as the other relaxed.

Then Red began to move, slowly, like it had been requested.

The movement of bones and pleasing squelch of Sans’ rising excitement as Red hilted encouraged the larger monster. He kept it slow, but thrust deep and firm. As if he couldn’t get close enough to Sans. Each pass was met with more obscene sloppy noises and brought more beautiful vocalizations.

“oh fuck…oh sweetheart…yer feel perfect!” Red praised against Sans’ collar, biting the leather and growling lowly as Sans began to beg.

“red! stars, please, more!”

Yes! Yes! This was so much better than a mindless fuck. Everything felt just like ‘more’. Like it meant something. That he was doing something lasting. It was beautiful and slow and painful but so blindingly perfect. His snarled as his instincts demanded he spill every last drop of magic he could spare into Sans; the other’s pussy fluttering around him in a telling way.

“yer gonna cum, babe? do it,” he growled, “cum all over my cock!”

Red shifted to get a better grip on Sans’ hips and when he firmly slammed them together with a wet noise, Sans suddenly keened with pleasure; desperately holding onto the fur of his leather coat. The soft, wet walls of blue magic clenched like a vise around his dick, yanking it deeper and squeezing hard. Blue magic gushed around him and Red’s pace stuttered.

“ah fuck, sweetheart! i’m coming…! gonna fill yer up!”

He pressed all of the way in and angled Sans’ hips up; cock twitching against the walls trying to trap him. Hot spurts of magic struck the back of Sans’ passage as Red snarled his completion, lazily milking his dick on the aftershocks of the smaller skeleton’s orgasm. He laid his skull against his alternate self’s; basking in the afterglow. That… That had been better than anything Red had ever experienced... This had been ‘making love’? It was amazing!

He opened his eye sockets to discover Sans’ sockets were closed and his breathing had evened out to what Red recognized as his natural sleep cycle. His eye-lights hazed over in delight. Did Sans really trust him so much? Had he really fucked the other into exhaustion? The other’s pussy was still conjured and twitching around him; so Red didn’t pull out. Content to let his magic soak into Sans, he gathered the other up carefully and flipped him so Sans rested on his chest.

The other’s soul was glowing beneath the fabric of the borrowed tank top, but Red knew better now than to peek. Sans had made it clear that no soul /anything/ was allowed. He had broken that promise once and didn’t intend to a second time. Hopefully the glow meant his smaller alternate was healing. Making himself comfortable, Red held Sans and just spent the day relaxing.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *opening up and closed off.
> 
> Why is it that my version of Underfell is so damn fluffy?? I didn't plan it this way, but that is how it is coming out?!?! Well, at least it isn't all fluff! *stomps off muttering about stubborn skeles* At least there was some progress?!?
> 
> ~Want to be notified earlier of updates and plans? Over 18? Like skeleton porn? Then please follow my NSFW Blog!~
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

The Royal Guardsman hadn’t known what to make of Red’s story when he had returned from his duties to find Sans curled up with his older sibling on the couch. The small skeleton had been sleeping peacefully and had smelled heavily of his brother. His small ruby eye-lights looked in between Red and Sans with a stoic expression. There was a slight sheen of glowing magic on his brother’s skull to give away his nervousness. But Sans… He had never seen the smaller monster rest so deeply; even when they were both soothing the nightmares away.

He had immediately felt conflicted and quietly excused himself to his room to sort his thoughts. Edge’s naturally suspicious nature had doubted the whole thing. But what did Sans gain by fucking his brother? From the way Red had put it; the small sentry had been reluctant to confess about his low magic levels. Something, according to the monster, only their magic would relieve. 

Sans had also specifically said ‘him and Red’ could only relieve it. So it wasn’t like he couldn’t indulge in the skeleton. His brother’s alternate self wasn’t trying to monopolize Red’s time or take him away.

So in order to assuage any possible feelings of jealousy or doubt, Edge kept a close eye on both skeletons for the next few days. The next morning, the small skeleton hadn’t rushed to the bathroom and was able to eat more of his cooking; appearing relieved. His appetite was back, something that Red had pointed out with a lecherous wink. A cyan flush had spread over Sans’ skull before the other’s white eye-lights darted meaningfully towards Edge.

Red blushed as well and mumbled.

That behavior was perplexing but at least his older sibling wasn’t making those annoying ‘short-cuts’ to avoid him. Edge also didn’t want to admit that he felt a rush of satisfaction at seeing Sans eat his meals. The smoother skeleton had praised his cooking with a warm smile.

He didn’t want to admit how much he enjoyed the open affection.

And most of all; Edge didn’t want to acknowledge the pull on his soul whenever he looked at Sans. It was irrational and confusing. All throughout that day, the Royal Guardsman kept both skeletons under close watch and he found… That he wasn’t jealous and his tentative belief in Sans was cemented when Red asked if they could speak alone; to which Sans shot Red an encouraging smile.

The door clicked behind Red as Edge stood in the center of his room; watching his sibling just as intensely as he had been doing all day. Personally, the younger brother had never seen his brother so flustered; a crimson blush staining his face.

“b-boss, i-i promised sans a few things before he agreed to tell me what was wrong with ‘em.” The rough skeleton muttered, eye-lights looking everywhere BUT at him, “he said he didn’t want his handicap to effect anything between yer and me.”

Edge merely stood there silently, cataloging every word Red was speaking.

“he also made me promise to tell yer h-how i feel...”

It felt like the world had stopped for a moment, a tight seizing within Edge’s soul. His stoic expression softened in shock. His brother didn’t like to make promises and this… After walking in on such an intimate scene; the last thing Edge had expected was…! Red’s gaze finally found his, gentle but just as intense as his own.

“i love yer, little brother. as more than that. as much as sans told yer. yer are the center of my universe.”

The confession had Edge’s soul thudding, almost painful with indescribable emotions raging through it. These words. These feelings. He hadn’t known how much he needed to hear them. To experience them. And now that he had…

He was afraid.

Edge didn’t feel like he deserved such devotion.

“I have treated you horribly.” He pointed out and Red nodded but didn’t seemed deterred, “I degraded you in public. Insulted you. Torn into you countless times with harsh words...”

“i know.”

“Yet you still love me. In this… Impossible way that Sans has told me?” The Royal Guardsman questioned hesitantly.

“of course i do, boss.”

Edge scoffed, “are you a fool?”

“no. i know exactly why yer did everything you have.”

His glowing eye-lights jerked back to Red, “oh?”

“yeah. yer only doing it to protect me. to protect us...”

Edge’s damaged sockets widened. His brother had known? The entire time? His expression must have been broadcasting exactly what he was thinking, which was not normal for him because his sibling inclined his head.

“our world is cut-throat. love is weakness.” Red’s brow furrowed as he paused for a moment, “but i’m starting to think maybe that’s wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Edge questioned, sharp teeth tilting downward in a puzzled expression.

Red paused and exhaled slowly through his shark-like teeth.

“sans…”

Sans.

Why did it always come back to the mysterious skeleton? Edge frowned. The monster looked soft, had the weakest stats he had ever seen, and defied their world order of ‘kill or be killed’ since he had arrived. A being that couldn’t gain LOVE and appeared to have no ill intent whatsoever. But Sans had a way of reading monsters. A different perspective and a sharp mind. He had gained the loyalty of the Dog Pack effortlessly. Had revealed a power beyond anything Edge had ever seen.

Sans was strong.

But…

The skeleton was plagued by lifetimes of pain. Of futility. To the point of breaking and not even his subconscious was safe from that.

Sans was fragile.

His brother from another universe. Another world. He was an absolute puzzle.

Red was watching his expression closely and seemed to know what he was thinking, “he has a lot of secrets, boss. the way he acts…he’s gonna fucking end up killed one day. at least he seems to care. …for yer and me, at least.”

Edge was quiet for a moment before shaking his head, “what do you want me to do now that I know?”

Red’s gaze darted to the floor and he fidgeted with his collar, “m-maybe…tell me how yer feel?”

“What about Sans?”

Both siblings froze, even Edge who had thought his words were nonchalant. But a pang went across his soul and it looked like Red had felt something similar. It wasn’t something they were ready to face. How protective they were. How much they cared. How Sans was drawing on their most feral and deep instincts. Loving one person was- Edge’s train of thought screeched to a halt as his eye sockets widened. Wait, what the fu-?

“yer feel it too, don’t yer…boss?” Red murmured lowly; his eye-lights pulsing hard with suppressed emotion.

The most the Royal Guardsman could do was manage the barest of nods. How long had he…? Admitting that he loved his brother was one matter. But Sans, as well? He didn’t know how it had happened! Was he maybe misinterpreting his interest? Drawn in by the mystery and puzzle the skeleton presented?

“Why is he shutting us out?” 

Red shrugged, “ta hell if i know, boss. he’s the one that’s supposed to be all romantic and bullshit. but he’s pushing us both away. maybe…maybe he’s scared?”

“Of what?” Edge questioned, brow furrowing deeply.

Red was quiet for a few long minutes, simply in thought and the younger sibling allowed his brother to mull it over. The other skeleton wasn’t stupid by any means. In fact, Red was one of the smartest monsters Edge knew and that wasn’t because he loved him. Finally, his sibling frowned and Red’s expression fell into concern.

“he…probably doesn’t think anything can be permanent, boss. just think of it… thousands of time-lines, most ending…violently. and his hope…”

That made so much sense. Why pursue something if you knew it wouldn’t last? Sans had obviously been damaged nearly beyond repair. To the point that he didn’t have HoPe of his own.

It hit Edge with the force of a cave-in.

1 HoPe. None for himself. The wistful way Sans had talked about his brother…

The skeleton was only living for his brother; who he had described as a star. His only light. But his Papyrus was gone.

There was only him now.

His pupils constricted, wondering if Red knew this and afraid to voice his epiphany, “what do we do?”

“what can we fucking do, bro? the human is overdue. i don’t even know if they are here! undyne will be here in less than a week. everything is a mess. the underground is hell. nothing is certain.” Red shrugged, displacing the yellowed fur on his leather jacket with a roll of his eye-lights. Put like that, it did sound like they were prioritizing things out of order.

“There is one thing that is certain, Red,” Edge was still getting used to calling his brother by that nickname. The shorter skeleton blinked his damaged sockets and peered up at him quizzically. He noted with pleasure that his brother didn’t flinch away from him when he reached out; cradling his sibling’s face. The Royal Guardsman leaned down and whispered against Red’s skull, who flushed and stammered.

“b-b-boss, yer-”

He placed a long phalange against those sharp teeth to hush his elder brother, “don’t jinx us, whelp.”

Red blinked up at him and then grinned, pushing a small skeletal kiss to his gloved finger, “ditto, ‘edge’.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *perseverance and patience.
> 
> ~Want to be notified earlier of updates and plans? Over 18? Like skeleton porn? Then please follow my NSFW Blog!~
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

The small skeleton watched as Edge’s door clicked shut with a soft smile. He had never doubted Red would make good on his promise but there had been some nervousness his alternate had to contend with. The sentry knew it would go over well and with a little jolt of realization; he suddenly found himself alone. For the first time Sans had arrived here he was both alone and safe. The siblings must have forgotten their overbearing instincts in favor of talking to each other in private.

Not one to waste this opportunity; he teleported to the bathroom and very quietly shut the door. Sans briefly considered locking it but decided against it. Better to use this time wisely; Edge and Red needed to talk.

And Sans needed to check on his child.

Sitting down on the tile near the toilet just in case he needed an excuse; the small skeleton inhaled deeply before gingerly reaching underneath the tank top Red had lent him to carefully extract his soul. His phalanges trembled along the smooth surface as his eye-lights rested on the inverted heart.

The last time Sans had gotten a good look, the souling had barely been noticeable and had been a bright red. Now… The soul had taken the same shape as all monster’s did, resting in the perfect middle of his own. The baby was only a third in size and most interestingly; it was no longer the bright color Sans associated with Determination, but had been told was Wrath.

No.

The developing Soul between him and Edge was now a light purple. The lightest shade he had seen. It was nearly pastel. Unbidden, a pleased chuckle rumbled in his rib-cage and the shock of elation took Sans by surprise. His baby had perseverance as their trait. The small skeleton hadn’t thought wrath was a inborn trait and was pleased that he was proven right. Starting out with a trait right after conception was unusual. Usually all monster souls started with white; love and compassion.

But none of this had been typical...

Perseverance was good, even if it was lighter than any hue he had seen.

Sans just hadn’t thought how happy he would feel when he learned their child’s main trait. Tears welled up in his sockets and he cradled his soul, attention riveted on the baby’s soul protected by his own. Fuck… How long had it been since he had truly felt even the hint of happiness? It almost hurt, nearly stole his breath and Sans couldn’t help but cry.

After so much pain and dissociation and hopelessness… 

He felt happy.

He felt hope.

And Sans didn’t know how to cope with it.

Flowey must have gotten his words to Frisk and they were keeping their end of his request. There hadn’t been a single skip in time. Not one hint of the natural flow of time being tampered with. Toriel must be keeping them safe because there hadn’t even been a shadow of a load.

The lack of alteration in the time-line gave him hope that the baby would continue to grow without threat to the fabric of space-time. His small body trembled with emotion; the last of his walls crumbling in private as he sobbed in relief and elation.

The baby was safe. The baby had a perseverance soul.

Everything was okay.

Red was confessing to Edge. He knew they would accept how each other felt.

It was alright.

It was okay…

And Sans didn’t know how to cope with it. With these feelings. With this tentative hope and happiness. He almost hated that his apathy had been stripped from him. But hope, love and compassion was supposed to be natural. It had just been such a long time… Lifetimes of despair and agony…

Could he actually have a future?

Would his baby not only grow inside him but also be born as well?

Those thoughts were so fragile and timid; like spun glass. Sans wasn’t sure if he could live through another reset. A load might even kill his baby. Even with Sans clinging to Edge as his last HoPe, he wasn’t sure he would survive their baby shattering inside him.

No.

Sans was certain that he wouldn’t.

Returning his soul to it’s rightful place and satisfied with the growth of his baby, the small sentry frowned and wiped the tears from his face. He had the agreement with the human but that could only last so long. The skeleton needed a feel for Undyne. Get a whisper of what may happen in terms of the politics here. Sans needed to expand and plan ahead for what would make the Underground safer for them all.

He just needed more information.

Time to plan. Time that Frisk was actually buying him…

There was just so much he didn’t know. So many things different and so many things the same. He needed to be careful. One wrong step would spell disaster.

“sans?!” Red’s voice sounded frantic and his phalanges tightened over his sternum as he stood and called out to his other self. Both brothers were through the door before he could cross the distance and he was lifted from the tile and into Edge’s arms; a small thrill that he quickly ignored echoing in the culmination of his soul.

“Did you get ill again?” Edge’s voice was calm and his eye-lights darted between the brothers. It had gone well. There was the tiniest bit of relaxation in both of them, in the way they held themselves. It was a comfort that he had been right.

“i felt like i might but i think i’m good.” He confessed and Red smiled up at him before they retreated to Edge’s bed for the night. Nothing had changed in how they boxed his smaller body in. But when Edge pulled Red close and by association, him… He relaxed between both of the brothers and tried to will away more happy tears. Now wasn’t the time to hope more than he already was. 

Sans needed to learn and plan for a future that might finally be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *time and space.
> 
> One more chapter until book one is complete! <3
> 
> ~Want to be notified earlier of updates and plans? Over 18? Like skeleton porn? Then please follow my NSFW Blog!~
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

It was one more day before the Captain paid them a visit. It had both Edge and Red on high alert. The Dog Pack had been notified and they were preparing to present their best tomorrow. The dogs were loyal to Edge but if Undyne were to give the order to dispatch him; they couldn’t hesitate. To go against the Captain was to go against Asgore. Edge didn’t fault the canines for how things worked, but that would leave Red and Sans unprotected.

He couldn’t stand the thought of it.

Not when Red had told him how he felt. Not with Sans with…how they felt. The rough Royal Guardsman was still coming to terms with those feelings. Edge wasn’t certain when he had started to love the other skeleton. But as always, he trusted his instincts and it didn’t say it was wrong. The skeleton’s instincts had saved not only himself but Red multiple times before.

Red was pacing the carpet of their living room. Edge had called both smaller skeletons there to discuss the upcoming meeting. His ruby eye-lights flickered to Sans to find the sentries’ expression calm. Or was it aloof? The other was an enigma and Edge couldn’t figure him out.

“undyne’s visit here has to do with sans. do yer think she wants him for experiments? for her lover?”

Red was thinking out loud while he paced. It was a habit his older brother had always possessed. No amount of complaining could bring Red away from it when he started fretting over something. Edge wasn’t sure, perhaps it helped his sibling think.

“You aren’t thinking clearly, brother. If that were the reason, an attempt would have been made sooner and by force,” Edge murmured, sharp teeth pulling downward at Sans’ continued silence. Red glanced over at his alternate.

“aren’t yer nervous, sans?” He questioned, slowing down his pacing a bit.

Sans white eye-lights steadily regarded them before he shook his head, “i’m not.”

“Then you do not care?” Edge questioned, scrutinizing the softer looking monster for any tells, “it may not be the main reason for her visit, but if she desires to bring you to the Royal Scientist and we resist…”

Those eye-lights locked with his own and he had an instant with that same calm gaze surrounded by gold light before it was gone just as quickly.

“i don’t know much about the alphys and undyne of your world, but i am sure undyne at least has respect for you. she wouldn’t kill you.”

The words were so certain, stated as a fact and Edge uncrossed his arms, “how do you know this? Is this to do with your theory?”

Red glanced between them uncertainly, but clearly interested, “what theory?”

“it does.” Sans muttered before turning his attention to his alternate self, “my theory is that monsters from where i am from and the monsters here are similar at their core character. i haven’t interacted with anyone outside the dogs, but they responded just as my own did.”

“Undyne is not as prone to her baser instincts like the mutts. I told you that making that assumption is foolish.” Edge chastised but Red appeared intrigued.

“so that’s how yer knew ‘petting’ would work with the pack?”

“yes.”

“so the base of yer experiment is the dogs? only going on that much research into a monster as complex as the captain…” Red shook his head, “i know yer don’t care because everything will eventually reset an all that bullshit but we don’t know what will happen to yer if it comes down to that!”

Sans blinked his sockets and tilted his head, “i probably know a lot more about undyne than both of you combined.”

Edge scoffed, “I doubt that.”

And shockingly, Sans smiled.

“she has that in common with you.”

Both brothers grew visibly startled and confused, “what the fuck do yer mean by that?!”

“undyne loves a challenge and can’t stand the thought of someone besting her. i guess you would view it as a ‘exploit’ of sorts. if you issue a challenge and doubt her abilities, she can’t stand it. my brother…” Sans’ visibly had to keep his smile at the mention of Papyrus, “…he was sweet and kind to a fault. but he was smart and perceptive. he would never use that against her with ill intent but he did manipulate her that way on more than one occasion.”

Edge’s brow furrowed. That was…brilliant. He suddenly was wondering about this other version of himself. 

“Your theory…does it work with myself and your sibling?”

Sans paused, considering him, “yes. If not for your soul being Wrath instead of Bravery and your penchant for violence, which i imagine was something sparked by frenzy; then your characteristics and mannerisms match up in all of the important ways.”

“and us?” Red questioned.

There was more hesitation as Sans considered his alternate self, “i think so... if i was able to gain love and under such rough living conditions, i probably would’ve been very similar if not identical to you.”

The confession had both brothers growing quiet, thoughtful. In their own private thoughts, they had thought themselves as 'bad' people. With Sans referring to it as ‘rough living conditions’ rather than them being ‘evil’... It felt like an invisible weight had been lifted. Especially seeing the difference between both Sanses present.

“red did say you were a sweet babybones, after all…” Sans’ smile quirked upwards as Edge narrowed his sockets at his suddenly nervous sibling.

“I WILL THROW YOU INTO THE CORE, ASSHOLE!”

Red chuckled nervously and turned his attention back to Sans only to freeze in place. The other’s eye-lights had extinguished and his smile was more of a grimace. Concern flared through his soul at the expression.

“sweetheart…? what’s wrong?”

Edge was also now staring at the smaller skeleton with a carefully blank expression, “was it something I said?”

Sans parted his teeth and brought up his hands; voice coming out in a mix of garbled static along with some hand signals that had both skeleton’s flinching back.

“w-what the fuck was that?!” Red demanded after burying his skull halfway in the yellowed fur of his hood, as if to block out the offensive noise. Sans’ expression fell and then he shook his head slightly, eye-lights returning but much more dim.

“it’s nothing. a difference i hadn’t expected is all…” The smaller skeleton muttered.

“THAT WAS NOT ‘NOTHING’, DAMN IT. WHAT DID I SAY TO UPSET YOU?” Edge demanded and Sans hesitated before shaking his head once more.

“you didn’t know, edge. that was my first language, taught by a someone who…fell into the core. i thought maybe…,” his eye-lights flickered over to Red, whose cracked sockets widened.

“yer thought i knew… wait, ‘first language’?”

Sans sighed, “it’s insignificant. at least i know of that difference. but it won’t effect what we are talking about. undyne’s weakness is her pride. in wanting to be the strongest. but don’t try to use alphys against her or threaten to harm her.”

Red grimaced, “’cause they are lovers, right? yer said they were together in yer universe…was it serious?”

“…they love each other. don’t even try that.” Sans murmured finally. It sounded like the subject was closed. About Undyne and…whatever that had been. Red shrugged it off and his sharp teeth turned down.

“Is that all the advantage we have tomorrow?” Edge questioned a lot more gently, unsure of what they had unintentionally triggered within the smaller skeleton. Whatever it was, Sans clearly didn’t want to talk about it. After a brief moment of consideration; the sentry nodded to confirm it.

“Then that will have to be enough.” He decided and glanced towards Red; who didn’t look happy about leaving so much up to chance. But then, what other choice did they have? They knew this had been coming and hiding Sans wasn’t an option. They would appear stronger if united.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *politics...
> 
> Hey everyone! This is the last chapter to Adaptation! The first arch of KR! <3 The second book will have a bunch of craziness and the Big Bad will be happening then. X'D That aside, I am going on hiatus until the end of April! You won't be seeing anymore updates until then because Soloshikigami, PurrfecklySinful and AllDrawnUp will be visiting me!
> 
> So until then, please follow my blog for any updates! Or skeleton porn...or both- NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Neither of the siblings slept that night. They were also certain Sans hadn’t either, but had feigned sleep for their sake. Even though they couldn’t put their guard down, it was touching that the small sentry trusted them enough and cared enough to offer a shred of normalcy. Needless to say, they had ‘woken’ up early to make sure the Canine Squad was ready and that they were alert. Sans merely waited on the couch, appearing unfazed by the activity around him. Red admired his alternate self’s composure and by the time the loud banging at the front door signaled the Captain’s arrival, they at least appeared calm.

Red took one of Sans’ hands and led him over to the kitchen table, drawing a confused look from the smaller skeleton before they were both settled in. Edge opened the door and snapped into a salute, inclining his head just barely in respect.

“IT’S A PLEASURE TO HAVE YOU, CAPTAIN. I TRUST YOUR WORK IN NEW HOME WAS SUCCESSFUL.” It wasn’t even a question, more of a statement. Boisterous laughter answered Edge’s greeting.

“Of course it fucking did! Now are you gonna let me in or do I have to kick your ass all the way to the castle?”

That sounded like Undyne, if a bit more crass than usual, which was saying something... Sans watched closely as Edge stepped back to allow the fish monster inside. …He hadn’t thought it possible but she was even more rugged looking in this world than in his own. She was still missing one of her eyes and had scarring, but it was so much worse here. With the way she carried herself, Undyne seemed to always be ready for battle. The sentry figured being someone of her status in this world may incite a lot of challengers. It was odd just how similar but how very different she was.

“So is this the fucker that cost the Crown so much money?” Undyne’s single golden eye glinted at him, teeth pulled into a snarl.

Sans didn’t flinch or give any indication of nervousness.

“Only because the Royal Scientist saw it fit to drug him with an illegal substance.” Edge’s voice was lowered from it’s usual volume and Undyne tensed, her gaze snapping over to her subordinate.

“I am well aware of what Alphys did. Are you threatening her?!” There was a glint of green magic in the Captain’s eye as she scowled at the tall skeleton. Red chuckled lowly, the sound rumbling low in the other monster’s rib-cage.

“we ain’t threatening alphys, captain. we just want to lay the facts out straight.”

The towering aquatic monster scrutinized Red and Edge, finally staring intensely at Sans. If he hadn’t been bracing himself for such treatment, Sans was certain he would be giving a tell away, like sweating under her attention. But he had, so he didn’t. 

Slowly, Undyne took a seat across from them and Edge rounded the table to stand behind the two skeletons; body language screaming confidence. This was his home after all and no one, even the Captain would threaten what was his underneath his own damn roof.

Undyne cleared her throat and straightened, “the Royal Scientist has been suspended from experimentation since the incident to curb her compulsion to please the King. She sends her apologies for her curiosity but that is all. Has the cover story been compromised at all?”

“No. The only monsters to know the truth are the Snowdin Unit, ourselves, Grillby and Drunk Bun’s sister. They have been bribed into silence.” Edge answered and the Captain inclined her head before finally addressing Sans directly.

“That is a fuck-ton of power you have there…” Undyne trailed off, realizing she didn’t have his name.

“sans.”

Her brows slammed down and together, “but HE is Sans.” 

“no, he’s red.”

The Captain’s gaze lifted to meet Edge’s, “explain yourselves.”

The brothers didn’t seem too keen on telling Undyne the truth, but Sans knew it would be to their determent not to. So he launched into an explanation about the alternate universes, how he had ended up here, how he had a handicap in gaining LOVE and how Edge and Red took him in. Sans left everything out about the resets, about the human, about Edge crossing over into his universe and most importantly; he left out his true fighting ability. Undyne had listened to him with a healthy amount of skepticism, firing off demanding questions here and there; but she was otherwise attentive.

“So the amount of fire power you showed in the forest was…” The fish woman questioned.

“A fluke.” Edge answered and Sans didn’t say anything to contest that.

“Hmmm, I see. It’s a fucking shame. Could’ve used that amount of fire power…” Everyone but Sans had perked up at that phrase and the small skeleton wondered what he was about to hear, “is this a safe location to discuss hotcats?”

Sans’ brow furrowed in confusion.

“Yes. This location is secure.” Edge confirmed and Undyne nodded once firmly.

“Excellent. How is morale in Snowdin at the moment?” The captain questioned and the tall skeleton began a rundown for the woman. Apparently the fall of the bear monster had boosted the denizen’s confidence that the Guard was doing their job. The bear had been marked as a borderline feral monster. Sans gently questioned what that meant and Undyne shot him a look.

“Feral? You’re familiar with Frenzy. It’s a side effect of that drug that doesn’t fade. Some monsters go completely wild and lose their damn minds. They are dangerous and a liability to those that kept their wits. They are famous for killing without provocation. Especially children.”

No one noticed the tiny shrinking to Sans’ eye-lights.

They continued into the count of how many monsters had been dusted, those that could be trusted and those that were still on the fence. Undyne waved that concern away. Gold could buy anything. Along with a promise in status, it wasn’t a problem for such a secluded town.

“Anyone gain a significant amount of LOVE?” The Captain question and Red shrugged.

“i got two from the bear but other than that, no one has been killing for sport lately.”

“I still have the highest Level Of Violence, with Greater Dog two behind.” Edge clarified and Undyne nodded curtly.

“How confident would you be in Snowdin’s loyalty if a rebellion were to occur?”

And there it was. Sans’ eye-lights flickered between both brothers and the Captain of the Royal Guard, suddenly understanding that ‘hotcats’ had been a codeword. While he had heard Asgore being a ruthless King, he hadn’t known there was intent to overthrow the monarch.

But it made sense… Taking everything in consideration.

“Only a few stragglers would possibly try to alert the King to gain favor. It is still enough of a concern to not make a move on the King just yet.” Edge answered after a long moment of deliberation. Undyne snarled and slammed a fist on the table, causing the wood to crack.

“That bastard needs to be taken off the throne as soon as fucking possible! Alphys is beside herself because her position is being reconsidered.”

What had happened between the Undyne and Asgore of this universe? That didn’t sound like mere concern over her lover’s position, but something deeper. When the two were almost like a father and daughter in his own world, Sans had a hard time wrapping his mind around it. 

Undyne sounded like she loathed Asgore.

“getting the gold is only a matter of time. yer could always ask grillby to sway opinion. his business has been doing well and his hatred of the king is pretty damn legendary.” Red suggested. The Captain of the Royal Guard bristled.

“No way in hell am I asking someone for a favor! I don’t wanna owe anyone and them lord it over my head!” She spat, grinding her razor sharp teeth together in irritation. Oh wow, Undyne seemed to have an unhealthy amount of pride here. Sans’ mind quickly worked over a solution before his teeth tilted upwards just the barest amount.

“it’s alright if you can’t make good on your promises. i wouldn’t promise anything i couldn’t possibly keep either.”

The reaction was immediate. Edge and Red stiffened beside him as Undyne shot to her feet and glowered down at him like he was some sort of insect to be crushed underfoot.

“What did you just say, you mother fucker?!”

Sans shrugged, appearing completely at ease.

“if the grillby here is anything like mine back home, he will definitely expect compensation for hard work. putting out gold that could be going towards his business is one of them. he is probably shrewd as well, so i can understand why you think it's too much of a challenge to accept his help.”

“FEH! AS IF I COULDN’T MAKE GOOD ON MY DAMN WORD! I COULD DEFINITELY MAKE A DEAL WITH THAT POMPOUS WALKING FIRE CRACKER! NGAHHHH!” The Captain summoned a single blazing spear and shoved it into the floor, breaking the tile in her enthusiasm. Sans could feel Red trying to stifle his laughter and didn’t even need to turn around to know Edge’s normally stoic expression had a crack in it.

It had worked. Even been easy. Sans could see why they would be surprised.

Sometimes all it took was simply knowing another. Which seemed rare in this violent universe. Everyone had each other at arm’s length.

“So, you will parley with Grillby?” Edge checked only to get a shout of agreement.

“OF FUCKING COURSE! THAT MATCHSTICK WON’T KNOW WHAT HIT HIM!” Undyne confirmed and Sans felt a wave of relief filter through his soul. His theory was correct. It had to be. The monsters here weren’t bad. They weren’t evil. They were the same at the core, just forced to live under violent circumstances.

“and once yer done and the people united, what then?” Red questioned lowly and the Captain of the Guard smiled very wide, showing off every single one of her deadly fangs.

“Then this bastard here will reign!”

For a breathless second, Sans didn’t understand until she motioned vigorously towards Edge. Even the taller skeleton appeared openly surprised by the aquatic monster’s declaration. 

“Why not rule yourself?” The rough skeleton asked, sounding genuinely curious. Undyne grimaced and frowned, playing with the still summoned spear.

“Hell no! I'm not qualified nor do I want that fucking position. You do all of the paperwork I need and you need that type of bullshit skill to be a King. I’ll be PERFECTLY happy bouncing challengers away from you. You’ll owe ME! I can keep my job and glory. Alphys will be safe,” she placed a heavy hand on the skeleton’s shoulder, expression sobering up, “…come on. We both know it has to be you. You have a code. The people here know you. MAYBE they even TRUST you. I don’t have that type of backing and don’t want it. It would be boring down here if I stepped up to the throne.”

Edge appeared thoughtful, mulling this over as Red remained quiet.

Sans had memories of the time-lines where everyone but himself and his brother had been murdered. They never went on for a long time but the Underground expected so much of his sibling. Papyrus had a large well of enthusiasm, but the crown had grown heavy very quickly. He had done everything he could in the background while putting up a lazy front as the Underground wanted more and more than his little brother was capable giving. Papyrus had held on for the sake of everyone depending on him but gone was his boundless happiness. 

In his place was a shadow of what he used to be, weighed down by the cries of Monsterkind.

Sans knew that wouldn’t happen here. It was so different. The Barrier and freedom seemed to be overshadowed by the politics and strife in the Underground. Monsters were more concerned with simply surviving. Nothing more.

Edge finally seemed to pull himself out of his thoughts and looked at his older brother for his opinion. The broader skeleton huffed and shrugged, though Sans could tell he wasn’t against the idea.

“go for it, boss. i’ll stand beside yer as always.” Red promised without hesitation. The taller monster’s ruby eye-lights gentled before meeting his own. For a moment, Sans wasn’t sure what Edge wanted from him, but then he realized…

“you’ll be the best king the underground has seen.” He reassured and Edge’s posture straightened. It was almost eerie how much Edge was like Papyrus sometimes, merely wanting to know his brother would be there for him when everything else failed.

“And you? Where will you be?” Edge questioned and Sans hesitated. His first instinct would be promising to stay with the other skeleton. But his place wasn’t here. Sans didn’t belong, no matter how much he wished it were otherwise. The small sentry didn’t make promises he couldn’t keep. So, Sans schooled his expression into something carefree and shrugged.

“i’ll be here too.”

Edge stared at him for a long moment and Sans wondered if he caught his wording that allowed him a loophole through the promise. But the tall Royal Guardsman didn’t press and simply nodded before turning towards a grinning Undyne.

If Sans didn’t know any better, they were still best friends even here; even if they didn’t realize it themselves.

“I’ll do it.” Edge agreed and Undyne whooped before offering the skeleton a mock bow, “of course, your future Highness.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *horrible truth
> 
> Hey guys! I am back from my hiatus! Thank you so much for your patience and your continued support! I cut the chapter a bit shorter this time as I am getting back into the pace of the story! The entire second book is already planned, so no worries! I hope you enjoy it all the same!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Once the Captain departed, Sans turned to the brothers with a questioning look, “why did you lie to undyne about my capacity to gain love?”

Edge’s sharp teeth pulled down at the question, as if he had been hoping that Sans wouldn’t pick up his deception. To blame it on the drug wasn’t completely unfounded but it was clear he didn’t like the smaller skeleton bringing that up, “WHY THE FUCK NOT? I WOULD RATHER SHE SEE YOU AS WEAK THAN A POTENTIAL WEAPON!”

Red grimaced a bit and elbowed his younger brother in the hip, “boss…”

Edge frowned, expression softening minutely, “fine. It was to protect you.” He amended after glancing down at the rougher version of Sans. Sans’ brow furrowed in confusion. Why was Red making Edge be nicer to him? He couldn’t find a reason for it but he ignored it now in the face that Edge had told him the truth instead of lying. Perhaps now was the time to get some answers.

“you’re really going to overthrow the king?” He asked softly.

Both brothers immediately sobered and grew quiet. This turn of events must just now be sinking in for them both. It wasn’t that Sans didn’t think Edge wasn’t capable enough to rule. He was more than suited for the crown. But facing Asgore…

The patriarch sounded nothing like the Asgore he knew. The King he knew was someone carrying the fate of his people like the heavy burden it was. Saddened but resolved to do what he had to for the hope of his subjects. A kind man who had made the wrong choices in the past, weighed down with his grief. Resigned but still the type to happily invite someone over for golden flower tea.

“We are not going to overthrow the Tyrant. He must be killed.”

Edge’s words caused Sans’ soul to drop, his breath stolen for a few moments as his eye-lights darted up to the Royal Guardsman’s face. What…? It was one thing for Red to dust a monster but for another version of his younger brother to be so certain…

“is there no other way?” The words were whispered and both brothers stared at him intently, as if to puzzle something out.

“yer asgore may be redeemable, but our ruler probably doesn’t meet with that theory of yers.” Red said roughly, shaking his head, “the things he has done… there is no coming back from that.”

What…what had Asgore done?

“The King may have once been an honorable monster. But he is now insane. He ignores the struggles of all monsters in favor of breaking the barrier. That is all he can see now. Anyone with complaints is executed promptly. Monsters normally too weak get positions of power will…if they bow to his carnal desires.”

Like two warped pieces of a horrible puzzle, it clicked in Sans mind and his eye-lights guttered out.

“a-alphys?”

No… It couldn’t…

“yeah.” Red looked immensely uncomfortable, “her smarts weren’t enough to get that position in his eyes. why do you think undyne hates his fucking guts?”

For a moment, Sans was certain he was about to be sick. Or pass out. Something... But he merely stood there with void-like sockets, utterly still. How could a monster go that far? Everything that made him up rebelled against what he was hearing. But Sans believed in Edge and Red more than anyone. Just as much as Papyrus… None of this made any sense to him. Why would Asgore Dremuur fall like this?

“why is asgore so focused on the barrier if…if there isn’t an army to fight for him?”

It didn’t add up. Even though there was a plan, everything was wrong. Sans didn’t understand…

“Monsters are more than capable to fend for themselves if it comes to that.” Edge answered.

Sans froze.

It was said so dismissively. So certainly. Like an afterthought.

“you mean…like they will scatter and take care of their own?” The smaller skeleton murmured slowly, choosing his words carefully. Red cocked his head to the side, ruby eye-lights searching his empty expression in open concern.

“no, sweetheart. he means that we are strong enough to fight off the humans if they become a problem.”

The last piece of the puzzle clicked into place as Sans’ magic finally rebelled, falling to his knees and retching into his shaking hands. He felt the brothers hands on him, their voices calling to him but he couldn’t hear it over the white-noise in his skull.

Asgore had lied... About the most important thing, the most crucial fact when dealing with humans. Sans was sure of it. The monsters here thought they had a chance. That humans were weak. That a hundred or less could possibly compete with billions of humans… It wasn’t true. He could’ve passed it off as a universal diversion from his own. But Frisk was still able to kill monsters here when they were determined enough.

The King had lied to his people…

Freedom wasn’t feasible, it was suicide.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *discovery and deception
> 
> Updates will be sporadic but I am trying my best! ^_^ I hope you enjoy the update!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans was unsure how long he had taken to recuperate from what Edge and Red had told him. It was like his body had went into shock and when his eye sockets fluttered open; he was in Edge’s bed. His darkened eye sockets carefully took stock of them both. Their breathing was slow and long… They appeared to be sleeping. The small monster closed his eyes again; feeling a pang in his soul that had him wincing.

What was that…?

Slowly, carefully; Sans made sure no part of his body was touching either brother before teleporting to the bathroom. Discomfort pulsed through his soul and concerned about his baby; he called his soul out. His eye sockets blew wide and trembled as he took in the culmination of his existence.

What was…? Just when Sans thought things couldn’t get any more messed up or difficult…

The pastel purple soul that had been safe guarded in the direct middle of his own was now darker and had shrank slightly. And right next to it…was a tiny speck of purple that was a few shades lighter…

Another soul…? Sans didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Oh stars, there really wasn’t any precedence for this. For any of this! The time and space disruptions. Edge crossing over into his world. Universal hopping. Getting pregnant without meaning to…! And now, this!

Sans had never heard of monsters carrying more than one child. It was written about in human biology books that it was possible, but never had he… There wasn’t a doubt in his mind what had happened even though it had never happened before to his own kind. The older baby was Edge’s and the barest speck of Perseverance was...Red’s. There was no doubt in him that it belonged to his alternate. He hadn’t seen what happened but seeing as the color had darkened; he could only guess that the smaller soul had split off of the other.

What was it that humans called this? 

Ah. That was right…

Twins. A mother carrying two children at once. Sans had been afraid to bring another life into this violent universe, but now he was carrying two. Given what he had learned…

The small skeleton steeled himself and placed his soul back safely within his ribcage. He had to know how far this deception ran so he could protect his children. So he quietly left the bathroom and slipped on the sneakers that had been taken off of him after his earlier episode, most likely by Edge. 

He didn’t notice ruby eye-lights peering through the door to Edge’s room as he teleported to Waterfall.

It wasn’t the Waterfall he remembered. The water appeared muted, almost muddy. There were pits in the wall where the glowing gems had been pried out, likely to be sold. The glowing stones in the ceiling that Sans was so fond of were also absent. There wasn’t a single Echo Flower in sight… Shuddering, the small skeleton took in his surroundings critically, noting that he was being watched as usual but no one was approaching. The red collar was warm around his vertebrae and the scent of the skeleton brother’s magic was heavy in the air. Likely warning them off…

His eye-lights turned to the first stone tablet, one of many written in ancient monster glyphs, describing the War between Humans and Monsters. To those that didn’t know better, the tablets merely looked weathered and roughed up…

‘Why did the Humans attack?’

And from there…it instantly deviated from what Sans knew to be true; backed up with how altered the skeleton noted the runes to be.

‘They are vicious creatures driven by desire for power. Mindless in their pursuit for it.’

Sans felt sick but he moved to the next tablet when a frown.

‘Humans have a big weakness. This is their soul, which persists after death outside of their body.’

This was true, but horribly wrong when the fact that they were inherently stronger was omitted. The skeleton walked to the next tablet with glyphs.

‘If a monster defeats a human, they can take their soul. A monster with a human soul, a terrifying beast with incredible power.’

That one was also mostly correct, but the minor changes instilled a sense of unease as he continued. The last tablet was unchanged, showing a monster that had absorbed a human soul. He took a moment before teleporting further into Waterfall and scanning his surroundings critically.

‘This is the powers humans feared.’

The tablets were untouched if it didn’t benefit Asgore and his lie. That made his magic roil in discomfort as he continued. Boss monster souls were said to be untouchable but no mention of a human being able to take it... No mention of a prophecy and the King had been painted to be this untouchable being…

His phalanges absently touched the dimly glowing runes and he tensed minutely before whirling around to face the presence that had drawn close enough for Sans to hear them.

The small skeleton froze.

There stood Red, his pulsing eye-lights boring into his own, hands stuffed into his pockets; sharp fangs pulled into a frown. There wasn’t enough light here to see much else but he knew he had been caught.

“what are yer doing out here alone, sans?” His alternate self’s voice was low but didn’t sound angry. More disappointed than anything else. Sans hesitated and glanced back at the tablet with the runes, the pinpricks of light in his sockets trembling.

What did he say…? What could he say?

The words were slipping between his teeth before he could stop himself, his voice soft below the roar of the nearby water.

“these are lies…” Sans murmured. Red’s displeased expression eased into confusion, his ruby gaze flickering to the stone the other skeleton was touching before darting back to his face.

“what are yer talking about, sweetheart? it’s monster history.” 

Sans hesitated before shaking his head, which only had Red’s sockets squinting down at him, not understanding just how much their King had deceived them. Sans hated to shatter that perception, but it would do more harm than good to lie about something so critical.

“he’s lied to you. to all of you.”

Red still didn’t understand, looking between him and the tablet, “may just be a universal difference...”

Sans shook his head.

“no. red… i’m so sorry…” His voice sounded on the verge of tears even though his face was dry. Sans had just been through so much and he wondered if he was slipping back into nihilism.

The other skeleton took a half step towards him, concern and worry in his gaze, “sans, the fuck are yer talking about?”

“humans are stronger than monsters.”

Red’s eye-sockets widened before he chuckled uneasily, “maybe in yer universe but-”

“no.” Sans cut him off, shaking his head, “haven’t you ever wondered why we lost the war? why we can’t break the barrier? why the kid… why you can’t take their soul?”

Red was quiet now, his expression slowly easing into painful understanding.

“he’s lied. it would take every monster soul, plus a thousand to equal the strength of just one.”

The air was thick and heavy now as Red slowly shook his head, sockets dark voids as the words sank in. As the hints and facts of reality lined up and shattered the preconceptions. Without another word, the other skeleton drew him close and they were diving through the void in the next instant.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *change the world.
> 
> Hey guys! Glad you are enjoying KR! Hearing from all of you makes me so very happy and so grateful for your support! I can only keep on thanking you all. I gotta warn you all though. From next chapter on, stay determined. The plot has been lurking in the background along with how FREAKING STUBBORN SANS IS. But expect that to change after this chapter. The Big Bad is coming and the fabric of lies Sans has been weaving will tear. Hang in there and I hope you continue to enjoy my work.
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

It was clear that Edge hadn’t been asleep at all when they returned; possibly not even in that meditative state because he was standing and alert when they appeared in the room together. The taller skeleton glowered down at them both.

“Where did you go?” His voice was pitched low but had a growling undertone that showed he was unhappy. Sans sighed, rubbing the back of his skull. While he was an adult and didn’t really need their permission for things, the state they had left him in was more than enough to trigger those nearly animal-like actions from them. Sans was shocked that Edge wasn’t ‘checking’ him repeatedly, only revealing his displeasure through the deep rumble in his rib-cage. 

“waterfall.” Sans answered quietly and blinked when Red pushed him a few steps towards his sibling and he was lifted and up against Edge’s chest faster than he could process. Okay… Maybe they were just getting better at hiding their baser instincts?

“tell boss what yer told me, sweetheart.”

Or maybe this wasn’t even about that… Red’s voice was tense and Sans could tell that Edge was even more so from the rigid way the Royal Guardsman was holding him. He didn’t like altering their world-view like this. He didn’t like delivering such news… But he had to. This lie was too big to keep hidden, especially when the lives of monsters depended on it.

“asgore lied about how weak humans are.”

Silence met him and hesitantly, he glanced up at Edge’s expression to find it carefully stoic.

“What?” The tone Edge used was level. Hiding the turmoil within, which was something Sans had caught onto about the other even when Edge was visiting his world.

“human souls are a thousand times stronger than a monster soul.” Sans cursed inwardly that his voice shook, “probably even more…”

Edge was quiet, his eye-lights pinned to tiny pricks of ruby light as he stared back down at the small sentry in his hold before finally speaking, “if monsters were to surface, how bad would it be?”

“it wouldn’t be a war. it…” Sans took a moment to steady himself under the force of the turmoil he could feel clearly from both brothers, “it would be a massacre.”

Edge stared at him for a moment more before sitting him down at the bed. Red was already pacing circles into the floor, cursing underneath his breath. Sans flinched when the normally more level-headed brother spun on a heel and flung sharp bones into the wall, his soul pounding against his rib-cage, which he rested a steadying hand against.

“FUCK!” Edge’s shoulders were rigid and Red stopped; staring towards his brother with blackened sockets, “HOW MUCH OF OUR HISTORY IS FABRICATED BY THAT ASSHOLE??”

“sans…?” Red managed, neither of them looking his direction. It was probably for the best. His flight reaction was very nearly about to go into play. The only reason Sans was still here was because he knew that neither sibling would hurt him. Despite what they were being told.

He inhaled deeply and began reciting the true version, “long ago, two races ruled over the earth. humans and monsters. one day, war broke out between the two races. after a long battle, the humans were victorious. they sealed monsters underground with a magic spell.”

“Did we at least put a dent into their population?” Edge finally growled.

Sans’ soul dropped and he shook his head, “we were nearly massacred back then. there wasn’t a single human casualty, no souls were taken.”

A long silence drew out between them before Red shook his head, eye sockets still blank voids in his temper.

“then what’s the fucking point of trying to get to the damn surface?” The skeleton snarled, “we’re dead if we do and we’ll eventually be dead down here, too!”

Sans eye-lights snapped over to Red, not liking the way his alternate was speaking. That type of thinking…

“let’s not think about the barrier,” he pleaded and his gaze moved to Edge, “you wanted to overthrow asgore to improve life down here, didn’t you?”

Edge’s expression didn’t change but he did offer a curt nod.

“fighting the humans in a war is suicide. surfacing with little numbers isn’t good either. the barrier being an issue is a moot point right now. improving the living quality, the laws and the safety of the monsters that are still alive is what should count.” Sans gazed up at Edge imploringly, “you’ll be a thousand times the king asgore should have been. the point of that is because you still care. about each other. maybe about others as well?”

They couldn’t give up hope. They couldn’t…

Edge’s anger softened back into a neutral expression, “did you care about other monsters besides your brother?”

This was the first time that Sans had been asked about anything other than Papyrus. Now that Edge had spoken out loud about it, both brothers were staring at him expectantly. Desperate to provide some distraction from where Red’s train of thought had been heading, Sans decided to speak about his universe. Maybe if they knew how different it could be… Maybe it would help?

“everyone in my universe… they were beings of hope, love and compassion. which is why we lost the war. we were too kind and it did work against us in the past, but things in the underground… we weren’t content with our situation but we were safe. we could be happy and have families. we cared about each other very much. things were good other than our desire for more. we took care of each other.”

Red’s eye-lights had come back and both brothers were looking at him with a mixture of confusion and longing.

“was that how it was supposed to be...?” His alternate questioned softly.

Sans hesitated but nodded.

“What was it like?” Edge questioned, his harsh voice softened. The small skeleton on the bed hesitated, comparing the two universes in his head until he had an answer that he thought would make sense to them.

“it was an underground where you didn’t have to have your guard up. where you could trust each other, unconditionally. where your family was safe. where no one dusted another monster. where children could walk around-” His voice caught and Sans knew it wasn’t just because he missed his home, “and they would always come home.”

Edge and Red were staring down at him with surprise. Both of them were thinking hard before Edge shook his head.

“I cannot imagine a place like that.”

“me neither…” Red echoed.

Sans’ soul hurt. For them. For his unborn children. For the fate of this underground.

“shouldn’t that be what you want as a king?” Sans whispered, small phalanges digging into the black tank-top Red had given him, shrinking into the fur of his hood. It was unspoken that the barrier was secondary. That it was impossible at this point. It had grown so quiet for so long that Sans feared that they wouldn’t understand. But… Then Edge spoke. And when he did, it was quiet. It was resolved.

It was determined.

“It would be ideal.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *can't afford not to care anymore.
> 
> Remember what I said about not being able to do daily updates? Well, I lied. XD At least for today! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans knew that telling the skeleton brothers the truth about their history had been the right choice. Keeping it from them wasn’t an option. But things had changed. It hadn’t been overnight but it was markedly different once seven days had passed. Edge was rarely home anymore; only showing up to actually sleep. The small skeleton wasn’t sure what the Royal Guardsman was doing but assumed it had to do with the rebellion. Asking outright didn’t seem okay when Edge looked so worn.

When it had hit two weeks after the night Sans had shattered their preconceptions; he noticed something was wrong with Red.

It hadn’t been as obvious as Edge, but slowly; his alternate was sleeping more and just lazing around the house rather than attend his sentry duties. The Snowdin Unit had even gotten to the point where they called to check in on them both. Worried about Red, Sans gently roused him where the rougher skeleton was dozing on the couch.

“…wassit? swee’hrt?” Red murmured sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eye sockets. Hesitantly, Sans reached out and touched Red’s cheek; which got the other skeleton’s full attention; eye-lights sharpening and honing in on his expression.

“sans…?”

The smaller skeleton parted his teeth to ask a question but was at a loss; so he went with his gut instinct and ‘checked’ Red.

**Sans**

**LV: 7**  
**HP: 9**  
**AT: 36**  
**DF: 1**

***His bark is louder than his bite.**

His soul sank and eye-lights vanished in response, “red…your hope…”

Red blinked his cracked eye sockets before narrowing them, obviously taking stock of his own stats before forcing a smile that Sans knew was for his sake, “it’s only one point, sans. don’t get my shorts in a damn twist.”

The joke was lost on him as cyan magic welled up and spilled over his cheekbones, which caused Red to swear before awkwardly opening his arms, expression unsure if it was okay. The smaller skeleton was pressed against his doppelganger within a second; shaking.

“i’m sorry! this is my fault. i shouldn’t-”

“if yer say yer shouldn’t have told me and boss about asgore’s fucking lies, yer wrong.” Red told him firmly, easing them both back onto the couch so that Sans was straddling his femurs. Sans held on tight, shuddering as Red did the same.

This was just the beginning. Red may try to make light of it, but losing a single point was just the start of falling into hopelessness. Sans didn’t want Red to be like him. Barely hanging on, suffering through each day. Or worse, the other skeleton Falling Down. The thought made him choke on a sob and Red hushed him when it should be the other way around.

“please don’t give up, red!” Sans sobbed and the larger skeleton made a soothing noise.

“hey… i’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. that was a huge secret yer busted. i’m a stubborn motherfucker and don’t have a reason to just throw in the towel. i have yer and boss. that’s enough for me.” Red pulled back and offered him a gentle, sharp fanged smile; ruby eye-lights hazed and soft.

Sans pressed their foreheads together, trying to stem his tears. Something in the other monster’s expression changed before Red shifted until their teeth touched in a skeleton kiss; eye-lights unsure and searching his face. Sighing, the smaller monster parted his mouth and their conjured tongues twined together. It was slow, coaxing, and gentle; warmth shooting down both of their spines. Phalanges stroked Sans’ hips, keeping him pressed firmly against Red’s lap as they panted for air between long, open-mouthed kisses. His tears had stopped but the rougher looking skeleton pulled back to kiss a dried trail of blue magic, eye sockets lidded.

“can i have yer, love?”

Red’s tone was low and gravely, causing Sans to shudder and nod before reminding the other about his limit with removing his shirt. The sad expression made him feel guilty but Sans couldn’t have the other monster finding out… Allowing Red to be the primary magic donor had resulted in a second souling, but he doubted taking more from Red would do the same thing twice.

The other skeleton’s hips ground up into his pelvis, drawing a low moan from Sans as his magic reacted accordingly. Red sighed raggedly as the bulge in his shorts dragged against the clothed blue mound. Exchanging a slow kiss with the other father of his children, the smaller skeleton worked out of his bottoms and freed his alternate’s girthy red cock.

“fuck…sans…” Red growled, thrusting up into Sans’ grasp, a phalange smearing the leaking pre along the swelled head. He gingerly extracted himself from Red’s grasp, drawing a confused look before kneeling in front of the couch between his double’s femurs.

Red cursed, staring down at his face hungrily as he parted his teeth and wrapped his glowing blue tongue around the pulsing ecto-flesh. That spicy and hot flavor hit Sans’ tongue and his eye sockets slid shut as he conjured a throat, taking the other monster all the way to the root as his soul demanded more.

“shit!”

Hands grabbed the back of his skull but didn’t force him because Sans was already long gone; suspect to the instincts roaring for him to get magic for his babies. The wet, sloppy noises didn’t make him feel self conscious as he moaned around Red’s cock, drawing even more filthy language from the other monster.

Red didn’t last long. Sans didn’t expect it with the pace he had set. Or with how exhausted the other was lately. The father of his younger souling yanked him all the way down his length, shouting completion as the magic flesh jerked and pulsed; spilling release down Sans’ conjured throat. Which he swallowed down greedily, continuing sucking Red long enough that the other had to force him off because of over-stimulation.

He was yanked up and given a hungry kiss; the other skeleton holding him close; praising him as Red snaked one of his hands into Sans’ shorts. Two phalanges plunged into his cunt and Sans ground down against the other’s hand, gasping breathlessly between Red’s kisses. His passage squeezed the delving fingers and they both moaned into each other’s mouths as Sans release gushed all over Red’s hand.

“fuck…yes…so good…beautiful…” Red murmured, drawing his hand out and laving his ruby tongue over the hand covered in Sans’ magic, causing the other to flush. He was drawn into an embrace and they both panted; catching their breath.

Red’s breathing evened out until a quiet snore signaled that he had fallen back asleep. He listened to Red’s breathing for a long time before carefully extracting himself from Red’s embrace and stood up from the couch.

Sans hesitated, gazing down at Red’s slumbering face; noting the exhaustion there. This had gone too far… He couldn’t be complacent any longer. If his alternate’s HoPe was falling, it was only a matter of time before the other skeleton was hurt beyond the point of no return. And Edge… Edge was focusing on his goal with a single-minded mindset. If things didn’t go well… If the rebellion failed…

The small skeleton shuddered, one hand reaching up to touch the brother’s collar around his neck.

He couldn’t afford to not care anymore.

The small sentry disappeared from the living room, diving through the void and appearing at the door to the Ruins. There, Sans waited; spine against the door. He didn’t tell knock-knock jokes to pass the time. If he waited, he knew Flowey would appear, just like he had been doing everyday as the flower had promised.

It was snowing hard by the time the ground ten feet from where Sans sat shifted and the roughed up flower monster popped out into the open. Sans didn’t bother greeting Flowey, merely staring at him intently as he spoke.

Flowey’s expression slowly changed. From wary, to concerned and finally settled upon horror. After speaking his piece, Sans stood up and nodded at Flowey, expression set and eye sockets voided out.

“Y-You don’t have to do that! S-Sans? You don’t!”

Sans slowly closed his eyes and shook his head, white fur from his hood tugging in the harsh wind, “just keep your promise, bud.”

Flowey stared at the place where the skeleton had disappeared for a long while afterward, expression torn and worried before whispering into the snowfall, “I will. I keep my promises.” And he vanished below ground to return to his mother and Frisk.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *caving under pressure.
> 
> Hey guys! A shorter update but we are moving forward! <3
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

A week later, Red was sitting at the bar in Grillby’s; drowning out his problems with alcohol for the first time Sans had come to this universe. Even though he had the option to do so after Sans told Edge his feelings, he had wanted to remain alert. But he thought he had a damn good reason for it.

His HoPe had dropped another point.

Sharpened claws tightened around the glass bottle, ruby points of light in his eye sockets trembling with anger. It had taken him years to get those seven Levels Of ViolencE, not that he was proud of it. It wasn’t as if the two he had gotten from the bear had helped his HP any, but each point felt like a failure. The skeleton knew he should be stronger than this. Sans had gone through a hell that he couldn’t wrap his mind around. And here he was…two points lost because he was dwelling on the barrier…

A sharp crackle of flames had the skeleton looking up at the flame elemental serving him alcohol. The white slits on the indigo fire monster’s face was narrowed down at him in contemplation. His walls lowered from how much Red had drank; the skeleton decided to speak freely.

“grillbz, …did yer ever see the sun?”

The clatter of the bar behind him died down instantly, but Red felt secure in the fact that the bartender’s expression had softened at his question. Perhaps it was the two points of HoPe he had lost. Perhaps it was because of Sans… But he wanted to know what it had been like…

After what seemed like a lapse of unending silence, the quiet flame elemental actually spoke out loud.

“Yes. I have seen the sun before.”

The tension in the building was now a different kind. Instead of nervous energy, all of the monsters were listening carefully to the normally silent elemental.

“It was a beautiful thing… The Surface… Younger generations cannot even begin to fathom it. The open skies, the stars, the seas… We were different then. Safe. Peaceful. We have fallen a long way.”

Grillby seemed to be done speaking, but that had been the most Red had heard from him all in the same sitting. Sans had been right. Their universes had been the same. Smoking ruby magic spilled from his left eye socket.

“fucking asgore! it’s his damn fault the underground is so fucked up! and we let him! we could be so much better, if not for him!”

Red panted and then realized with a sinking soul that he had openly cursed their King out loud. Fuck… Fuck! He hadn’t meant to… The alcohol…his worry… It had loosened his tongue.

There was a quiet clapping that broke the skeleton out of his panicked thoughts and his gaze snapped up towards Grillby. The elemental was staring down at him, his fiery hands coming together in a slow but firm clap. Slowly, the sound grew and Red looked over his shoulder.

Every monster was looking towards them, clapping in time with Grillby, stamping their feet or banging their weapons all in unison.

A quiet show of camaraderie… Perhaps there were more allies here than Red had realized… That or Undyne had been extremely busy… Still. It was something. It was new and quiet. But it was more than the skeleton had ever hoped for.

———————————————

The next morning after Red had sobered up, he hurried downstairs after finding himself alone in his brother’s bed. His excitement about telling the other skeletons halted before he could speak at the sight at the kitchen table. 

Edge’s expression was pulled into one of disgust as he watched Sans ‘destroy’ his cooking by…smothering it with mustard. Laughter burst from Red as the scenario got even better when his brother had to turn away when the small skeleton took a bite.

“the fuck, sans?!” He laughed, trying to find his breath, “i thought yer hated mustard!”

Sans’ turned a bright blue in his face and swallowed, mumbling something Red couldn’t hear before taking another bite and chewing; eye-lights adverted.

“guess yer feeling better, sweetheart?” Red questioned, laughing as that merely made the smallest skeleton flush deeper.

“PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DISTRACT ME FROM THIS!” Edge demanded suddenly, still not looking directly at Sans and Red remembered what his original intention for rushing down here had been.

“oh, right!”

Red told his younger brother what had happened at Grillby’s, his smirk softening into a smile as the Royal Guardsman’s exhausted expression morphed into one of tentative hope.

“Captain Undyne and Grillby must be working faster than anticipated. This is… Good news.” Edge said softly, eye-lights hazed over, “at this rate, a successful rebellion may come sooner rather than later.”

“well, the fact i’m still alive and asgore’s guards haven’t come knocking is good enough for me,” Red replied. It had been a real possibility that someone would rat him out if they wanted to. But they hadn’t… That had to count for something.

Both brothers tensed when they heard a choking noise followed by the snap of teleportation. Edge was moving before he even realized it with Red trailing after him, even as he muttered disparaging words towards the condiment Sans had drowned his cooking in. It had been a long time since the small sentry had showed these symptoms. The elder sibling had thought maybe that meant Sans was okay…

Edge opened the door to their bathroom, the chastising words he had been about to speak about Sans eating something so disgusting dying. Red’s eye sockets widened and both of them were rushing forward into the small room.

Sans was fighting to get up off of the floor, the tiny monster’s eye-lights flickering weakly as they attempted to extinguish. He hadn’t even made it to the bathroom in time if the liquid blue magic on the tile was anything to go by. Edge had him in an embrace before Sans even realized they were there.

“Sans?!”

The monster lost the battle to get a firm hold on his magic, eye-lights vanishing and leaving blank sockets behind. Red and Edge rushed to the latter’s bedroom; worry thrumming through their souls. It was common for Sans to get sick but the small skeleton had never been THIS sick.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *together.
> 
> Oh look, sin! <3 Sorry if there are any mistakes! I am trying for a double update today! One more after this for KR and one for Tug of War! ^_^ So expect another update unless said otherwise on my Tumblr? Also, shit hits the fan next chapter. Expect one more day to pass and it's all...yup, it's happening. ^_^;;;
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Edge’s sharp phalanges hovered over Sans’ trembling body, ruby eye-lights pinned in his worry. They had gotten the small skeleton safely to his bed and aside from nearly inaudible murmurs, Sans was mostly unresponsive to what they were asking him. Red crawled onto the bed and cradled his alternate’s skull, trying to get the other’s attention though his sockets were dark.

“hey! sweetheart, please!” His brother didn’t even dare shake him for fear of doing too much damage, “this’s yer magic, right??”

Even though picking up another monster’s magical reserves was futile by ‘checking’, Edge and Red couldn’t help the compulsion to do so; raining them down on the tiny skeleton. A muffled groan was all Sans answered them with. Edge frowned, a deep furrow in his brow. This had to be due to low magic, there just wasn’t any other explanation for how the sentry had gotten ill and then fell immediately into this state. That ‘shortcut’ probably had hurt more than helped.

Edge hadn’t been intimate with Sans. Not even with Red even though their love for each other had been confessed and affirmed. The Royal Guardsman just hadn’t had the time or luxury to indulge in his lover. Or to…’aid’ the monster they both… Fuck! He just hadn’t had time between planning against the Tyrant and dealing with the fallout of what Sans had told them!

He had been perfectly fine letting his older brother care for Sans in that way!

…Was this somehow his fault?

His soul panged and his indecision vanished as he tugged Sans’ blue parka off as gently as possible. They both startled when Sans’ let out a low, feral growl and caught Edge’s wrist when the tall skeleton tried to remove the black shirt lent to the tiny monster.

“n-no..!” Sans managed, the barest flickering of blue and yellow in his left socket before a full body shudder wracked the skeleton. Edge dropped the cloth, half startled and the other half fearing Sans had managed to dust himself by being foolish.

“What? But I need to-!” Edge began to argue even though he knew full well Sans couldn’t answer him before Red coughed, eye-lights lowered shamefully. His gaze flickered in between the two uncertainly.

“boss…i sorta…damn it… i touched his soul without consent. i promised not to again but-” Red appeared to want to disappear, it wouldn’t have shocked the Royal Guardsman if he had ‘shortcut’ out at that point. But his elder sibling didn’t. Which said a lot about the depths of his feelings. Still-

His cracked sockets narrowed down at the limp monster. Transferring magic directly to the soul would’ve been the best and most efficient way to deal with this. But Sans had expressively denied it. The need to honor the monster’s wishes and the compulsion to make him better warred inside Edge’s soul; his normally stoic face tight with indecision.

“we gotta give him magic, bro.” Red’s voice was low, skull flushed.

Edge flinched. In this state-? That was almost as bad as touching his soul without permission. The younger brother hadn’t fucked Sans yet. This had to be another trespass, he couldn’t-! Red took his hand and squeezed it, enough for his wondering gaze to fix on his sibling. Making sure he had Edge’s full attention; the other monster caressed Sans’ face with his other, speaking firmly but softly.

“sans. is it okay for us to have yer, sweetheart?”

Edge blinked at how blunt, but also how gentle Red’s normally crass tone was. For a moment, he thought Sans was too far gone to notice them. Too close to Falling… But shockingly, after what appeared to be a monumental struggle; the tiny monster managed to utter a single word.

“please…”

Sans even tried to move and without realizing it; Edge had lurched forward to capture that tiny hand in his own. Attempting to still the tremors, his eye-lights flickered up towards the skeleton’s face-

-only to see for one soul-stopping instant that same darkened, weak expression surrounded by gold, light and a splash of red before it was gone.

…What…had that been-? No. No. Edge couldn’t focus on something he knew he had forgotten in such a crucial moment! Sans needed him! But how was he…? His gloved hands hovered uncertainly over the skeleton’s tiny body. He looked so fragile… How was this even feasible?

Suddenly, Red was blocking his vision and he unconsciously tilted his head to watch; sockets widening at the sight of his sibling’s conjured tongue lapping pleadingly at Sans’ blunt teeth; leaving a film of crimson liquid behind. The Royal Guardsman would’ve thought him being a stickler for cleanliness would’ve made the sight repulsive but when his brother laved more sticky residue across bone and Sans weakly parted his mouth; a shock of arousal shot down his spine.

The barest peek of fangs on his sibling’s alternate had something skirt just barely along the corner of his mind before Edge was thoroughly distracted by the sight on his bed. 

Red was holding Sans possessively but so very carefully; his kisses sloppy as he hummed encouragingly to Sans; whose flickering magic had managed to conjure an ecto-throat to swallow what his sibling was offering. Edge’s gaze narrowed on the fragile magic swallowing down Red’s saliva greedily. The tall skeleton would’ve never taken himself for a voyeur but the sight of them both was so enrapturing that he couldn’t seem to even move.

The soft pleased growls of his elder brother and the complete trust Sans was displaying had his leather pants far too tight way too quickly.

Red pulled back with a gasp, a rope of ruby magic connecting his tongue to the one Sans just managed to conjure breaking off. The shark-toothed skeleton smiled in pleasure down at the gentler looking version of himself before his pulsing eye-lights met Edge’s.

“come’re, boss-” Red beckoned, holding out an inviting hand. Edge fought the need to explain his immobility as a habit. It wasn’t a weakness to enjoy watching. For being unsure… Afraid that he might harm Sans…

Why was he thinking this to begin with? Out of everyone in this damned universe; Edge trusted his sibling. He trusted Sans. So; the Royal Guardsman shifted completely onto his bed and took Red’s place hovering over the small body of the skeleton that had turned their lives upside-down.

The barest of magic lit up Sans’ eye-lights, dim but present. Edge’s vivid ruby gaze darted down to the collar they had marked with magic; a thrill of elation at this monster belonging to him and his own warming his soul.

“can yer turn him over, bro?” Red uttered in his deep voice, husked and rough with pleasure. Edge appraised Sans, who gave the barest of nods before he moved to do as his oldest sibling requested. 

Sans had been small. Edge knew that he was a tiny monster. It was never more noticeable than right now, when his hands could nearly encompass the entirety of Sans’ small rib-cage; flipping him over onto his front slowly and gingerly. A flash of ruby ecto-flesh had his eye-lights darting to Red; who had lowered his track shorts to free his cock. If Edge were a lesser monster, he would have blushed. He hadn’t seen his older brother bare-bones since they were much younger and never before had Edge seen any of Red’s ecto-genitals.

He had expected jealousy to rear like a dark thing in his soul.

But it didn’t.

There was only lust, concern and pleasure as Sans’ cyan tongue peeked between his fangs just as Red’s cock slid into his mouth, his brother thrusting just barely inside as he furiously pumped what was still exposed. It took nearly all of his willpower, but Edge finally tore his attention away from the arousing imagery to focus on what he could do. The Royal Guardsman would have words with Red about touching souls without consent, so he respected that boundary and left Sans’ shirt on.

His claws hooked into the waistband of Sans’ shorts and Edge tugged them down; marveling at the smooth, unmarked expanse of his femurs. The other’s pelvis was flushed a pretty blue; not enough magic just yet to conjure the needed parts. No matter, the taller skeleton mused as he gently tilted Sans’ pelvis upwards…

The resulting moan from Sans as Edge’s long sinuous tongue curled through a few holes in his sacrum had Red cursing, pace stuttering.

“oh f-fuck, boss.”

…With how his brother was speaking, it was almost sounded like Edge was fucking him. He laved the magic flushed bones liberally; the tiny frame shuddering in response. His eye-lights flickered when Red pulled back suddenly.

“open yer mouth, swallow all of it.” Red gasped breathlessly and the needy moan Sans uttered finally brought a blush to Edge’s face. His intense gaze was on how Red’s cock jerked as he stroked himself to completion, releasing spurt after spurt of release onto Sans’ reaching tongue. The audible swallows, the dazed look in both of their expressions…

Edge had never seen anything more sexy. More beautiful. More open. The softness of ecto-flesh suddenly forced his tongue back and Edge withdrew to find that Sans had conjured a full set of ecto-parts. Why it was a pussy confused the Royal Guardsman and for the life of him, Edge didn’t know why this was. Skeleton monsters had the rare freedom to present themselves with whatever they felt most comfortable with. Why would choice would be a shock to him didn’t make any sense…

“p-please…” Sans whispered and Red’s expression fell into wanton desire as he gently stroked his alternate’s face.

“he needs a fuck-ton more magic…take over for me, wouldn’t yer, boss?” Red questioned, shrugging out of his heavy leather jacket and reclining against the headboard, smiling lazily down at Sans before meeting Edge’s gaze.

There was so much written there besides pleasure.

Red was happy. Contented. Eager.

Edge felt a pang in his soul at that and just as gently rolled Sans over until he was facing upwards to look at him-

-the bed hazed into golden and broken tiles before it was gone in the next instant. Edge forced it out of his mind. There was a time and place for questions about the impossible. For now… The Royal Guardsman needed to take care of Sans. The tiny version of his sibling that was fragile.

…yet strong?

He pulled Sans up against his larger body; the other’s skull resting in Red’s lap. Edge could see his brother stroking his alternate’s skull as he mulled over the best action; one long finger slipping slowly into Sans’ tight passage.

“hhnn!” 

Sans writhed into his touch. Sensitive and so responsive.

Red was watching them both with an intense gaze, growling low in his rib-cage as his eye-lights locked onto how Sans’ pussy yielded to his baby brother’s touch. Edge paused, smirking at the heat in his sibling’s gaze before deciding what to do.

Pulling the two digits that had been buried deep inside Sans free; Edge reached over and pressed them into Red’s willing mouth; who groaned around them at Sans’ taste.

“He is too drained of magic for anything too…strenuous. Anything else can wait.”

Red looked up from suckling on his sibling’s fingers, understanding flickering in his eye-lights before he released them with a sigh, “’kay, bro. switch me.”

Sans watched them both in a haze as Red moved in between his legs and then realized what was wanted of him when Edge carefully straddled his face; the rough sound of the taller skeleton’s zip lowering already prompting him to part his fangs eagerly. The Royal Guardsman didn’t even get to prepare mentally as Sans suckled his rigid shaft into his mouth, sucking hungrily.

Edge swore roughly and was able to stop the instinctual bucking just in time. It was different now that Sans was more aware and the tight wet heat of magic tugging him down Sans’ throat had the tips of his claws puncturing through the thick leather of his gloves; digging into the walls and leaving a trail in the wood.

He knew the instant Red acted. How could Edge not?

Sans’ muffled cry only gripped him that much more tightly and he allowed himself the barest of rhythms. The slick noises of Red eating his double out were so appealing that he wished he could watch, but something besides the pleasure was distracting him. Something deep in his soul that answered Sans’ neediness with smug pride and warmth. So Edge concentrated on gently fucking Sans’ throat as his cock muffled those pleading noises.

It felt like so little time had passed. 

It felt like an eternity of carnal pleasure.

But then Sans’ gentle white pupils hazed into upside down hearts as he choked around Edge’s girth, wet slurping and the pressure easing the Royal Guardsman into the most pleasurable orgasm-no, the most blissful feeling he had ever felt before.

Something wild inside him was appeased as Sans drank down every drop of his magic. He gingerly extracted himself quick enough to see Red’s ruby tongue licking Sans’ release from his sharp teeth before they collapsed on the bed. Sans went first, quickly followed by Red. Edge rolled his eye-lights and covered both of the small skeletons; pulling them both close.

The barest hint of a smile pulled at his teeth before he, too, joined them in slumber.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *progression or relapse?
> 
> Also known as one step forward, ten HUGE steps back. Stay DETERMINED!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

For the next couple of days; Red would have these awful instances where he couldn’t find Sans in the house. The collar told him he was safe and located in the house, but it was like the small skeleton was hiding. Or…just out of sight. It was frustrating. So with nothing else to do; Red confronted Sans when Boss was on his rounds. It was driving him up the wall and he didn’t want his brother catching wind that he was failing at watching Sans closely.

“okay, the fuck gives? where the hell yer been sneaking away to?!” Red growled upon spotting his alternate self sitting on the couch. The other’s (thankfully) bright eye-lights met his, his teeth tugging downward in response.

“i haven’t been-”

“don’t gimme that bullshit! yer me! yer been sneaking out of the house!”

Sans stared at him, not continuing with what had been a blatant lie before speaking once more, “the lab is still part of the house.”

Red’s frustration fizzled into an odd mixture of wanting to kick himself for not even thinking of that and confusion at what Sans even needed the lab for. It had fallen into disuse. Even though it had been an interesting addition to the house; he had locked it and forgot about it. Playing mad scientist was Alphys’ thing, not his. The rough skeleton hadn’t even been sure there was any power down there anymore.

“yer were in the basement?” He questioned through sharp teeth, sockets narrowing in skepticism.

Sans was staring intently at him. As if looking for a reaction that Red didn’t give him.

“yeah?” The other’s answer sounded just a little bit like a question to him. Why was Sans giving off the impression that he was sizing Red up? He took a few steps to close the wide gap between them, gaze inquisitive.

“what the fuck were yer doing down there?”

That must have decided something in Sans’ mind. Red wasn’t sure why, but he had been tested and it felt like he had failed. The skeleton reached into his blue parka and withdrew a vial of bright red liquid, his eye-lights trained on his face searchingly.

Red’s response must have been lacking once again because Sans spoke up, “this is magic concentrate. yours. and edge’s.”

Red blinked, “yer made that?”

“yes.”

“yer…a scientist?”

“…i used to be.”

Red frowned. How the hell did someone ‘used to be’ a scientist?! That shit took years and years of studying! Dedication! He was thoroughly impressed, wondering idly if Sans had ever worked at the labs in his own world, “that’s fucking amazing, sweetheart. but why do yer need…that?”

He felt out of his depth. Red hated that feeling.

“it’s a serum for when i’m low on magic.” Sans explained. Red cocked a brow at the vial; expression confused.

“but yer have us for that!” He protested.

“this makes it easier.” The smaller skeleton stated easily and Red felt a bolt of alarm spike up his spine. What was Sans doing? Was he making extra for emergency? Or…was he trying to cut Red and Edge off intimately?

“love, its a **pleasure** giving yer magic. yer don’t need some bullshit substitute!” He insisted, his soul fluttering in panic when Sans’ expression closed off.

“i don’t want to interfere with the relationship you are building with edge.”

What…? Hadn’t they moved past this? Red had thought with how they acted around Sans… How they were gentle and ‘made love’ to him would send a clear message that he wasn’t excluded. That they…

“sans. gimme that.” He held out a hand, “yer don’t need it.”

The other skeleton slipped it back into his pocket and Red’s expression shifted into frustration.

“what the fuck, sans? gimme the vial!”

“this concentrate is several times stronger than organic means. i’ll need it when you two aren’t around.”

Something inside Red snapped and he snarled; the possessive magic on Sans’ collar glowing; “there won’t be a time when we aren’t around! we love you, yer stubborn asshole!”

The other’s sockets darkened and Sans flinched back when the other skeleton took a step towards him.

Red froze in place, his own expression shifting into shock. Sans hadn’t known…? Had he… Had he fucked up? He had thought that the softer universe Sans came from would clue him in on their feelings. He watched without moving as the other monster stood from the couch.

“there’s…nothing wrong with that!” Red insisted, even though his uncertainty and fear rang in his voice.

There wasn’t! …Was there?

He was still, staring into Sans’ voided sockets as confusion, fear, and the impression that he just fucked up big time hung over his head. What had he did wrong?

“i don’t deserve it.”

Red blinked, certain that if he looked that his soul would be dim with the negative emotions and confusion wracking his being. What…? Why would Sans think something like that? Red had watched his alternate self give his love away freely. His kindness. Weeping over the monster that he had killed just because he had taken a life. Speaking of his sibling like Papyrus had been a marvel. And he was so good to them. Both himself and Edge.

Why would someone that had died over and over? Lived so many lifetimes and lost so much not think they deserved to be loved?

Wasn’t that flawed thinking? Red couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

“why don’t yer deser-”

“i don’t want you.”

Red’s breath hitched, pain striking the culmination of his being… What…? He couldn’t understand… Did this mean-?

“yer only want my bro?” His rough voice was a mix of offense and hurt.

Sans’ sockets were still as empty as the void, “i don’t want either of you.”

Red blinked, brought into a sudden clarity that left the monster breathless. Sans was lying. He was lying! WHY was he LYING?!

“don’t lie to me, sans!” He took three strides forward and fisted the fabric of the shirt he had given to his other self, those empty sockets staring up into his as Sans’ expression contorted into confusion.

Into fear.

“don’t…lie…” Red’s voice softened, he hadn’t wanted to scare Sans, “do yer think i’m stupid? i see the way yer look at us. the way yer treat us. the…the ‘making love’ and gentleness… yer love us. i can feel it. my bro can feel it. and…we love you too. we want yer with us. always.”

Sans expression shifted into denial and terror as he visibly winced, “no. no! not now!”

Red's instincts roared that what was his was in pain and afraid.

Sans jerked away as Red lurched forward, the tips of his phalanges brushing the collar he and his brother gave Sans, eye sockets widening at the horror written into Sans’ face. The cyan tears leaking freely as the air hummed with magic-

"no!"

And all Red was left with was the collar that wasn’t supposed to leave Sans’ neck.  As well as...  The fingertips of his other hand that had brushed Sans torso twitched and his ruby eye-lights stared down at them in confusion.  Trace magic shimmered on them.

Forcing down his panic and confused as to why Sans would have summoned an ecto-body, the monster called up Edge quickly.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Lost Hope.
> 
> .............
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

The call that Red made to his younger brother was short and to the point. It seemed like Edge had already gotten alerted of something not quite right through the magic marking their collars. The rough skeleton wasn’t sure if he had felt anything, seeing as it had felt like his soul was already plummeting when Sans vanished before his eyes. Maybe Red would have, if he wasn’t directly tied to the cause? 

He yanked the front door to their house open and began running; pulsing eye-lights frantically searching through the snow as he veered towards Waterfall. There was no fucking way they were going to catch Sans this time if he didn’t want to be caught. Red didn’t bother using any shortcuts because he had no damn clue where Sans would have went to get away from them.

The skeleton wasn’t even sure what to think! Sure, he had jumped the gun and confessed for both of them, which wasn’t his place… But for Sans to not even believe he deserved it and then the subsequent actions… What HAD even happened? It looked like his alternate had panicked. But why?! 

Edge was sprinting towards him and Red blinked in surprise when he was simply whisked off of the ground and into Boss’ arms.

“Report.”

The word was tense and rigid. At least there was some normalcy to this fucking circus. Still… There was some part of his soul that sank in shame as he murmured roughly against his sibling’s skull, relating just what had happened. When Red finished; Edge’s arms tightened around him minutely before his brother cursed lowly between his sharp teeth, drawing a surprised look from Red.

“This has horrible timing. We were to march shortly.”

March…

Wait.

Red’s damaged sockets widened in understanding. The fucking REBELLION was supposed to happen today??

“no one told me.” He huffed, clinging tightly to the Royal Guardsman as he strayed from the path.

“It was to be a surprise attack.” His brother growled, visibly irritated.

“well, i’m fucking surprised! what are yer going to do about it now?”

Edge hesitated at a howl that echoed eerily in the woods, listening before shaking his skull, “we need every able monster, so it was not going to begin until all defected members of the guard responded.”

The Canine Squad were still out here…so it couldn’t have been too soon. Into the night if at all possible for today…

“You said Sans had summoned ecto-flesh?” Edge questioned lowly and Red nodded as they surged through pine and snow, “was he in heat?”

That gave the skeleton pause. For some reason, Sans hadn’t shown any symptoms of monster heat. It wasn’t all that uncommon. Monsters went into heat when they felt safe or at the very least, had staved off the natural cycle for far too long. Someone in Sans’ position, living the same instance over and over…would he still experience a heat cycle? 

But that didn’t matter right now. What did was that the other skeleton hadn’t shown the tiniest inkling of being in heat. No scent, no overheating, no loss of rational thought…

Why then…?

“no. he wasn’t in heat.” Red answered, harsh voice perplexed. 

Another howl rang through the Snowdin Forest, this time causing Boss to slow to a halt. Red cringed and his soul pounded in sudden fear. That was Greater and he sounded…sad? The small skeleton double-checked their surroundings before a sudden and breathtaking dread seized his entire being.

That howl had come from the direction of the Ruins… Nothing happened at the Ruins except…

Fuck! Did the kid finally leave them?!

Edge was already running down the path and Red’s mind raced with panic. What the hell was going on? Why would the human come out NOW of all fucking times? After days of Red vigilantly watching those heavy stone doors only for Frisk not to appear, breaking the script entirely.

Boss was slowing down and Red turned in his sibling’s hold to watch the long path of tall pines cede into stone.

And then everything…stopped.

Red’s eye-lights blinked out and his eye-sockets widened; feeling a tremor going through the bones he was nestled in.

The door to the Ruins was flung wide. Open in the first time in centuries. The path in front of Old Home was disturbed, snow and mud flung everywhere. A prominent set of footsteps tore up the ground before the chaos abruptly ended, one pair of footsteps making a beeline right past where they stood. Someone they had surely just missed...

But that didn’t matter…

What mattered was what Greater Dog was trying to shield with his large body, ears pressed back and whining. Red was grateful to not have been standing. And Boss… He merely stood in place. A lesser monster would’ve fainted, to be certain.

Their world was narrowed down onto the familiar tattered blue parka, covered in Dust and snow…

They barely registered when both of the Dogi rushed past them, gingerly looking over the evidence before Dogaressa whirled on Edge; making the world; no matter how bleak, return to motion.

“HOW COULD YOU?!” She snarled and the barest of movement had Red gripping his brother harder. This couldn’t be true… It was a fucking trick. This was all wrong! What did that bitch think? That THEY had dusted S-… That they….? That…

Large beads of ruby magic welled in Red’s sockets and he squeezed them shut.

Dogaressa was far from done though, snarling at them both, “HOW COULD YOU LEAVE YOUR PREGNANT MATE DEFENSELESS?!”

What….? Red couldn’t move. That was such a silly thing to say… Sans couldn’t be… 

The residue from touching pure magic felt more like a branding iron, now. His phalanges twitched. It couldn’t be… But Red’s mind was quickly being filled with all of the pieces of a puzzle the skeleton hadn’t even realized he had been looking at in the first place. The sickness every morning… Sans’ vehement desire to not have them see his soul. Their own instincts…surging forward to…

No… This couldn’t be true. 

Red blinked his hollow sockets when hot magic landed on the crown of his skull. He didn’t need to look to know that his baby brother was in tears. It was too quiet.

“…You did not know…?”

Dogamy’s question was soft and Red knew if he were to look, the canine would be placating his wife. His phalanges creaked under pressure as Red clung to his brother, feeling the barest indication that Boss had shook his head in response.

“…our apologies…” Both canines whispered in the wind. Red gritted his sharp teeth. No, don’t apologize! Sans couldn’t be-!

Footsteps in the snow. The Squad was leaving…? Why…? He stared at the jacket of his alternate self. He wanted to scream. Wanted to frantically gather the dust that was already being blown away. But-

Red couldn’t!

Doing that would make this real!

Reset… Reset….! Reset! He had to make the kid reset!!! -But… Would that bring Sans back? Would that-

Bring the baby back?

It was so soft that Red nearly missed it, empty sockets moving sluggishly up to look at Edge’s expression. It was honest, open and devastated. Three things that Edge hadn’t been in such a long time.

“w-what?” The shorter skeleton managed to croak over the gale of unforgiving ice and wind. Another moment passed, perhaps Red had mishead-

“I remember.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *One wish. One promise.
> 
> ...............
> 
> Nsfw Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Everything felt light… He felt a surge of disconnect between his body and his surroundings. Vaguely aware that he was standing, the tall skeleton opened his ruined sockets and looked around. 

Golden light, polished tile, Dust motes drifting in the air…

Was this… The Hall in the King’s Castle?

For the life of him, he didn’t know how he had gotten here and the finer details set in. Pristine pillars were crumbling, tiles cracked and bone attacks of the wrong color embedded all around.

His gaze snapped forward at a quiet gasp.

“papyrus….?”

Before him stood Sans.

But everything about him was wrong! From the too soft features. The light clothing. The lack of a false tooth.

This was an impostor!

Angry that someone dared impersonate his brother, he strode forward in righteous fury.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY ARE WE AT THE KING’S CASTLE?! WHY-” His voice trailed off as he gave the strange doppelganger a hard shake. The skeleton inhaled sharply; fingertips that had reached up to his radius crumbling away. His sockets widened in horror as the monster’s eye-lights blinked out and he was standing alone in the Hall; with a light blue parka and a pile of dust at his boots.

—————

This…again? He wasn’t a monster of fanciful ideals such as dreams. Even the sleeping kind. So when the skeleton monster was met with the image of the Golden Hall, he immediately labeled it as the whims of his subconscious.

Except…the strange version of his brother was here again.

He carefully eyed the monster, trying to shove the comparisons to his older sibling to the side when he realized the splash of red in the hall belonged to the strange Sans. Raw marrow, dribbling down a rib-cage slashed open and staining that false smile.

The skeleton fell to his knees and laughed, a sharp humorless sound, “i’m seeing things again…”

His brow twitched, “IF YOU ARE SPEAKING OF MYSELF, I AM THE ONLY REAL THING IN THIS ROOM.”

The Sans’ smile drooped, “…you’re…really here?”

“OF COURSE I AM, YOU DUMB ASS. WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY I AM DREAMING OF THE KING’S HALL AND SOME WEAK VERSION OF MY SIBLING?”

“heh…dreaming…”

The whimsy of those words catch his attention, “if only this was a horrible nightmare…”

Dust spread across the tile.

——————————

Edge lost count of how many times they had met. Looking at these memories from the outside brought more clarity. It was like he was lost in his mind, his jaw working to murmur quietly to his brother just what he had seen. Just what he had been doing. In a world that didn’t belong to him.

“you’re from another universe, most likely.” Sans had said one time.

Skeptical wasn’t a harsh enough word. Edge thought he had lost his sanity somewhere.

It had been nearly a hundred ‘dreams’ when he had been given the nickname ‘Edge’, but never again had he been called ‘Papyrus’.

Until…

His soul stilled along with his words. 

Sans had been a broken monster. Was STILL a broken monster. And he had taken advantage, viewing the small skeleton writhing underneath him in his mind’s eye, expression drawn into something that was close to pain but was anything but for once. 

What happened..?

What occurred here that allowed Edge to spark another soul inside of Sans?

He had not been thinking of children. The only thing on the Royal Guardsman’s mind at that moment had been pleasuring the despondent monster. A skeleton that had given up so very long ago. 

Perhaps it had been a subconscious wish thrown against that wide abyss of loneliness and hopelessness? Two universes that were never meant to collide. Two very different ways of life. But in that moment, Edge had desired to go against what he lived and knew. To be gentle and bring comfort.

And perhaps… Sans had answered that.

Alone in a world that was silent and coated in the remains of his brother, his friends and everyone he had known. An unwinding spool of thread that had intersected impossibly and irreversibly; bringing the monster with him across space and time.

It had been a miracle of sorts…

But now… Edge opened his eye sockets, staring down at Sans’ coat as he held Red close. The canine unit had left them to grieve out of respect, but now that he knew; his soul felt like it was being ripped apart. For two months, the other skeleton had been with them both. Showing them kindness. Encouraging the rebellion. Spending time with himself and Red. Being intimate with he and Red… 

And the entire time; Sans had been carrying a child. 

It didn’t matter if the baby belonged to him or his brother. Sans had chosen to keep it a secret. Why? Because of how dangerous things were? Because… ‘he didn’t deserve it’?

The Royal Guardsman walked over to the coat and picked it up with his free hand and…

That was when he caught it.

A hint of smoke.

Confused, Edge’s brow furrowed, “this is…?”

The ground underneath them erupted and if Red hadn’t been in his arms, perhaps he would’ve been able to teleport to safety. Instead, their bones were helplessly restrained by green vines. His sibling snarled and glowered when a flower pushed up from the snow and looked up at them.

“the fuck?! can’t yer let us be!? thinkin’ of gaining lv, yer damn weed!?”

Edge noted the flower had a face. He had never seen a monster like this before.

The flower’s petals trembled, one stem waving at them shakily, “howdy! N-no! Wouldn’t dream of it!”

“then why yer even doing this?!”

“I almost didn’t have to! I just need you two to stay here for a little bit longer!” The flower dipped towards Edge, “I’m sorry for my bad manners, I’m Flowey!”

“what the fuck?! when i get down imma r-”

“Ash.”

Both Flowey and Red fell still as Edge spoke up, the pieces of the puzzles connecting. 

“boss?”

“That was not Sans’ dust. It was ash.”

But what was the whole picture?

“yer mean… sans isn’t…”

No. Sans wasn’t dead. This had been staged. But why…?

The vines tightened on them as Flowey hummed a nervous tune, clearly waiting for something. ….Buying time. But for what…? Edge didn’t bother speaking, as Red ranted and raved at the flower; who had quite a bit of stamina against such a thing.

“This was a clever plan.” Edge finally murmured, “one that I assume Sans told you to do.”

Flowey peeked up at him nervously.

“What is he-”

“Okay!” They were unceremoniously dumped into the snow, “I’ve kept my promise! Time for him to keep his!”

“the fuck is he?!”

The flower frowned, “he’s being an IDIOT!” And promptly disappeared into the ground.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Choice...
> 
> I didn't get to answer all of the comments on the last two chapters! I read all of them, but I was just overwhelmed! <3 Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've been looking forward to it for a very long time!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYhd4K9PSP4

The scenery was achingly familiar to the monster, though it wasn’t as well cared for. High arched ceilings, tiled floor, stained-glass windows with the Delta Rune… Sans knew every inch of this part of the King’s Castle. After all, this was where Sans had killed the very child he was holding the hand of now. He had died too many times to count in this place, in a different world. One where he would never return… But this was also where a higher power that worked beyond the fabric of magic had chosen him.

To be able to see into the hearts of men.

To gaze into the soul of a monster.

And to Judge them based on their every action.

He and Frisk had only gotten halfway across the Hall of Judgment before guards cut them off; surrounding them so that they could continue no further. But they hadn’t acted. No, when the monsters here had seen Frisk, two of them had gone running to the Throne Room. Whether they belonged to the Rebellion or not; it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered beyond making sure that his children had a future and that Frisk leave here safely.

Toriel had nearly dusted him in her fury; chasing them out of the Ruins before Sans teleported directly here.

Flowey had promised to keep Red and Edge away from the castle. With Red being able to ‘shortcut’ here, Sans couldn’t afford for either skeleton monster to be anywhere near. He knew it was cruel to trick them. To make the siblings think that he was dead.

But it was necessary.

Sans had swallowed down as much concentrated magic as was safe, one vial left just in case. The small skeleton stood still, expression calm with one hand gingerly squeezing Frisk’s. The other rested on the slight swell of his new ecto-body. It had been horrible timing… But Sans couldn’t delay anymore. The remaining guards were shifting restlessly and the small human child whimpered softly, trembling.

His eye-lights glanced down at this version of Frisk, softening in response to the fear there.

They were smaller, wearing a tattered black and red sweater and appeared absolutely terrified. Poor kid… They reminded Sans of how Frisk had been on the very first run through the Underground. Unsure, frightened, but that determination was still there.

They just wanted to go home.

“it’s gonna be okay, kiddo,” he murmured softly; their gaze moving to his face, “remember what i told you?”

Worry crossed Frisk’s expression before their attention moved to where his hand laid over his stomach, resolve slowly overtaking their features before the child nodded firmly. He smiled the barest amount and then heard the guards returning…with someone with a much louder gait in tow.

The King that appeared in the dull light of the Judgment Hall was not the Asgore Sans knew. The patriarch that the skeleton knew held himself smaller, the guilt of his sins weighing him down. The King Sans knew had a weary expression, his shoulders hunched as if carrying the weight of his people. He was a monster that would smile, but sadly; and ask if you would like to share a cup of tea. A lonely monster. A sad shade of what Asgore used to be.

This monster… Was nothing like Sans’ Ruler.

This Asgore held himself high and rigid. He was taller and those eyes… The gentle green was now a vicious red. Sans didn’t even need to look to know his LOVE. It was maxed out at twenty; the white fur appearing gray with monster dust. This King was ruthless and filled with rage. The way Asgore looked at Frisk was the way the human back in his universe appeared when they had landed that first deadly blow that shattered his rib-cage innumerable resets ago.

Frisk was trembling beside him but didn’t let go of Sans’ hand as Asgore stopped twenty feet away; towering over them both. All of the guards had backed out of the Judgment Hall. Out of fear or because they had been ordered to…he wasn’t sure. Those cold and calculating crimson eyes roved over both of them before Asgore spoke, his voice chilling and rumbling through them.

“I do not know how you brought the last soul here without alerting the Guard but you will be rewarded beyond your wildest imagining for your faithful service.”

Sans remained silent, gaze fixed firmly on Asgore. The King reached out a massive paw towards them.

“Now the barrier will be destroyed and the war brought to the humans.” A nasty smile pulled at the Tyrant’s maw, “come here, child. Your death will be swift and your soul put to a greater cause.”

The small skeleton gently stroked a thumb across Frisk’s trembling fingers before he let go; the child darting for cover behind the nearest pillar. Asgore’s expression faltered slightly in confusion before narrowing in on Sans. The King paused and ‘checked’ him before an amused rumble came from Asgore’s chest, his belittling laughter filling the hall.

“What is this…? I do not know you, pitiful creature. But if you think you stand a chance against ME, you are insane.” He was laughing outright now; as if presented with the most hilarious joke.

Sans still did not speak.

This must have intrigued Asgore, as the massive monster stopped laughing and peered down at him as if he were an insect to be squashed underfoot, “you are, aren’t you? You must be… Only 1 HP to your name and knocked up. A moldsmal would be a fairer fight.”

Asgore narrowed his blood-red eyes at him and continued when it was apparent Sans was not going to speak up, “is this a sad excuse for a rebellion? A small human child with absolutely no LOVE and a pregnant weakling such as yourself? I have heard the rumors of an uprising, but this is suicide. I would have enjoyed a full scale mutiny. This is a boring victory at the end of our time trapped Underground.”

The King took a single step forward and finally, Sans spoke; voice calm and quiet.

“do you think even the worst person can change?”

Asgore slowed to a stop, expression mostly blank with the barest amount of annoyance.

“What?”

Sans continued, “do you think even the worst person can change? that everyone could be a good person, if they just try?”

The King’s laughter was abrupt and ugly, roaring and echoing off the walls. The small skeleton stood firm, his fingers curling over the swell of his ecto-belly. Asgore took a moment to get his bearings back before a twisted smile contorted anything Sans could recognize as his ruler.

“There are no ‘good people’. Not on the Surface. Not Underground.”

Sans’ eye-lights blacked out and his teeth ground together, “you’re wrong.”

“…What did you say to me?” Asgore’s patience was clearly running thin now, eyes narrowed to slits as violent intent gathered around him.

“there are so many good people down here… edge. red. frisk…flowey… they are all good.”

Asgore growled, the sound rumbling through the Hall, “I do not have to listen to the mad ramblings of a pregnant monster!”

Within the same breath that the King summoned his long trident and took a threatening step forward, Sans pulled Asgore into an encounter. The hand that had previously been holding Frisk’s tightly was thrown out to the side, five massive Blasters appearing behind the skeleton as his left socket flickered between the shades of Patience and Justice.

“ **you will harm no one else. no one. not them** ,” Sans snarled, baring his fangs as his thumb stroked over the softness of his stomach, “ **not. my. children.** ”

Asgore felt a pressure in the Judgment Hall that had him double ‘checking’ the monster out of instinct.

**Sans**

**LV: 1**  
**HP: 1**  
**AT: 1**  
**DF: 1**

***The Judge**


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Bad Karma.
> 
> T_T I am so sorry if this comes off as anti-climatic. I tried my best but I am horrible with action scenes...and this was all my current level of skill could come up with. 
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

The golden tile was vibrating under the intensity of the combined magic of The Judge and The King. Asgore’s face twisted into a disbelieving rage, contorting his features as his grip tightened on his crimson trident.

“YOU!” The Fallen King roared, glowering down at the skeleton monster, “I KILLED YOU! THERE IS NO JUDGE, THERE IS ONLY ME!”

Sans kept his mind clear, off of any questions anything this Asgore may invite, feeling the pressure of the Tyrant’s Level Of ViolencE and letting it flow through his magic and back into the air. A miasma of sins. The Boss Monster had hurt so many, killed even more... But the small skeleton was going to stop that cycle right here. For everyone in this universe that was suffering. For how many lives Asgore had destroyed in his single minded thirst for revenge.

It was time for his bad karma to catch up to him.

*The Judgment begins…

The skeleton clenched his fist and thrust his other arm in front of him, rows of sharp white bone attacks turning up the previously pristine floor as they flew at the Tyrant, who snarled and brought up his weapon.

Absently, his mind flickered to Frisk and one of his Blasters reacted to his subconscious worry; coalescing into existence to shield the child from the fallout of the battle. Usually his magic wouldn’t destroy his surroundings so carelessly. But Sans usually didn’t care or had been too focused on the disparity of strength between a human and himself.

Now, though…

The skeleton was angry and resolute. Red and Edge… His children… This Underground needed Asgore’s reign to end.

And he was the only one capable to topple the Boss Monster without risk of casualty. Sans had expected to feel ashamed of engaging another of his kind in combat, but it was like Asgore had ceased being a monster long ago. Just like the violent child in his universe didn’t appear human.

The giant trident broke through the first five waves of bone confidently, Asgore’s movements jerky with his anger but the last wave had a single bone being missed by a wild swing.

Sans’ Karmic Retribution activated and those narrowed blood-red eyes widened in shock as the 1 HP that the bone inflicted was followed by purple magic eating a quarter of what the King possessed. There was a minute shift in the Tyrant’s stance as he realized just what power Sans possessed.

“No… NO!”

Asgore was charging him in the next moment, expression wild as his trident swung left and right in a rhythm that Sans recognized from his own King, even if it didn’t change the weapon from blue to orange. The tip gorged the floor on each pass.

He dodged every swing with confidence; following it up with three of his Blasters firing over a bed of sharp bone spiking through the upturned tile. Their battle was destroying the Hall but Sans couldn’t care less as he focused on the more precise swings the Fallen King was delivering.

At half of his health, Sans had frightened him into being more careful. But with each ‘shortcut’ Sans made and each swing that should have landed lethally, it was clear that frustration and rage was quickly clouding Asgore’s mind.

He could imagine why.

A 1 HP monster that was carrying children, small and seemingly impossible to hit over a towering Royal King with LV 20.

That didn’t mean Sans pitied Asgore as KR took the patriarch down dangerously low.

It was a deadly dance with high stakes that went on for what seemed like both a breath and a lifetime before the Tyrant paused, heaving and out of breath.

“…I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY SUCH A PATHETIC CREATURE!” Asgore roared, appearing half out of his mind with rage as a sliver of HP remained from their brutal parody of a child’s game of tag. Sans knew it would be over soon. He and his children were safe from gaining any LOVE. Thousands of tests with Gaster had proven Sans couldn’t take that last HP himself.

It was always karma. A force much larger than Sans.

It was nearly over…

-But then two voices called his name into the Hall of Judgment, the last thing the monster had wanted in this dangerous battle.

“SANS!”

“sans!”

Asgore’s trident swung in that moment, a glee-filled thirst for victory and violence shining in Asgore’s expression. Sans’ eye-lights constricted as he dodged frantically.

For a soul-stopping moment, the skeleton was unsure if he had made it in time but the sharp tip missed his ecto-belly by the barest of distance; igniting a horrible combination of animistic fear and rage in the tiny monster.

Sans’ next attack whited out the Hall, every single one of his Gaster Blasters firing at the Tyrant to mirror his emotions. An earsplitting sound of the stained glass windows shattering and a pillar crumbling under the attack robbed the skeleton of sight and hearing and when Sans could see again…

An inverted white heart shined above a massive pile of dust; the crimson trident still fracturing into fragments of light. Light and frantic footsteps ran past him as Frisk grabbed the soul before it could start cracking, the child turning towards him with worry and then took a fearful step back before they spoke for the first time Sans could ever remember...

“Five years.” Their voice was determined as the human child’s eyes met his own. They were gold. The child's words weren't a statement, but a firm promise and he didn’t have the energy to answer. Sans fell to his knee among the broken glass; desperation in his gaze as he stared at this version of the child that terrorized and broke his soul in another world.

“Real years.” They whispered before sprinting towards the Throne Room, cradling the Tyrant’s soul and dodging the guards that tried to grab them. The world spun and darkness crept in on the edge’s of Sans’ vision as he realized the battle was over and that Frisk was actually going to go free. Was going to keep their promise to him. That time may actually move forward.

Finally…

…finally…

Three voices registered just barely to his dimming consciousness as the small skeleton blacked out.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alliance
> 
> This marks the end of the second arc! It was shorter but the next two are going be super long. <3 Thank you so much for sticking with me so far!
> 
> I am thinking of starting a fic along with this one that will be little bits that you guys wanted to see/know that isn't included in the main work! So if you want something/curious, let me know!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

After being released by Flowey, Red had told Edge that the only place Sans could be to incite that reaction from the usually timid flower would be the King’s Castle. Red had wanted to teleport immediately but all his instincts had to be suppressed for the sake of regrouping the Canine Unit before he could teleport right to the Capital. It had taken a lot of magic to make the jump with so many souls on board but that didn’t stop him from sprinting with his brother past cowering guards.

Someone was standing in the door to the Hall but they were too single minded to stop until-

The sight there had both skeletons freezing in place and calling out.

The next moment would forever be ingrained in their memories like a brand. Sans had frozen in response to their mindless cry of his name, appearing like a kitten in comparison to the King, whose Trident nearly cut into the barest of swell in his middle before the Judgment Hall whited out. Edge threw up an arm to protect his vision, yanking with his other to pull Red close protectively by his collar.

Everything was blinding light, shattering glass and a deafening roar until everything suddenly grew quiet.

Lowering his arm, Edge blinked the magic still heavy in the air out of his sockets and stilled; realizing the creature in front of Sans that shot them both a fearful look before fleeing with the King’s soul had been the human child. Dust spread over the tile… Sans had actually killed the King! How had he managed to kill the Tyrant single-handedly??? 

Sans collapsed the next moment and the Royal Guardsman lurched forward only to have a heavy paw land on his shoulder. A long sharp femur was summoned in his grasp before a woman’s voice spoke, hard and authoritative.

“Stay still. What you do now may decide your fate,” the hard voice demanded, “if you move to pursue the child, I will kill you.”

Edge growled low in his ribcage but didn’t move; knowing his brother could also feel the heat of fire magic. His attention was wholly on the limp form of Sans among the ruined stained glass. He could hear echoing snarls from the Canine Squad, who must have arrived but not in time to stop the ambush by who they pushed past in their desperation.

“WE ARE HERE FOR SANS.”

There was a pause as the unknown monster measured his statement, “Sans… The monster who just killed my husband, am I correct?”

Shit! Edge felt his shoulders stiffen in realization that the monster behind him was the long-lost Queen. She picked up on his anxiety and spoke again, “he took my child from me. I had wanted to kill him, thinking he was after the seventh soul but… I see now that I was incorrect in assuming that. Stay still as I confirm something.”

Her voice, directed at the dogs behind her was even firmer, “stay!”

She strode past them. Nearly as tall as Asgore but more regal and graceful. The fact that she was showing her back to them confused Edge, especially since every speck of dust that made him was screaming at him to get rid of her. But Red had grabbed the hand without his weapon to still him. He trusted his brother and remained still.

“DO YOU AIM TO RECLAIM THE THRONE?” He asked, hoping that she didn’t make a single aggressive move towards Sans.

“I care not for the throne.” The Queen, Toriel, his mind supplied, spoke as she gingerly stepped on the glass to ‘check’ the small skeleton monster. It was even harder to stand motionless, especially since Red took an unconscious step forward when her expression shifted.

“This is…” She trailed off as she noticed the glow of Sans’ stomach. The Judgment Hall was tense and silent before Toriel broke into rich laughter; as if having heard the most delightful joke. Both skeletons shifted in confusion and the dogs behind them whined in response to the sudden noise.

“the fuck yer laughing at, lady?” Red growled.

Her crimson eyes jerked up at his voice, “oh stars… That voice. Are you not my friend from the door?” After Red offered her a hesitant nod, she tried to sober her mirth, “forgive me. It seems I have mis’judged’ this situation. “

They both tensed as Toriel bent at the waist and scooped Sans up into her arms, the rare green glow of healing magic the only thing staying their attack.

“…IS HE…?” Edge was confused by the light. The small sentry had only 1 HP, after all. The former Queen’s actions were setting him off balance.

“I am stabilizing him. Will you accompany me to the barrier to make sure my child escaped safely?” Her eyes flickered over their wary and tense posture, “I know I was the Queen, but I do not wish to rule. I am guessing that you have been vouched for by your actions?”

“Yes.” Edge answered rigidly but her words did not bring him any comfort.

Toriel blinked and looked between both of them before realization touched her expression.

“You two are the fathers, are you not?”

“..fathers…?” Red questioned and when Toriel broke out into more peels of laughter; Edge’s patience snapped.

“WE DID NOT KNOW HE WAS PREGNANT AND HE TRICKED US INTO THINKING HE WAS DUSTED. WE THOUGHT HIM DEAD BUT THIS IDIOTIC PLAN WORKED, THANK THE FUCKING STARS! BUT IF YOU DO NOT EXPLAIN YOURSELF AND RETURN HIM TO US, I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS!”

Edge’s verbal spill of frustration and worry had Toriel’s mirth vanishing into something that looked like sympathy. She moved to face them fully and held out her arms, offering the skeleton’s limp body. Red teleported right into her space with his arms lifted up, expression desperate as Edge closed the distance and…

Sans was back with them, pressed into their bones; the softness of his new ecto-belly overwhelming both siblings. They faintly heard the former Queen order the Canine Unit to ‘guard the door’ as they checked Sans over and over again; their emotions pouring out from the terror they had felt, thinking their mate dead or had gone on a suicide mission. They couldn’t seem to stop their roving hands; touching as much of Sans as possible, lingering over the swell in his stomach with the desire to see, but knowing it was too private to do just now.

“Forgive me…” Edge looked up at the Queen as Red pressed his face into the vertebrae of Sans’ neck, “I had thought you knew… Does that also mean you do not know who your mate is?”

“We are not bound…” The taller skeleton managed, registering that both ends of the hall were being guarded; allowing them this moment though the Dogi were no where to be seen, “and he told us nothing.”

“I see…” The Boss Monster’s gaze roved over their reunion with a softness that Edge wasn’t used to, “he does seem secretive. If he had told me of his plan to get my child out of the Underground safely, I would have allowed it. That was an unnecessary risk on his part.”

“the whole damn thing was a fucking risk, lady!” Red snapped, liquid magic still in his sockets as he glared at Toriel, “we would’ve helped him, too!”

Toriel sighed and her eyes lowered to look at Sans, “he reminds me so very much of what we used to be.”

Edge blinked his sockets, his restless touch settling on the soft belly over top of his brother’s, “we?”

“Monsterkind…”

Silence overtook the hall at the single word. Red had heard confirmation from Grillby and that had been both amazing and horrible. But to hear it from the Queen herself… It was a strange sense of loss. If every monster were even half as good and kind as Sans was…

Greater Dog whined.

“How did he keep so true to our nature?” The Queen questioned and Red sighed.

“that is a long story, lady…”

“What I have to tell you will also take much time. Ah…” Toriel cut herself off as Dogamy and Dogaressa returned from the long end of the Hall. Her crimson eyes hardened, but worry was still set in her features.

“Well?”

“The human…” Dogamy began.

“…is free.” Dogaressa confirmed and Toriel’s expression fell into relief, though tears welled up in her eyes.

“That is wonderful news... I feared I would lose another little one.” The Queen drew in a deep breath before composing herself, “if The Judge chose you both in such a way… You must be fit to rule, even by my standards.”

Edge stared up at the Queen, unsure why that blessing bolstered his spirit, “what happens now?”

“News must be spread of Asgore’s fall and the upcoming coronation of… Oh. What is your name? Forgive me. Being alone in the Ruins for hundreds of years does do horribly for manners.”

“Edge.” He supplied shortly, holding Red and Sans closer.

“Ah, a little ironic but much better than anything Asgore could come up with. So, officially we must announce the upcoming coronation that I will hold to bring in the reign of King Edge.”

“…and unofficially?” The skeleton questioned, narrowing his sockets at the woman; still reeling over the current circumstances.

“I will tell you about The Judge. You and your lovers will take time together as the Underground settles, guarded here until the upheaval and violence passes. I only ask of one thing.”

Edge stiffened, of course there would be a catch.

“What is it?” He asked and Toriel’s stance remained just as open as she locked gazes with him.

“Give the previous Fallen Children a proper burial. Let them rest… And as you rule, do so with me and The Judge as your advisers.” Toriel murmured, “we can be what we used to be once more...”

Edge stayed quiet another moment, considering the long-absent Queen. It was clear she would act with brutal swiftness but there was something in her… Something that reminded him of Sans.

“do yer think we could ever be the same?” Red finally whispered, his words only for his younger sibling.

…This was possible. A peaceful reign. Bettering monsterkind. 

“We can.” Edge murmured back, “if we try.”

Red grinned up at him with a soft smile and his younger brother focused back on Toriel, “I accept.”

Her expression grew firm even as her eyes seemed full of pride, “then let us spread the news and get you three settled. A new reign is coming and…a new family” She smiled. Edge and Red blinked before looking down at their beautiful, broken, strong lover.

“we’re gonna be… fuck. bro! we’re gonna be daddies!”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *rest and revelation
> 
> Hey guys! I am excited for this book! <3 Let's go!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Rounding up the staff and guards around the castle was difficult at first, but as the news of Asgore’s fall spread; the more willing surrenders occurred to the former Queen, the Canine Unit and now Undyne. Edge had wanted to take part, but Toriel had stressed how unstable it was while things transitioned. The skeleton didn’t like to take a backseat, but had to admit that their current location was most suitable for rest.

Undyne and Greater were stationed outside as guards, which brought the former Royal Guardsman some comfort. The need to act and show his strength was far less important than making sure Red and Sans were safe at the moment. Turning on his heel away from the door, Edge’s expression softened at the sight of his older sibling cradling Sans close. His older brother looked exhausted but no where close to being relaxed.

The taller skeleton couldn’t fault him.

They had thought they had lost Sans only to nearly lose him again in a moment of idiocy. They found out that the skeleton had been keeping secret from them both about his pregnancy. Tired expression softening, Edge rounded the bed and sat on the deep purple blankets. This was the most secure room in the Castle, previously belonging to the Tyrant. There were no windows, no walls anywhere close to other rooms. There was a way to escape from here from rumors. No one, not even someone as insane as Asgore would corner themselves.

His gaze moved to meet his brother’s before looking down at Sans. 

How had the monster taken down the King single-handedly? Why would he risk himself? Had he even taken a risk...? It was strange. Both siblings had been dancing around the secretive skeleton with their…gentler feelings for him. But it had still ended up like this…

“what a fucking mess…” Red murmured, crimson eye-lights searching Sans’ body before softening, “i don’t know whether to yell or kiss the bastard.”

His older brother’s hand stroked along the slight swell of Sans’ new ecto-body. It was evident even through the black shirt Red had given him. Edge knew what Red wanted to do. He himself wanted to see the developing soulings. Confirmation that the tiny skeleton was carrying their future children… 

“how did we miss something like this, boss?” Red grumbled while his fingers stroked over the softness repeatedly, as if reassuring himself constantly.

“Well,” Edge’s voice was canted softer, “to be fair, we have never seen another monster pregnant before. No one was here to teach us the signs either. Children are rare and I expect we will be very…protective of Sans. So it is likely no one wanted to expose their bonded mate during it.”

Red growled lowly, curling around Sans, “he didn’t trust us.”

That did sting a little but what reason did they give for the small skeleton to trust them? They were violent, prone to baser instinct and basically watched Sans like he was their prisoner. Red’s ire faded quickly and he hummed, a thought occurring to him.

“with all those damn resets, it’s a wonder he trusts anyone.”

Edge had put the thought of resets behind him so long that their reminder was like a physical blow, his gaze locking on Sans’ unconscious body. Thousands of resets and he had been there to witness a hundred deaths… No wonder the other was so secretive. He had been carrying countless broken time-lines, memories and secrets for such a long time all on his own.

Knowing that, how could they remain angry at him? Other than putting himself and their children in danger; there really wasn’t any grounds for Edge and Red to stand on with him.

There was a heavy knock on the door and Undyne stepped in. Who followed her had both siblings rising from the bed in response. The former Queen appeared tired but had a softness in her expression that wasn’t seen in the Underground.

“Apologies, it took quite some time to secure the castle enough that I could step away. The Guard is taking care of the rest,” her scarlet eyes trailed over to Sans’ body, “I imagine you would like your answers since your… Since the mother of your children seems too stubborn to tell you.”

Edge frowned at her correction. It did bother him that Sans was not bonded to them both, especially since he was carrying their soulings. This was terribly backwards and unfitting for a monster such as himself. He inclined his skull slightly and Toriel motioned to the sitting area, taking a seat before them both. Both brothers hesitated for a moment before they joined the former-Queen.

“So, the Dogi filled me in on the unusual situation surrounding you all. As I understand it, you are Sans,” she nodded towards Red, “but he is also Sans. Am I correct so far?”

“i’m red, now. less confusing.” The short skeleton grumbled shortly, “but yeah, it’s true.”

Toriel hummed, “and I am to understand that Sans is from an alternate world? One where Asgore did not go mad in his desire for revenge?”

“Yes. That is true.” Edge muttered, still keeping his voice down so that it wouldn’t disturb their lover. Surprisingly, this seemed to clear the confusion from Toriel rather than add to it.

“I see. So that is why he is so true to what we used to be…” Her gaze sharpened and she looked at them both for a moment longer before sighing, “it would seem that a large difference would be that the former Royal Scientist failed while his succeeded.” 

“former royal scientist..?” Red asked, brow furrowing.

“It is a complicated matter. The man that created the Core and was in the position before Alphys was W.D. Gaster. Before… Before the death of my dear Asriel and Chara, he was tasked with attempting to incite whatever magic chose The Judge to bend to our will. To chose a monster we trusted. He failed.”

“so asgore killed him?” 

“Eventually. Too many failures.”

“What happened to this ‘Judge’?” Edge questioned.

“Asgore killed anyone that showed the ability and potential. However, it seems that it didn’t go that way in his world.”

Red blinked, the dots connecting swiftly in his mind. Sans’ affinity for science, his constant searching looks after certain statements, “it’s Sans… This ‘Judge’, it’s him, isn’t it??”

Edge glanced between his brother and the Queen, obviously having missed certain cues that Red had picked up on. But Toriel nodded firmly in result.

“Yes, you are correct. Sans is the Judge, a being that is usually present with the monster monarchy. The Judge is meant to keep balance. In a peaceful world such as he comes from, any being with a high LOVE would be dealt with swiftly at the behest of the monarchy.” 

“but his hp? his attack?” Red questioned, expression confused. The former Queen shook her head.

“It mattered not. The Judge has the power to turn bad karma against the violent being, be it a monster or a human. The more LOVE someone had, the harder the Judge hit. We called it Karmic Retribution.”

Both siblings grew silent as understanding sunk in. Asgore was the most violent being in the Underground. Sans had met the Tyrant head-on knowing of his ability. After fighting a human countless times, the King hadn’t stood a chance.

“I must admit that I find poetic justice in my former mate’s demise, at the hands of a mother who only wanted to protect his children and perhaps… If he is not as broken as he seems, you two as well.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *stay...
> 
> ^_~ I hope you like the update! I wanted to get more done more quickly, but realized it would be a bit too fast for this chapter; but rest assured next chapter; there is going to be more fluff and such.
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Magical exhaustion wasn’t anything new. Succumbing to utter darkness was normal for someone that had been through resets. Through fights that ultimately would never end in your favor. Even a small skip during a load made the endless darkness normal. It was familiar so at first, Sans just allowed himself to drift, not a single thought crossing his mind. He was tired, something that was also nothing new. However, the skeleton noticed that the longer he lingered here, the lighter it became… Was he really just sleeping? Without any nightmares? He couldn’t remember the last time he had slumbered without dreaming…

Any moment now, Papyrus would be yelling up the stairs for him to stop being a lazybones. Granted, every day was much the same but his younger sibling never wanted to miss an opportunity to catch the human…

Frightened and determined eyes flashed across his consciousness. Had the kid always worn a look like that…?

“Five years, I will come back…”

…The kid had never spoken out loud. His memory wasn’t THAT bad.

“I promise.”

Sans hated promises. A flash of the Ruins door crossed his mind before it was flung open; fire replacing the normally calm appearance of the human child. The determined soul he was cursed to protect when he knew what they were capable of…what they had done…over and over.

‘I promise…promise…real years…’

In a burst of recognition, everything came back in a flash. The peaceful Frisk he had spirited away to the Judgment Hall. A sharp downward swing of that huge glowing trident…

Inhaling sharply, Sans bolted upright and backpedaled until he felt a solid wall to his back, voices loud around him and his surroundings blurry. A low guttural growl rumbled in his rib-cage as the skeleton realized his magic was too low to even ignite his eye-lights to properly see. Curling up and wrapping his arms around his ecto-tummy, he desperately tried to figure out what was happening while reassuring himself that Asgore’s attack hadn’t connected.

Sans couldn’t think over the voices and confusion.

Had the kid made it out? Where was he? Had he been captured?

The voices raised to a clamorous volume before-

“EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

The deep growl eased off as Sans recognized the voice. Was that… Edge? The command had been abrupt and rude, but it was quiet enough now that the small skeleton realized he was relatively safe. If by that, it meant that the two monsters he had tricked to thinking he was dead were present… Wait, did that mean they also… Sans curled tighter around his stomach, now flinching away as movement displaced the air near him.

He had miscalculated. That last attack had been out of desperation. Sans hadn’t meant to fall unconscious. This wasn’t their problem, he-!

“Sans.”

A large gloved hand cupped his skull, the sharp claws skimming harmlessly over bone in a soothing gesture that did nothing for the inner turmoil the skeleton was dealing with. Gasping in quick breaths, he held utterly still. What was happening? Sans flinched into the wall as more movement joined the timid touch. Two hands, bare and warm cupped his face; sharp teeth pressing against his skull.

“are yer back with us, sweetheart?”

Red… Both brothers were here. Why weren’t they yelling at him yet? The situation had him feeling light headed and weak. Too weak. He couldn’t see, couldn’t defend himself if they decided t-

“We would never hurt you, if that is what is going on inside that skull.” Edge’s voice was softer than usual, “there will be time to address how utterly insane that plan of yours was, but now is not it.”

Sans blinked his darkened sockets, dazed; “a-asgore?”

“Dead.”

“the kid?” He questioned, unsure if this would be what finally invited the anger the small skeleton was expecting. A new voice spoke up, warm and feminine.

“Frisk is safely past the barrier due to your actions. Had I known, I would have helped you.”

…Toriel?

The press of glass against his teeth brought a similar defensive reflex until he recognized the scent of Red and Edge’s manufactured magic. Sans swallowed it down greedily before noting that it must have been found on him. His surroundings hazed into existence as his eye-lights finally flickered on. The first thing he saw was Red and Edge, their expressions not angry but concerned. He was in a bed he had never seen before in a room that could only be in the castle. Hesitantly, Sans looked past them towards the former Queen. Despite the vivid red coloring of her irises, Toriel’s expression was gentle and compassionate. 

Even though it was small... That unexpected similarity to his lost universe had cyan magic welling up in his sockets. The Boss Monster smiled at him.

“I have a feeling that you often worry those around you, my friend. I will take my leave now. You three have much to discuss…” She bowed her head slightly before she was out of his line of vision and the sound of a heavy door closing prompted Sans to return his gaze to the alternate brothers.

The concern that had been there was now tempered.

“Were you never going to tell us?” Edge asked in a level tone.

Sans didn’t have to ask for clarification. They knew. There was no denying it by how they were looking at him, a mixture of betrayal, confusion and something else that he didn’t want to dwell on. His small phalanges twitched against the stomach he was still covering protectively, silent.

“Were you even planning on staying with us?” The younger sibling’s voice dropped into disappointment. More tears welled up and spilled over Red’s hands still on his face, feeling one thumb idly stroking his cheek bone.

“Did you think we would reject our own children?”

That question felt like the figurative nail in the coffin and Sans choked on the overwhelming emotions raging in his soul, “of course you would want them! i wasn’t gonna keep them from you, they deserve family! they-…they…”

There was a potent pause before Red spoke up, trying to get his alternate to look at him and failing, “and yer don’t?”

“no!” It was out of his mouth before he could even think of withholding the answer. Shocked at his reaction, Sans’ eye-lights jerked up to find both brothers looking down at him in shocked disbelief.

“…Why not?” He had never heard Edge sound so scandalized.

“i…i couldn’t protect paps! i saw my brother die over and over... i let the human kill him! i wasn’t good enough- too weak to protect him...” Sans protested, “i gave up and just let them have free reign of the underground!”

Edge’s expression had grown more stern the longer he spoke, “I have never seen you as ‘weak’. Thousands of monsters would have gone insane long before you and you still kept true to what we were.”

Sans’ trembling eye-lights shrank in confusion as the taller skeleton sat on the edge of the giant bed; his spine still pressed against the head-board as both skeletons got into his personal space. Edge gingerly reached forward and coaxed his arms from around his middle, cradling Sans’ smaller hands in just one of his own.

“I remember crossing over into your world. You still fought viciously. You bare the mark of the trials you’ve been through. Despite it all, your mind is intact. Not only that, but you still have your morals. You are still kind...” Edge’s voice trailed off as Sans trembled in response, running a thumb over the small knuckles kept in his grip. Red was still stroking his face, wiping his tears away.

“yer wrong about deserving nothing. family… love... sans, i can’t think of anyone who deserves or needs it more than yer do. did yer think we would leave yer alone after yer risked everything for us?”

…what?

“We would not let you carry our children and then not be their mother.” Edge murmured before Sans could even answer. The monster couldn’t seem to find that calm composure that had carried him until the skeleton stood before Asgore. It was gone in the face of the rough and earnest words from both siblings.

“how could you…why…?”

“My brother already told you. We love you. Are you going to run from us still?”

Sans felt his will crumbling. Edge may be different but… If he continued to act like this and refuse them… He had a feeling that it would make Papyrus, where ever or whenever he was, very sad. Red pressed their foreheads together as Edge stroked down his small spine, coaxing him away from his position against the wall.

“stay for us, sweetheart…” His alternate breathed, “promise us.”

How could he say ‘no’? They were both warm and steady, sandwiching Sans between them; their touches soft and wandering tentatively over their growing soulings. The skeleton couldn’t find the will to refuse anymore. And he never made a promise he couldn’t keep.

It was why Sans hated them so much…

“i promise.” He whispered, “i’m so sorry-” The monster couldn’t seem to stop crying once the apology was issued. Fresh tears spilled over and he sobbed, knowing he had acted so selfishly when they had deserved to know. That he had believed his actions were justified. That he had to have hurt them but they were still here-

“We have you, Sans.”

The skeleton that had suffered over a thousand resets gave up. But this time, it wasn’t to a murderous human that continued just because they could. This time it was to another version of himself and his younger brother, who had grown to be the anchors in this different version of Sans’ world.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *acceptance
> 
> Hey guys! I hope you like the fluff in this chapter, it's something I have been looking forward to writing for a long time!! <3 Next chapter is sinful, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Over the next three days, Edge and Red stayed within the room until it was absolutely necessary to show their faces in public. Both siblings were reluctant to leave Sans’ side so frequently but understood the reasoning behind the political move. Sans watched them both go with hazy eye-lights, still on bed rest and regaining his magic the natural way. The small skeleton was still reeling from his battle and he was surprised how much restraint both siblings afforded him the rare instances he was awake.

The brothers didn’t push him. They hadn’t even requested to see their children, which he had been fully expecting. A soft touch at his forehead had the skeleton opening his eyes, not realizing they had shut.

“Are you tired again, my friend?”

His gaze moved towards Toriel, noticing that she had changed out of her normal attire into navy blue robes some time between his bouts of unconsciousness. Her ruby eyes searched his expression and she laughed softly.

“Did you think I would continue wearing the symbol of the monarch when I am no longer Queen?”

“it’s strange not seeing you in it.” The skeleton murmured weakly and the goat woman’s expression softened, her hands reaching and then pausing before she drew them back.

“You are not getting better, are you? The children are sapping any strength you build instantly. They need their fathers’ magic.”

A dim cyan flush touched Sans’ face and he looked away from Toriel, embarrassed and chastened. The Boss Monster watched his reaction with a sharp gaze before sighing.

“Sans. I know I am not the monster you knew, but I would hope you could trust in me; despite how our worlds differ. You have not even been awake to observe the changes being made here. You are not alone anymore. You must lean on someone. If not me, then Edge and Red are waiting for you.” The goat woman watched the exhausted skeleton close his eyes again, thinking for a moment that Sans had passed out. He was sleeping so much that they were beginning to fear the possibility of him Falling.

“i know, tori.”

Sans’ voice had been nearly a whisper and the robed monster leaned forward at the familiar nickname from an unfamiliar source. Her soul stuttered at his appearance, the natural nature of monster-kind she had been suppressing coming forward. Toriel reached over and took his tiny hand, the small bones disappearing in her grasp.

“Were- Were there times like this before?”

Sans blinked and focused on Toriel, obviously confused.

“Those ‘resets’ Edge has told me of. Were there times when you and your brother ruled the Underground?”

The skeleton hesitated, remembering the variations of those runs; only giving a slight nod in answer. Papyrus had been a kind ruler. Too kind. Especially when Sans had to lie about where Undyne, Mettaton, and Alphys had gone. The people took away his brother’s bright spirit, until Papyrus couldn’t muster a smile for him. The people cried for a new reason to have hope. Another solution to break them out of their prison.

Papyrus had been reduced to a husk of what he had been during those times. Sans hating wishing for the resets, but he did especially those times.

“I take it that it did not go well?” Toriel broke him out of his memories with a gentle question.

“it’s different now. edge is more worldly and has what it takes to be king. the population is very low. rebuilding is nothing compared to the stress of breaking the barrier.” He answered confidently.

“There is no doubt that Edge will be a good King. Red will also be a good Hand as soon as he receives some training. Do you know what your role is?”

“the judge.” Sans answered without hesitation and Toriel smiled sadly.

“There is no doubt of that station. Only death can take that role, as magic chose you. You are the Judge but you are also carrying the children of the King and the Hand of the King. To further confuse matters, Edge and Red are brothers. We do not look down upon incest and it is quite common within Royal Circles; but you are also Red in a way. That will not be public knowledge but you can see how this must appear, even to myself.” The goat woman inclined her head, “this is not as simple as the reign of myself and Asgore. The monsters are feral, violent, looking for a weak link… It’s easier to present a front that doesn’t confuse them.”

“…so what would you suggest?” The skeleton asked quietly, thinking over the complicated situation. The more unclear something was, the more it confused others. In turn, the more they questioned something they didn’t understand; the more likely they would lash out against it. Especially so with how this world was.

“You keep your station as Judge. It will be a covert station as it always has been. Those that know who you really are and what you are capable of are either dead or have been sworn into the inner fold of the Royal Guard. Undyne has them in the prison until they can be trained properly. Naturally, you will be an Adviser as I am, but that leaves one position painfully empty.”

The skeleton stared at her a moment before his teeth tilted downward, “toriel, you can’t be suggesting…”

The Boss Monster’s scarlet eyes danced with amusement.

“But I am, my friend. I have absolutely no desire to return to being Queen. Does it not make sense to you? You are beloved by the King and his Hand, who are to rule jointly. You carry both of their children. A King rules with might but a Queen is his counterbalance. Who better than you?” Toriel questioned, “you and them. Both Monster Monarchy and Judge all in one. I cannot see a more solid and firm triad to lead us forward, especially since you already carry the next generation of Royalty.”

Sans stared at her helplessly for a moment, overwhelmed, “tori, i have no experience…”

“I will help you, Sans.” The goat woman grasped both of his hands now, expression gentling, “and I do not speak of only in your new station… I can help you along in your pregnancy as well. I carried a child before if you have not forgotten.”

The sadness coloring the Boss Monster’s words had Sans’ will crumbling, eye-lights shrinking and trembling. He knew he was out of his depth, in more ways than one. It was too much all at once, even for him. The skeleton hadn’t even thought of being a mother before. Sure, Sans had raised Papyrus but this was something entirely new. He stared at his diminutive hands held by the former Queen.

His stubborn nature would only hurt from now on. It would hurt Edge and Red. It would hurt their children.

The fear of a reset happening was still there. Sans knew it would always be there, circling this fragile hope for the future that was blooming inside him. His memory flickered back to the Frisk he knew shortly here. The child hadn’t loaded as he had asked, hadn’t hesitated when the skeleton had pulled them away from Toriel; the only kindness and safety they knew in the Underground.

They had promised. That had to mean something…right? There had been no hint of that cruel nature Sans had died to in their eyes.

There was potential for the future. For their happy ending.

Stars… It had never occurred to him how abstract the souls he was carrying until they suddenly became a real possibility. His gaze lifted to find Toriel watching him expectantly.

“can you get them?” He asked softly and the goat woman smirked; standing up as he watched.

“Once more, with feeling. We are friends, but I am also your Adviser. I would be honored to take the first command from our new Queen.”

He noticed that there was still a question in her eyes and Sans locked gazes with her, eye-lights steady.

“bring edge and red to me.” The skeleton knew that he was weakened and low on magic, but he managed to speak in a level tone. It brought a pleased smile to Toriel’s face, her scarlet eyes scrunching in pleasure.

“Shall I heal you before I leave, my Queen?” She sounded far too amused.

“heh. don’t push it, tori.” He hesitated and then nodded, “yes, and some privacy if you can manage.”

Green magic cast a glow on the Boss Monster’s face, sparkling in the air and sinking into his body; easing pain and weariness the skeleton hadn’t realized wasn’t natural for him. It suddenly seemed possible to sit up in bed by his own power and Sans did so as Toriel bowed her head.

“They will be back shortly.” She promised before leaving the room; robes swishing around her ankles. Sans was able to glimpse Greater Dog and RG2 before the heavy doors closed behind her. In the silence of the room, the skeleton inhaled a shaky breath before trying to calm himself. This was okay, things were moving forward. Sans’ phalanges absently caressed the soft ecto-flesh of his stomach before they froze; his eye-lights lowering to the new magic.

This was okay. Things would be alright…

It was overdue. Sans hadn’t seen how his body had changed, things had been too dangerous. It only made sense to see this together with them both…

This was okay.

It was okay...

Not asking for magic would hurt all of them in the long run. It would just be the first time Sans actually asked them, without an emergency present. The small skeleton shook his head, closing his eyes.

“paps… i hope things are less crazy where ever you are.” Sans whispered. Papyrus was alive. He had to believe in that, just as his brother had always believed in him. Thinking otherwise was too painful. What would Papyrus think if he saw him now?

…Probably overjoyed that he wasn’t such a ‘lazybones’ anymore. Heh.

No.

More like Papyrus would be happy for him, seeing him finally caring and putting an effort in.

The sound of the heavy doors opening jerked him out of his reverie, “thank fuck! if i have to greet another pompous capital dweller i’ll-sweetheart..?”

Red had stormed through the doors first and seemed at a complete loss at the sight of him upright in bed. Sans blinked, just as startled to see his alternate wearing something other than his leather jacket and shorts. The spiked collar also was missing. In their place was a thick black robe with a hood, cinched in the middle with a thick belt. Were those boots…?

Edge followed wearing a similar outfit, though it was more of a fitted shirt and pants without a hood; his hard expression softening as the door closed without anyone following behind him. Both siblings were staring at him in clear confusion. Sans blinked, deciding to put aside their atypical attire to focus on the obvious.

“toriel didn’t tell you i asked for you, did she?”

Both brothers were across the room and in his space at his question; Sans was fairly certain Red had teleported only a few feet to reach him before he held up both hands in a clear gesture to ‘wait’. Edge stopped at the foot of the bed while his other self refrained from touching him at the last moment; their confusion even more evident.

“Is something wrong? You look…better.” The taller skeleton observed, though Sans could read faint concern in Edge’s expression.

“tori healed me-” He began before mentally taking a step back.

That wasn’t why Sans had asked after them.

Leaning back against the headboard, his eye-lights moved from Edge’s face to Red’s. Uncertainty touched his soul and he struggled to find the words for a moment as they watched him closely in return, now openly worried.

“i’m s-” He stopped his words. No if he started with an apology, he would be interrupted, “…i’m…not good at this.”

Instead of filling the silence, the future King and Hand remained expectantly silent. Sans was thankful for the patience they were showing.

“i’m not good at telling the truth.” The skeleton confessed, “i’ve been lying for so long that it’s easier for me to lie than be honest. i lied and sheltered papyrus because i didn’t want anyone or anything to hurt him.”

More silence met his admission but Sans started speaking again more quickly; though his eye-lights were now adverted.

“i’m not good at relying on other people. i’m used to being alone. so i wanted to apologize for being…difficult. for deceiving you both. for telling you that i didn’t-” Sans took a bracing breath and forced his gaze back on the other skeletons, “i’m sorry i lied about my feelings for you both.”

This clearly hadn’t been what Edge or Red had been expecting, their expressions slipping into open surprise.

Sans flushed bright blue but kept speaking, “i don’t feel like i deserve a happy ending. i’ve failed so many times. i hated myself more every time toriel did not answer the ruins door. every time i had to watch paps believe the best of a human before being cut down with his arms held wide open for them… every time undyne was bested in battle and alphys was never seen again. every time mettaton sacrificed himself only to buy more time for monsters evacuating. i hated that i couldn’t change it and i hated myself the most for deciding to give up.”

Faintly, he realized thick tears were leaking from his sockets but still, Sans spoke, “…i hated the way i didn’t think i could face dying alone again.”

Edge’s expression tightened with pain as the conversation focused on him.

“i hated that i was excited because something was new. i hated when you became gentle with me. being taken down by someone who was essentially my brother felt like what i deserved. i hated that i needed you and that i couldn’t let you go-”

Sans choked and Red took a step closer only to freeze when the smaller skeleton’s gaze met his own, “i hated that i didn’t let you kill me when i came here. i hated that i couldn’t give up when it would’ve been easier. i hated that i killed another monster on accident. but-”

“i didn’t think one negative thought when i found out i was pregnant.” Sans’ shoulders trembled and he wrapped his arms around himself, as if to make himself smaller, “i have never hated either of you. i didn’t think i could, but i came to care about you both and now i love y-you both.”

Red’s sharp teeth parted in shock as Edge’s cracked sockets widened, but still- it wasn’t why he had asked them to come back.

“p-please, i want to stay with you both and believe time won’t reset. i want a future beside you. b-beside our children. i want you to see them…”

He wasn’t certain who called his name first. Maybe it was Edge. Maybe Red. Perhaps both of them. All that Sans knew was that as he did everything about bearing his soul without the actual act, that they didn’t let him fall apart alone. He was in two sets of arms, held close and protectively as his bones rattled with the force of his sobs. So Sans allowed himself to grieve for what he had been through, what he had lost and what he had done. It was only the barest touch on how deep his pain ran, but it felt like opening an old festering hurt.

Only, it didn’t feel like gazing down into an abyss. Unending and dark yet darker. There was finally light waiting there. There was healing here.

There was hope here. A future here. Love here.

**Sans**

**LV: 1**  
**HP: 4**  
**AT: 1**  
**DF: 1**

***The easiest enemy. Can do only one damage.**

When his vision was cleared enough of tears, Edge and Red were both looking the happiest Sans had ever saw them. His spine was against Edge’s chest, his legs dangling over Red’s lap as he was caught up in the moment with them. They didn’t seem to know how to separate their attention, an erratic thing that danced to each other, to him and to his stomach. Sans captured a hand each of his own and the elated energy became focused; ruby eye-lights training on where he guided Edge and Red to the sensitive magic flesh.

The smallest monster shook and gasped in a breath as his teeth parted, his fangs peeking though at the first touch. Sans pushed their hands up underneath his black shirt, exposing enough to give the new clothes the brothers were wearing a glow; pressing both fathers’ hands over the growing soulings within. The fabric quickly rode up as Sans was ensnared with watching the reactions, enchanted at the raw happiness on the normally angry expressions Red and Edge displayed.

“They… They are so beautiful.” Edge rumbled while Red managed only a wild and tearful bark of laughter. Tears, oh stars, they were crying. Sans’ soul was singing with how painfully sweet the sight was and lowered his gaze to find an even more powerful one. The ecto-flesh he had summoned was perfectly transparent and bright blue, ending at the opening of his rib-cage. Sans ignored the violent scar that spanned the bone to watch Red and Edge’s hands caress over the soulings. They were healthy, though the younger soul was so small, a fact brokenly echoed by Red as the skeleton tightened his hold protectively.

“so tiny… are they gonna be okay?” Red questioned and Sans sighed. Even though he was happy, he couldn’t ignore what he needed out of pride or shyness.

“i’ve been horrible at this and tori is going to help but they need you both. i need you both.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just...Just take it! I'm not sorry! They deserved this after all that drama!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

The tall skeleton about to be made King stared down at Sans and Red, his soul thrumming with something Edge had thought he had imagined as a babybones. Was this what happiness felt like? It had to be, correct? The beautiful sight of two healthy soulings in the ecto-belly Sans had created… The vision of the normally closed off skeleton showing them both his true smile and asking to be intimate, confessing his love…

And his brother. Dear Stars, Edge couldn’t remember a time that Red had laughed so sincerely. His older brother was happy. Their lover was happy. 

They had children on the way…

His normally stoic front had crumbled in the face of so many positive things occurring at once. It tore down an icy part of him to reveal a part of his soul that the violence of this world had nearly killed off. Edge could now see that hope he hadn’t realized he needed. He could believe things could be better. That together, Sans, Red and himself could change the entire Underground. Normally he would scoff at the ridiculous notion but here, right now…

The future Ruler actually believed they could be better.

His soul pulsed with resolution.

It would be better. The tall skeleton would make it happen. For his new family and this fragile new happiness.

“please,” there was an alluring flush on Sans’ face, “i can’t heal until they are given magic.”

“sweetheart, yer don’t have to beg, as pretty as that sounds. we love you. we want you. we- fuck. we want this,” Red’s ruby eye-lights looked up at him, “don’t we, yer majesty.”

“I will throw you out of bed and make you watch.” Edge threatened in a flat tone that had Sans chuckling, noticing with worry that the small skeleton placed a hand over his soft belly. Red had noticed the same thing, their jesting forgotten.

“why yer doing that? are they okay?” 

Sans blinked, taking a moment before realizing what his alternate was asking, “o-oh, yeah! i just… it’s something i feel like i need to do but don’t always realize i do…”

Edge frowned, “will the souls be hurt if we have sex?”

The question was blunt but coming from a real place of worry. Sans glanced between them both before shaking his head ruefully with a chuckle.

“stars, no. they need your magic, remember. you two are going to drive me nuts, aren’t you?”

“We know nothing of pregnancy.” Edge pointed out reasonably, moving to the foot of the bed to begin unlacing his boots. Red followed suit and the younger sibling was glad his brother didn’t put up a fight over their change of attire.

“i know the basics. tori is going to help me with what i don’t know.”

“tori? yer that close to her?” Red asked, kicked the boots off with a relieved noise and turning back to Sans with an eager smile. Edge frowned. Knowing the other skeleton, he was probably only wearing those damned shorts under the hooded robe of the Hand.

“it’s mostly habit, but she is enough like my toriel that the pet name stuck. i trust her… this is all new,” there was a note of apprehension in Sans’ tone that had both brothers moving to press close protectively. Edge cupped the other’s face while Red ran his hand over the one Sans had resting on his stomach.

“Are you scared?”

“i…” It seemed like Sans mentally backtracked before he sighed, “i’m terrified.”

There was the barest hint of red smoke radiating from Red’s left socket and a low growl rumbling in Edge’s rib-cage; “we’ll protect yer, sweetheart. no one will lay a finger on yer, boss, or our babies.”

Sans smiled patiently, obviously touched, “i think i can handle myself but i risked them too much already. stepping back to let you both protect me will be…difficult but i don’t want…”

Edge was fairly certain they were all thinking of how close Asgore had gotten to killing not only the children but Sans as well. What would have happened then? Would a reset happen and Sans back to the beginning as he had arrived? Back but…not their children? Broken completely?

Or maybe not at all...

Thank whatever higher power had been involved for how quickly Sans had been able to react. Though now… Edge frowned, noting that the new ecto-belly was displayed, along with their soulings but… The fabric still covered the upper portion of the small sentry’s rib-cage; hiding his soul. What state was it in? Why was Sans hiding it? Why-

“I want to see all of you.”

The surprised looks from his brother and Sans had Edge realizing he had spoken that out loud, so he followed it up, “both of you.”

The way Sans’ pupils lowered and then darted to the side had the future Royal suspicious, “is that an unrealistic request? I realize that we have both handled your soul, something we shouldn’t have done. The former Queen told us it used to be a momentous occasion. You love us. We love you and our children… Do you not trust us with your soul?”

Red frowned up at him before fixing an expectant gaze on Sans.

“a-about that… you do bond here in your universe, right?”

Edge's soul felt like it had been delivered a shock of electricity. He hadn’t been expecting Sans to be the one to bring it up.

“it’s rare but yeah.” Red answered when the tall skeleton was unable to reply quickly enough.

“…and has tori told you of her advice concerning me?”

Both brothers paused and exchanged a confused glance, “she had told us you were to be an Adviser.” Their reply had Sans face-palming so hard that it sounded painful and Red pulled the hand away quickly, casting it an offended look and a puzzled one at Sans.

“of course she wouldn’t-… okay, apparently i’m going to tell you.” The small skeleton sighed, “toriel told me that in order to present a strong, united front that left little to confusion that i…should take the station of queen.”

Sans flushed as both siblings stared at him in open shock.

A long moment passed, appearing painfully embarrassing to the smallest monster.

“so does this mean yer gonna wear a dress?” Red’s eye-lights were sparkling with sudden interest and Edge had to admit the thought was appealing before Sans glared at them.

“w-what?! i- no! i mean, not in public- but-you-”

Red laughed deeply and Edge latched onto the stuttered admittance, “so you would in private, then?”

They had never seen Sans so blue.

“what?! i tell you something life-changing and your first thought is to put me in a dress?? do you want to be dunked on??!” Sans sputtered and they calmed down, if only out of worry that the monster may combust from mortification and outrage. It had been obvious Sans was getting to a point on a serious conversation.

“We’re sorry. What does this have to do with your soul?” Edge swiftly brought the conversation back around and their small lover appeared endlessly relieved. 

“as the…ah, queen. isn’t it expected to be bonded as a mate to the king?”

“Yes.”

“what about red?”

“what about me?” The other questioned, huffing out a breath as he looked over at Sans. The skeleton blinked and seemed to be pained for a moment, causing them both to lean forward in concern.

“red, you- i wouldn’t want to bond with just one of you!”

Oh.

Oh no. Edge frowned, now openly distressed. Monsters rarely bonded here and he didn’t know much, just what instinct dictated. Sans’ world was more open and safe, with more bonded monsters. That the other skeleton was bringing this up as a concern meant…

“is that possible, sweetheart?” Red’s eye-lights searched Sans expression, his own falling at seeing only uncertainly there, “hey…sans, if it’s dangerous yer don’t need to-”

“no!” Sans stared down at his hands, which were fisted into the fabric of the blankets, “both or neither of you! i- it’s my fault… i’m-i-”

At their worried hovering, Sans finally reached up and revealed the rest of his rib-cage. What immediately drew Edge’s attention was that damned scar that he now knew was from countless deaths. A roiling growl escaped him before his gaze searched for the smallest skeleton’s soul, confused that he couldn’t find it until-

“fuck!” Red cursed at the same time he did, both of them petrified at the condition Sans was in. Edge now knew why he actually had to seek the other’s soul; it was hardly glowing. Barely had any light. And there were fissures near the middle.

Nearly feral in mindless terror for their mate, they rained ‘check’s on him until he shouted that he was fine, breaking them out of a primal mindset.

“my hp is better now than ever! i’m okay, i’m not falling!” He insisted.

“But…” Edge looked down at the dim and damaged soul.

It was clear why Sans’ trait was Patience, for it finally ran out.

“if you don’t give me magic, then we’ll all die! but i’m fine, stop that!”

Edge felt like he was torn between two desires. One really wanted to provide that magic, right.this.instant. But the other wanted to reassure Sans’ worries. Red was conflicted as well.

“toriel can heal…can’t she keep you stable during the forging?”

Edge actually smiled in relief. Red had always been intelligent, a trait he had admired in secret their entire lives. He may not be a scientist like Sans, but he was adaptable and thought with a level head in most situations where Edge would lose his cool.

Sans blinked and looked down at his soul, touching his scarred sternum, “that might work. actually, in theory; it should…if i go into it with raised magic potential…” Relief crossed the small skeleton’s face and he nodded, “yeah. it will work. now can you-?”

They didn’t need to be asked twice; Red easing the shirt that was mostly off of Sans’ frame and Edge ridding Sans of those annoying shorts; the monster naked in seconds. Edge looked down at their smallest lover, entranced by the solidified pure magic that filled up the bottom of Sans’ rib-cage, the empty space where normally there would be only spine and the thighs that squeezed together to hide a permanently manifested pussy. Red had noticed his alternate self’s shyness and claimed Sans in a deep, hungry kiss that further enchanted the future Royal. The sight of his older brother coaxing Sans’ light ecto-tongue to dance with his had heat blossoming in his soul.

Able to think through his instincts and arousal; Edge watched avidly before considering the situation.

Sans needed magic and he wanted nothing more than to have their pregnant lover beneath him again, like what had created that life in the first place. But Edge felt that wasn’t proper, to make love to Sans until they were… Well, as King and Queen, there would be a coronation, with Red’s position as Hand intertwined with their own. It was also a time for a wedding if the Monarchy wasn’t already wed.

Then after that was the Forgery, which was a private ceremony.

So for now, Edge decided to hold off on making love to Sans; his hand smoothing over the blue ecto-flesh of the skeleton’s thigh to smile at both of his lovers, who had stopped to see why he wasn’t joining them.

“We already did so much of this backwards. I’m so sorry for that… Both of you. I want to have a proper consummation with my Queen,” Sans flushed at that, “but I haven’t been with you yet, brother. Did you want to wait or…?”

Desire caused Red’s left socket to smoke excess magic, “fuck, bro. of course i want yer.”

Sans watched them both, a small smile tugging his teeth upwards, a slight smear of magic on his face. Edge leaned forward and loomed over his pregnant lover, careful of their soulings and licked it away; causing Sans’ eye-lights to haze.

“Would you like to watch our first time together?”

Sans’ breath hitched, “please…”

“fucking hell, p-” At a sharp glance from his younger sibling, he quickly caught himself, “edge…”

Papyrus wasn’t Edge’s name anymore. Papyrus was a name that belonged to an angelic version of his sibling that was gone now. It wouldn’t do to call his brother that in the heat of passion and causing pain for Sans. That would be unforgivable. So he cemented it into his memory before reaching for his taller brother, who picked him off of the bed easily.

Red flushed. Damn, that was still embarrassing. He must still look so small compared to Edge now, though he was bigger than Sans by a noticeable amount. Sans didn’t laugh at him though, merely smiling fondly as he watched them both strip out of the clothes that marked their station.

For a few very long minutes, all they did was take each other’s bared bodies in. Noticing old scars, injuries and such. Red could see Edge’s soul through his rib-cage and touched his own, noting that Sans seemed unable to tear his gaze from them. Even though they were a violent red that should trigger horrible memories. He still looked at their souls like they were the actual stars on the surface.

“Let’s get you comfortable,” Edge murmured, his eye-lights soft as he carefully picked up Sans; appreciating the added weight before fluffing the pillows and pulling them in the middle of the bed. The small skeleton looked between them in askance, though Red still had no idea what position his brother had chosen. Sans was laid in the middle of the mattress, feet nearly touching the foot of the large bed. 

“where yer want me, bro?” Red purred when Edge returned his gaze with a smirk. He was picked up, damn it, and situated until…

Oh.

This was kinky…

He was straddling a very startled Sans’ face, his dick close enough that an appealing expression of hunger and helplessness had him reaching down and teasing the tip along those smooth teeth. The swipe of a tongue had Red growling lowly. This was different than last time. As opposed to their last time together, Sans wasn't in danger and his position was flipped from when Boss straddled their lover’s face. He was facing the end of the bed with ample room for his younger brother behind him. Catching on, he tossed a sharp grin over his shoulder and shifted until his skull nuzzled to one side of Sans’ soft belly, showering the blue magic with kisses that caused both of his lovers to hum in appreciation.

His cock was still above Sans’ mouth but far too high at the moment, hand stroking up and down his shaft meaningfully. He was, however, perfectly positioned to cum all over his alternate's pretty face and had hips shifted up enough that Edge could fuck him.

“hhnnnn…”

His red eye-lights darted down his body and softened at the longing written all over Sans’ face. There was no embarrassment… Actually there was nothing but need there. It was like his mind was gone in favor of something more…

It was just like when they were suspect to their primal urges expect Sans was complacent and docile.

“he’s halfway gone…” Red whispered in awe, “can yer hear me, sweetheart?”

“nnnn?”

There was a question there but it was clear now that Sans was lost somewhere, completely vulnerable. That was okay. He was safe. 

“It’s like he’s mostly asleep…” Edge was marveling at their smallest lover and his condition. This was something he had glimpsed before when they were together, but Sans had been hurt and gone in a decidedly unpleasant way. 

Warmth engulfed his cock suddenly and Red swore, unintentionally thrusting too hard but Sans suckled him down greedily.

“We’re moving too slow for him, brother,” there was warmth, love and desire in Edge’s tone made Red’s soul ache. Oh stars, how he had wished for this. He was nearly overwhelmed that his younger brother loved him and was about to ravish him. His pelvis twitched into Sans’ mouth and he sighed; pleasure curling up his spine.

“let’s not keep him waiting, e-edge.” He moaned, still absently happy that he didn’t fuck up the names. He could do it, especially when Sans needed it. Red wouldn’t let himself slip up, ever. 

“I will be gentle.”

“naw, bro. leave that for our wedding night. he needs magic.” He tilted his head back, cheekbone brushing against the soft swell of Sans’ stomach, “fuck me until i’m dry, yer majesty.”

Instead of being put off by his new title, Edge murmured his love to Red before leaning down and snaking his tongue around the joining of Sans’ mouth and Red’s cock, one finger delving into his older brother’s relaxed pucker of magic.

The litany of swearing that resulted had Edge smirking as his serpentine ecto-tongue followed the hungry pace their small lover set, working another digit inside the tight heat of his sibling.

“fuck! yer tongue-! bro! ugh-sans, your mouth is so-yes! suck me off, love. make me cum.”

If Edge was anyone else or Sans was more present mentally, he was certain there would be plenty of embarrassment for them both for hearing Red talk so openly and dirty. But he wasn’t and Sans was lost, so the future Royal smirked and curled his fingers so that Red’s hips stuttered.

“ah! i’m cumming!”

Sans keened when his mouth was filled with magic, hungrily swallowing it down and continuing to suckle needily on Red’s overstimulated dick. Tears bit at the rougher skeleton’s sockets, overstimulated but unwilling to stop.

“tha’s right, take as much as you need, doll. oh stars—edge!”

The tall skeleton had withdrawn his tongue as soon as Red warned them and had waited through his orgasm, but now he had it snaked between his two buried fingers buried deep into Red’s hole.

His older brother whimpered and pushed back into his face, words dissolving into nonsensical cries of pleasure. Edge was sure he caught pleading and his name jumbled up there.

It was satisfying in an odd way, to shut that normally wise-ass mouth up with sheer pleasure.

Seeing both of them like this… Edge couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to be inside his brother long enough to enjoy him but his magic needed to be consumed by their future Queen.

Sans purred around Red’s pulsing shaft as Edge withdrew his long tongue with an obscene noise; moving back and positioning the tip of his cock against his sibling’s abused entrance.

“Ready for me, love?” He whispered into the room and frantic but pleased eye-lights briefly darted back to meet his gaze at the pet name.

“bro, please…” 

Nothing else needed to be said. Edge worked himself into his sibling, sighing as he hilted himself completely; looking down to see his cock buried deep in Red’s magic. The soft walls were twitching and he was glad he hadn’t started to move inside Red as the walls clamped down; a wail spilling past Red’s sharp teeth. The sounds of Sans greedily slurping up all of his brother’s release was so very erotic; especially when Red started keening in a way Edge had only heard from Sans before.

Red had asked Edge to fuck him.

But that was impossible.

Red was a mess between them and likely couldn’t go for another round once he came again. So Edge had to keep his wits about him while both of them were compromised. So he rolled his pelvis slowly against his older brother; the pace slow and sinuous as Red babbled what might have normally been words.

Joining with Red this way had been a secret, locked-away pleasure, so Edge savored his first time with Red. He kept a firm grip on Red’s smaller body as his bones began to knock together, completely wreaked and whimpering as he jerked one last time against Sans’ face.

Edge thrust as deeply as he could go, moaning long and low as Red squeezed around him like a vice; his sounds of pleasure bordering on pain. Showing mercy, the future King withdrew from his poor brother as soon as the other’s orgasm ended; freeing the over-satisfied member from Sans’ mouth. Hushing both of them, he pressed loving kisses all over Red’s face before kissing him more properly. He appeared barely there now.

“I love you, brother. Rest now…” He laid Red against his side before returning his attention to Sans; sockets widening slightly at how blown the lights of his pupils were. A confused, questioning noise escaped their smallest lover and Edge smiled, reached down Sans’ diminutive body and very carefully guided the monster to his hands and knees; his belly pressed against the soft mattress.

Edge cupped the dazed skeleton’s face and kissed him briefly before calling attention to his still standing cock. Sans moaned, pressing into his caress before greedily going down on him.

“Stars…” Edge hummed, letting Sans set the pace. Which was faster and probably something that would ache in the morning as the other skeleton swallowed him to the root in one go. His sockets narrowed at the sight between his femurs, his brother’s sleeping and blissful expression at the corner of his vision only carrying him to that high so much quicker. He spilled into Sans’ waiting throat with a curt cry, still supporting the skeleton as his release was drank down; some of it oozing free down the other’s face.

Edge was more than willing to go again but the small skeleton pulled back with a contented noise, blue tongue lapping at the missed magic covering those sexy fangs of his. He watched Sans slowly come to, the monsters expression just barely showing surprise at how he had behaved before Edge was shushing him as he had Red.

“Look at your soul…our children… Aren’t they beautiful?” He thumbed the last of his magic up and pressed it into Sans mouth. The dazed skeleton blinked lethargically up at him before looking down.

The Soulings were shining bright, like the crystals in Waterfall had once been before they had been plundered. The healthy glow was back to his Queen’s soul. He glimpsed a very happy and sleepy expression before his arms were full of the small skeleton and their unborn children. 

Edge smiled wide, letting out an amused chuckle as he took in his sated lovers.

“Lazybones…” He muttered affectionately, “can’t even tuck yourselves in, do I have to do everything?”

There was no nightmares that night. No one to threaten their safe haven. Tonight was a rare night of peace. The door cracked open once and the former Queen of the Underground smiled, scarlet eyes glittering at the sight of all three of them cuddled together. Edge wasn’t facing the door for the first time in ages and his sockets were completely closed. Sans was between them both, Red laying on one of his arms as a pillow. They were all touching either each other or the twin purple souls in the blue magic-flesh. Toriel's eyes crinkled at the unconscious smiles all of them wore before quietly closing the door and observing the Guard’s rotation.

The future seemed bright.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *responsibilities
> 
> Hey everyone! <3 Thank you for your patience! Here is the next chapter for KR, please enjoy!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Toriel sat across from the skeletons with a patient look on her face. Sans had to admit that he was getting a little claustrophobic staying confined to one room, as safe as it may be. They had been in the castle for nearly a week now and only Red and Edge had been permitted to leave. Now that the Boss Monster had observed that things in the Underground had settled from the expected chaos of Asgore’s reign coming to an end; it was time to take things to the next step.

Which was informing the future Monarchy on how things worked when ruling an entire people. Toriel had noticed that the state of the Underground was more wild than she had ever seen, possibly close to how they behaved thousands of years ago but without the lust for violence.

As the future rulers, Edge, Red and Sans needed to set an example and what they desired was the state of how things had been before Asgore had destroyed their peaceful way of life. This was an ambitious goal and it would take a lot of work.

So Toriel focused on where she needed to begin, her scarlet eyes roaming each face that she had quickly grown fond of.

“You will be taking lessons with me today. We have another week until the coronation,” her gaze gentled, “and your wedding, so there is much to cover. Gaining knowledge is square one.”

“how are things now?” Sans questioned anxiously, knowing that his lovers were still rather protective. Tori wouldn’t be moving forward if things were as bad as he feared, would she? The goat woman’s expression sobered and she inclined her head.

“As expected, when news got out about Asgore; there were riots and many attempted to storm the castle. The Guard subdued them but there were some casualties. Not many, but enough for how low our population already is. Currently, there are no whispers of someone vying for the throne before it is taken through our network. The people are unsettled so it will be of the utmost of importance to do this as quickly as we can. They are frightened and giving them some stability would be the most beneficial action.”

Edge’s ruby eye-lights trailed off to the side before returning to the Boss Monster, “so we have a week to prepare?”

“Yes. I know it is a very short time-frame to work with, but the circumstances call for it. Now… Your Majesties, I must clear up some things, namely your responsibilities and what to expect of others. Etiquette and mannerisms will come in time but you three have to begin remembering them.” Toriel smiled, “such as not looking uncomfortable when I address you by your station…”

All three skeletons looked either surprised or chastined but nodded in agreement.

“We shall start with that since we are on that topic. Everyone is to address you properly by using ‘your majesty’, ‘my king’, ‘my queen’, ‘your highness’ and so forth. Red, you have a unique station in that you are both Royalty and cooperating with the Guard. Have you been informed what being ‘the Hand’ means?” 

“besides wearin’ fancy clothes? not really.” Red narrowed his eye sockets at the Queen, clearly concentrating in a way that Sans had rarely seen from him. Though, it shouldn't surprise him. They were technically the same person on the most basic level.

“The Hand of the King and Queen is considered the next in line if something were to happen, stars have mercy if that ever occurs…” Toriel was quick to send off a prayer when the words had both siblings moving closer to Sans, “but you also hold station above the Royal Guard in a unique way. Since you will be the closest to the King and Queen, you will be privy to some things that may need to be dealt with…discreetly.” Toriel smiled slightly at the monster as he processed her words.

“yer mean… i’m some kinda…assassin?” Red questioned with a note of hesitation.

“Unofficially.” The goat woman murmured, “this is known to the Guard if you need some assistance if anything should arise. You are only to act if Edge and Sans deems it so. No vigilante work using your station.”

Red shifted uncomfortably, eye-lights lowering, “of course not. i wouldn’t. but then… what am i officially?”

“As I have said, you are the successor. You will be a constant figure by the King and Queen. We considered naming you as ‘Prince’ but that title might confuse some as fitting as it is. And depending on the genders of Sans’ children, that title would go to any male children he may bear.” Toriel smiled even more genuinely at the mere thought of monster children.

“Concerning that… Will Sans be acting as… The Judge?” Edge asked and Toriel immediately shook her head to assuage the future King’s worry.

“No, we have the Royal Guard, Red if necessary and many more monsters that can step in temporarily. Of course, they weren’t appointed by magic but endangering the Queen needlessly while he is carrying children is out of the question.”

Sans frowned, “i hope you don’t plan to bar me from ever leaving this room...”

Red and Edge looked down at their pregnant lover with mixed feelings but it was Toriel that spoke up once more, “no. Sans, you are absolutely needed. Not only for your station but as a show of things changing. From what I have heard, not many even know what a pregnant monster looks like. For the Queen to walk among his people in what they consider a clearly vulnerable state will have the court both intrigue and confusion.”

“If someone were to harm Sans?” Edge’s tone had a slight warning growl that the goat woman took in stride.

“They would not have a chance. He may appear defenseless at times but I assure you that there will at least be one guard assigned to Sans at all times. If not that, then I will act as his escort or he will be with one of you.”

Both monsters appeared pacified while Sans felt a wave of relief. A covert guard was better than attempting to make this show of confidence while always being visibly tailed by Royal Guard members.

“Sans, you know what your station is but not what it entails. While most of your duties will be suspended until your children are born; you are to be the temper to the King’s sword. You are most familiar with our kind and peaceful nature. Even I have lost touch in some ways. Your duty will be to aid in cultural change and to teach the next generation on how we are supposed to be.” Toriel nodded at the smallest skeleton, “you also will have a say in new laws and will be present at any meetings the King attends.”

“i pretty much expected that.” The pregnant skeleton murmured.

“And Edge, you are to be King. Your station is decidedly the most difficult. While your Queen and Hand support you, you must be the final decision maker. You will carry the weight of monster-kind. We are in shambles. A shadow of what we were... You must make decisions for the good of the people. For now, we have to rebuild before we focus on anything else.”

Edge frowned before dipping his skull in acceptance, “This is what I had expected. However, I would want to do one more thing before the coronation.”

Toriel straightened in her seat, “and what would that be, your Majesty?”

“To keep my promise to you. You have been a valuable addition to the court and have been working diligently. So before we are sworn into our new stations, I would like for a funeral to be held for the human children that lost their lives. I am sure we can work a way for this to be televised to the entire Underground. Closure before moving onto something new.”

Toriel’s expression fell before she offered them all a shaky smile, “I would appreciate that. It would mean everything to me...”

“then we’ll make it happen,” Sans murmured, earning a grateful look from Edge and Red. Toriel bowed her head to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

“I am so grateful,” the Boss Monster looked at the trio of monsters, “you will be good for us all. Thank you.”

Edge and Red appeared slightly uncomfortable at this raw show of emotion but Sans merely reached forward to took one of Tori’s hands and squeezed it reassuringly.

“no need to thank us, tori. this has been…long overdue.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *honoring the Fallen...
> 
> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this update! <3 I will be going on a Hiatus until mid-July as Soloshikigami visits! Please look forward to future updates!
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

Four days later, Sans stood in front of the mirror with a thoughtful expression. Toriel had squeezed as much etiquette and knowledge into his mind about how to act, what to say, how a queen behaved and now… Well, the small skeleton had never anticipated wearing the purple and gold flowing robes that Tori had. The Delta Rune was emblazoned on the front and the fabric felt both comfortable but foreign. It had obviously been tailored for him as he was no where near the Boss Monster’s size. It had also been modified to have a black hood, though the skeleton was unsure if that was just how things would be or it had been included as a signal of mourning for what would occur today. 

His expression grew somber as he studied the new swell of his ecto-body under his robes.

Today was the day the humans that fell before and were slaughtered by Asgore would be given a proper human funeral. The human souls had been sequestered in True Lab, as much as the goat monster hated the thought of keeping them she also understood that to let them degrade would be a dishonor on the sacrifice made. Alphys had apparently met with Toriel and even though many of her experiments were put on hold, Sans had heard she was able to keep her position despite everything. Tori really was being forgiving, as much as she had been in his own world.

The monster was nervous, though he had very little reason to be. This was important though. For him to appear and act like he had been taught, all while trusting he and his children were well protected. This was the first step in many to attempt to salvage his species in this universe.

The sound of the door opening had Sans turning his head, finding Edge and Red already in their official garments. Upon seeing him, they both paused; visibly taking in his new appearance with what appeared to be a mix of appreciation and surprise. Instead of Undyne joining them inside as the doors closed however…

“Puppy!” Both Dogi appeared ecstatic as they approached him quickly and before either of his mates could panic, they were kneeling at his feet with eager expressions. Sans smiled wide and gingerly reached out to ruffle their fur, genuinely happy to see them. He noted that Dogamy and Dogaressa’s noses were twitching and they kept glancing at his stomach in ill-concealed awe as he petted them.

“i’ve heard you’ve been good dogs, protecting this room.” Sans murmured, “thank you. i’m happy to see you both.”

“The Queen is-” Dogamy began.

“-the most beautiful monster in his pregnancy.” His wife complimented, the skeleton managing to not even flinch as he had first done when being addressed like that. A soft cyan flush covered his skull at the words though and he adverted his gaze before Edge spoke up.

“They are correct. You are the most beautiful monster.”

Sans’ eye-lights darted up to see if Edge was making fun of him but only saw both brothers gazing at him in that softness that had come openly only after Sans had confessed to them. He withdrew his hands from both guards and they straightened, taking up station at the doors respectfully as he approached Red and Edge.

“is it almost time?” He questioned.

“Yes, the preparations for the funeral have been completed for some time.” Edge replied as his older brother stepped forward towards Sans, ruby eye-lights soft as he lifted the hood on Sans’ robes. 

“arranging the guard and getting mettaton all set up took much longer.” His alternate murmured as their gazes met. It had been decided that televising their first appearance would be safest but in order not to come off as frightened and to give the people good will; that there would be a procession going through the Capital to the main square. Toriel, Edge, Red and Sans would be part of it and the skeleton monster could only guess that the social climate was as calm as it would be. Any more and tension would rise up…

“has it been decided if we will speak?” Sans asked quietly. Even though he had helped Papyrus back in his world, public speaking had never come into it. At the confirmation that only Toriel would speak, he pushed his doubts aside. He could do this.

“are yer ready, sweetheart?” Red breathed and Sans nodded, folding both hands in front of him so he wouldn’t fidget and also so he could run his thumb over his stomach. Wordlessly, Red took up position to his right and Edge took the left, two steps in front of him. The Dogi searched their expressions and when Edge offered a curt nod, they opened the doors leading out to a long hallway. As soon as they stepped out of the room; Sans noted that both sides were flanked with guards. Mettaton, a strange and familiar form with four arms and different coloring immediately began speaking as of all monsters… Burgerpants panned a camera around to capture them leaving the room.

Sans kept his shoulders straight and his expression soft as he followed Edge and Red; his soul humming with nerves he didn’t show. Despite everything, the robot’s voice wasn’t over the top, but low and respectful as the cat monster filmed them.

“-after days of being secreted away, we finally see the future Queen accompanying the Hand and future King of all monsters. He looks composed, unlike anything we are familiar with and- ah, yes; the reports of him carrying c-children prove to be true.” Mettaton faltered, as if floored that Sans was walking around so openly. The skeleton didn’t react as they passed the two monsters, though he heard them following behind at a measured distance. Never too close but still reporting.

“Today will mark a new turn in our history. Former Queen Toriel has stated that today will be the day we move down a path more true to what we were before the Tyrant lost his mind. Let us follow the new Royal Triad into the inner sanctum to view the private ceremony. Please stay tuned as we grow silent.”

Red and Edge never hurried or slowed their pace and Sans followed their lead, confident and presenting that united front Toriel had stated was so crucial. Inside, he knew guards that were directly under Red’s command were keeping them safe. His thumb still rubbed barely there circles over his stomach for reassurance as Sans kept his expression calm. Mettaton and Burgerpants followed them, two more guards flanking them as they entered what Sans knew to be the Throne Room.

There were no flowers…

That was the first thing that stood out to the skeleton. There were signs of there once being a garden, but all was left to wilt. The Throne had been moved to the back and Toriel stood where it would have been. Around her were six tiny coffins, the seventh completely absent as Frisk had escaped with their life. Tori’s expression was set, but it was clear she had been grieving from how the fur under her eyes glistened.

Toriel nodded in greeting and took the place where Frisk’s coffin would have been and Sans walked around them so that he, Red and Edge stood behind their Adviser. Mettaton tapped Burgerpant’s shoulder and they took up the space just inside the room as the guards took their places lining the walls.

There was a long, drug out moment of silence before Toriel began to speak.

“Long ago; humans and monsters lived on the Surface peacefully together.” Her voice was strong and measured, “we lost the War to them because they were strong and in turn were sealed here, Underground, behind the Barrier. That is history as you know. What the Tyrant failed to tell you was that humankind have stronger souls. He would have lead you into a war you could not win. We re-correct this point of our history today; not so that you will lose hope; but to be informed and understand the depths of madness a corrupt ruler would lead you into. However- Asgore was not always this way…”

Toriel folded her hands before her and lowered her head, “monsterkind is not meant to have that ‘kill or be killed’ ideology. Level of Violence is not meant to be a badge of honor nor strength. We are a people of hope, love and compassion. Long ago, we were this type of creature. Our first instinct was always love and we believed in mercy. You once had an honorable King that I ruled beside, hundreds of years ago, you also had a gentle prince…”

Sans openly cradled his soft tummy now, his soul aching as Toriel’s voice nearly broke.

“His name was Asriel. He was the kindest monster with the softest soul that I ever had the pleasure of knowing. I was proud to call him my son. I loved him so much. So, when that very first human fell; he extended a hand to them when they cried for help. That first fallen human was taken into our home and they became part of our family. Their name was Chara.” Tori quieted for a moment before looking directly at the camera.

“Chara fell ill one day. Their only request that they see the golden flowers from their village. They were a Determined soul, but still… The next day, they died... My son took Chara’s soul and their body through the barrier. He was able to tell us what happened on the Surface before his Dust scattered in this very room. The humans had thought Asriel had killed Chara. They… They only acted to protect their own. Even with the power of two souls, Asriel did not fight them. He showed them mercy and was able to return home before…” Toriel inhaled a sharp breath, “we lost both of our children that night. Asriel, the best of us and Chara, a human who proved that our species could coexist once more…”

Mettaton and Burgerpants listened in silence and the three skeletons did not break it as Toriel kept speaking, spreading her arms out to gesture to the small coffins.

“Asgore chose violence. He chose to kill humans from that point on who fell. Despite Chara being a human and our adopted child! Despite Asriel showing mercy! He spit on their sacrifice! Instead of welcoming the humans who fell as our new hope, he chose to murder them. Despite how easily he could have let them live out their lives that were short in comparison to ours! Humans are so short lived, when we live at least hundreds of years long! He could have let them provide new hope, he could have even taken one life and left; only to take six others and free us then; but he stayed here! Insane, twisting our souls, hurting us all under the delusion that he could kill all humans on the Surface.” She sounded disgusted now before she calmed herself and then strode to the first coffin, touching it’s surface.

“I met all of these children. And they were children, most of them too young to be a threat... The first to fall was a boy with a light blue soul, the trait for Patience. His name was Adam. He liked to pretend he was a ‘ninja’ with his toy knife and ribbon wrapped around his head. He stayed with me the longest but eventually; he convinced me to let him go. He had a brother and family waiting for him on the Surface…” She moved to the second coffin.

“The second was a boy with an orange soul, the trait of bravery. His name was Gavin and he was Adam’s brother. He had come to look for his sibling, willing to fight if need be with his gloves and bandanna. I told him where his brother was headed and he did not stay with me even as I pleaded with him.”

“Adam and Gavin fell within the same year… I knew in my soul that Asgore killed them both. I had hoped no more humans would fall… But twenty years later, a small girl fell. Her name was Anita, her soul a deep blue for integrity. She loved to dance in her little tutu and didn’t want to hurt a fly. But when she heard of Asgore, she thought she might convince him to change his mind. I heard she did not even make it past Waterfall…”

“Another boy fell nearly one hundred years after Anita. His name was Kevin and his soul was purple, perseverance. He was a child that didn’t have good sight to begin with but loved to write. He too, left. He too, died.”

Toriel hesitated a moment before touching the next coffin, expression saddening, “this was the fifth child to fall…and the hardest for me to let go. She was called Mary and her soul was a bright green…for kindness. She stayed with me quite a long time, learning how to bake pies. She was a pacifist and also left to change Asgore’s mind. She too, failed...”

The last coffin.

“This was the sixth fallen child. She had a yellow soul, for Justice. She was the most willing to fight but she understood both sides. Her name was Len and she wanted to be a cowgirl. She died as they all did. The last child Asgore murdered.” 

“I knew all of them and I could not stop any of them. None were truly ready to fight monsters, most were enchanted by us once they realized the monsters in the Ruins did not mean harm. Magic does not exist on the Surface any longer and they seemed to long for that idea. That there was magic... That there were a people here no one knew. All of them climbed the mountain for different reasons, most…to take their own life or to prove something to their peers. They did not deserve to die; yet Asgore killed them nonetheless and took their souls.” Toriel broke away from the coffin finally and addressed the camera directly.

“We still have their souls. We are safeguarding their sacrifice. It is true that I could absorb one of them and leave, as Asgore could have. But our numbers are small, our way of life unstable and our natures corrupted. Our future Queen told me that the last human to fall and escape with his help will return in five years. I am confident they will keep their promise. Until then, we have time to unite as a people once more. To regain our lost kindness, mercy, and love. This is an opportunity to rebuild under our new Monarch and look towards the future. So as we honor those that have Fallen to cruelty, we can look forward to bettering ourselves. Please join us as we bury the bodies the fallen human children left behind, as is their custom.”

“Use today to reflect on what has happened, what was sacrificed, what was lost… and what we can hope for. Search your souls and choose. Violence is a thing of the past that brought us ruin. Do you have in you what these children had in their souls? Patience to wait for Frisk to return? Bravery to shed what you have known your whole life? Do you think that we can regain the Integrity that monsters once held dear? Can you Persevere through a short five years? Do you have the strength to choose Kindness over brutality? Do you think it Justice that Asgore was killed for how deeply he hurt all of us? These children?”

The Throne room was quiet as Toriel inclined her head, “join us in saying goodbye to these innocent human lives lost under the hand that caused suffering for you, for your children, your families… And tonight, reflect on them. On how things have been. On Chara and my son. Think and decide for yourselves. Things can be better. We have hope and we have new souls to guide us not only to what we were… But to the Surface as well.”

"Please... You must stay Determined."


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am currently eyeballs deep in NaNo (National Novel Writing Month)! I am using this month for Karmic Retribution and had planned an outline ahead of time! But for some reason, I planned 32 chapters instead of the intended 31. So you guys will get an early chapter before they start posting everyday in December! ^_^ So, yay?? I just needed 31 because I have some events lined up with real world occurrences! X'D
> 
> Thank you all for being so very patient! KR and Tug of War are my only open works at the moment, so that will speed things up!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans lounged in the sitting area of room he shared with Edge and Red; lost in thought rather than studying the extensive notes that Toriel had given him. Not that the small skeleton was neglecting his studies… This was the second time the monster had reviewed them. He was very grateful that the former Queen had put these together. The papers were covered by etiquette, protocol, stories from her own time of ruling the Underground and helpful tips to aid him… No, Sans was very much invested in memorizing what he was provided with. It was just…

Today was their Wedding and Coronation. As well as the Forging afterward.

The funeral for the Fallen Children had passed without issue, even when the future Royals had walked through New Home in the procession afterward to carry the coffins to their final resting place. But this event and the following Wedding were to be a more social occurrence. Granted, all of the monsters that were being permitted into the Castle had been thoroughly screened and approved; but it still didn’t help Sans’ worries.

The skeleton supposed being nervous on your Wedding day was perfectly normal. Add in the other three facts that it was also when he was being crowned alongside his lovers, that there was the possibility of an attack and that they were going to attempt to bind their souls together…

Yeah. Focusing right now was out of the question, as much as Sans desperately wished for a distraction.

The small skeleton wasn’t getting cold feet. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in his soul that this was what he wanted, that this was what was best for their future together. It was simply that there were so many things that could go wrong that was bothering Sans. The small monster sighed and rested a hand absently on the slight swell of his ecto-belly; eye-lights hazed as he fell into thought. The silk fabric of his robes was becoming a quick favorite, as much as he missed his blue furred parka. It was extremely comfortable and the small skeleton found he didn’t mind wearing what the tailors provided him with.

It was a bit of a culture shock between Snowdin and New Home…

Even though Sans had only briefly been among the other monsters in the capital, there was a marked difference in behavior. The monsters here were used to luxury and behaved a bit less violently, at least in a physical sense. Undyne had briefed both him and his lovers in the fact that most here were looking to climb social ladders and preferred others to do their dirty work. But since the powers were shifting and the Castle well protected; no one was making a move on the throne.

Still… 

Sans worried.

The doors to the Royal Chambers opened and the skeleton put aside the notes in order to stand to greet Toriel; who smiled upon seeing what the skeleton had been up to.

“Studying on your big day, your majesty?” Her voice was teasing as her crimson eyes roved over his face. Sans flushed a bit but his grin widened.

“making an attempt, at least,” he returned quietly and her gaze softened.

“Try not to worry too much, my Queen. Today is to be a happy day. A day for positive change. We have taken every precaution to ensure the safety of you and yours,” she murmured in a soothing tone that did ease some of the skeleton's stress. His eye-lights sought out what the Boss Monster was carrying, spotting more papers.

“more homework, tori?” Sans asked with a smile and the Adviser chuckled before closing the distance between them and passing off the papers. Shockingly, the small monarch found a familiar scrawl in two different fonts on them.

The first was in papyrus, causing a gentle ache in his soul in response to seeing the writing style.

DEAREST SANS,

I HOPE THIS LETTER FINDS YOU WELL. WHILE I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE REASONING OF NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE YOU BEFORE THE CEREMONY TODAY, I DO UNDERSTAND THE NEED FOR SUCH ACTIONS TO BE FOLLOWED SO WE BEHAVE AS TRADITION INDICATES.

IT IS IMPORTANT THAT WE BRING BACK CIVIL PRACTICES AND I KNOW ALL OF MONSTERKIND WILL BE WATCHING US.

HOWEVER, PLEASE KNOW I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU AND RED TODAY.

DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN US BEING WED RIGHT NOW. I WANT THIS DAY TO BE REMEMBERED WITH FONDNESS. SOMETHING WE CAN SHARE WITH OUR CHILDREN. 

PLEASE ACCEPT MY GIFT AND MY AFFECTION, MY QUEEN AND SOON TO BE BOND MATE.

WITH LOVE,

EDGE, FUTURE KING OF THE UNDERGROUND

Sans chuckled at the message, warmth blossoming in his soul before his eye-lights looked up at Toriel in askance.

“gift?” 

“I have it with me, your majesty. Please finish reading.” The goat woman encouraged with a soft smile. The skeleton returned his attention to the parchment. The second font was identical to his own. It was uncanny but not surprising.

sweetheart,

i know yer nervous but don't dwell on it. I promise the security meets edge’s high standards and nothing save the barrier itself falling will interrupt our wedding.

i ain't too good with sappy letter writing but yer know i adore yer, sans.

I look forward to our future together and meeting our baby bones when the time comes. please accept my gift.

love,

red

Sans noted that 'The Hand’ had been added in something decidedly not comic sans. The pregnant skeleton smiled ruefully up at Toriel, who pulled a long-suffering expression with a sigh.

“The Hand is going to be a difficult student, it seems. I know he is intelligent but manners and protocol do not come easily to him.”

Sans laughed before sobering.

“changing habits take time, tori. i am sure your lesson will get through to him eventually…” The smaller monster smiled up at the former Queen as he carefully folded the letters and placed them aside, “what was this about gifts though…?”

Toriel smiled brilliantly, “it is an old custom to offer the bride a token of affection on the day of the wedding in order to bless the union of souls later in the day.”

The skeleton hummed in confusion, “i haven't heard of this before?”

The former Queen chuckled and offered Sans a nostalgic smile, “it is one of the many traditions that we abandoned along with our privilege to see the sun, the moon and the stars… These customs are remembered by only a precious few and I fear they will be lost if not reinstated during your rule, Sans. If… If I may, I would enjoy passing these to you so that our culture will not be erased.”

The pregnant skeleton offered the former Queen a compassionate and understanding expression, “of course, tori. i would do that for you.”

There was a weight behind her words that struck a chord within Sans, his eye-lights searching her face intently. Toriel could live indefinitely if she wished but the possibility of Falling was still very present. He was certain that the former monarch was exhausted from heartache and would likely never find another to bind her soul to. Wouldn't have any further children after all she had been through…

However, she still had her passion for teaching and had the hope of Frisk returning in five years. But it was very apparent that Toriel was beginning to think of the legacy she wanted to leave behind before her life ended. Sans knew that the goat woman was searching for a new purpose to keep her hope.

If Frisk did not need her and things went wrong somehow; the Boss Monster wanted to be remembered fondly.

And if that was simply reigniting their kind’s original nature and bringing back their culture, then Sans supported her completely. Her answering smile was both grateful and relieved. 

The tall goat woman knelt to be closer to Sans’ diminutive height; the navy blue robes of the Adviser rank pooling around her knees as she reached into her pockets to withdraw a simple wooden case.

The skeleton held his breath as Toriel lifted the metal latch and opened the box; the sight within causing Sans’ eye sockets to widen in surprise.

Within the box, nestled among black velvet was a corded silver chain that sparkled in the dim light of their chambers. Attached to the chain was a hollow transparent crystal that was cut into the shape of kite. 

A constant flow of ruby magic was swirling within the crystal as the edges of the pendant radiated a soft golden light.

Sans felt like he had seen this shape somewhere… Perhaps in a book or a dream… Hesitantly, the pregnant monster reached forward and delicately pulled the necklace free.

“what is this…?”. He questioned in a soft tone, embarrassed when his voice quivered with emotion. Sans was happy, why did it feel like he wanted to cry?

“This is your token and blessing, my child.” The former Queen had unintentionally dropped his title in the soft moment; her soul pulsing in a shade of something long forgotten during the last hundred years, “ the symbol is what is known as a 'save star’; something that our ancestors used to be able to perceive long, long ago.”

Sans’ gaze lifted to her face, “save star?”

“Yes. A beacon of light made from pure magic. The golden light was a symbol of life and intellect. It was said that monsters lost touch with this innate magic when we stopped looking to the heavens.”

“looking to…” The skeleton blinked, recalling an old book that Gaster had possessed before he had scattered across time and space, “you mean bringing back customs as in renewing the more ancient ways, don't you?”

Toriel smiled, “the best way to return from our path of self destruction would be to turn the pages back to when our kind was at it's best.”

The skeleton thought on the subject quietly as his gaze returned to the save star. The golden magic on it was barely visible but it felt warm and strong alongside the combined magic of Edge and Red swirling inside the crystal. Sans could guess that this stone predated the Barrier by thousands of years even if the rest of the necklace was brand new.

“The Hammer of Justice told me to pass along the message that he hopes this makes up for him being unable to attend your Wedding.”

Gerson…

It made sense that the oldest monster in the Underground had possessed such an item. Sans smiled and nodded.

“no skin off my nose, i'll have to visit him one day to thank him in person. …can you help me get it on?” Sans requested, still very unused to wearing anything that wasn't typical for him. It was comforting in a way that this token would replace the collar he had lost. The skeleton wouldn't mention it out loud but he missed the weight of it around his neck…

The goat woman stood gracefully and took the save star from Sans fingers before calling out unexpectedly, “dogeressa! Please come in!”

The small monster was confused until the canine guard entered without her husband; carrying a bag that clearly contained something freshly tailored by Muffet’s sibling; Tuffet.

San’s skull flushed with magic.

Was it already time?


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's the first of December, so you know what that means? Yup! It's an update everyday this month for KR until it is complete! Please see this post for an update as well!
> 
> http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/post/168022894362/karmic-retribution-announcement
> 
> I hope you enjoy all the updates! Thank you so much for reading and supporting my work!

Edge checked his appearance in the mirror with a critical gaze, wanting to appear perfect for their Wedding. The tall skeleton was pleased with Tuffet’s work even though the tailor was so much of a shut-in that he hadn't even been aware that Muffet had a sibling. While Asgore and Toriel had preferred a pallet of purple, gold and white in their wardrobe; it seemed everything the spider seamstress provided the future King and Hand with included black, red and gold.

The fabric of Edge’s tabard was leather and crushed velvet; the dark fabric emblazoned with the Delta Rune in gold embroidery. His pants were made of a leather more supple than his previous pair and the boots were knee high without his usual heels.

More comfortable to walk in and less intimidating, Edge mused but then he wasn't aiming to be the sort of ruler that wanted his subjects to fear him.

Movement behind him in the mirror had his pulsing ruby eye-lights seeking out his older brother. Unbidden, a pleased smile pulled at his sharp teeth. He would be the first person to admit Tuffet's ‘Middle Ages’ inspired clothing looked good on Red. It was obvious that all of the garments for his two smaller lovers were painstakingly done from scratch due to their stature.

Red’s appearance contrasted with his in that it was overtly intimidating and marked his new station of Hand. The small skeleton was clad head to toe in light leather, some of it more hardy with chainmail under the edges of his tunic. The hood was lined with dark gray fur with the back of the coat carrying a dark red hand-print with the Delta Rune etched into the center in gold.

His brother caught him staring and smirked, though Edge knew Red was simply covering his nerves.

“yer like what yer see, my King?”

The words were low and sensual without the normal hint of sarcasm. Since Edge had lain with his sibling two nights ago, the small skeleton had turned into a shameless flirt.

Perhaps it was because it had just occurred to them that they were safe to do so? Maybe Red was catching up on missed time? Regardless, Edge was pleased in this new behavior as well as how Red was putting in a lot of effort to meet expectations.

He was taking a shine to his stealth and assassin training, after all…

“Save your desire for our wedding night, you will need it.”

Red’s leg stopped bouncing, a nervous tell that was both new and a sign of just how much his sibling had lowered his mask.

“that a promise, edge?” The smaller skeleton questioned with a low purr.

Edge smirked in response.

“It is a guarantee.”

A minute shiver of desire was visible in Red’s frame before there was a knock at the door. All casual tells disappeared instantly and Edge called out permission to enter.

Undyne and Dogamy strode inside before snapping into a salute.

“Your majesties! It is time to join your guests and the Sage for your wedding!” Dogamy announced.

Edge’s eye-lights sought Undyne's golden iris and found his allies’ smile widening in an openly happy expression.

“Congratulations, my King. My Hand.” The Captain stated formally. Edge smiled minutely and nodded.

“Lead the way.” He ordered and the taller skeleton waited until Red was beside him before they all naturally fell into step with one another. Marching wasn't new to either guard nor sentry and being escorted wasn't too terribly different.

They were led to the heart of the Castle where the Great Hall awaited them. Edge could hear the rumble of gathered monsters inside and had to consciously remind himself that the event was as safe as possible.

R01 and R02 opened the doors for them in practiced unison and the crowd within fell silent as they turned to discover two of the three monarchs entering.

Edge and Red followed Undyne and Dogamy up the aisle between the seated guests; unhurried and confident. Murmurs of excitement and speculation broke the silence as they passed before petering off. When they reached the altar, their escort broke off to stand at either side of the siblings.

Only now did Edge realize that the gathered crowd was quite small despite his initial shock. Monsters were few but it was simply that he had never seen so many people gathered in one place.

Even the funeral had felt smaller than this. Whether that was due to the monsters being spread out in the city and them being confined to one room; the skeleton wasn't sure.

“It is a lovely day for change, is it not?”

It took everything Edge had not to visibly show surprise at the voice speaking behind himself and Red but he was proud both of them merely turned quickly to see the newcomer.

When Toriel had said a Sage was to marry them, Edge hadn't thought…

The River Person stood calmly behind them, looking for all the world that this wasn't an unusual occurrence. The tall skeleton recovered quickly.

“It is.” He murmured in agreement.

“My sincerest congratulations to our future rulers.” The cloaked monster said serenely. Red blinked at the monster, able to make out glowing purple eyes in the darkness of the hood. River Person had never involved themselves in much of the rest of the Underground before.

The sound of the door being pulled open had both King and Hand snapping their attention forward and back up the aisle. Both skeletons felt their eye sockets widening in response to the sight awaiting them.

The Great Hall filled with whispers as the monsters slowly stood and turned their attention to their future Queen.

The small skeleton’s eye-lights were large and bright as he stepped into the room; the light catching on the silver circlet that was around his brow, the sheer fabric of a white veil falling nearly all the way down his back. The magic imbued fabric of the dress Tuffet designed for this occasion was a light blue reminiscent of the monster’s personality trait, shifting between different blue hues; the material rustling with every movement. The sheer fabric did nothing to conceal the glow of the Soulings in Sans’ ecto-body; the hazed outline of the twins standing out. Edge and Red couldn’t fault the Tailor for that decision; even if they felt a surge of protectiveness at having their unborn children showcased in such a manner.

Those gathered were stunned into silence from this, their last precious shreds of morality causing them to gentle at the sight. If anyone had been thinking of attacking, even with lower side-effects from Frenzy in those attending… That desire had been snuffed quickly. Tuffet’s play on monsterkind’s disposition towards children worked splendidly.

The save star glowed around the Queen’s neck, a beautiful mixture of gold, red and silver as Sans slowly walked down the aisle through the gathered crowd. His white eye-lights moved to meet those attending and the acknowledgment had tentative smiles appearing on the crowd before the skeleton’s attention was riveted on Edge and Red. A soft smile pulled his teeth up as he finally reached the altar, turning to stand across from them with River Person standing behind them.

Everyone slowly took their seats and watched with avid curiosity. This would be the first public wedding in a lot of their lifetimes and most weren’t certain what to expect. The rites had been drilled into the triad’s skulls by Toriel for the past three days however, so they weren’t nervous aside from the monumental event this was in their new lives together.

Edge took a step closer towards Sans as Red smiled wide; ruby eye-lights happy as his younger brother lifted the veil and smoothed it back over the smaller skeleton’s head. He leaned down briefly and whispered against their bride’s skull.

“You are so beautiful…”

Sans’ gentle smile widened, eye-lights dancing happily as Edge returned to his place. River Person waited as the rest of the Castle’s staff filed into the back of the Hall, Toriel beaming brightly as she took her seat. All of the Snowdin Canine Unit were crowded around her, tags wagging fondly at the sight they made at the alter. Mettaton was hooked directly into the camera Burgerpants had trained on the altar, his voice being fed through without interrupting the Wedding.

“Welcome, one and all. Today is a joyful occasion as our new monarch is joined before the eyes of all monsterkind.” River Person intoned, voice carrying mysteriously easy in the Great Hall, “in days of yore, this union would take place on the Surface. The open sky we have lost stretched above those gathered, the stars looking on in silence. That was long ago and will be again in the future… But this is now.”

The hooded monster spread their arms, “our future King and future Queen... Our Hand… Please allow your souls to glow bright and true.”

Edge and Red knelt on the altar facing Sans, who flushed light blue as both skeletons rested a closed fist over their sternums. Twin beacons of light glowed so strongly under their closed fists that they could be seen beneath the black fabric. Wisps of crimson magic began dancing in the air, the skeleton’s strength and devotion being broadcast openly to all gathered in the room.

It was potent and heady, a clear display that had the guests whispering in both awe and surprise.

“Do you pledge upon your very souls to love each other sincerely and utterly?” River Person questioned.

Their voices were as one as they made that promise, no hesitation or embarrassment present, “we do.”

“Do you swear on your very souls that you will protect each other, foster each other’s personal growth and live to your fullest until the time you Fall?” The cloaked figure asked and the answer was just as before.

“We do.”

The skeletons had only eyes for each other, gazes never straying elsewhere.

“Now is the time to speak before your vows are complete. Locked in your souls and shining bright like the stars we shall revere once more… Let your words be true and certain, carrying your love for one another beyond the time where all is perished.”

Edge inhaled a quiet breath and his pulsing eye-lights moved to take in Sans and Red, committing to memory what his lovers looked like in this moment before the future patriarch began to speak. The tall monster wasn’t used to being open about his feelings, especially with an audience. But if there ever was a time to do so, it would be now. His gaze landed on his older brother and stayed there.

“Red, you have been a constant presence in my life. You were my anchor in an Underground that was fierce and unforgiving. Even though you did not have to protect me or show me kindness, you did so without reservation. I have loved you for as long as I remember, even after we had been drugged and changed forever. Throughout the trials and tribulations, you remained at my side, brother… I promise that I will continue loving you for as long as I have breath. I will protect you as you protected me countless times before. I will spend the rest of my days with you and Sans until the moment my soul shatters and becomes stardust. This I swear on my soul.”

There was the faintest hint of magic welling in Red’s eye-sockets, the other’s sharp smile wavering but just as true. Edge returned the gesture, holding his Hand’s gaze for a long moment before his eye-lights moved to seek Sans’.

The genuinely happy smile that met him caused Edge to pause. When had he ever seen Sans this happy? It made his soul swell and send a powerful pulse throughout the room, the audience gasping quietly.

“Sans… You are a miracle and a blessing. Our meeting and you being here now was something that should have been impossible. But against all odds, you followed me here and since bringing you into our home; I have admired your strength and kindness. You are so powerful and your love touched a place within my being that should have been long dead. You alone ignited hope within me. That I could be better. That anyone could be good if they wanted to… I promise to hold you dear and protect you. You have my solemn oath that I will be the best father I can for both of our children. I will love you, Red and our children until the moment my soul shatters and becomes stardust. This I swear on my soul.”

Edge became quiet and allowed his eye-lights to hold with Sans’ as the skeleton trembled with emotion at his words. Red then began to speak; drawing the taller skeleton’s attention back to his older sibling.

“yer have always been my light, brother. the only good thing to happen in my life and the only person i believed in. for the longest time, i have loved yer. as long as i can remember. i promise to shield yer from harm, listen to yer worries and love yer with every speck of magic that makes up what i am. i will spend my life with yer until my soul shatters and becomes stardust. i swear this on my soul.”

Red exchanged a tender look with his sibling before his attention moved to Sans; gentling at the sight of the mother who was carrying their children.

“sans… yer are so precious to me and i can’t even put words to how yer make me feel. yer are living proof of how good i can be. if edge is my sun, then yer are my moon. gentle, constant and softly shining through the dark. i promise to love yer and my children that yer carry. to protect yer until the moment my soul shatters and becomes stardust. i swear this on my soul.”

Sans huffed a breath and the cyan magic that had pooled in his sockets finally spilled over in his happiness. His soul glowed through the shimmering satin of his dress as the small skeleton began to speak, his blown eye-lights meeting Edge’s.

“edge… i never expected you to appear and break through everything i had grown used to. you stayed by my side at my weakest and most broken. you then gave me a reason to continue to hope. a reason to heal. i have been blessed with your love and with being able to carry your children. i promise to never leave you, to protect you, to be the temper to your rule… i will live out my days with you until my soul shatters and becomes stardust. this i swear on my soul…”

Edge blinked harshly to keep from crying visibly and Sans exchanged a loving look before turning his attention to his alternate.

“red, i appreciate your honesty and i am happy to have someone understand some of my pain that won’t forget. you have been my rock while i adapt and you are the other side of my coin. i promise to love you and protect you. listen to your worries without judgment and take care of our children as we grow old together. i promise my love will never waver until my soul shatters and becomes stardust. this i swear on my soul.”

The Hand and future Queen shared an affectionate moment before the River person began to speak once more.

“So shall it has been sworn, so it shall be. Now and forevermore.”

They echoed his words in sync, unable to keep from smiling openly at each other.

“You may seal your union with a kiss. May the stars bless you and yours.”

As Edge, Red and Sans shared multiple happy skeleton kisses, their magic mingling freely; the Great Hall unexpectedly burst into loud cheers and congratulations; many rising to their feet. Toriel dabbed at her eyes with a beaming smile as the Canine Unit began barking and howling excitedly. The Dogi nuzzled each other’s noses as they held each other and cried happily. The triad pulled reluctantly from each other to smile at the gathered monsters, surprised at the genuine air filling the Hall.

The normally violent monsters looked happy and relieved.

Something was born in that moment. A tentative hope for a peaceful future as the River Person told everyone gathered once they had calmed down to move to the square in front of the Castle in New Home.

It was time to crown the skeletons as their monarchy.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we have the Coronation on day two! ^_^ Thank you so much for your comments and support. I will answer comments soon! I appreciate all of them.
> 
> NSFW Blog: www.mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans stood with his new husbands quietly as the square filled with monsters. There was a line of Royal Guards lining the perimeter but it appeared just as much of a formality for the Coronation rather than a clear line of defense to protect them. The skeletons had parted briefly for an outfit change, which was unusual for all of them. Now, the trio were wearing what were recognized as the Royal Regalia, though the robes had been color swapped. Tuffet seemed to enjoy dressing Sans in light blues and the pregnant monster couldn’t really fault him. Patience was an unheard trait here, however he had hope that soon the population would feel safe enough to reproduce; possibly having children with more varied traits.

The soon-to-be Queen was clad in an azure robe with the Delta Rune emblazoned in gold on the front. The garment had a hood lined with white fur, which made Sans nostalgic. Fell and Red were both wearing identical outfits that included a tunic, leather pants and their respective symbols, all in a red, gold and black color scheme. All temporary head-dresses and adornments besides Sans’ save star necklace had been removed so that they could properly receive their crowns.

Sans squeezed Edge’s hand and leaned into Red. They were still out of sight as the crowd got settled and security cleared the ceremony to start. 

Toriel was standing calmly at the podium, the perfect picture of composure as River Person laid the last box next to the other two; presumably holding the royal crowns. The amount of formality was still staggered but it was understandable. Tradition and formality provided structure to chaos. Red sighed quietly as they watched the proceedings.

“i can’t believe we have to do this on top of the wedding,” Red murmured and Sans smiled, leaning into the Hand, “and it isn’t over. i feel like i can already sleep for weeks.”

“The day is far from complete, brother.” Edge admonished and both monsters became silent. Despite the Wedding and the Coronation being taxing in that they were large events, what they were truly worried about came next. None of them knew what to expect during the Forging. Other than the obvious outcome of being bound by their souls, even Sans didn’t know what went on during it. The rite was closely guarded and private.

And there was the small issue that Sans did not know how it would go with a three-way bond.

They had to focus on their intent and love but for now, this ceremony had to be completed. The Coronation was even larger than their wedding and even more accessible. The rumble of the crowd quieted when Undyne nodded curtly to the goat woman; causing her to stride to the microphone and wait until all was suitably quiet. It took a long minute before she was satisfied enough to begin speaking.

“Welcome, everyone. My name is Toriel Dreemurr, I was the former Queen of the Underground,” the goat woman paused as many monsters murmured to each other in shock and puzzlement before continuing, “the throne was automatically passed down to me when King Asgore was brought to justice for his tyranny. But I cared not for the position and another who had been vouched for by many stepped forward with his claim.”

Toriel turned and held out her hand towards the skeletons just out of sight and Sans took a bracing breath before separating from his lovers and following them to stand in front of their Adviser. It seemed like everyone was here and if Sans remembered the numbers correctly then… This was most of the surviving monsters, very few remaining home to watch it on television. Still Mettaton was broadcasting it for those that didn’t show.

It saddened the small skeleton at just how few of them remained.

Asgore had really done some serious damage…

Toriel offered them a gentle smile as they turned towards the crowd. Edge knelt on one knee while Red clasped his hands behind his back; eye-lights scanning the crowd. Sans remained standing with both hands resting over his ecto-stomach. The Boss Monster continued to address the crowd.

“Edge, Red and Sans stand before you as your beacon into the future. I vouch for their succession to the throne. They have all proven themselves in their own separate ways that they are both capable and morally just. Your Majesties, please address your people before you are crowned…” Toriel passed the microphone to Edge smoothly, the tall skeleton remaining humbly on one knee before the crowd as he had been instructed. It was a gesture that went against everything that he had been taught but the monster knew the reasoning behind it.

His pulsing crimson eye-lights moved around the faces before him.

“I come before you today as a monster from Snowdin, one of the harshest areas of the Underground. I saw despondency, poverty, violence and hopelessness on a daily basis. It had never felt right, even after I was subjected to Frenzy; as most monster children have. Inaction was no longer an option for us. The former King was driving our kind to extinction. Rebelling and winning against such a fearsome monster was a dire undertaking, but here we remain at the turn of a new era for Monsterkind.”

Edge inclined his head, attention still on the crowd.

“My aim as your King will be to return us to our true nature. I refuse to rule you in the way the tyrant did before me. Laws will be put into place and changes made so that the Underground will be a safe place to live once more. A place where you do not have to fear for your lives and can trust your fellows. Where we can have families, bonds, hopes and dreams once more. This I swear on my soul.” Edge’s words were met by excited chatter and clapping; though there were quite a few that seemed more tentative than others.

That was fine, change would not happen overnight.

“So hath it been sworn…” Toriel moved behind him and he could feel a crown lowering around his skull, “and so shall it be!”

“SO SHALL IT BE!” The crowd roared back.

Edge rose and bowed to the crowd before taking a few steps back so that Toriel was at his right, passing the mic to Red as he moved. His older sibling took a few steps towards the crowd.

“as hand of the king, it is my duty to protect and serve the underground. any monster who breaks the new laws or regresses to old ways will be dealt with in a just manner. no longer will yer have to fear authority using their power to abuse citizens. the punishment will match the crime and i will lean towards mercy. i will bring safety back to our home until we surface and beyond. this i swear on my soul.” Red promised.

“So hath it been sworn,” Toriel lowered a band of intricate silver on the skeleton’s head, “and so shall it be!”

“SO IT SHALL BE!” Was called back to them in response and Red paused to offer Sans a happy smile before handing him the microphone. The pregnant skeleton took a deep steadying breath before taking a single step forward, hyper aware of everyone’s gazes on him and his swollen belly. Still, he refrained from flinching at the attention.

“i am to be the counterpart to your king. I am his compassion, his mercy, and his balance. i am more familiar with our true nature than anyone presently in the underground. it is my duty and obligation to everyone here to return peace and hope. so you can live and seek happiness, as is your right. this i swear on my soul.”

The warmth of Toriel brushed against his back and Sans took another steadying breath as a light circlet was lowered around his brow, “So hath it been sworn…and so it shall be!”

The crowd exploded with cheers and cries. The Boss Monster smiled as the new monarch waved to the crowd, recalling her own Coronation over a thousand years ago.

“Long live King Edge!”

“Long live Queen Sans!”

“Long live Hand Red!”

The cries and jubilation lasted for nearly twenty minutes before the skeletons were ushered away and into the depths of the Castle. They were weary from two back-to-back rites but there was still the most important one just before them… Wordlessly, they found each other’s hands and held fast, following the River Person down the steps and deep below the Castle.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of December! Time for another update, this one being the Forging. <3 I hope to get to answering comments very soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

River Person was silent as the triad followed them into the deepest recesses of the Castle, the hooded monster opening the ancient stone door waiting at the bottom for the monsters. They opened it and gestured for Edge, Red and Sans to proceed before them. There was a moment’s hesitation before the monarchy stepped past the threshold. The sight that awaited them all caused them to gaze in open awe.

It was a deep cavern, reminiscent of Waterfall except everything here was amplified. The cave itself was vast, countless stones glowing here. Sans absently trailed his fingers up to touch the save star around his neck once he realized that these crystals were one in the same. They were bright, nearly difficult to look at. There had to be hundreds shining their golden light from the ceiling; the stones that shined in Waterfall also taking up the space between them, glowing more softly. In the middle of the room was an altar situated in the middle of a pool, a stone standing in the still water. The sun, moon and stars were displayed on the face of the rock.

The River Person entered the room and ushered them further, “do not be alarmed, this is a sacred place.”

“all of this about the sky, stars and otherwise… i didn’t realize monsters were so…spiritual?” Red hazarded, glancing at first his husbands and then the shrouded monster.

“They are ancient ways, tra la la.” River Person mused out loud, “bringing them back will be beneficial for all.”

Sans glanced back at the door that had been closed behind them, “is toriel not coming?”

“Your Adviser told me of your concerns, your Grace. The water has been infused with green magic to prevent anything bad from occurring during the Forging.”

The answer mollified Sans’ worries and they closed the distance between the door and the altar. As soon as Sans felt the brush of water against his bones; the accompanying warmth of healing magic forced a sigh from him. It eased the ache he didn’t realize he had in his body from straining himself with too much activity after being confined to the Royal Chambers. Edge and Red waded in with him; their expressions softening as the magic did it’s work. 

River Person stopped before the stone and motioned towards it, “please surround the Standing Stone, your majesties…”

The term was unfamiliar but the hooded monster hadn’t shown any reason to distrust them so far and Toriel wouldn’t allow them near if they weren’t trustworthy. The triad spread out in the knee-deep water; stopping to stand around the stone.

This close; Sans could make out intricate constellations on the rock-face he had studied in a human book. The sun and moon were opposite from each other, but seemed to be tied in the carved etching. The River Person nodded in satisfaction and left the pool, standing just outside the reach of the water. While the monsters wondered about the other’s actions; the triad kept their silence.

“This is an intimate occurrence, so I will only act as your guide. Once you are safely bonded with the Forging, I will leave the room.”

“Thank you,” Edge murmured, genuine gratitude in his ruby eye-lights. They were out of their element so the guidance was appreciated, as well as the privacy. The skeletons stood in a circle around the standing stone; the shallow water shifting against their movements being one of the only sounds in the cavern. The River Person folded their arms in front of them and began speaking in a measured tone.

“The Forging is the most sacred rite known to Monsterkind. Focus on the Standing Stone before you. Reflect on your intent, your emotions…how each of you synchronize with each other in the very core of your being…”

Sans’ eye-lights rested on the stone, idly tracing the constellations carved into the face of the rock. He quietly thought about the series of events that led him to this moment. His intent was solely on his love for the other two monsters. Before his gaze, the stars, moon and sun began to glow softly with the gold light similar to the save star around his vertebrae. The small skeleton’s eye-lights grew larger as Sans fell into a trance-like state; sockets lidding slightly. His worry about the rite going wrong faded. Everything became secondary; his entire being humming with the magic filling the cavern. It echoed with a strong pulse; slowly building in strength.

The sensation of the healing magic seeping into his bones didn’t even drag Sans’ focus away from what he had been instructed to do.

He felt safe.

Their children weren’t in danger.

The new monarch hardly noticed their souls drifting out from their bodies, something that would normally command all of their attention otherwise. The inverted hearts slowly pulled outward until they hovered together above the glowing Standing Stone. The River Person watched with avid attention, ‘checking’ each skeleton to make sure nothing was interrupting the ceremony. They especially lingered on their new Queen, the magic saturated water thankfully leveling out any possible danger. Their children weren’t threatened by the Forging so the monster watched until all three souls overlapped and became one in a brilliant burst of light.

The moment lingered and seeing nothing that would disrupt the rite, River Person left the cavern and waited outside the ancient stone door to offer the triad privacy.

Sans had never felt anything as raw as this in his whole existence. Even dying and the resets had not reached this level of intensity. He could feel everything that made up Edge and Red in this moment. His lidded eyes never strayed from the Standing Stone as he felt both monsters balking in shock and then return his own curiosity of the emotional feedback being joined like this afforded.

It was like they were all each other. There wasn’t a clear line separating them. It was very difficult to decipher where one of them began and where they ended… Sans felt momentary alarm over his soulings that was immediately echoed two times over before realizing they were shielded by this ceremony. His husbands quieted with relief after they realized collectively that pregnant monsters must have done this safely before them, but it wasn’t clear who had thought this in the first place.

A moment of quiet enjoyment in simply being connected like this passed before curiosity took over. Were they in danger? No, they weren’t. Worrying about three souls not being able to merge, especially with the aid of the healing water had been a foolish idea. They were perfectly safe.

They were already one.

It had happened before they even thought to think of it. This was pleasant. Sans could feel his love returned two-fold. They were safe and there was no hiding like this. …What else could they do? Everything was bared, which normally would cause Sans to panic. He had a lot of secrets but he couldn’t feel concern over them. In fact… This way…

Sans opened up his memories; allowing them to broadcast without hesitation to Edge and Red. It was liberating and he could feel their shock as his thoughts didn’t focus on the bad but on how his world was inherently good.

The pregnant monster focused on the cheerful neighborly greetings of Snowdin, the relaxing atmosphere of Grillby’s… How beautiful Waterfall was. How there was no doubt in his mind that his kin would not attack him or others. How safe it felt. 

The other two were in awe and from a flippant thought, it focused on his lost sibling, Papyrus. They tried to take it back when a bittersweet sadness came over Sans but he held them there gently, letting them know it was okay.

Their dynamic was studied with an appreciation that had Sans laughing out loud quietly. How he had raised his baby brother in this safe universe, had held down three jobs to provide for him. Papyrus’ carefree laughter, his insecurity of how other’s viewed him, his endless well of belief… There was a pang of loss from Edge and guilt from Red that Sans immediately soothed over.

His owns thoughts drifted curiously to how this had happened with them and only when they allowed him, Sans observed the rough start the two siblings had here. How Edge had slowly grown cold towards Red after the drug, how they had protected each other in their own way during Frenzy, how they had to put up a mask for the rest of the Underground but were still true to each other with a clear line they did not cross.

Sans was proud of them. 

They met that with confusion. 

They had done the best they could with what had been handed to them.

Their gratitude was true and clear; happy that Sans did not judge them. He soothed over their worries but when they tried to touch his memories on the resets; Sans gently closed that part off.

He didn’t want to think about it. They had a lifetime to soothe those hurts. 

Now wasn’t a time to linger on something they couldn’t change. They were Forging their souls together, bonded intimately. On remembering they were in the middle of a rite, Red wondered if they were expected to do something. Edge and Sans reflected it before casting about each other’s being.

No. There was nothing here besides each other. There wasn’t an air of anything being expected of them.

Time was hard to read now.

Had they been joined an instant or an eternity?

Was it truly done? 

They had each other’s vows at the Wedding, the Coronation marked them as the rulers of the Underground so.. Certainly they were already one and could separate to their own bodies…

Is that all that was expected?

Truly, there was heavy reluctance to part from being so intimate. But they couldn’t stay like this forever logically. They had new memories to make together. A life to live… Children to greet.

Sans gasped heavily as if surfacing from water; blown eye-lights trembling and growing smaller as the Standing Stone before him slowly grew dark; the sun, stars and moon fading to their original state. His gaze flickered upwards to find their overlapping souls gingerly separating.

His cyan soul no longer bore the heavy damage from resets, surrounded by two barely different hues of crimson. The colors didn’t sink into his trait, merely glowing around it like rays of the sun around the core of newborn star. The other two souls of his bond mates had a blue glow added to each other’s corresponding ruby color of Wrath.

When it sank back into it’s rightful place; Sans realized the emotional feedback was still present. It certainly wasn’t as strong but it was still noticeable. The water stopped glittering green as it sensed the safe return of his being and the small skeleton exhaled a slow breath.

He closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasant surprise echoing within his soul from Red and Edge.

It was done.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four of December! I didn't look this one over for typos, so if you notice anything, please tell me! I hope you enjoy the update!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Even though the day had been eventful in multiple ways; there was still one more thing that was expected of them tonight. Even though they had already consummated their relationship, Edge had wanted to do at least one thing right in waiting for tonight until he was with Sans again. The taller skeleton could feel desire radiating from his sibling whereas Sans was amused that he was keeping to this goal. 

He could also pick out a constant and faint wave of hunger from the pregnant Queen; likely his need for their magic.

Today had been very strenuous, after all. Though it hadn’t been ‘bringing down a tyrant’ difficult, Sans had been bedridden for the past week or so. Undyne offered him a sharp smile and a thumbs up before closing the door to the Royal Chambers. While it was slightly disconcerting that the guards outside their door would hear everything, it was more than worth it to ensure their safety. Red took a seat in the corner of their room with a huff, slowly unlacing his boots while offering his lovers a smoldering expression.

“Are you not going to join us on the bed, brother?” Edge questioned as he pulled the tunic from his rib-cage; smiling as that caused Sans to flush with magic. 

“i want to watch yer both before i join in.” The Hand murmured, leaning back in the chair to get comfortable and Sans shook his head ruefully; reaching up to take the crown from his skull. He blinked his eye-sockets and considered the piece of jewelry.

This was the first time the small skeleton had been able to stop and examine it.

It was a circlet spun out of gold. At least twenty pieces of gold had been melted down to create it. The metal was simple aside from where it was worked into an elaborate centerpiece that sat as the focal point. Crystals were worked into a circler design, showing off four sapphires as it spun outward into wings. Below that was three stones shaped in triangles that completed the Delta Rune. 

Two amethyst and one light blue stone.

Touched, Sans was slightly mortified when cyan magic welled into his eyes. He blinked them away and quickly took in both Edge’s and Red’s crowns that had been given to them during the Coronation. Red’s was thicker and looked like corded gold, the centerpiece showing off three thick rubies. What appeared to be a cloak and dagger was intricately worked between the stones in a complicated, knotting pattern.

Edge’s crown was the largest and appeared to have the most work put into it. It was made of bright gold, every inch of it’s surface covered with intricate swirls and knots. The band as well as the arches had rubies worked into it.

All in all, the Queen could tell a lot of thought had went into them. Setting his circlet to the side; the small skeleton watched with a flushed face as Edge stripped out of the last piece of clothing he still wore; the supple leather pants being tossed a bit carelessly to the side. Both sets of crimson eye-lights devoured the sight of Sans merely standing there, fidgeting before Edge took pity on their bond mate; gently sweeping the smaller skeleton up into his arms and closing the distance to the bed they shared.

Sans flushed as he was spread out against the sheets, his robes billowing out around him. Long, elegant phalanges began to gently work the soft silk open to bear his white bones and cyan ecto-body. The small skeleton’s eye-lights flickered over to discover Red watching with an intense expression before his attention moved back to their King. He would be embarrassed about already being wet… His pussy was slick with magic without even being teased but Edge was gazing down at him with such earnest desire that Sans couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than need.

The smaller skeleton reached up and wrapped his phalanges around Edge’s floating ribs, pulling his bond mate down until the tall monster was carefully flush with his ecto-body; the other’s long tongue delving into his mouth to claim it. The taste of his naturally sweet magic mixing with the slight spice of Edge’s had him moaning in response, eye sockets closing as their tongues slid together. Sans swallowed the excess needily; his mind slowly hazing into that pleasant state he had reached with both siblings previously.

Edge pulled back and smiled tenderly down at their Queen, finding Sans to be in that altered state from before.

His eye-lights sought his older brother’s, discovering Red’s hand burrowed down the front of his leather pants. His heated expression was locked on them as Red stroked him languidly; a low purr rumbling in his rib-cage. The younger skeleton smirked before his expression softened as his long phalanges trailed down Sans’ ecto-body; lingering on where the soulings were glowing beneath the magic flesh. It took some willpower to tear his eye-lights away from the sight before the King continued his path south until his fingers ghosted over the folds of cyan; smearing the wetness there into the sensitive flesh.

Sans keened softly, hips jerking into Edge’s long fingers as they began to burrow into his body. Edge gently worked the walls looser, stretching their Queen’s walls before pulling back; a tendril of blue magic connecting his fingers to the other’s hole before it broke off. Sans’ eye-lights were blown large as he made soft whimpering noises as Edge positioned his body carefully.

“here, edge…” Red murmured and the King halted as his older brother stood from the chair. Uncaring of his erection; the skeleton crossed the room while shedding his pants before climbing into their large bed. The Hand snatched the pillows from the top of the bed and surrounded their smallest lover with them, taking care to reinforce the soft swell of Sans’ belly before Red moved to the top of the bed; watching Edge rub his cock along their Queen’s soaked sex before slowly pressing into it.

“hah! nnnh!” Sans caught one of Edge’s floating ribs in his grip, the other being caught in Red’s as the skeleton leaned forward, making hushing noises as Sans thrashed in the pillows.

Red and Edge didn’t even get a chance to wonder why Sans reacted so strongly as their newly forged bond fed back the pleasure both Edge and Sans were feeling; swiftly joined by the Hand’s. It was indescribably powerful. The three-fold pleasure was backed by the Queen’s need for magic, causing Edge to seek an immediate rhythm that rocked the smaller body underneath him carefully. Red cursed and growled before throwing a leg over Sans’ skull; straddling their bond mate before being swallowed to the root in one go.

“fuck! ah~” Red kept still as Sans suckled his shaft with an eagerness that had him cursing openly; hips pressing closer as the other sucked him off. The pleasure was dizzying and felt like an endless echo as Edge thrust into Sans’ clenching pussy with a single-minded intent. Red cradled Sans’ skull, keeping his Queen at a safe angle and never pushing too much as the delirious monster worked his cock until Red teetered on that precipice; spilling into Sans’ mouth with a sharp cry the next instant.

But the pleasure wasn’t abating, merely spiraling upwards as Edge milked himself on the clenching passage that tightened on him. Red’s orgasm caused the King to shudder before grinding his pelvis into Sans’ soft ecto-body, his shaft twitching as thick ropes of red cum filled Sans’ up. 

Feeling like he would go mad if he didn’t seek some relief, the largest monster withdrew and held Sans’ body up so that his release wouldn’t be wasted; gravity keeping his magic inside the small monster. Sans keened around Red’s cock as the monster also withdrew, stroking himself to completion a second time and spilling into the eager mouth.

All three of them spent a long while simply catching the breath, still attempting to process how their soul bond had intensified everything before Sans sighed; small body shuddering as it consumed the offered magic. Edge carefully lowered their smallest lover safely back onto the mattress, noting that no excess drooled out of the other’s body. Red touched his forehead to Sans’ in a tender gesture as he got comfortable, smiling softly at Edge as the King pulled the blanket over all of them.

The new monarch was asleep within seconds; their souls pulsing in tandem and sending constant signals of safety and love between them.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of KR updates! This chapter hasn't been looked over for errors, so I hope there aren't too many! ^_^;;; I hope you enjoy!~
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

The next day marked the Royal Triad’s first day of rule. It was an important time for all of them and after getting a full run-down from Toriel; all of them were sequestered into the throne room. While the lack of golden flowers still bothered Sans, he couldn’t help but wonder where Flowey was. He hadn’t asked what had happened when the flower monster had detained Red and Edge but he doubted they had hurt him. The Queen made a mental note to keep an eye socket out for the flower before turning his attention back to the present. Red was at his left and Edge to his right, all of them sitting in patience as the Guard checked the line of monsters lined up to seek an audience with them.

Toriel had explained that this would foster good-will and would give the triad a better picture of how the Underground was faring as a whole. Their Adviser had the waiting line sort from poorest to most well-off, meaning that those in Snowdin and the Ruins were to be seen first while those that lived in the Capital would be seen last. The skeletons were in their full regalia and Edge waited a moment before nodding to the Dogi at the doors.

Dogamy and Dogaressa called out and the first monster came in, eyes darting all over the room before scrutinizing the Royal Triad. Sans recognized the bunny monster as the one who normally walked her younger brother, but that sibling had been absent here. He leaned forward as the bunny monster slowly knelt on one knee, skittish expression moving over their faces.

“Your majesties… I-I am merely one of eight children from my family. O-Only half of us made it to adulthood. Please h-hear my words.” She requested as her long ears pressed back, slight fear radiating off of her. Sans smiled at the bunny, exchanging a look with Edge before he received a nod. They had worked out this nonverbal system with Toriel this morning, choosing who would speak with whom without delaying the proceedings.

“what is your name?” Sans questioned and noticed that the bunny relaxed at his words, slight surprise taking over her features.

“It’s Vivian, my Queen.” The monster replied, her gaze moving instinctively down to the swell under his shimmering blue robes before flicking back up to Sans’ eye-lights.

“please tell us what you need without restraint, vivian. don’t sugarcoat your words or feel the need to beg. tell us your story.” He prompted and Vivian’s eyes widened before she bowed her head; gazing down at the scars on her arm.

“Your majesties, you are also from Snowdin so you must know of the climate there. What you may not know is that there is an organized ring of crime there. Sex workers and their masters. I have been selling my body to support my family since the shop and inn were taken from my sisters. They dusted my youngest brother when I tried to out their ring before. It is only that the knowledge that my remaining three siblings are here that I feel I can tell you this. I ask that we be given sanctuary in return for names.” Her body began quivering, as if waiting for harsh words and rejection.

Toriel’s gaze softened and she leaned down to whisper to Red, whose eye-sockets lidded in concentration. The bunny waited with a wide frightened gaze before the Hand leaned forward, exchanging a glance with his bond mates before speaking to Vivian.

“yer and yer family are permitted to stay within the Castle’s guest rooms. guards will be stationed outside yer quarters during yer stay here. upon being given the names, we discourage leaving the safety of these walls until i give word that every name has been brought to justice.” Red’s ruby eye-lights moved to his younger sibling and Edge mulled this over quietly before speaking up after a length of silence.

“Once you leave, we will send guards and laborers out with you and yours. Take back the Inn and Shop your family used to run in order to bolster the economy in Snowdin. You will be taxed fairly and will be provided with protection until the climate settles in the outskirts of the Underground. We will speak of what is expected of you at a later date. Is this agreeable?” 

Vivian’s eyes were wide, tears beginning to run down her face as her paws pressed to her mouth. She regained her composure before bowing as low as possible, “yes! Yes, that is agreeable! Thank you! Thank you, your grace! My Hand and my Queen!”

Toriel moved to the woman’s side and helped her up, briefly going back out the way she had entered before three monsters from their family were ushered away by R01. The goat woman offered them a warm smile before taking up her station once more before the next monster seeking an audience meekly entered. 

It seemed everyone from Snowdin had traveled to the Capital to see the new Monarch, each carrying a story of an organized crime cell that spanned from the Ruins to Hotland. Prostitution and drugs seemed to be the main issue and Sans was happy that none of the stories contradicted themselves. No one from the snow-covered region of the Underground was seeking power, merely trying to piece together their lives once more.

Only when citizens closer to the Core or the Capital itself began to speak did stories begin to cross; obviously embellished or made up entirely. Edge, Red and Sans did not give any tells away that they knew these words to be suspect; merely listening as Toriel took down their names. Dogaressa was called up halfway to take notes in Toriel’s stead’ the canine woman not saying a word as she scribed each monster’s tale.

There was a solid line between those that wished for the change the Triad brought and those that were merely playing the game of politics to further their own gain. Red’s pulsing eye-lights memorized these monsters faces; knowing that those from the Capital would hire lesser monsters to do their dirty work. His mind was already piecing together the power dynamics and laying them aside for later. As an assassin, he knew that some of these citizens would cause trouble for him.

Red knew that his bond mates were also drawing these parallels but he took special care to remember the names and faces before the hours ate away at the day. It was night in the Underground before their last audience member bowed shallowly and was escorted out. Sans appeared strained from the day and Toriel immediately strode to the pregnant skeleton to touch his crowned brow with her soft paw, channeling healing magic to ease his fatigue. He smiled up at her.

“thank you, tori.” He murmured as he stood from the throne, linking fingers with Edge as Red circled around to take his free hand.

“what a mess,” the Hand growled, rubbing his brow wearily before startling when their Adviser eased the tension in his magic as Toriel had done with Sans. Edge shook his head politely to decline Toriel’s offer at her questioning expression, appearing deep in thought as he walked the Castle halls with his bond mates and his Adviser. 

“It seems we have our work cut out for us.” The King finally murmured.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six of December daily updates for KR! Saturn will be looking over the next chapters for errors so hopefully the quality will go up! ^_^ Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

The next week was spent meeting with audiences, compiling a list of monsters who had outright lied to the new monarch and planning a time-line for reconstruction of both the Ruins and Snowdin. All of the paperwork was a bit of a pain but the formalities were becoming easier to handle, as well as the mannerisms. It now felt strange to imagine going back to how things used to be before they were crowned.

The structure was reassuring in a way and Sans was simply happy for the days to continue onto another; the time-line moving forward. Frisk was keeping their promise and that had the small skeleton smiling at odd intervals; much to his bond mates’ pleasure. He knew that they were both relieved at seeing him happy. Which was perfectly fine, Sans was starting to see both brothers relax into their roles and begin to hope for their future.

The skeleton absently stroked his swollen stomach over the blue silk of his robes; eye-lights tracking from side to side as he read over the latest missive from Snowdin. The contingent of Guards sent there were making progress with the sex trafficking issue and that brought some reassurance to the Queen. He hadn’t imagined the depths of depravity Snowdin had become victim to before Vivian and her clan outed the masters selling other monster’s bodies. Sans was just happy the list had been thorough.

Red was currently training with the Royal Guard and Edge was drawing up new laws with the counsel of monsters they had handpicked from the Capital; so that left him reading the reports and answering some missives. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t done already and the pregnant skeleton was inwardly thankful that previous neutral time-lines had prepared him for this.

There was a knock at the door and Sans’ eye-lights moved from the report. He folded it and placed it aside before calling out.

“you may enter!”

The doors were opened by R01 and R02, admitting two monsters that had Sans’ spine straightening in surprise. The four armed robot was trailing behind Alphys’ hunched frame and both monsters paused as the door was shut behind them. Despite this version of Alphys having done harm to him before via Frenzy, the small skeleton didn’t hold any ill will towards her. He smiled encouragingly at the timid scientist and robot; motioning for them to sit across from him.

“please, have a seat.” Sans offered and both Mettaton and Alphys exchanged a look before going to do just that.

His eye-lights gentled at their clear nervousness.

“alphys, you don’t have to be afraid. you as well, mettaton…or do you go by happstablook still?”

That garnered shocked expressions from both Royal Scientist and Mettaton.

“N-No, your grace. Mettaton is fantastic.” The robot answered in a more humble tone Sans have ever heard from the monster. Alphys smiled, still shaking despite his words of reassurance. Deciding to broach the topic now seemed best, so the small skeleton continued.

“i know you dosed me with frenzy, alphys. whether you were coerced to do so or not doesn’t matter now. as long as you never recreate the drug again and promise to do as we command, we will never abuse you or your career. do you trust me?” He asked gently. Alphys trembled, tears welling in her eyes before she sobbed openly; burying her face into her claws. Sans’ expression gentled and Mettaton gingerly used two of his arms to console his best friend.

“I-I-! Undyne t-told me you were g-good! I didn’t expect y-you to f-forgive me! P-Please a-accept my apologies, my Q-Queen!” Alphys was beside herself as she wailed and sobbed into her arms. Sans huffed in a good natured way. She really was just the same, wasn’t she…?

“you’re forgiven,” the pregnant skeleton murmured, “however, now that you are here i would like an overview of your current projects. did you continue with the dt experiments?”

The reptilian woman shot him a shocked look before trying to get herself under control, reminding Sans that Red had never been her co-worker here.

“H-How did you k-know about…?” She trailed off, curiosity and dread warring for dominance on her face.

Sans sat back with a patient smile, “i worked with the alphys of my universe, she was my colleague under doctor gaster. last i heard of her, she had done experiments on monsters that had fallen down with determination extract. these experiments failed and resulted in creatures called amalgamates. does this hold true here?”

Alphys startled and then nodded quickly, “y-yes! That is true! The Amalgamates currently reside in True Lab! S-So you were a s-scientist too? W-What did you m-major in?”

“Quantum Physics.”

Her eyes widened behind her swirled glasses, “W-WHAT?! Q-QUANTUM PHYSICS?!”

Sans winced a bit at her volume but merely nodded at her hasty apology, “and you majored in mechanical engineering, correct?”

“Yes,” the Royal Scientist answered quietly before tilting her head, “w-were you and your alphys…close?”

“i would consider her a friend, yeah,” the Queen answered softly before humming, “but i’m getting off track. what was the reason for your visit today?”

“O-Oh! Well, M-Mettaton would like t-to petition for a dedicated channel!” The woman rushed to get out before nodding to her robotic friend. Sans silently observed this alternate version of the Underground’s ‘Super Star’, discovering him to be a lot more calm than what he was used to. There also seemed to be a morose air about him. He reflected on how sensational his Mettaton had been but couldn’t see any of that type of behavior in this version of the robot.

“what would you be airing?” Sans questioned and Mettaton straightened.

“King Asgore did not allow me freely air what I wished. Alphys had to hack the network daily so I could show what I wanted. When my…services were required by the Crown; it was often to air executions and propaganda. I would like the freedom to air something more similar to what the humans display on the Surface. As well as covering news about what occurs Underground…” The robot patted Alphys’ shoulder with one of his hands before two of his arms crossed around his chest; mechanical eyes scrutinizing their new Queen.

Sans fell into quiet thought before nodding after a moment.

“if you promise to report news just as it is, with nothing added nor taken away…and have your media be both creative and uplifting; then your request will be granted.” Sans murmured. Mettaton’s eyes widened and one of his hands touched his metal breast-plate before he nodded solemnly.

“Would that be all, my Queen?”

Sans nodded with a smile.

“yes. i expect nothing more or less from you,” he confirmed. The robot exchanged a happy look with Alphys before the reptilian woman leaned forward with an anxious expression.

“There is o-one more thing I would like t-to request, your G-Grace?”

“what is it?” The skeleton questioned and she swallowed, her gaze darting down to the swell of his stomach before looking back into his eye-lights.

“I-I would be honored if you would accept me as your secondary mid-wife, my Queen!”

Sans was startled into quiet, blinking at the monster in confusion. Of course Toriel had offered to be his mid-wife but he had never thought Alphys would want to do so as well. Instead of judging her on this world’s merits, the Queen reflected on the personality traits of his own Alphys. Besides her being generally responsible in looking after the health of monster’s souls and the whole ‘shipping’ thing…

“may i ask why?” He questioned softly, a touch of confusion lighting his eye-lights. Alphys fidgeted.

“Wingdings and I were close when he was alive… I could understand his sign language but I wasn’t able to read the symbols. I know that he somehow created Red and Edge. There is a lot…of journals and documentation he left behind,” she paused before meeting his shocked expression, “I was never a-able to help either brother and I couldn’t save him so…so helping you now? Bringing more of your monster genus into the Underground…? I think that would have made Gaster happy. Please allow me to be your mid-wife with Toriel? I can bring the stuff that belonged to Gaster if you give me a few weeks to sort them? It would be an honor…”

Sans quietly allowed this information to sink in before he nodded, smiling tentatively.

“i…i would like that, alphys.”


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of KR updates is now complete! ^_^ This chapter was beta'ed by the lovely Saturn! Thank you for your hard work!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update! Thank you so much!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

It was nearly two and a half weeks from that meeting with the Royal Scientist that Sans noticed his ecto-stomach had grown a bit rounder. While it didn’t hinder his movements and his clothing didn’t need to be altered, the magic flesh was more sensitive than usual. The two soulings within were healthy and bright, though the younger twin was still alarmingly small in comparison with their older sibling. He had been unable to attend to his duties today due to having the first spell of morning sickness Sans had experienced in a while. Dogaressa kept him company in the Royal Chambers as he rested; exhaustion pulling at his features.

“Your pups are alright, Sans. They smell healthy,” Dogaressa told him with a gentle smile. It quieted his worry and the small skeleton returned the gesture before the door opened; drawing both of their gazes. Toriel swept into the room and met Sans’ gaze.

“Your Grace, may I have the room?”

Sans exchanged a glance with Dogaressa before nodding, “certainly.”

The canine monster stood and bowed deeply to the small skeleton before taking her leave from the room, immediately on the search for Dogamy, as Toriel waited for the doors to close behind them. Her ruby eyes met his and the Boss Monster smiled gently before crossing the distance between them and sitting in front of Sans.

“How are you feeling today, my Queen?” She questioned.

Sans smiled ruefully.

“the twins are getting a little heavier but i’m still okay. i completed all missives yesterday so i seem to have a day off unless you’re here with more work,” there was a cross between amusement and fatigue in the skeleton’s eye-lights that had Toriel stifling laughter with a paw.

“Oh no! I am afraid I do have a little assignment for you!” Sans groaned but she continued, “this came from Doctor Alphys today…”

The pregnant monster perked up as the goat woman fished out a worn looking journal from her robes and handed it across to him. Sans paged it open, eye-sockets widening at the font there. His gaze darted back up to Toriel.

“wingdings?” He questioned and she inclined her head.

“Yes. Although we could not read it, this was the only object the Royal Scientist found among Gaster’s belongings that seemed personal in nature. Shall I leave you to it then,” Toriel questioned and Sans nodded before she shot him a stern look, “do not forget to eat, your Grace.”

“yes, m'aam,” Sans answered in amusement and the goat woman huffed before smiling gently.

“I will have someone come by later with something suitable. Please take your time. I will alert you if anything needs your attention,” the Adviser stood and inclined her head respectfully before leaving him alone to study the journal.

His eye-lights stayed on the closed door for a moment longer before Sans turned his attention back to the old journal. Its pages were yellowed, the ink faded but it was thankfully still very much readable. Silently, the skeleton began to read the WingDings.

-The year is 19XX. My name is Doctor WingDings Gaster. I am employed under King Asgore as the Royal Scientist. Monsterkind has been sealed under Mount Ebott for eight hundred years, and during our imprisonment Underground, the change in our nature as a species is quite marked. However, that is neither here nor there. I plan to keep this journal concerning a personal experiment that at the very least will be helpful in continuing the skeleton genus of monsters. The only record of it shall be in this journal and kept secret from everyone that cannot read this cipher.-

Sans paused and took a moment to double-check his translation. It sounded like Gaster was going to reproduce but if their universes were similar in this aspect… His eye-lights returned to the worn pages.

-Day XX 19XX: I have successfully drilled out the bone from both of my palms. Keeping them from dusting was a simple matter of storing them within concentrated magic. I took a few days to recover before extracting two pieces from my soul. I have diluted it several times and decided to focus on one sample at a time. Further results will be noted as I see fit.-

…So, had this been the same as both him and Papyrus? Their Gaster had created them in a similar manner. He turned a page and scanned the text before halting.

-Day XX 19XX: Subject 01 has been stable for nearly two months so I had found it safe to continue with Subject 02. I made an error in pushing ahead. I should have used more patience. Proximity with the second forming Souling caused 01 to destabilize and shrink. I had planned for these Soulings to be born via artificial means, but I had no choice but to form an ecto-body around them both to stabilize 01. The organic means have saved both Soulings but I shall have to keep extra caution from now on. Certainly, it is strange that I am both sire and bearer, but losing 01 and 02 was not an option.-

…this was-! The Queen sat up straighter and began reading voraciously; eager to learn everything he could.

-Day XX 19XX: It has been approximately two weeks since I began to carry 01 and 02 by organic means. Both Soulings have their prolific shape and are flourishing. I wish I could say the same for myself as I have been suffering from what is known as ‘morning sickness’; which is a horribly ill-named symptom of pregnancy because it can happen anytime. From my own memory, when there were more skeletons alive, 01 was around the age where an ecto-body would have formed naturally on the mother. 02 is forming rapidly and is larger than o1. My hypothesis is due to the near collapse of the Souling is that they both stabilized each other. Even though 01 is two months older, both Soulings are now identical in their development.-

-Day XX 19XX: I am now three months along. I did not leave a record here as our King has become more vehement in the manufacture of Frenzy. It is harder to keep the children secret, so I sought out Tuffet to create clothing that is infused with magic specifically to distract the observer from looking at the visible swell in my mid-section. Thus far, it has worked splendidly. While I am disheartened at Asgore’s actions, I have garnered my own Hope from this secret experiment. I will tinder my resignation and go into hiding around the five-month mark, the time in which most skeleton monsters give birth.-

Sans paused, happy to have a clear timeline now. He was roughly two and a half months, so the Queen was already half-way through his pregnancy. While that was long in terms of a monster, it was shorter than a human’s.

A slight thrill coursed through his soul that was faintly echoed by curiosity from Edge and Red.

In another two and a half months time, they would be greeting their children. Sans absently sent happiness through the shared bond with his lovers and refocused on the journal.

-Day XX 19XX: I have decided to name the Soulings. 01 shall be called Sans and 02 shall be Papyrus. Those are respectable fonts for a skeleton. I have also picked up an irritating habit of craving strawberry jelly. I am grateful for my salary or else I would not be able to afford the amount my body commands. It is quite…troublesome as I have never had a preference of sweets until lately.-

-Day XX 19XX: It is only a few more weeks until Sans and Papyrus will be born. I have become very emotionally charged and have formed ecto-breasts in order to feed the infants until they can consume magic infused drink. After this they-

The journal abruptly ended there and Sans exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Why did the journal end here? The Queen knew for a fact that Edge and Red had been born safely, so there were at least a few weeks missing from the Royal Scientist’s documentation of his pregnancy… Sans shut the journal and considered it with soft eye-lights. The small skeleton would have to ask Toriel if she knew what fate had met Gaster. He already knew that his bond mates had grown up homeless but if anyone knew who had cared for them as infants…that was uncertain.

Gaster had been both sire and mother in this universe.

While only Sans could read WingDings, it was possible someone could teach themselves if very determined. He stood and walked over to the magic fire in the hearth that Toriel had started, hugging the journal to his chest before dropping it into the red flames. The journal blackened and caught, slowly being eaten up until it was nothing but ash. Calm eye-lights watched the process silently before Sans sighed. As much as he had wanted to keep it, there was still the possibility someone could read the origins of his bond mates and try to use it against them.

They were already fighting an uphill battle and the Queen wouldn’t want to keep anything that may cause them trouble later. Sans turned away from the crackling flames and returned to the sitting area; getting comfortable before losing himself in thought. One of his hands laid on the swell of his belly before he smiled. They would be greeting their children sooner than Sans had thought.

At least he had some good news to share with his King and Hand when they joined him later.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update for day 8! Beta'ed by the lovely Saturn! I hope you enjoy! ^_^
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

It had been exactly one month after the Royal Wedding when Sans heard some ground being displaced in a way that would alarm him back in his universe but not in this one. Lesser shot him a look. Having halted shortly after their Queen had slowed to a stop. Inclining his skull and offering the canine monster a reassuring pat; he asked for the guard to stand-by. Sans had been walking the halls just to get a change of scenery and he rounded the nearest stone column to find Flowey waiting for him there.

“i’ve been wondering where you’ve been,” Sans murmured softly to the flower monster, who was looking over him appraisingly.

“Well, not everyone is holed up in the castle. It was harder to get in here than usual. Your guards are on-point...” Flowey muttered, gaze lingering on his stomach before moving back up to his face. “So, you’re the Queen of the Underground now? I wouldn’t have thought you the type…even if I am more familiar with the other Sans.”

“he goes by red now,” the skeleton told the flower softly, "besides, i have some practice with the administration side of ruling from some of the resets back home.”

Flowey’s expression softened, “things were rough on you, huh?”

Sans chose not to comment but merely offered the barest of nods. One of Flowey’s leaves twitched and he leaned upon his stem; attention now fully on the swell of the Queen’s stomach.

“I’ve… it’s been a long time since I have seen a pregnant monster…” Flowey murmured. The small skeleton blinked his eye-sockets in surprise; Flowey struck him as more of a child, even more so than the one of his universe.

“where did you see a pregnant monster?”

The face on the blossom startled before Flowey’s petals drooped, “It was a long time ago, Sans. M-Maybe one day I will tell you but… for now, I wanted to thank you. For getting Frisk out of the Underground safely.”

Though the subject changing was obvious, Sans wouldn’t press. Especially with how heavy the flower’s tone had gotten, “it was the right thing to do. i never thanked you for keeping red and edge out of harm’s way. i know it wasn’t easy on your part to keep them distracted and the tactics used were distasteful.”

Flowey frowned, “Yeah, I didn’t like tricking them that way.”

“i didn’t either…” Sans responded softly, reflecting on just how different Flowey was in this universe. His own was a nightmare, sadistic when bored and downright malicious in general. The Queen wondered why this was before the flower was speaking again; drawing his attention back to the present.

“If it isn’t a problem, can I ask a favor?”

Even though Sans knew that Flowey was peaceful, there was still the barest of tension running through his bones as he nodded.

“Can…can I be their friend?” Flowey questioned, “w-when they are born, of course!”

Sans stared down at the flower, completely surprised. Flowey’s blossom colored when Sans's jaw parted slightly from the question

“I-I got used to Frisk being here that's all! It’s lonely without them! You can say ‘no’! You don’t have to look at me like-”

“sure.”

Flowey shut up, gaping up at him.

“You… I can?”

Sans wasn’t certain why but he was already nodding his permission despite his own past with his Flowey. For some reason, he trusted this alternate. The way Flowey spoke and behaved touched on something deep in his soul.

“when they are big enough, you can even play together. you did a good job of protecting frisk, so you strike me as someone who could be a good friend,” Sans smiled, but it soon fell when large tears began falling down the flower’s face; the expression pulling into something frightfully familiar before the other disappeared underneath the soil.

Sans stared at the displaced soil in surprise; eye-lights tiny and trembling. For a moment there… Flowey had almost looked like Toriel. The skeleton didn’t think it was a form of mimicry either. He straightened and returned to Lesser Dog, whose tail began wagging happily as the Queen fell into step with him, hand under his chin while appearing thoughtful.  
Of course, he had tried to figure out where the Flowey of his own universe had come from. It had been clear that he wasn’t a monster and didn’t possess a soul. However, the resets caused by the flower had caused Sans to stop his investigation into Flowey’s origins. Whenever Sans felt like he had nearly solved that mystery; time would be turned back further, as if punishing the monster for his actions.

So Sans had stopped trying.

But now…

The Queen made a mental note to speak to Alphys in private when he had time. Besides, Flowey showing a tie to Toriel just now, science seemed like the only thing that would be able to create such a being. The pregnant skeleton hadn’t even bothered to see if there were any other differences. His meetings before now with the flower had been short and they hadn’t been in an encounter together… so Sans didn’t know if this flower was soulless.

Having a soul would definitely explain why Flowey was kind in this universe.

Still… He could only file that away for later beside all the other tasks expected of him. At least Sans didn’t have to worry about Flowey harming him, his bond mates, or his children. Which was a small victory with so much else needing his attention. It felt like he rarely saw his lovers since their wedding night. Toriel had reassured him that the first two months were busy but after that, things would calm down.

The Queen was grateful, seeing as their children would be born shortly after. Their Adviser and Counsel would take over most of the work from then on out with only the most important tasks requiring any of their intervention.

Sans wondered what Red was up to today before continuing his walk with Lesser Dog keeping an eye on their surroundings.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day nine of the updates! Beta'ed by Saturn! ^_^ I hope you continue to enjoy the story!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Pulsing eye-lights scanned the dismal craggy setting of Waterfall as the Hand listened to Undyne briefing the contingent of Royal Guards. Red had the hood of his black robes pulled up, arms crossed over his chest as he extended his magic as he had been taught. It was a curious sensation, nowhere near as strong as the feedback he got from Sans and his brother through their soul bond but… it was similar to how it felt. The skeleton had learned this skill from Gerson.

Where Sans had the brute strength of being the Judge, Red had discovered his fount of magic was better suited to perception.

It was like he was the rock being dropped into still water. The ripples of his magic that met his surroundings while feeding information back to his soul. Combined with his ability to teleport, Red was an amazing contender to be the best assassin monsterkind had seen in ages. A hostile soul touching his seeking magic would burn like an actual flame; alerting him far before anything else. It did have a limited range, but where he could reach was respectable.

Like this, Red didn't feel powerless in protecting his bond mates. It had taken him a bit to acknowledge he didn't feel adequate next to Sans’ ability, but now the skeleton felt reassured that he was able to hold his own.

Still…

What a fucking mess. Red hadn't known the depth of organized crime that was running rampant in the Underground. Even with Vivian and her living siblings providing all the names, loyalty and fear were delaying their progress. Moral was shaky, the transition from the familiar to the new was slow going, and many of the monsters scurried away in fright at the first sign of the Royal Guardsman. The denizens thought they were going to be killed every time they saw him and thankfully, Undyne was keeping her short temper in check.

The Hand was an assassin, but his main function now was to act in tandem with the Captain, and the long and short of it was that they weren't going to kill anyone. Even if they withheld information out of fear.

But that was to be expected of Asgore, and they weren't anything like the tyrant. If they slipped even once, they would lose the fragile trust of their citizens and everything they have accomplished would instantly be demolished.

The clanging of armor was more than enough of an indication of Undyne's approach, pulling Red from his thoughts, but continued to keep up his pulsing scans regardless.

“We aren't making any headway, Red. Can I see that fucking list again?”

The skeleton reached into his robes and withdrew the long list of members involved in the prostitution ring. Her single golden eye scanned it rapidly as Red watched, most of his attention on the feedback from his magic.

Undyne growled under her breath, “I feel like we should have half of these assholes in the bag by now. Where the hell are they hiding?”

Red’s sharp teeth pulled down in response. That was strange; Not one of the criminals had been seen while they had approached citizens with questions. There were only so many places down here to hide… The Hand’s eye-lights glowed in frustration as he considered the problem before scowling. There was one place, though it was dangerous for both the criminals and the Guard, but even more dangerous to be left unchecked.

“they’re in the tunnels,” he hissed lowly so that only Undyne could hear. The Royal Captain's eye snapped to the monster, widening in shock.

“That's insane! No one was able to safely map them out without getting lost and dusting. It's suicide!”

Red could already see the wheels turning in Undyne's head. She knew he was right. The aquatic woman was just trying to weigh both the risks and benefits that would cause anyone to brave the maze that ran deep into the ground, many thinking they went deeper than the waterfalls. The tunnels winding below had taken too many lives; Explorers, curious children, and the unfortunate soul to accidentally wander within were never heard from again.

The Captain frowned, “We would need confirmation before even thinking of going into the labyrinth. If they ARE holed up down there, they easily have the advantage.”

Red nodded grimly, issuing a frustrated breath of air.

“let's regroup,” he muttered and Undyne straightened and placed a fist across her chest.

“My Hand!”

Red listened to Undyne start yelling orders, most of his attention on his magic and the slight concern coming through his soul bond. He sent a pulse of reassurance to his lovers before trailing behind the Captian.

Red’s magic flared up suddenly, crimson smoke blazing below his hood from his eye socket. “eight o clock!” he screamed, piercing through the mutter of his subordinates. As one, the contingent whirled in that direction to cut off what would have been a surprise attack.

A group of eight monsters engaged them viciously. Red absently sent alternating waves of soothing sentiment followed by alarm, a feeling that would warn his bond mates of an encounter. He knew Edge and Sans were giving their link to Red their entire focus now.

Red threw up a wave of bones to separate the attacking monsters from his allies.

“take down their hp! don't kill them!”

There was a subtle shift in intent, alerting him that some monsters had forgotten they didn't kill on sight anymore. He growled, cutting off both sides of the cavern with sharp bones, caging their battle inside. Two short bones with sharp tips phased into his hands as he blocked an oncoming swing, meeting the monster's enraged gaze over his magical constructs. The other had intended on killing him in one hit but was quickly denied that satisfaction.

Taming his own emotions, the Hand slowly shaved down the others HP. His dual conjurations bit into the monster’s flesh until they were panting for breath.

“give up! we’ll spare yer life!” 

The monster snarled at his promise, appearing torn as his HP hit the single digits. Red tapered his Intent but instead of accepting his mercy...

The monster threw himself over the edge, into the Falls. Sockets widening, Red lurched over the rail to peer down into the darkness. The gruesome sound of a body hitting rock face multiple times before silence shook Red’s soul.

Was it really that bad, that an enemy would fall to their death before trusting them?

“My Hand!”

The skeleton straightened to face Undyne, his black robes slick with the water spray off the falls. Two monsters were holding their hands up in surrender, appearing nearly out of their mind with fear as the Guard corralled them.

Red met the Captain halfway, expression carefully blank as the violent Intent faded from the air.

“Yours?”

“threw himself over the falls.”

The aquatic woman's expression tightened.

“We managed to capture a few. No one was murdered but it was a close call,” her only good eye locked onto Red’s face, “thanks to you, your majesty.”

Red pushed away from the normal flustered reaction he wanted to give in order to focus on sending reassurance to his sibling and Sans. He nodded curtly once his bond mates were calm once more before closing the distance to their new captives.

They were almost children, barely to adulthood. Both of them were distinctly aquatic in appearance. Kneeling down to be on their level, the skeleton continued searching for any sign that he knew them, yet he quickly realized he had never seen them before. 

“are yer gonna cooperate?” The Hand asked in a low tone.

“Are you going to kill us??” The female that looked like a cross between Shyren and Aaron shot back as her companion cowered.

Red frowned.

“no. we aren't asgore, yer gonna be taken to the castle for questioning,” The skeleton answered.

The smaller boy cringed, “we won't survive the walk.”

“yer will,” Red jerked his chin and Undyne let him snag her arm before he grabbed both prisoners, “i promise. march to the castle!”

They disappeared as the Hand teleported directly to the dungeons.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of updates! Beta'ed by Saturn! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Being King of all Monsters was very different than what Edge had envisioned, not that it was too difficult or that the skeleton disliked it. In fact, he very much enjoyed passing laws and seeing the progress. His new duties, however, meant that he barely got to see Sans and Red.

He could feel them constantly through their soul bond and that was probably the only reason Edge could deal with the separation. The thought that the Counsel and their Adviser would be ready to take over for them when their babybones were due helped him on especially hard days.

Edge was also personally seeing to the grooming of trustworthy monsters Toriel had selected and was currently sitting in on the Counsel of Six, a number specifically chosen due to the number of souls required to break the Barrier. Seven seemed to be a symbolic and powerful number, after all.

“The social climate in New Home is at an all-time high. We are working to break the previous caste system Asgore had put into practice,” the Astigmatism called Igma reported. “The working and noble classes are now observing contracts and payment as requested. There have been a few instances of disquiet but nothing to an alarming degree.”

“How many noble families disputed the new law?” Edge questioned, sitting at the end of the stone table, the seats reserved for Red and Sans beside his own sitting empty. Toriel was the closest to his right, watching the proceedings with calm crimson eyes. Igma shuffled through their papers, their slightly bloodshot pupil scrutinizing the writing.

“Of the twenty noble families, four spoke against the new rule. Their employees have not had the opportunity to sign a contract in exchange for their services.”

Long fingers steepled in front of his sharp teeth as the King considered the issue, eye sockets narrowing in contemplation.

Changing things in the Capital was a more controlled situation. The Underground was another beast altogether. When monsters had paid their respects, it had been crystal clear which individuals they had to monitor.

So while he handled the finalizing of most aspects, Sans worked inside the castle on administrative duties, and his older brother was spanning out across the more dangerous areas. Edge would have been worried if he hadn't seen Red’s new proficiency under the Hammer of Justice himself.

“We have assigned two guards that worked faithfully under the Hand as surveillance, your Majesty,” the Parsnik that was in charge of Intelligence spoke up softly. Edge inclined his skull slightly in approval, the rubies on his golden crown catching the light.

“Very good,” that was all they could spare and it was adequate, “moving along to the next topic, how are my people taking to the Old Ways being reinstated?”

Toriel sat up in interest, concentration moving to the Whimsalot they called Lancel. The winged monster nodded, “Teachings that Advisor Toriel has provided are open to the public. Since there was no pressure or expectation to visit the Temple, it seems as though curiosity has led many to begin studying,” the Whimsalot's soft voice assured before continuing, ”and given time, the Old Ways should provide comfort and additional structure to our kind while we wait for the Angel to return.”

Edge hadn't had time to study the Old Ways, but from the little he had seen of it, it was something he would study when things were safer and he had ample time. The tall skeleton had only seen a naked display of how things used to be during the Forging and attempting to reignite ancient and innate magic was something the monarch was interested in.

“Expecting too much change at once will only harm us at this stage,” Toriel stated. Edge leaned forward, turning his attention to the Knight Knight that stood at his informant in place of Undyne, who had outright refused a seat on the Counsel. “Have the prisoners from Waterfall provided any leads on the Crime Ring?”

The monster within the massive suit of armor gathered their thoughts before speaking in a rumble, “Questioning them has been difficult, my King. They are borderline feral from Frenzy.”

Edge straightened, his eye-lights shining brightly in the voids of his skull as his eye sockets narrowed. The rest of the Counsel shifted in discomfort and agitation.

“Frenzy?”

The Knight Knight nodded silently.

“I had thought all means to create that horrid drug had been destroyed recently?” The Boss Monster questioned. Toriel did not mention it being connected to Alphys or Sans.

“They are young monsters but as you have stated, Adviser, it was a recent occurrence that we combed the Underground once more for the illegal substance.”

Alphys nodded rapidly from her place at the stone table, “I-I burned everything I had that a-aided in the creation of F-Frenzy, Your M-Majesty. I had the l-last known batch and it has been similarly d-destroyed.”

“Why were the group of monsters that attacked my Hand and Captain so feral that they leaped to their deaths? We cannot rule out the fact that there still may be a manufacturer below Waterfall.” Edge noted that Alphys appeared especially ashamed at his words.

She had been pardoned for her past crimes, including those against Sans, but it was clear the reptilian woman still shouldered that guilt. Her aid in the creation of Frenzy weighed heavily on the Royal Scientist. It had accelerated their species' decline into destruction. Despite that, it was apparent that Alphys wished to atone for the damage she had done.

“I-I am putting together a m-mechanism that w-will be able to s-scan the area below the Falls. That w-way we will at least h-have some form of being able to navigate them,” the monster scientist hurried to assure Edge. The King offered her a slight nod of approval, which seemed to ease her nerves. There would always be a small part of the tall skeleton that didn’t trust Alphys, but that was due to a personal matter. Everything indicated that she was trying to make amends and Edge would give Alphys the benefit of the doubt. But only once.

At least he knew that Undyne was backing the scientist…

“How soon will this device be ready?” The tall skeleton questioned and Alphys smiled shakily.

“A-At least a month, your G-Grace. Apologies for t-the slowness.”

He waved off her concerns, “I would rather have a working model than something rushed. Take extra care to make sure your scanner works. That is all I expect from you.”

Alphys appeared reassured at his words.

Edge’s ruby eye-lights scanned the Counsel, “Is there any further issues to be brought to my attention?” His question was met with a series of short consideration before the meeting was adjourned. The Patriarch watched the monsters leave before his soul reached outward to touch on his connection with Red and Sans. Emotions and hints of feedback pulsed back at Edge. Red was in the Dungeons, in good health but sour mood as he dealt with their prisoners. Sans was currently resting; his dreams sending a faint positive warmth to both himself and his sibling.

Their connected souls soothed Edge’s worry and he quietly gathered the paperwork on today’s meeting, completing it before moving on to review the new laws waiting to be put into place. Being King was busywork but the skeleton wouldn’t have it any other way. Their future was looking to improve from his new family’s station.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of updates! Thank you so much for all of your comments! I am gonna have to spend awhile catching up when I am not so busy. ^_^ Beta'ed by Saturn, thank you for your hard work. <3 
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Undyne kept a sharp eye on their new recruits, arms crossed over her chest as she watched them train. It would almost be funny if they weren’t hurting for some seasoned warriors that could hold their own. While the aquatic woman appreciated that they didn’t kill indiscriminately any longer it was difficult to level the skill versus just grinding out some LOVE. Brute strength had usually covered lack of experience. Skill, as well as the assurance that their guards were absolutely loyal, was too much of a rarity nowadays.

Undyne had lost nearly half of her able-bodied warriors during the transition after Asgore. The monsters with higher LV had turned out either unable to cope with the change or too unstable. So that left her with working their trainees from scratch while unsure if she had just lost patience for stumbling recruits. Still… She was Captain and was responsible for them, no matter how infuriatingly new they were.

Undyne sighed as two of the youngest members began fighting in earnest instead of a friendly spar.

“HALT!”

She paced towards them and they hurriedly snapped into a clumsy salute, as if forgetting entirely that their Captain was watching them train, “WE ARE BETTER THAN PETTY SKIRMISHES! YOU ARE PART OF THE GUARD NOW. DON’T SHAME OUR MONARCHY WITH SUCH FUCKING ABYSMAL BEHAVIOR OR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!”

The entire line barked out a solid, “YES, CAPTAIN!” in response, but Undyne felt the beginnings of a headache. It was like babysitting a bunch of angry teenagers. Perhaps she should ask Sans if he couldn’t speak to the recruits? Despite looking soft, their Queen definitely had this air of something that ignited feelings of awe and loyalty. Maybe she could use that somehow…

“Captain!”

Undyne blinked at the call from R02 and straightened upon seeing the quiet guard escorting a very familiar monster. Inwardly, she grimaced at the thought that Grillby was here to call in his debt but grinned sharply to cover her first instinct.

“So you don’t show up for the Coronation or Wedding, but show your mug now?!” She snapped out as she closed the distance between herself and the elemental, still keeping back a bit because of how their aquatic and fiery natures didn’t mix. It was uncomfortable being too near the other’s flame, no matter how low he kept it.

The bartender silently regarded her before taking in the recruits with a thoroughness that nearly had Undyne demanding why Grillby was here after so much time. But she was rewarded for her trouble when the whites of the other’s eyes focused in on her completely.

“Running the only successful business in Snowdin will cause that,” the indigo elemental answered shortly. Undyne’s teeth clenched tightly together as she held onto her patience, urging Grillby to continue with her sole goldeneye.

“So…” She urged, “your reason for being here is...?”

A smirk answered her troubles and Undyne began wondering why strangling the man in front of everyone training would be a bad idea.

“I am calling in the debt you owe me,” Grillby stated curtly and became all too silent once more. The Captain barely restrained from smacking her own face in exasperation; conversing with the bartender was like pulling teeth to her.

“AND?!” The aquatic woman questioned roughly, internally daring the elemental to try something on her training grounds so she would have an excuse to kick his ass all the way back to his beloved business. Grillby had donated quite a bit of gold to their cause that had been prematurely cut, not that he or anyone outside of the operation knew that the gold had been put to other purposes besides taking down Asgore. No use overthrowing a Tyrant that had already been KO’ed…

“I want a private audience with the Queen."

The Royal Captain blinked her single iris rapidly as Grillby’s words slowly sunk in, “Pardon?”

Thousands of gold pieces had been given to them by the elemental and all that Grillby was asking for in return was seeing Sans? Tensing, her posture shifted into aggression, “If you think getting close his Highness will allow you a cheap shot then-”

“Do you think me as a fool?” Grillby interjected smoothly before lowering his cultured voice, “the rest of the Underground may buy that our Hand and Queen are separate people but I know better.”

Undyne glared before silently staring the other monster down. Of course, he would realize. Grillby had known the skeleton siblings nearly their entire lives. Red’s name changing along with the Queen claiming the name the Hand was previously known by… She huffed before scrutinizing the elemental.

“And if I don’t let you see our Queen, you will tell the entire Underground what exactly?”

The bartender stared at the aquatic woman in silence before huffing a breath, “Nothing. I simply want a conversation and to see with my own eyes why monsters speak of our Queen with softened voices.” He inclined his head to stare at their 'sky', “now are you going to grant my request, or do I ask you to repay every piece of gold I gave to you and yours?”

Ouch.

“I will escort you myself personally,” Undyne muttered, fins drooping before calling the training session to its end. The trainees appeared endlessly grateful they were finished and hurried away from their Captain after saluting respectfully.

Undyne gritted her teeth and motioned for Grillby to accompany her. Shockingly, he fell into step without complaint and it seemed as though his body temperature was being kept at an all-time low. The sounds of Undyne’s metal armor and his leather clothing shifting was the only sound between them as the aquatic woman made a bee-line for the Counsel chamber, and while there wasn’t an official meeting in progress, she knew that their Adviser and Queen took lunch together around this time. It almost caused Undyne to smile before she caught it.

It was more like Toriel doted over Sans while making sure he ate at the same time. Her shift in expression had been noted by the indigo elemental but he kept his silence as they traversed the Castle. Once outside the heavy wooden doors, Undyne held up a hand before knocking firmly. 

“enter!” Sans called after a moment of silence, most likely nonverbally questioning Toriel with his eyes if anyone was to be expected. Undyne straightened unconsciously and entered ahead of the bartender, who waited just out of sight as she announced him.

“Grillby, bar owner of Snowdin, is here to request a private audience with you, my Queen,” Undyne inclined her head and wondered if she should apologize for the unplanned arrival. Sans and Toriel shared a glance that the Captain admired quietly, an entire conversation done in seconds before the pregnant monster turned his full attention back to Undyne.

“please, show him in,” the Queen murmured and Toriel stood to take a more formal position behind Sans as the flame elemental walked into the room. Toriel pinned Undyne with a firm stare that the Captain recognized, so she shut the door behind her and took up position by the door.

Sans’ soft eye-lights rested on the alternate version of his friend, “i imagine you have come here for answers.”

The bartender stiffened before the line that marked his mouth smoothed out into an appreciative smile, “right to the point, I can respect that.”

“you’re a monster of few words.” The Queen returned simply and the elemental cocked his head to the side.

“This is something you have learned second-hand, your Majesty?”

“no, i know from personal experience.”

Toriel and Undyne straightened in shock while Sans merely stared at the silent elemental, whose full attention was on the royal. There was a long drawn out moment between them before Grillby spoke, “please, explain.”

Sans inclined his head, “certainly, i must ask if you came here with these questions yourself or-?”

“The questions are my own. There are no rumors you have to concern yourself with,” the bartender reassured. “So may I speak freely?”

“yes.” Their Queen leaned forward and rested his cheek against one of his hands in a relaxed air. This helped everyone in the room relax as the tension diluted.

“Very well. I want to know where you came from. I saw the destruction you caused and was paid for silence on the matter. Why did an old friend change his name along with his brother? Who are you?” The indigo bartender asked, dropping any decorum in his bluntness. Sans considered the elemental before smiling.

“i came from another underground more peaceful than here. i’m sans, just not the one you know.”

Grillby stood in stunned silence, searching for any hint of a lie within the words before speaking again in a near quiet whisper, “…this is how you're so akin to what we used to be?”

“yes,” Sans answered softly, knowing full well that Grillby was one of the few monsters in both universes that had seen the Surface and had taken part in the Monster/Human war. It spoke volumes with how sensitive the elemental had to be in order to sense that in his magic from across the room.

“You knew another me, correct? To have this sense of... familiarity?” The Queen nodded and the bartender shifted his posture, “…so you know why I am really here?”

Toriel and Undyne exchanged a glance before Sans answered calmly, “you’re here for fuku.” The elemental hissed in a hot breath before nodding to show that Sans was correct, disbelief and hope mingling in his normally impassive expression. The skeleton’s eye-lights gentled, one of his hands resting on the swell of his ecto-belly out of instinct.

“you don’t have to use the debt we owe you to buy protection for your daughter, grillby. that isn’t how it works. at least, not anymore.”

Sans’ soft words had the indigo elemental desperately searching the pregnant monster’s expression before thoroughly gauging Toriel’s, his former and current Queen in one room. The hope that things could be like they used to, it hurt where his soul was held. The bartender had hated keeping his daughter a secret only able to see her perhaps once a year. He had already missed so much…

“Is there room for her here?” The normally passive bartender questioned with a strained voice. Sans nodded after a brief exchange with Toriel and a choked noise came from the elemental. The skeleton smiled at the alternate version of his good friend before continuing, “now, about the gold we owe you-”

“No.”

Sans paused as Grillby composed himself and pressed a closed fist over his soul before kneeling, “Consider the debt paid…my Queen.” Toriel smiled brightly at the show of fealty while Undyne attempted to keep her jaw from dropping in shock. The Captain never thought she would see the elemental as anything other but a snarky firecracker. Yet here Grillby was, waving off a staggering sum of gold for the kindness Sans was openly giving him.

On second thought, Undyne would definitely be asking Sans to provide morale to her new recruits. If their Queen could draw out this side of Grillby so easily, certainly he could bring out the best in his guards.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of updates! Beta'ed by the amazing Saturn!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

A few days after Grillby had unexpectedly approached him, and Fuku took up residence in their guest quarters, Sans began to realize that he had not been doing quite as much in terms of ruling their people as Edge and Red were. This didn’t sit well with the pregnant skeleton though he was usually content to do little to nothing. What he was doing daily now would have shocked his lost brother speechless, but it was a far cry from what Sans felt like he should be doing, even if it was just paperwork.

So, instead of passing out as soon as he got back to the royal chambers, Sans forced himself to stay awake despite his body crying for rest. As is, he rarely got to see Edge and Red, and while he understood the need for it, it didn’t make him happy. Nor did the thought that his bond mates would soon be given the equivalent of paternal leave. There was an ache deep in his soul that couldn’t be appeased by anything other than the presence of Red and Edge.

Absently stroking his stomach, the Queen’s eye-lights lowered to the glow of their twins inside his ecto-flesh. The skeleton wasn’t certain if he was imagining it, but he felt like his unborn children were missing their fathers just as much as he was. He quietly contemplated his unborn children, focusing on their souls. It felt like none of them had the time to enjoy his pregnancy like they normally would have under different circumstances.

A pulse of disquiet unintentionally slipped through to the King and Hand through their bond and Sans inhaled sharply when they answered with gentle concern and worry in response. It brought tears of cyan magic to his eye-sockets and the skeleton cursed himself for being selfish. They were putting monsterkind back together; Of course, they wouldn’t have time to-

The door flew open and Sans jumped as Edge strode into the room with a firm expression, a flustered Lancel fluttering after the Royal. The Whimsalot was quickly wrapping up what had to be a meeting over funds for the temple to continue running smoothly as the other’s crimson eye-lights found his own, causing Sans to quickly wipe away a stray tear as Lancel continued to speak.

“Do I have your permission to continue with the financial time-line I presented?” The small winged knight questioned, regaining his composure despite Edge’s sudden break from protocol. The King returned his attention to the monster, inclining his skull.

“Proceed with the time-line and report any deviations. You are dismissed.” Edge commanded and the Whimsalot bowed respectfully.

“My King. My Queen.” The monster dipped his head to acknowledge Sans as well before flying away. The King was across the room in three long strides, gaze gentling in response to his rampant emotions echoing through their bond.

“you didn’t have to rush-” Sans began before he was silenced by Edge, the other’s arms embracing his smaller body close. The familiar surge of magic in the air signaled Red joining them and an unintentional sigh of relief escaped from between Sans’ teeth as another set of arms cradled him from behind.

“That felt too close to a cry for help for my taste,” Edge murmured and Sans flushed in embarrassment. Had it really?

The skeleton hadn’t intended that in the slightest and he sighed, Red’s sharp teeth brushing against his vertebrae harmlessly in a tender gesture.

“what’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Shuddering, Sans decided to share why he was unhappy. The pregnant monster expressed his frustrations with having more of a backseat role to their reign together. He was happy to do the paperwork, of course, since there was a certain calm it brought with the repetitive work. However, Sans wanted to be more visible and shift his attention while he could still contribute.

The topic then quickly trailed to his despondency with how little time they spent together. While the Queen knew it was necessary, it still felt quite good to vent his displeasure with his lovers and having that sentiment echoed back to him. Once he had run out of words, Edge began speaking quietly.

“I did not realize that you were not content with what you were already dealing with, Sans. I had thought you would prefer this type of work,” he murmured and the small skeleton supposed it was a bit out of character for him to want more to do than what he had been handed.

“while yer safe with toriel, it wouldn’t be bad for yer to take a more active role…” The Hand mused, the gray fur on the other’s hood tickling the Queen’s cheek. Sans shifted in their hold, feeling relief that his bond mates didn’t dismiss his worries and that they were able to talk through their feelings so easily. It was a testament to how their bond continued aiding in their transparency with one another.

“As for not spending enough time with each other…” Edge murmured thoughtfully, “having you present at more meetings would soothe the sting of being separated. However, we should definitely make it a point to make time for each other. Thus far, we have been so involved in our duties as the new monarch that we have lost much time together. I am certain if we speak to Toriel about this that we can come to some solution.”

Sans smiled gently, happy that some effort would be made. “i feel like i don’t see either of you at all these days,” he confessed, flushing lightly, “and i don’t want the first time we get to spend time together be when the twins are due.”

The skeleton still felt selfish and petty for wanting such a thing, but no negative feedback met his words. In fact, it seemed like his sentiment was tripled: so it hadn’t only been Sans worrying about this. It made the Queen feel better despite everything.

Edge captured his mouth in a kiss, lingering in a clear act of savoring the taste of their mingling magic. They parted only for Red to take Edge’s place, kissing Sans until he was panting.

“fuck, i wish i wasn’t so damn tired.”

The triad laughed, mildly frustrated that they desired more but couldn’t indulge tonight due to being so exhausted. Sans promised them that they would enjoy each other soon. He needed magic, after all. Plus he had missed being intimate with his King and Hand.

They settled into their large bed after stripping; his pregnant belly being caressed by both of his mates, lulling Sans to sleep with the comfort that they would sort this issue tomorrow.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 of updates. ^^ Beta'ed by the amazing Saturn!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Toriel was thrilled when Sans approached her about taking a more active role as Queen, and the skeleton was fairly certain that he had surprised his Adviser into excitement. She'd be keeping a much closer eye on him now, if not for his own sake but for his children’s, and amidst her delight, his thoughts ventured to Alphys. He wondered if the lizard monster had ever gotten this missive about Flowey. If his suspicions were correct then perhaps-

The pregnant monster shook his head and forced his thoughts off that path. Sans had enough to worry about without adding the possibility that Flowey was more than he had anticipated. He idly toyed with the save star necklace as he waited for Toriel to return with lunch. While the servants didn’t neglect their duties, the skeleton preferred the goat woman’s cooking over anything else, and she seemed more than happy to feed him, much to Sans’ delight.

Right on time, the door swung open to admit the Boss Monster. The Queen sat up at the smell of butterscotch cinnamon pie and the sight of mustard bottles in her hands. An amused expression pulled Tori’s mouth upward with a chuckle.

“Your Majesty,” the woman greeted as she rounded the table used for the Counsel to spread out the food before them both. Sans immediately picked up one of the mustard bottles and began to nurse it, flushing blue with magic as Toriel chuckled at his expense.

“Do not worry, my friend, I will not let the Hand know that you are consuming even more mustard than he is.”

Her tone was teasing but Sans still felt a bit embarrassed. After all, he had disliked mustard when he arrived in this universe, but now, the pregnant skeleton couldn’t even smell ketchup without feeling queasy. The scent of Toriel’s cooking, on the other hand, caused the monster’s hunger to return two-fold and he smiled gratefully at the Boss Monster.

“thank you, tori. i don’t know what i’d do without you,” Sans murmured and Toriel scoffed, smiling.

“Likely waste away to nothing. How you three forget to eat is beyond me. You are grown monsters…” She trailed off, watching as Sans finished the bottle of thick yellow liquid as he reached forward to begin eating the rest of what Toriel brought along. As much as he wanted to eat the pie first, he could only take so many of the goat woman’s scolding gazes. Hopefully, his own ‘mother glare’ would be half as effective when the twins were born.

“Moving on,” she coughed, smiling behind her paw, “I have compiled a list of possible tasks for you to perform as Queen alongside our King and our Hand.”

Sans’ eye-lights trained on Tori’s face and completed the bite he had taken so he wouldn’t eat while his Adviser spoke.

“While I wouldn’t advise taking on all of these suggestions due to your pregnancy, I believe that these should be sufficient enough.” Toriel reached into her navy robes and withdrew a rolled up piece of parchment. She motioned for Sans to continue eating before clearing her throat.

“Undyne have also approached me regarding the new recruits. She expressed that they have been swinging between unruly and undisciplined. If you make a routine appearance, I believe that the morale will heighten because you are showing that you care about those in your service.” The goat woman’s crimson eyes lifted to take in Sans’ reaction, noting the puzzled frown pulling the Queen’s teeth downward.

“undyne didn’t mention the troops giving her problems…” he mused out loud and Toriel sighed.

“She thought they would have progressed faster than they currently are. It has been only recently that she approached me about this issue.”

Sans nodded in response, “i will make time for them, then. i don’t want the captain losing her patience if i can help it.”

Toriel smiled, pleased. “Sitting in on the Council meetings and attending more functions will allow you to be more visible in the string of command. As is, most think you are this mythical creature that is sequestered away for safe keeping.”

His face flushed blue, “i’m not- why would- what about that paperwork?”

The goat woman’s tinkling laughter filled the room, causing Sans to huff out an amused breath at his own expense; Of course she'd continue teasing him, but at least he was sticking to the matters at hand.

“I will take up the slack for you, my Queen,” she reassured after calming herself, “for now it is important for you to stand by the King and the Hand. While I am certain most would prefer you hidden away, it harms more than benefits us all for you to remain out of sight. The Underground wants to see their future.”

The small Queen nodded in quiet agreement. He had been working up his abilities to both speak and act accordingly in public; obeying formalities and protocol and the like. While it wasn’t Sans’ strong suit, it would be a shame to put his newly learned skills to waste.

“are you sure that it won’t be a problem?” Sans questioned quietly and Toriel’s gaze softened.

“While administrative work is tedious, I would rather we do the most beneficial thing for us all.” She murmured gingerly and Sans smiled up at her in gratitude.

“thank you, tori.”

“You are very welcome, my Queen.”

“is there anything else?” Sans questioned and the goat monster shook her head before her ruby gaze lowered to the glow of the Soulings underneath the small monarch’s soft blue robes.

“How are you faring with your little ones, your Grace?”

At the abrupt change in conversation, Sans paused before quietly considering himself. While no outward physical changes had appeared, the skeleton could feel slight changes in his body.

“i haven’t been getting morning sickness anymore,” he said while arching a brow, “but they do ‘feel’ heavier even though it’s just my magic adapting.”

Toriel hummed in consideration, “How much longer until they are born?” There was a slight twinkle in her eyes as she stared down at her Queen.

“if i carry full term…exactly two months.”

“So soon?!” Toriel gasped delightedly. Sans rested a hand over the swell of his ecto-stomach, a flutter of excitement pulsing in his soul. Though his bond mates didn’t know the reason, it was echoed with a hint of curiosity.

“You must begin to think of names for the children! I know you rarely have time alone with your bond mates, but you must tell me as soon as you decide.”

Sans' smile stretched wider as she continued on.

“Oh, listen to me ramble! Please eat, my Queen,” Toriel urged and the small skeleton chuckled fondly before doing just that. As each day passed, the arrival of Sans’ children seemed more a reality than anything else he knew. He knew, without a doubt, that it would be one of his fondest memories yet in a timeline that was finally flowing as intended.

He sent a quiet thanks out to Frisk, hoping the child was happy wherever they were before obeying Tori’s advice in finishing their shared lunch.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 of the updates! Beta'ed by Saturn. ^_^ Please enjoy. 
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Edge, Red, and Sans were gathered as one in the Council Chamber for the first time since their rule had begun. It was increasingly common for them to have audiences with their citizens in the throne room but they had never sat together in on the meetings at the same time. Sans hadn’t delayed doing as Toriel had advised and felt comfort in the fact that he was closer to his husbands, even if the occasion was formal and limited their interaction.

There was also something quite liberating about taking action instead of staying behind the scenes for the Queen. He suspected that it had to do with the amount of control he was offered now. The resets had left him powerless for so long that Sans wasn’t used to having any level of control over what happened around him.

Toriel stood silently behind them, the Dogi stationed at the doors as Alphys, Igma, Lancel, the Parsnik named Nikina and the Knight Knight called Roma took their seats at the stone table. There was a moment that the last seat remained empty before the Toriel finally rounded from behind and took the seat beside Sans. His eye-lights calmly regarded the Counsel as Edge leaned forward.

“It gladdens me to see all seats at the Counsel table finally filled. Are there any urgent matters to discuss before reviewing progress on the Underground?” The King murmured, the low light luminescing off the gold and precious stones that made up his crown. Roma immediately straightened in his bulky armor and inclined his head forcing Edge’s eye-lights to narrow and focus on the monster.

“Proceed.” 

Sans and Red quietly watched the Knight Knight collect himself before speaking, “The prisoners that attacked our Hand and Captain during their reconnaissance of Waterfall have finally spoken. As instructed, we did not employ methods of force or cruelty while questioning them.”

Red leaned forward, his eye-lights vivid underneath the furred hood of his leather armor, gaining Roma’s full attention, “what did they tell yer?”

“They reported tunnels that span as long as ten miles underneath the Falls. According to them the centers of both the Sex Trafficking and Drug Ring are rooted here, which is how they were able to gain an undisputed footing among our population without notice.”

The Knight Knight’s voice was pitched lower in distaste as if he had swallowed something foul. The Royal Triad exchanged a brief glance of discomfort before Edge addressed their Royal Scientist.

“How is your progress on the machine that will provide us with a clean map?”

The anxious woman straightened at the attention, “T-the device is a-ahead of schedule, your Grace! H-however I will still need t-the initial time promised so as to n-not risk t-the operation.”

Edge frowned, clearly unsettled and wanting to act but his attention drifted down to Sans at his left, “My Queen, you are scientifically inclined... would you be able to aid Alphys to possibly push the completion date further ahead of schedule?”

Sans silently moved his gaze to Alphys, noting that she shrank back a bit. While he didn’t want to pressure Alphys, there was still the issue of Flowey that hadn’t been answered, and he could tell that the Royal Scientist was expecting him to bring it up now, in front of Toriel, which would be disastrous at best if Sans’ suspicions on the origins of the flower monster were correct.

However, it was within his power to speed up the process and this would give him the chance to speak privately with her.

“of course, my king...” Sans murmured and Alphys’ scales looked a shade paler at his words. It made the pregnant monster feel horrible that she was so frightened of him. He would need to make sure to dispel her worries as soon as possible. While the small skeleton would prefer not inciting this fear in the first place, he didn’t want her to think she could continue to avoid things, especially when he had specifically asked after it.

Roma shifted in his chair, pressing a fist to his breastplate to signal he wasn’t finished speaking to the Counsel, “if it pleases your Majesties, I have not completed my report.”

Everyone’s attention shifted to grant the warrior their full attention, though Alphys continued to fidget nervously. “The Prisoners also provided additional information and promise more if they are granted asylum.”

Edge’s expression hardened slightly as he mulled over the situation. While it didn’t sit right with him to barter with prisoners when they were already incarcerated, perhaps he wasn’t seeing the complete picture? The King had not had time to visit the Dungeons but knew that Red would keep that part of the Castle under control. Wordlessly, he glanced at his sibling, prompting his Hand to speak with a nod of his skull.

“they may be outta their mind from exposure but they don’t seem malicious. true, they attacked us but they clearly fear someone stronger than them,” his older brother paused, bringing a claw to his teeth in thought. “perhaps offer protection but with strict limitation?”

Alphys raised a hand and squeaked when Edge motioned for her to speak. “i-it seems to me that it is long o-overdue for a t-treatment? t-the hammer o-of justice is more l-learned in medicine than I am! Maybe t-talk to him?”

A gentle touch of Toriel’s paw against his shoulder had Sans’ white eye-lights flickering up to her face, alerting his bond mates immediately that she wanted to speak by contact with the Queen.

“I will personally go to Gerson to discuss the possibility of a treatment for the longer-lasting effects of Frenzy if it pleases your Highnesses?”

“of course,” Sans answered, the unanimous decision clear through their connection. There was a brief moment of awe from the monsters present at their bond, though Knight Knight continued their tangent as it hadn't been seen to its completion, “The population below Waterfall is in the hundreds if you do not count the monsters being raised to sell their bodies.”

So they had numbers and an approximate depth of the unknown territory. While that information was crucial, there was still much to be discovered; Who was leading these operations, how well were they armed, how high was their LV, and what surprises awaited them? Too much unknown to send any guards down there without risking lives needlessly.

“P-Perhaps we can attempt to l-lure them out?” Alphys suggested suddenly, sweating when everyone gave her their undivided attention. “I-I-I mean, I am not a guard or anything, but I have seen it done before!”

Sans wondered if that had been a real occurrence or fictional one but kept quiet as Edge cocked his skull to the side, “How do you propose to do that, Doctor Alphys?”

“W-Well, these monsters are h-hiding but they are also really s-successful, right?” She hazarded and only continued when those present nodded, “so w-why not host a Royal E-Event to see if any n-new faces appear?”

Alphys launched into a timid plan and Sans could feel that this plan wasn’t brought up as just something to flush these criminals out of hiding, keeping his expression level as his bond mate’s intrigue filtered through their connection.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15! ^_^ I hope you enjoy the update today! Beta'ed by Saturn, thank you so much!!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com
> 
> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MCjU-Du3eI

Sans inhaled deeply, attempting to steady himself as he trained his eye-lights to stare at his reflection in front of him as a silent Tuffet helped him prepare for the Royal Ball. While he had been initially reluctant to entertain, the thought of such an event gave them a clear double-sided strategic move: lure the hidden criminals out of Waterfall while in turn garnering trust from those in the Capital, which would also boost morale in the entire Underground.

Still, the Queen was fairly certain Alphys only wanted to see him in more delicate clothing that was similar to what he had worn for the wedding, aside from watching him dance with his bond mates. She'd have to simply be disappointed since Toriel had banned him from any vigorous activity. A relief in itself, since Sans hadn’t had time to learn in the chaos of everything else.

A devilish smile did pull at his teeth as he remembered Edge and Red learning the steps under the firm guidance of the female Boss Monster. If only for the endearing visual they had made, perhaps this was worth it-

“My Queen...”

Tuffet’s gentle voice broke Sans' mind out of its thoughtful state, eye-lights refocusing on the mirror to admire the tailor’s creation. Despite being more feminine in nature than his usual robes, the pregnant skeleton couldn’t deny the gown was beautiful and flattered his small, swollen ecto-stomach. Instead of the lighter blue that reflected the color of his soul, the fabric was dark navy, small white beads catching the light easily and shimmering in a modestly flattering manner. Sans imagined that Tuffet had been aiming to put what they thought the night sky looked like into fashion, styling it into a dress for the Queen. Secretly he adored it, the skeleton turning to give the spider monster his complete attention, “it’s lovely, tuffet. i think it’s beautiful.”

The tailor flushed and silently bowed in response, appearing too shy to fully acknowledge his praise, but still pleased despite it. Sans smiled and stepped down from the small pedestal, walking over to the dresser where the wooden boxes that stored their crowns were when they weren’t required to be worn. Lifting to settle the delicate piece of jewelry around his brow, he noted that it was becoming as familiar to wear as the save star necklace that was never removed. It almost felt weird without it on it was worn so often. A strange change from when the skeleton used to not wear any accessories at all.

Thankfully Tuffet didn’t seem too keen to put him in any shoes that didn’t have flat soles. Whether that was because he was carrying children or a personal preference, Sans hadn't bothered to ask.

“Will that be all, your Grace?” The spider questioned, absently fixing their vest; all eight eyes fully focused on Sans.

“yes, thank you again, tuffet. you are dismissed.”

“My Queen.”

The spider bowed again before leaving the royal chambers. Sans returned to the mirror, still not quite used to the clothing he wore now, but as his eye-lights scanned his body, he couldn’t find anything he disliked about this change.

His focus strayed to his stomach absently, softening at the sight of his pregnant belly before the doors opened a minute later. Sans turned and his smile grew at the sight of Edge, the more ball-appropriate attire the tall skeleton had been fitted with pleasing to the sockets. Edge was doing the very same if the satisfied curl to his sharp teeth was any indication, pulsing crimson eye-lights raking over Sans body.

“You look gorgeous, my Queen,” he complimented with a tender expression that was reserved for a rare few, causing Sans to flush in response.

“i was thinking the same,” he managed and Edge smirked confidently.

“Only the best when you and Red are concerned.”

“speaking of, where had he gotten off to? already causing trouble?” Sans questioned with a grin. Red hadn’t enjoyed learning to dance until the siblings had made it into a competition, though no amount of showing off would have the Hand liking the more rigid formalities social events expected of them. At least his alternate had finally gotten to favor their new wardrobe...

“He is an assassin with teleportation and newly developed Perception magic, I am shocked he is not getting into more trouble. I wonder if our Adviser and Undyne have finally knocked some sense into his skull.” Edge murmured softly. Sans smiled helplessly, a pang of loss and sadness striking him. Things had been so stressful and happening so quickly that the triad had to adapt far too quickly and he could feel the hint of tears forming. Sharp phalanges harmlessly tilted his chin upwards, his eye-lights meeting the King’s.

He had been broadcasting through their bond.

“Do not be sad, Sans. It may be difficult now, but we will have the peace required to enjoy each other soon,” his other hand lightly caressed his ecto-tummy, “and we will make it safe for our children...”

Sans smiled, reassured and nodded to show he understood. Nothing could be harder than the resets, but the skeleton did miss being close with Red and Edge. The King straightened and offered the smaller skeleton his arm.

“Shall we?”

“Yes.”

Together, they exited the royal chambers and the Guard fell into step with their rulers, escorting their King and Queen to the Great Hall with practiced precision. Sans was momentarily surprised by the number of monsters present but didn’t show it as the crowd turned their attention towards them both. Seeing the monsters dressed formally and actually conversing with each other as daintily instrumental music played gave Sans a warm tentative hope that things were improving. In fact, the attending monsters seemed uplifted, smiling and calling out respectful greetings.

Were the criminals even here? The air seemed even more relaxed than that of their Wedding.

Toriel was smiling as she made her way through the crowd, bowing low and causing many to copy her actions. Sans and Edge offered their greeting as they made their way to the three thrones that had been moved here, sitting down as one. A second later and a flash of magic signaled that Red had simply teleported from the fringes of the crowd directly to his place. Sans felt playfulness echo from Red to be met with exasperation by Edge in their connection and he internally giggled, his fondness for his lovers joined the intermingling emotions that were silently passed between them before Edge addressed the attendees.

“Thank you for joining us today as we celebrate the new state of peace within the Capital in our first annual Royal Ball. Please feel free to eat, drink and dance as you mingle with your fellow monsters tonight in safety, holding the cause of this party within your souls,” Edge raised his hands and clapped them together twice, the attentive crowd breaking from their stares at the permission to fully enjoy the Ball by their King. Sans' eye-lights shimmered as he watched the tight-knit groups of allies slowly begin to break their circles to converse with new faces.

If there ever was a time to make new connections, the Royal Guard was in top form to ensure that nothing disrupted the Ball. While most of them had been assigned to keep things civil and prevent confrontations the most experienced had an eye out for monsters that were not invited. Even though it was a lovely thought to admit more of their kin, they had to keep what their resources could successfully maintain in mind. As is, they had kept the attendance count just a bit above of what had been allowed to their Wedding ceremony, something the Guard was certain they could handle easily.

“sweetheart…” Red rumbled quietly at his right, causing the smaller skeleton to startle slightly before relaxing as his eye-lights met the Hand’s, “yer were lost in that gorgeous skull of yers…”

Sans flushed, “i’ve been zoning out more often as of late." He admitted, a bit flustered by Red’s openly adoring gaze. It felt like he saw Red even less than Edge if that was even possible. It was clear they were all yearning for each other, despite attending meetings and being connected by their souls. Their King was just better at hiding it than Red, which wasn’t all too shocking, considering how their lives had been run before Sans had even arrived in this universe.

“i would ask yer for a dance…but lady tori would kill me.”

Sans huffed laughter at the rueful smirk that pulled at his alternate’s teeth, “’lady tori’? sounds like you have gotten close…”

“Brother said she was ‘a hard ass’ if I recall,” Edge muttered only for their hearing. It startled both of his bond mates into delighted laughter at the break in his character. A pleased smirk pulled at Edge’s mouth and Sans noted that some of the guests were openly staring in awe. While they had their attention like this…

“perhaps you two can show me just how much tori’s dance lessons have paid off...” The Queen suggested, that devilish gaze returning, “since i can’t dance myself?”

A spark of something challenging was shared between the skeleton brothers before Edge stood and held out his hand for Red. Sans’ eye-lights shone brighter in amusement and genuine eagerness as the assassin took his King’s hand into his grip and they joined the guests below. The crowd parted, monsters gathering in a circle around the siblings, who stood stock still a pace from each other as the music changed to something slow and powerful. Red bowed low to his younger brother with the gesture being returned just as solemnly before they began the dance.

Sans hadn’t known what he had been expecting: Perhaps a waltz because Toriel had taught them, or something near militant with how aggressive the Underground had been. But it was something that reached beyond, quieting everyone present into an awed silence.

Despite the height disparity between Red and Edge, his alternate didn’t seem delicate or taken to the ‘submissive’ role in dancing. In fact, Red was agile, precise and just as involved as Edge. Their body movements fluctuated between something graceful to something that almost felt like a sparring match.  
It was striking and... Breathtaking.

It was something that should be out of character for both brothers but felt right somehow. Throughout the dance, Edge and Red’s eye-lights would capture his own, akin to pulsing points of smoldering fire, more often than Sans thought common, even though it wasn’t completely obvious. Both King and Hand often met his steady gaze during the dance, wordlessly drawing him into their connection despite Sans not being down there with them.

The Queen flushed in realization: this game wasn’t just between Edge and Red. Even though he couldn’t join them, a steady hum of desire and love was filling their soul bond, both pulling him deeper into that fire as it sent a shiver down his spine.

By the time the dance was over both brothers were covered with a sheen of magic and the ballroom erupting in applause. Despite the ball being a trap for the monsters involved in the dealings below Waterfall, the night was a success and concluded without incident.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Beta'ed by the amazing Saturn!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

After the Royal Ball, it seemed there was a marked shift in the population surrounding the Capital. It was like the celebration had done wonders to spread moral, and though there were still many laws to put into place, positive change was slowly coming to fruition. This left the Royal Triad to focus on flushing the crime ring out of hiding as well as any additional minor details for future plans that concerned the Council.

Sans was soon actually able to spend a little more time with his bond mates, other than shortly before they all retired for their nights, exhausted from their busy days.

Currently, they had completed the daily Council meeting and had moved on to take a vote on important new laws. Sans was more tired today than usual but he kept up a vaguely invested expression while Red was outwardly bored. The Queen figured the only reason his alternate wasn’t being scolded by Edge was that this meeting actually was more dull than usual. Or maybe the Surface was going through a change in Weather and that was affecting those in the Capital? New Home was the closest to the Surface after all and even though Edge appeared perfectly attentive fatigue was floating through their shared soul bond.

Sans blinked out of his focused stare on the paperwork spread out on the table in front of him at the feel of warm bone gently stroking his swollen belly. His white eye-lights moved to meet the Hand’s, finding a gentle expression on Red’s face before relaxing. No one could see underneath the table and the sensation of Red caressing his magical flesh near the glow of the Soulings was soothing in an indescribable way. Contentment joined the fatigue and they listened to Edge argue points on the proposed taxes for monster kind.

His eye-sockets had nearly drifted shut despite himself before Red’s hand shifted, seizing his undivided attention as it slid down to his thigh, the blue cloth of his robes dragged up and over his knee. Flushing faintly, Sans fixed his gaze on the papers while sending a pulse of mixed excitement and panic through their connection. What did Red think he was doing? While the meeting was abnormally boring and they were uncharacteristically tired, what had triggered this?

The hand succeeded in slipping fully underneath the fabric of Sans’ clothing, up his naked femur and inward. Unable to fully suppress a reaction, he eyed Red side-long with the slightest quirk of his brow. His face was utterly unreadable, riveted on the monster having a heated debate with their King on the merits on raising the tax. Just looking at him, no one could possibly suspect anything except…

Sans barely managed to cut off a moan as warm phalanges toyed with the lips of his pussy through the fabric of his underwear that sent his gaze sharply to Edge, whose reaction was just short of a mixture of amusement, shock, and pleasure as it overtook their connection. Sans was surprised to see the barest hint of a satisfied smirk there as Edge otherwise engaged with the speaking monster.

Oh dear stars… the youngest skeleton was perfectly okay with Red’s risky behavior. Had it really been that long since they had been intimate? Unbidden and mostly ignored, Sans’ instinctive craving for their magic revealed itself with a vengeance. He felt his mind numb just feeling his husband's hand on his magic.

This was really happening…

Red’s fingers shifted, his thumb gently stroking slow circles around the nub of magic through the silken fabric Sans wore. The Queen’s teeth clenched, unable to keep himself from blushing but fully able to keep his voice down for the sake of their image. A gentle wash of concern met his increasing panic, the touch lightening as Red checked him through their bond. Annoyed and embarrassed at wanting this, despite the risk of being caught, Sans sent a desperate wave of need in return that even had Edge’s jaw tightening.

Red’s fingers pushed aside his underwear and began rubbing tight circles into Sans’ clit, the smaller skeleton parting his thighs slightly and picking up the nearest document to have an excuse to hide his face from the attending monsters. His teeth parted as those fingers trailed down his quickly slickening slit to collect the magic oozing from his ecto-body, easing their passage as they pressed into his pussy.

Oh fuck, it felt like it had been forever since their wedding night. Sans canted his hips into the attention, mind hazing slightly as the assassin began finger-fucking him in earnest underneath the shelter of the table. Lust overtook their bond and the tiniest of whines slipped past Sans’ teeth.

Toriel suddenly cleared her throat slowing Red’s pace slightly as everyone attending gave the Boss Monster their attention.

“I believe I must cut this meeting short. It seems we won’t arrive at a clean conclusion tonight and the Queen appears like he is becoming ill.”

The small skeleton barely had the decency to feel abashed by the stares but was able to acknowledge that their actions had been discovered by their Adviser. Sans wished he had the mind to send her an apologetic expression but need was quickly eating away at his rational thought. The sensation was becoming alarmingly normal since his pregnancy.

“Please clear the room. We will meet in the morning to resume and come to a conclusion.”

Murmurs and bows registered vaguely to Sans, Toriel shooting Red and Edge a ‘look’ before closing the door after everyone else had left the room with an exasperated roll of her crimson eyes. As soon as the door locked behind their Adviser, Red desperately claimed Sans' mouth, fingers fucking into Sans’ now-soaked entrance as Edge bodily lifted both of them. They were sat on the table, Edge scattering the papers all over the floor to clear the surface.

“What am I going to do with the both of you?” Edge huffed, lust clear in his tone, “how lewd. Right in the middle of our meeti-…”

The King’s words were stolen from him as the assassin shifted and pulled Sans’ robes up to bare the skeleton’s naked ecto-body, fingers spreading their bond mate’s pussy wide.

“shut up, yer grace,” Red growled as he yanked at the fastening to his leather pants and freed his glowing shaft with eager movements. Edge certainly didn’t need any more encouragement, his primal side already being called by the siren song of Sans’ needy incoherence for their magic. It was like a switch had been flipped in their Queen and they answered his call all too eagerly.

Red straddled Sans’ shoulders and swore loudly into the quiet room as he was suckled down to the root in one go, their smallest lover moaning around his shaft. Despite his lust, the Hand kept his weight carefully off of the pregnant monster, glancing over his shoulder with smoldering eye-lights as Edge teased the head of his cock along Sans’ oozing slit. Red moaned in time with Sans as he watched his baby brother sink slowly into their soul mate. The assassin watched the vibrant red magic reach the back of Sans’ channel through the ecto-flesh before switching his attention completely back to Sans’ expression.

The sight of his dick buried in Sans’ parted mouth with the tip just visible through the translucent blue of a conjured throat had the Hand’s control slipping.

“fuck…! sans, yer so…yer feel so good,” he gasped in praise as he picked up a firm rhythm, savoring the sensation of Sans’ swallowing around his cock. A broken cry muffled around his shaft signaled Edge joining them, rocking Sans’ body gently below both siblings.

Their current location only made this better: Fucking on the table in one of their meeting rooms because they couldn’t wait to get back to the royal chambers. Oh, they'll be hearing a lecture from Toriel later and Red realized that Sans wasn’t at fault here.

“shit…we won’t let yer go too long again, s-sweetheart,” Red caressed Sans’ face as he rocked into the other’s mouth, “come’on, love…that’s right…”

Edge pressed a kiss against Red’s vertebrae, wordlessly agreeing with the Hand’s realization before they both began to chase their pleasure, the slap of bone against magical flesh joining their gasps and cries. A low keening noise from Sans sent the assassin over the precipice, pelvis jerking flush against his lover’s face as his sharp teeth parted in a scream. His cock jerked and was stimulated by repeated eager swallows drinking down his cum. He gritted his teeth as Sans milked him, his brother biting into his neck only prolonging his release.

The King’s pace stuttered before Red was able to safely pull out of Sans’ throat, the smaller skeleton’s tongue reaching unconsciously for his spent cock but missing it in his delirium. Red moved down on the table to replace where his shaft was with his tongue, tasting both of them in Sans’ mouth as Edge found release with a low snarl. The soul bound skeletons slowly caught their breath before the King had the mental capacity to frown.

“We should not go that long again. Toriel will murder us.”

Red groaned as Sans shook with laughter, absolutely spent on top of their earlier exhaustion but pleased with the outcome.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17! Beta'ed by Saturn!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

The next day Sans and Red walked around the Castle together for the first time in quite awhile, arms linked lovingly. It was hard for the monarchs to find time together, and while it was ideal that all three of them be present to enjoy any leisure time, it just wasn’t feasible. They were currently being escorted by the Dogi even though Red could protect him sufficiently enough on his own. It was still better to keep up protocol and not rely on only one set of eyes.

Their King was currently in another Counsel meeting and the Guard had made enough headway about the tunnels to allow their Hand to have a day of leave. As much as Sans hated to admit it, Red’s arm linked with his own was partially needed now. While the Soulings didn’t add actual weight, there was a toll on the Queen’s magic that made it seem like the twins were becoming ‘heavier’. His ecto-body was still transparent, so he hadn’t hit the last stages of his pregnancy just yet. 

Sans wondered absently if there would ever be a time where they could drop this rigid guard duty everyone was keeping and have something similar to what his own world had possessed. Frisk was coming back in five years, so hopefully, if not by the halfway point, their people would be to that point around that time.

A soft skeleton kiss was pressed against his cheek, causing one of his sockets to shut instinctively as Red pulled back.

“gold for yer thoughts, sweetheart?” His alternate rumbled with amused crimson eye-lights. Sans chuckled, his free arm resting on the swell of his ecto-stomach under his robes.

“i was just wishing that we had more time together is all…you know, hopes about the future…” The Queen murmured, causing Red’s gaze to linger lightly. The Hand’s sharp teeth pulled up into a smile, sending a reassuring pulse of love through their connection.

“yer would be worrying about the future, wouldn’t yer? try not to, things are slow going but we’re getting better,” Red returned in a quiet, rough tone. The Hand knew better than most how strange it was that they now had a future to look forward to. His grasp of Sans’ situation paled in comparison to the actual issue, but the skeleton remembered the resets. At least he had some concept of what his bond mate was going through.

“i guess my perception is skewed,” Sans spoke quietly and Red blinked before pulling his smaller lover to a halt. The Dogi patiently took up standing vigil as Red turned to give his Queen his full attention.

“sans…” The Hand searched the skeleton’s expression, his socket 'brows' lowered in concern, “don’t think less of yerself for the past, alright? everything’s okay. we’re moving forward thanks to yer.”

The Queen flushed blue with magic before smiling helplessly, “i’m not. it’s just…very new.”

Red’s crimson eye-lights shone with love and the skeleton smiled gently, leaning forward-

Before tensing, a lash of aborted teleportation magic surging heavily around them before both Dogamy and Dogaressa were snarling viciously. Alarmed Sans wasn’t able to process what was going on before he was caught up protectively in Dogaressa’s grip as the other guard's shouts and running registering to his spinning senses.

“red!” He gasped, the soul bond between them going chaotic. Edge was sending a furiously rapid string of emotions in response to the fear and panic Sans was exuding. His confusion and fear ran rampant as his eye-lights tried to glance over the female part of the Dogi as she blocked him in against a stone column.

“what-?” Sans struggled against her firm grip before the guard whispered to him quietly, “Stay still, my Queen. It won’t do to escalate this attack.”

His soul pounded in realization. Had they been attacked? A thread of the sentiment must have carried through to their King because he felt resolve strengthen on Edge’s end. Sans desperately tried to feel Red through their bond. There was no way his alternate could have died, so it didn’t make sense that the Queen couldn’t feel anything strong through the Hand. Had he perhaps been trained to block their bond? Was that even possible?

Afraid, he murmured to the canine protecting him and his children, “edge is on his way... is red-?”

Her silence didn’t sit well with him as shouts escalated around them. His eye-lights vanished and he snarled lowly at her in warning.

“tell me,” the pregnant monster ordered and Dogaressa finally whined, ears lowered in subservience at his tone of voice.

“He was hit, your Grace. I did not see him dust and I am unsure what hit him. Please allow me to do my duty in protecting you until we are cleared for safety.” Her voice was pleading and Sans had to use every ounce of patience to temper his need to order her aside. Inside his ribcage, his soul was pounding with worry and fear.

Of course, they would be attacked at some point, his more cynical side reasoned. It was foolish to think their reign wouldn’t be contested eventually, but for it to happen right now, within the safety of the Castle, and when they had finally found time for each other…

His grip on Dogaressa tightened and she silently wrapped her arms around Sans in a reassuring way. The commotion around them was becoming quieter so the Queen strained to hear something before guards began to shout a signal that was confirmed.

Slowly the canine monster drew away from Sans and he immediately was searching his surroundings for Red before he became completely still. What he was seeing wasn’t making sense to him…

R01, R02, and Greater Dog had Red pinned against the ground so firmly that it was impossible for his bond mate to do anything other than shudder, a low growl rumbling in Red’s rib cage as voided eye sockets stared into nothing. A froth of crimson magic was splattered near his sharp fangs before the assassin’s growling escalated into a fierce snarl. Sans blinked out of his shock, realizing that R02 was HOLDING Red’s soul.

Rage welled up in response but Sans held onto his wits.

“what’s the meaning of this?” He demanded in a restrained voice and R02 bowed his head as much as he could from where he was aiding in keeping Red restrained.

“My Queen, the Hand has been drugged.”

“…what?” He whispered before R01 showed him a spent chamber before reassuming his tight grip when Red’s struggling renewed in vigor. There was a hint of bright green liquid dripping from a crack in the glass of the syringe.

Frenzy.

But it didn’t make sense, Sans was under the impression that it only worked once, so why was it...

He wasn’t able to dwell on it for long before Edge swept into the hallway with a furious looking Undyne. The King’s gaze swept over him in a quick appraising manner, multiple ‘checks’ pulsing through his magic before he was assured of Sans’ health. Edge’s critical gaze swept over the guards and his restrained brother before vanishing at the sight of Red’s soul in the open.

Sans sent a soothing wave of calm and reassurance through their bond, so much so that Edge was able to keep his fury in check. Only the barest tightening of his fists gave away how much the patriarch wanted to lash out.

“Report,” Edge commanded in a level tone that Sans was grateful he aided with. The small skeleton closed the distance between himself and his taller bond mate, standing as one unit before their Guard after the chaos. Everyone save the three pining the Hand down saluted.

“The Queen and the Hand suffered an attack. The shot was meant for the Queen but the Hand stepped in to take the attack and he attempted teleportation. It failed as the substance overtook him. My wife shielded the Queen as I took chase after the attackers. Bring him in!” Dogamy ordered and Sans’ gaze darkened as Lesser Dog forced a monster to his knees before them.

Sans searched his memory, but even if he recognized this individual, it was impossible to place him underneath all that damage. It looked like he may have been a denizen of Waterfall but it was hard to tell…

He kept up the soothing energy towards Edge through their soul bond to keep the King rational and calm. As much as reacting with violence and harshness was the first emotional response both of them desired it wouldn’t do to forget that it wasn’t how things were now, so Edge took a moment of silence to stare down the monster before speaking.

“How many others were with you?”

The monster glared and kept his attention firmly on the ground, not saying a word. Edge’s sockets narrowed before landing on his feral brother, soul stuttering painfully at the sight of Red struggling, even though it didn’t show on his face.

“Did you dose your Hand with Frenzy?” He questioned. The Guards shifted aggressively as the attacker remained silent. Sans stared at the badly scarred monster, noticing a tension there that the Queen recognized from being in this violent universe.

The monster was expecting to be Dusted.

That wasn’t how they were now. It was more important now than ever to demonstrate that, as painful as it was to spare the monster who had attacked Red.

“normally, the punishment for treason would be death,” Sans said quietly, “even under more peaceful circumstances, that would be the consequence. you were ordered here to attack us and did so thinking we would kill you…”

Sans looked up into his lover’s eyes and Edge nodded just barely to show he was okay with his Queen speaking in this moment, “…what have we done to you to deserve this attack?”

The monster’s gaze snapped up from the ground in surprise before he managed to hold onto his anger, “there are more worthy monsters than you to rule!”

Sans frowned at the prisoner, “you have barely given us time to prove our own worth. you obviously were ordered here by someone you are faithful to, enough to die for them. i respect that you have loyalties and connections, but you must understand that you were aiming at me. that aside, you were prepared to murder my unborn children.”

The monster flinched as if Sans had struck him. The small skeleton continued soothing his mate’s rage as he spoke, “you weren’t trying to think about them, were you? that is what you would’ve done if you hit me. at the very least you have a conscious. so, as an aggressor speaking to a mother, not a Queen, tell me what was in that syringe.”

The monster glowered before fidgeting, “…you will kill me?”

“no.” Sans answered curtly, which drew an astonished and confused glance from the attacker, ruined fins lowering in response, “you will spend life in prison with a possibility for redemption. there is never too soon a time to begin doing so.”

Silence lingered before Edge broke it.

“Was it Frenzy?”

The monster flinched at his King’s words before his milky eyes fixed on Sans; slowly lowering to the glow beneath his blue robes. The Queen didn’t cover them, knowing that seeing evidence of the Soulings may tilt the other into speaking.

A wordless nod of confirmation finally was offered and the monster spoke once more, “that’s all I will say.”

Sans could tell this was the truth and his skull inclined before his attention passed to his King, sending a questioning pulse of emotion. Edge stood tall and composed as he gave the orders to take the monster as prisoner before their attention moved to Red. The tall monarch waited until the hallway was cleared of everyone but Sans and Undyne; as well as those holding Red captive.

The Hand’s soul was given to Sans, the pregnant skeleton shielding it as Edge knelt before his snarling older brother.

“Brother, can you hear me?”

Red simply continued to growl, magic frothing from his fangs when they snapped in response to Edge’s voice. There was no recognition in the soft organ Sans cradled gently, in fact, the connection to the Hand wasn’t giving any feedback even though their bond could never be contested and was as strong as when it was Forged. It was like…

It was like Red wasn’t there at all.

Forcing the pain and sorrow away, Sans spoke out into the quiet of the hallway, “summon alphys.”

His order seemed to jostle Edge out of whatever had gripped him and the King expanded on his words, “Undyne, please secure my brother and fetch Adviser Toriel.” His command was met with instant obedience. It was only when everyone had left to do as they had been told before Sans was swept up into Edge’s embrace; Red’s soul held between them. Both skeletons didn’t speak, silent tears being wept as they gently felt for any sense of Red inside the soul they kept safe, any trace of the skeleton they loved somewhere deep inside.

There was nothing. Not even an echo of Red being there. This wasn’t the drug the Underground was familiar with.

“Sans…” Edge whispered and the Queen shook his head firmly. He refused to believe Red was beyond help. They couldn’t fall apart at the first sign of trouble. It was more important now than ever to keep their calm. The King quieted at his Queen’s reassuring pulse through their soul bond; Now wasn’t the time to despair.

“stay determined,” Sans whispered, receiving a gentle skeleton kiss at his words.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18! Beta'ed by the amazing Saturn! Thank you so much!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

The air was stagnant and dismal, the repetitive trickle of water repeating in the darkness of the Dungeons. It was the first time Sans had been to this part of the Castle. The Queen sat motionless in the chair brought down for him since he refused to leave this particular cell’s bars, Edge only leaving him when absolutely necessary, which was far more often than the younger skeleton liked.

 

Both of them had slept down here the previous night, unable to leave, wrapped tightly together in constant watching.

 

Dogaressa was standing vigil with a firm and resolute expression, holding her axe up to shield the Queen in a protective gesture. It was likely that she blamed herself somewhat for her Hand’s current condition and seeing her Queen in this state was becoming unbearable. The youngest Royal stared with blank sockets at his beloved soul mate, both hands cupped over his swollen belly.

 

Beyond the bars of the cell, Red was chained to the adjacent wall so thoroughly that the skeleton couldn’t move an inch and all he could do was snarl and growl. During the night, rather than keep the precious organ out in the open, Edge had placed his sibling and lover’s soul into the hollow of his rib cage. Their bond created a magnetism that the lost soul had gravitated towards, safely hovering next to the King’s being. As much as the pregnant Queen wished to guard Red’s vulnerable soul himself, he knew it might negatively affect their Soulings.

 

Still, the small skeleton wouldn’t allow himself to despair even in his dismayed state. If not for his own sake, then for his children, his lovers and their people. It couldn’t end badly. He downright wouldn’t accept it, not after everything he had suffered and everything they had been through, and not after overcoming such impossible odds. They would get a happy ending.

 

Red would be fine.

 

He just had to remain determined and believe that things would turn out alright.

 

There was still so much they had left to experience together…

 

A listless cyan tear streamed down his skull and he wiped it away without tearing his gaze away from the voided sockets staring right back at him. The Hand was silent, though any and all movement prompted a violent rumble from the chained skeleton.

 

Dogaressa tensed in response to something Sans couldn’t hear, “who goes there!?”

 

“O-Oh! I-It’s just me! D-Doctor Alphys!” The timid voice answered the Guard’s question but Sans still didn’t look away from Red as shuffling footsteps approached him. Out of the corner of his gaze, he could see the edge of the Royal Scientist’s lab coat and small clawed hands that fidgeted in a nervous manner, reminding him much of his lost sibling. He closed his eye sockets at the memory to simply shut out the visual.

 

“why have you come here, alph?”

 

The nickname must have startled the timid woman, “A-Alp-?! I-! I-…” He patiently waited as she tripped over her words before regaining her composure. Sans had meant for the informal title to soothe the scientist, not fluster her into a panic.

 

“I wanted to let you know that our entire team in the labs have shifted focus on the cure for the sample of Frenzy provided to us!” Sans’ sockets opened and his eye-lights hazed into existence, his attention finally shifting away from Red at the complete lack of a stutter in Alphys’ voice. Her gaze was solemn and firm behind her swirled glasses.

 

Determined. ...For his sake. Sans turned completely in her direction, his lover uttering a feral snarl in response to his moving, “i’m grateful. your king most definitely will be thankful to hear it.”

 

The reptilian woman flushed to the praise and motioned to the spot next to her Queen, “m-may I sit with you, your Highness?” He nodded and despite the alarming way crimson magic frothed past Red’s fangs at the continued disturbance, the skeleton was thankful for Alphys’ company. Dogaressa once more took up her firm vigil as they took a moment of quiet to acclimate to each other. It had been a very long time since Sans had been around his own version of the scientist, after all, but the pregnant monster knew that she wasn’t just here for a report, also observing the symptoms in Red herself. It was simply how she worked.

 

“Has… has he shown any coherence, your Grace?” Alphys’ tone was unusually quiet and solemn her gaze beyond the bars.

 

“no. his soul is quiet,” Sans whispered back, despite them being far from any other prisoner. There was no chance of them being overheard. Her gaze moved to him, curious.

 

“What do you mean by that?” At his questioning look, the Royal Scientist blushed, “S-soul bonds aren’t common knowledge any longer, my Queen.”

 

Ah.

 

“there is usually a general aura that is present in my soul that belongs to him. that… and along with any emotions that i feel from red, are completely absent.” His eye-lights dimmed, “it was also missing when we were in contact with his soul...”

 

Alphys’ eyes gleamed with keen intellect as she mulled over the new information before speaking, “Despite having destroyed all documentation on the creation and manufacturing of Frenzy, I still have it memorized. The sample we took… It was an imperfect reproduction.”

 

“what do you mean?” Sans asked quietly, regarding her critically.

 

 

 

“Properly manufactured Frenzy effects the mind. It attacks it’s victim with horrifying hallucinations that in turn lower the monster’s HP. A calculated, swift way to cause someone to lash out in fear so that their LOVE may be increased which then alters the soul. Everything was carefully balanced so that these symptoms stacked in that particular order, e-every single time without fail.” Alphys explained before motioning to the restrained Hand, “The dose of Frenzy that struck his Grace instantly went for his soul.” Sans stared at his Royal Scientist in incomprehension before he stiffened.

 

“how long until his hope suffers?” The Queen questioned a note of fear coloring his voice. Alphys frowned, “it is hard to tell exactly, my Q-Queen. W-When our Hand’s HP starts lowering, it will likely be s-slowly since he doesn’t show signs of it despite it being nearly a-a day now. The h-hallucinations will a-accompany the drop.”

 

Sans couldn’t stop himself from ‘checking’ Red, earning a snarl as his magic brushed against his lover’s trapped body:

 

**Sans**

 

**LV: 5**

**HP: 9**

**AT: 36**

**DF: 1**

 

***The Hand of the King. Nine Hope…**

 

“what do you have to do to make a cure?” He demanded while trying not to allow his terror to rise to a point that would distract Edge from his duties. He could feel his King sending soothing waves of love to comfort him.

 

“O-Oh! Well, we are already creating more samples from what was left on the syringe! Then we have to reverse engineer the formula for the variant, and t-then, of course, w-we will have to find m-monster’s willing to t-test on so-”

 

“Let me do it, my Queen!”

 

Sans and Alphys startled at Dogaressa’s sudden words, turning towards the canine guard in surprise.

 

“i can’t just let you-” The monarch began only to stall when the ax-wielding Guard whined, holding up a pleading hand.

 

“Please, your Majesty… I am willing to do it plus I am one of the only monsters to also have a soul bond, so it only makes sense, correct?” Bright eyes regarded him under the shade of her black hood. Sans frowned, a denial on the tip of his tongue before she continued.

 

“Please…” She whimpered, ears lowering at his hesitation, “I don’t think you realize how incredibly important you are. To all of us. But… especially to my husband and I. You give us so much Hope and we believe in you. You called us good dogs and are so kind and gentle… you are a living representation of the possibility that one-day we might have puppies of our own…”

 

Tears welled in Sans’ eye-sockets before his resolve crumbled in the face of her sincerity. In that moment, his Dogaressa and this Dogaressa were one in the same.

 

“you have my blessing,” he whispered, smiling shakily and the canine’s tail wagged fondly.

 

“Us dogs have to look after our skeletons, my Queen…”

 

* * *

 

The happiness radiating through the soul bond was unexpected and lifted the heavy weight of Red’s unresponsive soul laying in the King’s rib-cage as the tall skeleton stood on the balcony of the Castle, addressing the crowd gathering below. Toriel and Undyne flanked him, expressions grave and set.

 

“Your Hand has suffered an unprompted attack, dosed with a long illegal substance that has touched all of us negatively. The prisoner we took is alive and will not be Dusted, for his grievous act of Treason, the possibility for redemption still within his grasp.” The crowd murmured and jostled against each other as if wanting to come closer at Edge’s voice echoing over the loudspeaker.

 

 

 

“The offenders will be pursued tirelessly and brought to justice. The attack of the Crown cannot go unpunished but we shall show mercy despite our personal pain. As your King, I will not stand for acts of coldblooded murder even against my enemies but I took an oath to rule fairly…” His pulsing eye-lights roamed over the gathered people.

 

“A life for a life. If my Hand falls to this perverted drug, only then will I withdrawal the right to mercy.”


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19! Thank you to Saturn for your hard work beta'ing this! Also, thank you all to everyone who is reading and commenting! I will answer them all soon!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Toriel walked swiftly down the steps to the Dungeon. Giving a brief nod as Dogamy stiffened into a salute at her arrival, her crimson eyes softened at the sight of the Queen. It had been a few days since Edge had addressed the public and Sans had not left Red’s side the entire time. She couldn't begrudge the small skeleton’s insistence on staying with his bond mate. Her only consolation was that Sans didn’t protest anything brought for his comfort and that he was eating everything the Adviser brought down from the kitchens.

 

She approached the quiet skeleton and knelt down next to him to be on his level, wordlessly wrapping an arm around his small shoulders. Her gaze traveled to the snarling Hand, suppressing a shudder at the monster’s empty expression. Even after seeing and adjusting to the way her kind had adapted to the Underground, the effects of drugs on the soul were deeply unsettling, her soul feeling unnerved.

 

“Has there been any change?” The Boss Monster questioned and Sans shook his head silently. Her crimson eyes gentled as she stared at her Queen, compassion pulsing in her being.

 

“You have been eating and taking it easy, and despite your settings, your Soulings seem to be strong. I will not scold you for wanting to stay with him, but the Hand would not want you neglecting yourself for his sake. All we can do is wait.”

 

The Queen shifted underneath her touch and leaned into the comfort Toriel was offering, “waiting is something i'm good at." Sans responded flatly, his eye-lights not leaving the sight of his husband, causing her to smile despite herself.

 

Indeed.

 

To fill the silence and oppressed air, the goat woman began speaking of mundane gossip and current events. Sans’ eye-sockets were half-lidded but did not stray once from Red’s face as Toriel spoke, wondering when Dogamy had switched with his wife when his shifting caught her attention.

 

The two guards were keeping a constant watch on their Queen, their loyalty coming as a relief to the Boss Monster, and she wondered if the pair were more compassionate because they were dogs, or if it was simply because Dogamy and Dogaressa had a soul bond, something that the rest of the Underground simply did not do. About an hour into her time with Sans, shuffling footsteps coming down the hall had Dogamy calling out in warning before Alphys’ stuttering voice answered. Though there was little to no chance of someone managing to reach this deep into the castle; there was still protocol to be carried out. Dogamy relaxed when the timid monster came fully into sight.

 

“O-0h, A-A-Adviser! I didn’t know y-you were visiting!?" There was an extra note of panic to Alphys’ tone that had the mother in Toriel sitting up in suspicion, but she merely smiled at the Royal Scientist in an attempt to soothe her, “Do not worry about an old woman. I simply cannot leave our Queen to his own devices.”

 

Alphys stopped a few feet away from them both, the eyes behind the sheen of her spectacles regarding both of them, “O-of course!”

 

Sans’ attention finally moved from his lover to the scientist, “have you made any progress?”

 

“Y-Yes! We have managed to create ample amounts of the faulty Frenzy to examine! Everything is strictly under lock and key and only those with clearance can handle the drug and only under intense supervision. We have already parsed about ten percent of everything we need to know in order to begin work on an antidote for our H-Hand.” Alphys smiled shakily as the pregnant monster’s eye-lights lit up for the briefest of moments before they faded back.

 

“thank you. excellent work, alphys.” The reptilian woman flushed at the praise and then shifted on her feet, appearing torn between leaving and remaining.

 

Toriel’s polite smile fell a bit when the other’s gaze kept flickering up to her.

 

She knew that expression well…

 

“Yes? Do you have something to tell me, Doctor Alphys?” Toriel questioned in a motherly tone and the woman squeaked. The Queen sat straighter and his eye-lights snapped towards Alphys in interest as the Royal Scientist gathered her courage before speaking up, “…yes… I-I do have something v-very important to tell you. I… I am just frightened.”

 

“Whatever for?” Toriel felt bemused but greatly curious as to what the smaller monster needed to say, especially in front of the Queen. Sans’ body language shifted and the Adviser briefly wondered at it before her entire attention was seized by one name: “A-Asriel.”

 

Her soul throbbed with old pain, as fresh as if Toriel’s loss had just happened yesterday. It would never go away and it took everything she had in order not to snap aggressively in response to that ache. Her precious son's face ran across her mind, shortly followed by the smiling brown-haired human she had adopted to be her own.

 

“Yes?” She asked curtly and Alphys’ gaze moved towards Sans, reassurance building up in her soul before her spine straightened.

 

Her tone was soft and careful but steady when Alphys began to speak at her full height, “I did a lot of things I regret. Most of them were under the late Asgore Dreemurr’s orders. But, I have also done things out of curiosity. While my own scientific endeavors were a lot…less violent in nature and intent, there are two projects that haunt me every day. Both of them were completely accidental,” she hesitated and glanced at the floor, “I did not mean to harm anything or anyone. But… I must tell you, even if death is how I pay for my crimes.”

 

Toriel’s ruby eyes widened, her voice silent in surprise at such the tone the scientist stated how she'd pay for the crimes she believed she committed.

 

“tori won’t harm you.”

 

The Adviser realized that those words had come from the Queen as an order, rather than reassurance and braced her resolve. It was true the Ruins had chipped away at her sanity. Her very soul. But she would not disobey a direct order and from the solemn manner Alphys was addressing her spoke of grievous mistakes she owed her as such to listen. Asriel’s name had been mentioned, so Toriel steeled herself and nodded to confirm that she would not go against Sans’ wishes.

 

Alphys nodded shakily before inhaling deeply.

 

“The lesser of my personal crimes were the Determination experiments. I b-believe you recall them from your time ruling the Underground, correct?”

 

Toriel inclined her head to show she did remember, “I left just after Asgore commanded them.”

 

“I did as I was bid. I injected DT into monsters that had very recently Fallen Down. The results had looked promising when the patients began to wake up! H-However, everything went horribly wrong right after I informed the previous King of my success. T-The Determination caused t-the monsters to m-melt together.” Horror gripped the goat woman’s soul, imagining those poor monsters melting like candle wax, her mind wandering away with her as she could see globs of several different monsters dripping and falling to the floor, their features becoming obscene.

 

She had to breathe deep for a moment to compose herself, “Did they Dust?”

 

“No, my L-Lady. The DT allowed them to persevere despite everything. T-They now live as a combination of those nearest who had jumped to each other’s aid. I call them Amalgamations. I… I took care of them but I never returned them to their families or updated Asgore on the project. His focus shifted shortly after but… the damage had been done.” The scientist’s eyes had tears in them, but they had yet to fall.

 

Toriel took a considerable amount of time to digest this information before she sighed.

 

“Doctor Alphys, you could not have anticipated the failure of that project. Not only that, but you took care of them when you could have Dusted them. You are not at fault, but why did you mention my son’s name?” She could not forget what initially started their conversation, the Royal Scientist flinching as if Toriel had struck her physically, and she prepared for the worse, though she was unsure just what she was about to be told.

 

“I… I also performed another personal experiment around the same time! Instead of monsters, I injected DT into an f-flower from the Tyrant’s garden before he allowed them to die. T-The first flower, to be more precise! I hadn’t realized anything would happen! It was simply curiosity if human Determination had an effect on something without a soul b-but!” Realizing she was rambling, Alphys shook her head, trembling, “What I mean to say is- What I did! It was…”

 

Sans was staring unblinkingly at the Royal Scientist, nodding firmly when the frightened woman gazed at him in askance. It gave her the strength too finally confess her sins:

 

“That flower came to life, Milady.” Toriel’s eyes widened, recalling the talking golden flower that had been a loyal companion to Frisk during their stay at her home. She recalled her last memory of her sweet boy, suddenly grown years from the weight of absorbing Chara’s soul.

 

_'Howdy… Mom… Dad…'_

 

She inhaled a shaky breath.

 

_'Don’t worry… I’m fine!'_

 

“No… It is impossible.”

 

_'I wouldn’t…come…back….just to…die…'_

 

Dust scattering across the Throne Room, her sweet Asriel passing away just hours after her human child with a helpless smile. Lost too soon.

 

“That flower…”

 

But Toriel already knew before Alphys even completed her sentence, standing up abruptly with a firm expression, tears pooling in her fierce gaze, “bring me, my son.”


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20! Thank you for reading and to Saturn for being my beta reader! ^_^
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Even though Toriel wished that Sans would accompany her, she did not hesitate to leave her Queen’s side in order to wait for the Royal Scientist to return. She was escorted to the barren throne room, where she could hardly contain her reactions, pacing across the floor as Undyne stood silently beside the door. The Boss Monster wondered how long Sans had known. Had he even known or at least suspected? She hadn’t had the constitution to question him; her mind already in too many different places as she tried to wrap everything around what was occurring.

Asriel…

Alive.

Alive!

Her precious son returned to her by unnatural means but still here! Why did he not say anything?! Had he been ashamed that Toriel would not believe him, that he no longer appeared like how he had been born? That would be exactly the thing her tender-hearted child would foolishly believe! And why did Alphys fear her wrath? If it was true, then the timid monster was owed a debt she could not possibly hope to repay!

Left alone to ponder the details as she waited, Toriel wondered how exactly she had known as soon as the Royal Scientist mentioned her son and the flower being connected. Had she always known? Was it simply maternal instinct?

Guilt quickly crept into her soul. She had not always treated the flower kindly, often running him off with flaming hands on her ‘bad’ days. When the walls of the Ruins felt too close… when she could not stop the tears and rage at what had become of her life… She regretted it now, especially since Sans revealed just how far she had fallen from grace.

Still, the flower, if he was truly her son, then many things made sense. Why he had refused to leave Frisk’s side. The unnatural silences and awkward stares exchanged between them. Oh, it was not a shock to Toriel now that she knew that the flower had immediately befriended the human child.

He had done the very same with Chara. He must have been so alone. So afraid! And clearly missing his sibling-

The clang of Undyne’s armor shifting had Toriel whirling around to face the entrance to the Throne Room, discovering that she had been staring at the same patch of air for an undetermined amount of time. Alphys paused in the doorway and merely nodded, confusing the Boss Monster for a moment before there was a faint shifting noise behind her.

Her shoulders tensed and she hesitated one more moment before turning around.

The sight of the small, battered flower met her gaze; the expression his blossom displayed hesitant and afraid. The Adviser fell to her knees, hands reaching out but stopping just shy of touching the petals. Red tears streamed down her face.

“Asriel…? Is it really you?” She whispered and the flower monster’s face shifted into something more familiar and bittersweet. She sobbed as she stared into her son’s new face, “It is you… It is! Oh, my poor child… I am so sorry!”

Asriel hesitated, “Why?”

“You must have been so lonely! And I have treated you so harshly! If… if I had known…”

“It’s… I am not like you remember...” The flower interjected uncomfortably, appearing distraught and Toriel was reminded of how afraid Alphys had been. Was there actually a reason to not be thankful that her child had been returned to her? She could not find any fault with this occurrence no matter what angle she considered it from.

“What do you mean?” the goat woman asked, “you are my son. Nothing can change that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Her voice was firm and she had answered without hesitating for a moment. How could she possibly NOT love her son? Her child could have gone as insane as Asgore and that may have been the thing to break her mind, but she was certain her love would never waver despite everything.

“Even…even if I don’t have a soul?”

The quiet question shocked her: Asriel… had no soul? But he was alive and before her right at this very moment!

“I do not understand..."

Her voice was merely confused, clear that Toriel wasn’t rejecting him. Asriel blinked up at her and sighed softly, “I don’t have the capacity to love or feel remorse. I can feel fear. Smugness. Pride. Greed. Anger, even hate… but never love. I’ve tried. The only thing that has me acting decently is because of Chara! I stayed true to how they were, but I’ve lost the ability to love myself and everyone around me,” the flower’s expression shifted into an upset manner, “how could you possibly love a creature like me? I’m a freak!”

“You are not!” Toriel denied fiercely, drawing surprise from the small flower, “You are Prince Asriel! You are my child and that will never change. I do not care if you cannot love me back. I do not care that you no longer look like I remember you. I do not care you have no soul. You are my son and I will love you enough for both of us and more!”

The flower’s expression shifted, before tears of upset welled in his eyes, “I can’t understand. Why do you always fail to see the flaw in your logic…?”

The Boss Monster didn’t understand what Asriel was talking about, in fact, she didn’t understand most of what was going on now. But one fact remained true: Asriel was alive, returned to her. If it bothered him so much, surely there was a solution that would not bring harm to him to ease his worries? Still… her fingers finally caressed his petals in a gesture reminiscent of how Toriel used to rub her son’s soft ears.

“Please stay with me here in the Castle?” She questioned with a trembling smile, “I have missed you so very much…”

The flower expelled a long-suffering sigh as Toriel gently brought her forehead down to touch his blossom fondly as if giving up on a long-standing argument.

“Okay…” He huffed, “… mom.”

She chuckled and grinned happily in response.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 of December updates! Thank you so much to Saturn for beta reading this for me!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

It was finally time.

After nearly two weeks of their Hand suffering from the altered drug Alphys had completed the device to provide the Royal Guard a layout of the tunnels. While Undyne knew that Alphys wanted to be there, to ensure that that machine worked and did a thorough job but the aquatic woman really didn’t want the smaller monster anywhere near the action. It was already bad enough that she had the monarch barely holding each other together during this crisis. She didn’t need another person she cared about to be thrown any further into this madness.

Undyne was determined to resolve this problem today. She would not leave until those responsible pays for hurting her Hand.

It was honestly strange to even fathom that she had thought Red a lazy asshole, with no talent whatsoever. She really should have known that the skeleton was holding out all this time, especially when her King always shot her insults down, he himself another person she couldn’t stand to see being hurt. And don’t even get her started on the Queen.

Sans had been absolutely suspicious since the very beginning, taking out the Tyrant, while pregnant, completely on his own! Holy fuck! If anyone deserved her absolute respect, it was him. Not even including how damn kind and compassionate he was, which still blew the Captain’s mind every day.

Now she also had to worry about her new recruits. They had gotten extra time to prepare for this mission but Undyne knew that any one of them could Fall and add to the Dust on her hands. It was now or never.

With the three Monarchs on her mind, her sole golden eye scanned the contingent of Guards with a critical gaze before nodding curtly. They had reviewed the map of the tunnels created by Alphys’ invention, gone over every possible hazard, and taken every precaution.

“Let’s march!” The Royal Captain shouted and the Guard snapped to attention, easily falling into step with each other with Undyne leading the unit. It was a bit large for a normal patrol but not so much that they would alert those in Waterfall that something was amiss. There was always the possibility that their attack wouldn’t be a surprise but it would lend a slight advantage. The sound of their heavy footsteps and shifting of metal against metal echoed off the cavern walls of Waterfall as they proceeded as if on their normal rounds.

The Captain’s entire attention was extended to those around her. She caught the hint of monsters moving in the shadows away from them, but no one interrupted their march, the conditions slightly hazardous; the Surface must have seen some rainfall. Making a mental note that the water levels would be altered, Undyne’s grip on her glowing spear tightened as they approached the first and furthest small entrance that would lead them to all previously unknown territory.

Veering into the darkness was a quick about-face that the squad had practiced and it was like they had simply vanished to the normal observer. Greatest Dog and Lesser Dog flanked her more closely, their night vision better than her own with Doggo covering her back, shifting gaze darting in the darkness. His disability wasn’t hindered by their surroundings and if anyone attempted to attack her blind side, Doggo would be the first to see the attempt where others would fail.

They shifted their footing so their marching didn’t cause too much noise; Undyne’s magic humming and at the ready as the tunnel continued to wind downward. The aquatic woman was thankful for Alphys’ map now: the spiral into the deep didn’t seem to end and didn’t have any interruption. If she had accidentally wandered down here before knowing of its hazards she would have panicked and lost her bearings in an instant. It was particularly clever since the utter darkness would simply merge with the hysteria that the mountain was finally swallowing them up.

Undyne was thankful for Doggo’s normal blindness as he ghosted past her and smashed into the first sign of an enemy sentry, knocking the monster unconscious before they could alert anyone, a glowing blue dagger stabbed deep into the attacker's chest, preventing them from moving when they awoke. He returned, barely breaking stride, the group moving more swiftly now. They didn’t have time to take prisoners and while they would make the best effort to disable their adversaries there was the chance of Dusting on both sides.

The Dogi shifted into onto point and the Captain was thankful Sans had ordered them to take part in the attack; the canine couple extremely reluctant to leave the Queen’s side. There had been a glint of something in the skeleton’s eye-lights when he told them to bring those responsible back, a hint of what took Asgore down.

It had sent a thrill through Undyne’s soul. Whether it was fear or gratitude that Sans was on her side, she wasn’t certain.

A shout rang out, swiftly joined by another and the contingent of Guards didn’t bother with stealth now that they had been spotted. Undyne quickly summoned a second spear and threw it before repeating the gesture over and over, her attacks lodging into the cave walls to light up the area. Monsters without eyes, covered in scars, looked like they had embraced the depths of their prison rather than dreaming of the sun, shielded their eyes to try and block the light.

“ATTACK!” She screamed, cries on both sides of the widening tunnel answering her battle cry; both enemy and ally alike. She delved into the fray, keeping a constant sentiment to spare where she could as her spears lit up the darkness revealing more of the monsters opposing them.

Snarls, guttural noises she didn’t recognize, even languages that she didn’t know filled the air of ill intent and their first casualty was sudden and shocking. A new recruit stepped into a trap, tacky substance halting their forward momentum for a precious moment; A pale weapon thrusting right past the protection of his armor.

Undyne roared as his Dust scattered, taking out the monster who had stolen her subordinates’ life in fair trade. A moment later, she was recalling a few spears when the tunnel issued a warning rumble: some of the rock-face broke free and buried a monster on the opposing side.

It gave her an idea.

“To me!” She cried, beginning to snap her spears in half to toss to her people, her green magic forming a precious shield before the red-haired woman began taking out the tunnels, snaking away from them with the map in mind. Cries of fear and retreat quickly filled the closed space. Once it was clear she didn’t mind bringing the tunnels down on her foes, the chaos becoming manageable as most fled. Doggo surged forward with blue daggers to trap their enemies so they could keep the kill numbers down.

They hit the main tunnels like a small controlled storm, the narrow space feeding into a huge cavern. The sight of caged monsters, young to old in shackles, caused Undyne’s magic to rage with focused Intent. That could have easily been Alphys…

Falling into the deadly dance deep within Waterfall the Captain whirled in place to shout orders, her flaming hair twirling around her body from under her helmet in a brush of color looking to burn anyone in her way.

The attack had been a surprise in their favor…

—————————————————————————————

Edge sat silently on his throne, the heavy weight of his sibling’s unresponsive soul nestled against his own. Only Sans was present through their bond and he knew that they both missed the echo of Red within their beings. His Queen was with his brother in the Dungeons and though, feeling wronged without him there. Edge missed Sans, though it was better if he was alone as he waited; His expression darkened as the hours wore on.

The skeleton had already known he would not rest until the Guard returned, so he hunched forward on his throne in quiet contemplation. The closest monster to what he considered a best friend was missing, his previous allies all down in the bowels of Mount Ebott, theKing trying to keep his mind and emotions in careful check as he waited.

And waited.

…and waited.

The night cycle waxed into a new day as the air slightly became less oppressive as the King continued his vigil. Suddenly, a wave of curiosity and alarm washed from Sans to his soul and he was on his feet the next instant; the eye-lights in his sockets extinguished as the doors to the Throne Room were flung open. R01 and R02 stepped aside as Undyne strode into the room, armor tarnished and bearing heavy damage.

She took a knee before her King, bowing over her helm, “My King…” Her golden eye glowed with triumph as Undyne raised her gaze to meet his own, “...we have them.”

“The traitors?” The patriarch questioned, the emotions from Sans turning to relief and hope.

A feral grin bore every single fang in the aquatic woman’s grin. “All of them, your Highness. Your Dungeon will be full for quite some time.”

Edge expelled a slow breath and nodded firmly, gratitude towards his oldest friend clearly written across his skull for once, “Well done, Captain. You have exceeded expectations. Bring them before me at once.”


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22! Saturn has been really busy lately but was really awesome and pulled through on beta'ing both the last chapter and this one all in one day! They apologize for the lateness! ^_^ Thank you everyone, so much!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

It took two days before the criminals were brought to the public square in New Home. The Capital was completely packed, almost like everyone had made time to take the trip to be there in person. Previously, this would be where public executions had been held, but the lack of guillotines had the entire crowd openly curious. Mettaton was speaking near the gathered monsters while Burgerpants faithfully filmed the four-armed robot as he covered the event. A line of Royal Guards kept the peace, those that had participated in the attack wearing newly forged armor.

Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Lancel, River Person and Roma stood in a semi-circle around the ten monsters that had been bound and forced to kneel in the square. The captives appearances were something of a spectacle itself, though their kind rarely took notice of it: their lack of eyes and clear battle scars looked harsh under the light of New Home. It was very likely this was the first time these monsters had been outside of the deepest reaches of Waterfall.

Even though the Monarch had been uncomfortable with the idea initially, Red was chained closer to the traitors to the Crown but facing the gathered monsters. There had been no improvement in the Hand’s condition; his feral snarling clearly heard underneath the straining metal of his bindings. The raw display of Frenzy had most in the crowd wearing haunted expressions that had them remembering their own experience with the drug.

Edge and Sans appeared, stepping into the open air, causing a significant stir in the gathered crowd. Cries of their titles and some calls for ‘Justice!’ followed the Royal family as they both approached the prisoners and their subjects, flanked by solemn guards. Sans’ expression was firmly resolute, though the sight of Red caused the barest hint of magic too well in his eye-sockets, while Edge wore an open expression of tempered rage. They stopped as one in front of the criminals and their subjects.

Mettaton and Burgerpants moved within a respectful distance, the robot tuning the audio feed to capture Edge’s voice as he addressed his waiting subjects. Sans remained silent at his side, gaze completely focused on Red.

“The monsters you see before you today have been found guilty and are accused of the following crimes: Assault on a Royal Guard, Violence against their Kin, Murder, Reproduction and Possession of Illegal Substances, Kidnapping, Blackmail, Organized Crime, Sex Trafficking…” Edge’s expression hardened with each additional act, “…and an attempt of Murder on both your Queen Sans and Red, the Hand of the King. They are confessed traitors against the Crown and acted against our shift towards pacifism.”

The crowd roared together in clear outrage. Those closest to the line of Guards were families of the kidnapped monsters rescued below. However, the line wasn’t threatened by the riled subjects; everyone staying back and in order. The prisoners shifted in their bindings uncomfortably, focus clearly turned inward in an attempt to block out the cries reaching them.

“They represent everything we are turning away from,” the King continued, his firm voice carrying and quieting the crowd, “Under the previous rule of the Tyrant, their lives would be forfeit with only one of those crimes…”

The rumbling of the crowd slowly ebbed into an eerie silence as many thought the tall skeleton would not continue, the tension thickening the air as everyone present waited for the King to deliver their sentence.

“Thirty monsters were saved from their captivity, a few mere children...” A few sharp calls of outrage interrupted Edge’s speech but did not last long as he continued, “and the families and loved ones of those freed have complete justification for their anger, their rage, as they have lost years with the victims of these heinous crimes, but as of yesterday, everyone was returned to where they belonged, ready to recover from the horrors that were forced upon them.”

The crowd waited, the eerie silence threatening to return before Sans spoke to their people, breaking his silence to the mass public for the very first time, startling the many that had gathered.

“my soul goes out to the victims and their families. this shouldn’t have happened to them. i cannot imagine the pain, worry, and strife you had to suffer,” the compassion and heartfelt sincerity ringing clear in the Queen’s voice had many in the crowd stepping forward, as if drawn simply by the unusual care given to all in attendance. “nothing can completely wash away what they have done to you. while they will never apologize for their horrible acts of violence and greed, i beg for your patience, as well as your mercy, today.”

The crowd shifted and murmured, confused but focused on the pregnant form of their Queen as he continued:

“my king promised these monsters brought to justice and here they are before you. however… despite asgore’s actions, we do not wish to meet violence with more violence. he reigned with insanity and rage within his soul and that is not how we wish to rule. escalating today with more death and suffering is not our aim. it will only worsen the damage dealt.”

Edge took over for his Queen, glaring down at the traitors, “We do not ask for mindless sympathy when these criminals have clearly broken many laws. I had promised a life for a life and I stand by my words. We have already lost many good monsters to this, along with some of their own, in the confrontation. Let us end the cycle here, today.”

River Person and Toriel broke from their positions and approached the crowd. The Adviser’s voice carried strongly as the Boss Monster addressed those waiting for justice, “Your Hand suffers before you now! He took the blow meant for your Queen and his unborn children! Let the labors for a cure to a horrible drug many of you have suffered yourselves decide their fate!”

“If cured, their lives shall be spent in the Dungeon without hope for redemption. Until they become stardust as we all are fated to be,” the robed shadow elemental spread their arms outward, “and if the Hand continues to suffer without relief, let their bodies return to the ground, never to rejoin the sky on the Surface! Forever prisoner to the mountain!”

Understanding flickered through the crowd in New Home and slowly, calls for the prisoner’s justice picked up once more with more anticipation but were less bloodthirsty in nature. Everyone was riveted on the events unfolding in the square.

Alphys paced nervously towards her King, bowing low as she passed over the syringe of the serum that had successfully healed Dogaressa after the canine had willingly been poisoned with the same version of Frenzy as Red. However, one success didn’t mean Red would be healed the same way. There was still so much unknown there.

There was the comfort that it didn’t Dust those dosed with it.

Edge murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ to the Royal Scientist, who flushed and deepened her bow quietly. The tall skeleton joined his Queen before his chained sibling, ruby eye-lights flickering softening at the sight of his wild brother. Red’s soul was still protected by his own rib-cage, but the visual of the other added to his pain and he hoped that this would work without repeated attempts. Sans rested a hand gently on his arm as he knelt in front of the snarling form of his sibling.

“Hang on, brother,” he whispered, flicking the needle before his eye-lights, shifting them to take in Sans’ expression, noting the protective way his Queen was cradling his belly. He exhaled a breath between his fangs, knowing Red would be horrified that he was EVER a threat to his own children. The King reached forward with his free hand, briefly caressing Red’s cheek before the skeleton turned and sank fangs into his wrist for his troubles. That had been expected, the angle leaving Red’s neck vulnerable…

The marrow leaking between the Hand’s fangs felt like an apology for the thick needle that had to be forced into the sensitive vertebrae. Sans’ empathy pulsed through their bond as the plunger was depressed in one go; the serum emptied as Red released his hand with a pained noise.

The crowd was silent now, the criminals tense behind the Royals, as everyone waited with baited breath. Red’s cry of pain eased into a feral rumble before it tapered into perfect silence. New Home was so quiet you could hear the faint whispers of echo flowers in Waterfall, calling out the cries from those set free days before. Then-

Emotions burst into life over their soul bond where the skeleton had been completely absent, the soul of their lover issuing a heavy pulse as the chains fell slack for the first time Red had been put into them. Openly joyful expressions bloomed on the monarch’s faces as Red’s eye-lights hazed dimly to see them for the first time in weeks.

“….wh-?”

The skeleton didn’t have any energy to even speak, Sans surging forward to embrace his alternate as he collapsed, happy and relieved tears tracking down his face. Edge finally focused on his gathered subjects, the cacophony of noise unable to register before the patriarch realized; His people were cheering in open celebration. They were smiling and staring at him, Sans and Red with smiles on their faces.

They were happy…?

It was only after the criminals were sentenced to life without parole, escorted to the dungeons and the square cleared, that the King realized he had been smiling back without restraint.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23!~ Thank you for reading and a big thanks to Saturn for beta reading!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

The Queen smiled to himself, cyan eye-lights dancing, as his Hand grumbled from the bed, his ruby eye-lights tracking his movements sharply. Red had been put on bed rest after waking up from being cured and the small skeleton couldn't be happier to see his alternate awake and well, though his recovery was progressing slower than they would like. Dogaressa had also been put out of commission by the malicious drug, but both her and Red were surely recovering.

While Sans was grateful to finally be able to spend more time with Red, the increased contact had made the other hyper-aware of him at all times. The bed-ridden skeleton gripped the covers on their shared bed as the Queen returned a book to the shelf nearby clearly wanting to jump to his aid.

Toriel had warned him this was why they had been kept apart but it was another thing to witness it in person. If the Queen wasn’t so happy to have Red back to normal, he may not have had the patience for this.

“sweetheart~” Red drawled worriedly from his place in bed, twitching reflexively as Sans huffed and faced him, “get someone else to do that! yer queen, yer can do that! yer shouldn't even be moving!”

The overprotective nature of a first-time father.

Edge was still wrapping up a few loose ends, but as soon as Toriel gave the King his leave, he would have to deal with both of them doing this. It was already bad enough that Red was acting like this. Soon he'd have Edge on his hands and both would be hovering over him even more like mother hens.

Sans shook his head in amusement, fully appreciative of his dominate soul trait now more than ever. Red couldn’t return to his work as Hand until after the children were born and the King would be the same, which is why their Adviser was being so cautious with Edge’s current contact with the pregnant skeleton. His bond-mate made a discontented noise and held his arms out for where Sans was standing in place for too long.

“come on, love. stay in bed with me,” hopeful amusement touched the assassin’s eye-lights, “we can be lazybones together.”

Surrendering to the hopeless case of his alternate’s instincts, Sans crossed the room and slid under bed sheets with his lover; immediately pulled into Red’s gentle grip. A fond press of the other’s teeth against his temple had his soul pulsing with love. He couldn’t remain irritated with Red for something he couldn’t help, especially when met with affection. 

The Queen took Red’s hand and tangled their phalanges together before pressing his forehead against his lover with twinkling eye-lights. Red’s face flushed with magic and issued a quiet noise of content.

“i missed you,” Sans whispered and the grip on his hand tightened slightly.

“fuck, sweetheart. i missed yer too. i missed this…” his alternate pulled back slightly to get a better gauge on his expression, “i’m so-”

Sans sighed, interrupting Red’s attempted apology with patience, “red, we talked about this, remember? you protected me and our children. you suffered in my place and i don’t blame you for anything that happened. there was no way you could’ve anticipated that attack. it’s okay.”

“i could’ve had my magic scanning the area,” the Hand protested and Sans shook his head.

“keeping up a constant guard like that will only exhaust you. isn’t that why we have guards stationed everywhere? you know your subordinates are being more careful than ever, and they have really improved since last you saw them. please don’t think about this anymore. we’re working towards where we don’t have to constantly worry.”

Red’s gaze roved over his face intently before his alternate closed his eye-sockets in resignation, nodding to show he understood.

This would continue to bother him regardless. The Queen knew it because he would do the very same, so as an attempt to distract Red from dwelling on it, Sans moved their joined hands further down to his pregnant stomach. The other skeleton’s eye-sockets flew open and he tensed.

“are yer okay, sweetheart? are they-?”

Sans laughed. “red, you would know if i was in labor. i already told you, we are just over a month out from that. we’re perfectly fine,” he smiled as Red relaxed, the other’s hand smoothing over his belly with a bright gaze. The Hand’s sharp teeth pulled up into a gentle smile.

“we haven’t gotten a chance to do things like this. i don’t know a fucking thing about being pregnant. are yer in any pain?” Sans immediately shook his head, feeling like keeping both fathers calm would be all he could take for the rest of his term. Their worries for their Soulings seemed to be a constant and Red was clearly struggling to keep his hovering from reaching a certain point.

“i’m fine, red. if you want me to answer, honestly, then they are getting to feel heavier but they won’t form their physical bodies until they are nearly due. i know this is new to all of us, but toriel will be helping me and you know there is no one better to help me through it.” He reassured and kissed under Red's mandible. Red grinned and sighed as he held Sans close, his stroking touch slowing.

“can i see them, sweetheart?”

The utterly gentle and loving note to the Hand’s rough voice caused Sans’ to shudder under his alternate’s grip, earning him an adoring and smug expression. Sans nodded eagerly, his soul panging with longing as he unfastened the white silk robe that he always tends to wear in their chambers. Red shifted, eager gaze on the bones and smooth glowing ecto-flesh his smaller lover revealed.

His own attention went down to his swollen, transparent stomach. The sight of his bright Soulings caused his own core to hum in happiness. The inverted pastel purple souls were making a slow, barely noticeable orbit around each other as the twins seemed to be drawn to each other as if sensing they had been one entity before the split had occurred. Sans hoped they would be just as close as they grew up but only time would tell.

Red rumbled a pleased noise that was akin to a purr as he touched the magical flesh closest to the Soulings.

“i can’t get over how beautiful they are...”

Sans smiled, “yeah… it’s still sinking in that they are real.”

The Hand’s gaze traveled to the Queen’s gentle eye-lights, “i can’t wait to meet them. yer gonna be an awesome mom.”

The smaller skeleton’s face nearly turned a solid blue at his soul mate’s praise, stuttering uncharacteristically before finally managing to speak past his embarrassment, “i’m not- you- why the hell do the two of you keep calling me that?!”

Red’s expression turned solemn, “does it bother yer? i can stop.”

The smaller royal blinked in surprise at the swift turn in moods, silently regarding Red before lightly shaking his head, “it… it doesn’t bother me. i’m just not used to it. both you and edge have teased me about it but i don’t think i would mind if they called me their mother.”

“did yer want them to call yer something else, sans? we haven’t gotten the chance…”

Sans hushed his alternate, feeling the other’s rising panic through their soul bond. Edge sent a confused and exasperated echo from where he rested in their being, enough that Red was consciously redirecting his emotions.

“we were just teasing yer but it’s yer choice what our babybones call yer, sweetheart.”

The Queen shook his head, “it’s not that… i just have never seen a female skeleton. ever. so the term feels a bit strange to me." Red’s attention returned to the bright Soulings, thumb caressing over Sans’ soft tummy, “do yer think we will have a girl?”

Sans blinked and felt a wave of happiness wash over him at the question. This was exactly what they had all been missing out on. The simple touches, contact with one another, planning for the children and discussing them in general, it made him feel so happy that the small skeleton was mortified to discover it felt like he was about to cry.

“sans..?”

“no, i'm sorry. i’m just happy, so very happy. don’t worry,” Sans chuckled before shaking his skull in a helpless gesture, “i’m really not sure. i can’t sense much from them right now. there isn’t much we know about skeleton monsters. girls might be rare or there just haven’t been a lot of us to see how the genders split... did you want a girl, red?”

The wild joy that surged from the Hand through their connection, drawing a startled laugh from Sans and a puzzled but pleased pulse from their King.

“sans, i would love a girl or a boy so fucking much. i don’t care. i’m gonna love them both so hard, yer won’t be able to stand me.” Red swore, pride and happiness radiating in his rough voice as he grinned wide. The Queen laughed and held the other skeleton more tightly.

That the gender didn’t matter shouldn’t be a surprise, but it was. The amount of happiness Red was experiencing seemed nearly ridiculous, but it wasn’t. Sans couldn’t help himself as he peppered the Hand’s face with rapid skeleton kisses.

“you’re going to be a great father. both of you.”

“fuck yeah, we are!"


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24!~ I had been toying around with posting this on Christmas Day (25th for America) but I decided on Christmas Eve since there are a bunch of holidays going on. <3
> 
> Thank you so much for your support. It means the world to me that you enjoy my writing. And a huge thank you to Saturn, I know you are busy and that you are taking the time to edit these is amazing, thank you!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Sans’ bright eye-lights roved over the Great Hall; the Queen smiling brightly at the gathered monsters from his place near the door. All activities had been suspended for the day, the Castle staff and Royal Guard coming together to decorate this room earlier in the day, it having been done without the Royal Triad’s knowledge. It was touching that it was presented as a gift from everyone who worked below them to make things run smoothly in the Capital.

“We had heard of the tradition Snowdin used to hold because of the Gyftrot. While it has not been held for many years, we wanted to celebrate. A public announcement was released just last night, so I hope you enjoy what was done,” Toriel told the monarchy with a grin. It had touched the Queen most of all because they had still celebrated Giftmas in his universe and he had almost cried, pregnancy be damned.

One of the pine trees from Snowdin Forest had been erected where the Thrones were usually placed, which was done when events were held here. Magic candles lit with the Boss Monster’s harmless flames as spun glass and blue ribbons decorated its branches. Sans wondered at the color, slightly suspicious that his soul had been fixated upon once more. Not that it bothered him, really. Still, at times Sans was treated with almost... reverence that had the skeleton completely stumped.

Heh… Stumped. Tree.

Wow, Sans hadn’t made puns in a long time and it caused him to giggle to himself. Perhaps he should make an effort after things calmed down? He knew Tori enjoyed them and he knew his alternate did, but the thought faded away listlessly as he continued to slowly take in all the careful decorations in the large room. Several long wooden tables had been added to fill the room with a seating arrangement large enough for everyone involved. More candles lit the laid silverware and dinner plates. This being a closed celebration, there honestly was no need for any formalities, and the closeness seemed appropriate.

It almost felt like home and had a special atmosphere that Sans appreciated.

As for Red and Edge; the small skeleton’s expression shifted towards them and he smiled fondly as they stared openly at the unusual display of festivity. The Queen gently touched Edge’s arm to get his attention while marveling at the awe and appreciation in their bond together.

“did you not have a giftmas?” He asked.

The King regarded their setting, bemused. “If we did, I do not recall. Brother?” The patriarch questioned and Red shook his head to signal that they hadn’t, watching Toriel walk the room to continue overseeing any last minute preparations.

“it was nothing like this and ended when yer were really young.”

Edge hummed in acknowledge and watched curiously as his Royal Captain forcefully shoved R01 and R02 below the door to the Great Hall, pointing up to the mistletoe that had been hung in the frame. The bunny trembled nervously and the pair were motionless until the dragon reached forward to remove the other’s helmet, tilting his own up slightly to allow them to kiss as was custom.

The cheers and clapping startled the King out of his staring, smiling and joining in as his lovers laughed at the lovestruck guardsman. Undyne hooted and ran off, probably to track down Alphys to do the very same thing.

The Adviser chuckled and they moved to give Toriel their full attention. “It has been a very long time since I have seen such pleasantries. It gives an old woman much to smile about,” she mused before brightening, “If you could have everyone sit at the tables, I can tell some stories to celebrate the occasion.”

Edge’s voice called out the announcement and it took roughly ten minutes for the evening’s meal to be served and an additional ten minutes for every monster to finally take a seat. The King, Queen, and Hand sat together at the head of the table with Toriel just opposite them as they thanked each other for the meal. The Royals, Staff, and Guards gave the Boss Monster their undivided attention as they ate.

“I wanted to share some stories of the Surface with everyone gathered here today. Giftmas may seem like a foreign concept that was developed in Snowdin, however, the humans above also celebrate today. They do not call it Giftmas though. They call it Christmas and the Surface world is so vast that each country has its own way to observe today.”

The monsters present attempted to picture a space so wide that it would be possible to need this, quiet murmurs of amazement filling the pause Toriel took to allow this to sink in.

“Houses on the Surface aren’t always decorated with colored lights. Some hung colorful flowers around their homes and some do not even use a pine tree, but any type of tree they wish. Humans go dining on rich foods as others sang in the streets or go door to door to carol.”

She smiled, “Sometimes, a human’s entire religion is focused on today; if that is what they wish to believe.”

There were so many things Sans hadn’t known about the Surface world and was caught up attempting to picture it. It didn't take long and the Queen was fairly certain he couldn’t.

“Some humans had even invented these wonderful things called ‘fireworks’! They were powerful bursts of light that lit up the sky with displays that dimmed the stars!”

The monsters gathered together at the table were amazed and as Toriel’s words about the traditions on the Surface continued, and it was clear that they were waiting for their Angel to come back, like in original legend. Sans’ soul gentled, remembering the promise he had made with the determined child.

He knew that they would be back. And upon their return, monsters would finally go free.

Sans hoped to one day experienced their Giftmas on the Surface. He didn’t care if they had colored lights, fancy food, or a tree to celebrate. Just the fact that he would be free with Edge and Red, together with their children and the stars themselves; that would be the best thing to ever happen to them all.

The perfect Happy Ending.

In the later hours of the night when the staff and Guard were beginning to leave, Red shook his head sadly, “i didn’t know we were celebrating giftmas now. though, it makes sense, bringing back our culture and beliefs, all that…”

“If I had known about today, I would have given you both a gift,” Edge murmured, holding both of his lovers close. Red smiled and kissed his younger brother as their Queen instead shook his head and returned the gesture.

“i think that just knowing next giftmas will be spent with our children is better than anything we could’ve come up with...”

“fuck yer for always knowing what to say, sweetheart,” Red laughed and was quickly joined by his soul mates.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Merry Gyftmas and others to everyone. <3 Please enjoy the update and thank you very much, Saturn, for doing this on Christmas. ^-^
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Toriel had finally cleared Edge for his leave, but just as a precaution, the Patriarch and his lovers were having a private meeting in the Council Chamber with the Boss Monster. Even a single day of prolonged exposure to Sans would cripple the King’s ability to focus on anything else so she felt it best to get some last minute details handled.

She tapped and shifted some papers on the stone table, Asriel watching his mother from his place in his new pot. The goat woman had been making the Castle more easily traversable for her transformed son, a fact that was appreciated by the small flower. Her crimson eyes rose from the report to smile at the sight the royal triad made: Red was leaning against Edge’s shoulder with a lidded expression while Edge held Sans on his lap, his cheek resting near Sans’ circlet.

It was a tender moment that she was reluctant to break, but business must be attended to before she could completely clear Edge for paternal leave.

“Apologies for lingering your graces. Shall we get to the point of this meeting?” The Adviser questioned, coaxing them from their affection in order to return to the matter at hand. Edge’s gaze sharpened as Sans sat straighter in his lap while Red didn’t move from his position, but instead trained as much of his focus on Toriel as the assassin could manage. The Hand was already compromised so it didn’t surprise the robed woman in the slightest.

“Please proceed,” the tallest skeleton prompted, the clear note of exhaustion in Edge’s tone revealing just how much he now trusted Toriel. She knew him as having his guard up at all times despite their safer surroundings. It was a lifetime habit that was hard to shake. That there was a crack he allowed in his mask caused her soul to soften in fondness.

“Of course, my King," she murmured before turning her attention to the progress reports. “As the first order of business; we shall go over the state of the Underground starting with the Ruins and then proceeding to the conclusion in the Capital.”

“Since my magic has been lifted from the door, the population has shifted. A lot of monsters have chosen to stay in Old Home, rebuilding our first city and salvaging materials from the wreckage. The size of Old Home is roughly half the size of New Home, but many resources have been unearthed since it has remained untouched by the rest of the Underground. Clay and iron deposits are being mined. The buildings too damaged to be saved are being dismantled and cleared, anything of value being used in new construction. The Froggits, Whimsums, Astigmatisms, and Vegetoids all chose to stay while some monsters from Waterfall and New Home have moved to make Old Home their… well, new home,” Toriel made a face at how unfortunate her late Husband’s ability was at naming things, causing Sans to chuckle before she continued. “Ten guards have been assigned to Old Home as their station and their reports show that the more pacifistic nature of monsters in the Ruins are creating a positive and productive energy. It is the area that has shown the more forward momentum and progress thus far.” 

She licked a finger and turned the page of the report, “Moving along…”

Asriel scanned the paper with his eyes as his mother continued, relief at his former home thriving clear on his blossom.

“In Snowdin, the population remains mostly unchanged due to its climate. Most of its change is in the general aura of its denizens, the removal of the crime ring and Giftmas raising spirits. There have been two confirmed pairs of monsters that have gone through the Forging together. Reconstruction of the damaged buildings and improvement on the more temporary and unstable structures is nearly complete. The Library is one of the buildings that was rebuilt and efforts on providing literature are underway. The bill to add a Temple to the Ancient Ways to the town has yet to pass but appears favorable due to the progress."

Her smile grew wider, knowing it would please her Queen with this next bit of the report. "Grillby continues to be a valuable asset, his business is more successful now than ever. The only thing that is hindering the town is the harsh blizzards blowing through. I do suggest assigning one of the Whimsalots to the Temple when it is built, one of those training to be an Empath. 

She did end up frowning at the next bit, "Snowdin was hit as heavily as Waterfall from both the drugs and sex trafficking, and sadly, there has already been one instance of someone Falling Down as a result.”

“Shift resources completely towards that endeavor,” Edge ordered, “Hopelessness must be cut off before it can fester.”

“Yes, my King. It shall be done.”

“who fell?” Sans asked with a concerned frown, a pang of anxiety causing both of his lovers to soothe him with affectionate caresses. The robed goat woman sighed heavily before shaking her head.

“It was Vivian. Despite being brave enough to come forward, she Fell over the grief of her younger brother. The poor dear never forgave herself for his death and even though it was with her help that the crime ring was destroyed, she succumbed… Her Dust has been gathered and stored in the Temple here in New Home. Normally, we would spread it over her most favored thing, but since we are returning to tradition, we will release it once we return to the Surface so that she may rejoin the stars.”

A beat of heavy silence passed in mutual grief and respect before Toriel sighed and continued with the report.

“Waterfall has been the most difficult to progress. The extent of the tunnels are being explored and the monsters there still being officially registered as citizens. Alphys and her team at the Lab have been recording the new data and all new fauna and types of monsters are being documented. The deeper reaches are being sealed off so no unfortunate soul will tumble into the darkness. It is a slow going process, but there have not been any revolts or moves to hinder our work there.”

“That is a relief to hear…” Edge nodded after a moment of consideration, “Please continue onto Hotland.” Toriel nodded and turned the page.

“Hotland is under construction. Safety rails are being added to both the Core and the natural edge of pathways to keep everyone a safe distance from the lava when traveling. There are still gated areas where the native monsters who thrive on the heat can access the lava. The puzzles and traps are being dismantled due to their being far too deadly and pathways are being newly built while some are being closed off. The elevators and maintenance that have been neglected are under full swing. Delays on those passing through here are inevitable, but we are on schedule to complete everything at four months maximum.”

The Queen was relieved to hear that the Core was now receiving proper safety regulations. While Gaster hadn’t fallen into the Core here, it was still possible that someone else may do the same. Sans wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

The Boss Monster turned to the last page and smiled, “and lastly, here in New Home; the social climate has improved significantly during your reign. The rigid social caste has been abolished. The nobles now have their employees under fair contract. Attendance to the Temple has picked up, most of our citizens now attending as they please to learn the Old Ways. The economy is booming with the new materials being provided by the mass construction of the Underground. Artisan products, medicine, and food is now filling the Market where resources had been hoarded before by only those fortunate enough with access. We are still having some issues with illegal wares but the Guard is confiscating them as they crop up.”

Toriel paused and then regarded the royal triad, “All things considered, your rule is improving the Underground at a faster pace than anticipated. While I don’t see things going back to the ideal because such a thing would be possible after all we have suffered… I have hope that our species will one day shine and live peacefully as we once did.”

Edge exhaled a slow breath and offered the goat woman a small smile, “It is good to hear these things. If anything hinders our progress you will alert me instantly. If nothing does that Undyne or the Counsel cannot handle themselves occurs, I trust that I now have the leisure to pay attention to my family, correct?”

Toriel beamed and inclined her head, “It is long overdue, your Highness. Please enjoy your hiatus while we take care of the rest”


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26! Thank you for reading, everyone~ <3 And thank you, Saturn, for continuing to beta read!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

As the week wore on, Sans enjoyed the increased contact with both of his soul mates but noticed changes that were both alarming and sudden. Whether it was triggered by the renewed intimacy with Edge and Red or if it was simply how a normal pregnancy progressed with skeletons, the Queen had no clue. Toriel still supplied him with mustard to replace the usual ketchup as he took his meals but his craving for the condiment had gotten so intense that Red was eagerly handing his own bottle to Sans. The Hand would have been amused if his instincts weren’t both pleased and worried over Sans.

Which was probably a blessing, because the Queen’s moods were more uncontrolled than the small monarch had ever experienced, cause it seemed like nothing at all would trigger tears or moodiness that Sans wasn’t usually prone to under normal circumstances. Nightmares had increased for the pregnant skeleton to his dismay, awakening during the night sobbing and confused as to where and when he was until soothed by both King and Hand. Due to that, Sans was even more exhausted during the day. If he had to keep up any of his usual duties, he would have failed from lacking both the focus and the fortitude.

The only thing that did not return was the damned morning sickness.

An extremely small condolence in the face of everything new cropping up. His bond mates rarely left his side now and if they did have to go somewhere in the Castle, Edge picked Sans up to carry him with them. Sometimes he snapped in irritation, followed immediately by contrite and confused tears as he couldn’t control it at times. He was forgiven, but logically Sans knew that it was the pregnancy altering his calm demeanor.

Sometimes, Edge would go down to the kitchens with him nearly asleep in his arms. Mustard wasn’t the only thing he craved so Toriel had taken to teaching the King how to make pasta when the Queen felt like he needed it, and often times, to the horror of both siblings, he smothered the noodles with Red’s favored condiment.

Despite the uncontrollable symptoms, the Royal Triad could finally indulge in their bond and their shared love.

The small Queen dozed on the bed, humming softly at the feel of Edge spooned against his back and Red pressed along his front with their gentle caresses lingering on his swollen ecto-flesh, and sometimes, light brushes against the scar time had left across his rib-cage. The Royal Chambers were kept warm, to the point that they simply didn’t bother will clothing now. While it had initially flustered the Guards it was now something that didn’t make a single one of them bat an eye. Only Toriel, Alphys, and Dogaressa tended to linger now (Alphys would sputter and turn cherry red though it didn't take long now to calm her). The servants and the rest of the Guard respected their privacy.

Sans had asked Edge the same question as he had of Red about the twins, wanting to know if he wished for one or the other, and as he should have anticipated, the King didn’t prefer either gender. He was simply happy he was going to be a father at all. He wasn’t certain what he had expected: If they had preferred one over the other, would it have offended him? It was hard to tell with his emotions being all over the place.

Maybe… both fathers sought constant contact with him, often lingering over the light of their unborn children.

Sans shifted into their attention and sighed, eye sockets peeking open with large eye-lights. He wasn’t going to lie; he was fairly certain he needed this just as much if not more than them. The sound of him shifting immediately drew Red and Edge’s attention and of course, it was with worry.

“i’m fine.”

Sheepishness flowed through their connection and Sans shook his head, “i know you can’t help it. please ignore me.”

“Never,” Edge swore, drawing laughter from Sans as he watched both of his mates. Today was an especially lazy day; even by Sans’ standards. They just had never left the bed today, which was fine by him. Walking around seemed like the most distasteful action to the pregnant skeleton at the moment.

“i didn’t mean that in a literal sense, love,” the Queen murmured and the King shrugged; resuming his attention and gestures along with Red, who pressed a chaste kiss to Sans’ skull.

“How long?”

It was the constant question that seemed to come up multiple times a day but Sans didn’t fault either of his lovers for asking him this. They were excited and the small monarch was beginning to look forward to the end of his term. They all just wanted to meet their children though it wasn’t a thing they could rush.

“less than two weeks, give or take.”

Their babies would be born soon: It was the most wonderful and terrifying thing in the universe all at once.

Sans wanted to see his babies, but the actual labor was worrying him. The Souling created between him and Red was still the same small size when they had appeared to them, never seem to grow any larger. His worry bled over into Edge and his older brother. Despite the mixed conception, both fathers were worried equally for each child not favoring one over the other.

“telling yer not to worry would be like telling us not to worry…” The Hand murmured before shaking his head, “i’m not gonna be a hypocrite. i haven’t stopped worrying since yer first showed us them. they’re so small and feel so fragile…”

Edge echoed his older brother sentiment and Sans tightened his hold on both of them. They had Toriel and Alphys to stand in as midwives during the birth, so surely things would be under control as much as possible. He was also getting magic regularly and they were taking it easy while his needs were being met and for the most part, Sans was able to remain emotionally stable.

They had done everything they could; Wasting their energy and emotions on worrying too much now would only harm them all. The Queen felt himself drifting off once more and he succumbed with the steady warmth of the brother’s love for him radiating in the culmination of his being.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27! Thank you so much for reading and supporting my work! And a huge thanks to Saturn for beta'ing the chapters this month!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Verging into the last week of his pregnancy the last shock of this entire ordeal finally revealed itself. Sans woke up feeling strange, slowly glancing down at himself, only to jolt upright with a shocked cry that had his soul mates immediately aware and on the offensive. Red's magic was pulsing, scanning the area as Edge constructed a bone sword and jumped in front of their smaller lover. Sans gasp from their sudden attention had their gazes snapped to access their Queen only for both Edge and Red to become completely and utterly still. Sans would have appreciated the comically wide eye-sockets on both brothers and slack jaws literally any other time other than now as he swore.

“damn it, is anything else gonna change?!”

The universe must be laughing at his expense again. He had that feeling in his soul as his small eye-lights stared down at his body again. His ecto body was no longer see-through, the light cyan color had become opaque and even the smallest shift signaled to the pregnant monster that the Soulings had finally formed their physical bodies.

And they were extremely heavy.

That wasn’t what had surprised the Queen though. What had been unexpected was that his rib-cage was now encased in the solid magical blue flesh, small and pert mounds weighing his sternum down in an entirely unfamiliar way. While it caused a slightly heavy feeling, Sans suddenly wondered why he even surprised, to begin with.

How idiotic of him. The skeleton hadn’t even entertained the question of how he was going to feed the newborn babybones. They would be too young and small to take a bottle at first. Definitely too young to consume unfamiliar magic they didn’t have a connection to, so of fucking course he had breasts.

Why hadn’t he thought about how he was going to feed his babies?!

Looking up, he realized that Edge and Red had not moved a single bone; simply staring at him as if he had grown another head. They had dispelled their magic and, well, to be fair, he had done something similar, but his emotions immediately went on the offensive.

“are you two numbskulls gonna just stare at me?!” He demanded, flushing brightly.

The Hand was the first one to snap from his stupor, eye-lights shrinking, “fuck…we’re gonna be parents.”

…What..?

Sans’ embarrassment and cagey mood faded abruptly at Red’s muttered words, blinking at his alternate in surprise. He didn’t understand. Hadn’t they been anticipating this for awhile? Glancing over towards Edge, the small skeleton found the King in a similar state of shock. It didn’t make sense.

“and you are just thinking this now?!”

The door suddenly was thrown open. “My Queen, I heard shou-,” Undyne paused just within the room, her expression immediately fell when she spotted Sans. Her jaw dropped as Sans blushed, issuing an embarrassed squeak as his hands flew up to cover his newly formed breasts. There was a moment of absolute stillness, no one moving at all before Undyne smirked wide.

“Oh, fufufu! If I wasn’t already head over heels for Alphys~”

It might have been an attempt to break the awkward moment with humor but it incited instant pandemonium. Everyone began yelling all at once, magic surging again in the air as his lovers faced what their primal instincts were marking a possible threat.

“get the fuck outta here!” Red snarled.

“LEAVE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” Edge shouted, Undyne’s fins drooping but feeling like she had to defend herself while the door still stood very much open.

“close the damn door, undyne!” Sans managed, still practically error screen hued on his face, still shocked into stillness as he covered his new biology. And as stammering words fell from the Royal Captain, Lesser Dog howled outside the door as his ears pressed back from the escalating volume and aggression. Sans shuddered, tears biting his eye sockets as it continued. He didn’t think it would get any worse and desperately wished nothing more than being safe enough to teleport right out of this situation.

Sans was wrong.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF- oh my…”

Toriel’s ruby eyes widened as her gaze fell on Sans, momentarily shocked before noticing the tremor in his diminutive shoulders and the hint of tears in the skeleton’s sockets. The yelling had paused just enough to recognize the new intruder before it was back with a vengeance. Her gaze never wavered from her Queen, a single eye twitching before the room’s temperature shot up several degrees.

“SILENCE, YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!”

Shocked by the utter power in the goat woman’s command, everyone fell silent and the Advisor’s expression morphed into disappointment and barely managed fury. It was the stare that warned against any further transgression unless you were very prepared to deal with unknown but deadly consequences. Even the King, who usually prided himself on controlling himself, felt like a chastened young one under Toriel’s gaze.

“While you stand there and humiliate your Queen like quarreling children, you fail in your duties,” she hissed, fixing all of them with a firm glower, “You. All of you. Leave or I may be forced to murder you for disgracing him in the manner you already have.”

Edge and Red whipped around to check on their bond mate and the overwhelming shame they felt in that moment broke the dam. Sans sobbed, tears finally leaking down his face. Toriel stopped them both from approaching him.

There was poison seething in that word, and the King and Hand immediately complied, their regret filling their connection as everyone filtered out of the Royal Chambers like scolded younglings, the door closing behind them so quickly that Sans winced. Toriel turned back towards him, all fury and disappointment immediately gone, as she slowly approached the bed and knelt down nearest the pregnant skeleton, expression soft and compassionate.

“Please forgive those imbeciles, my Queen... Are you alright?”

Sans’ breath hitched and he shook his head in bewilderment. Using the blankets to wipe away the tears that couldn’t seem to end, he slowly regained his senses while allowing the emotional turmoil to fade. He couldn’t believe that had just occurred…

“ngh… tori, it just keeps getting worse…”

His small body was embraced suddenly and Sans stiffened before the scent of butterscotch cinnamon pie and the feel of soft white fur caressed his bared body. His tears casually ended and the Queen inhaled the scent that reminded him of everything he wanted to be in a mother himself. Toriel gently pulled back with a smile and the turmoil faded from his turbulent emotions. Edge and Red still felt very much sorry for their actions and worried about him, but he focused on his Adviser for now.

“When you speak of things becoming worse, you are talking about your pregnancy, are you not?” She questioned softly and Sans nodded, “I must admit, I was surprised that your body changed in such a way… are you in any pain? Do your breasts bother you?”

Sans was finally able to take stock of himself.

While that had been the most embarrassing thing ever, the Queen didn’t feel uncomfortable. Despite being something he wasn’t used to, the new additions didn’t feel unusual or like they didn’t belong to him. And despite everything, Sans wasn’t in pain. Exhausted already and the thought of even standing up had his sockets drooping, but he was physically well.

“no, it’s just that things i don’t expect keep happening…”

And that was something Sans definitely wasn’t used to. The resets had made his life predictable and despite the past two months being unscripted, it still wasn’t unsettling about the huge mystery of being a mother was going to be like.

Oh…

That would explain the way Red and Edge had reacted. While the changes weren’t happening to them, his mates had viewed this occurrence exactly the same way Sans had. His husbands knew they were going to be fathers, but this had been the proverbial straw to break the camel’s back. Red’s words had merely expressed his shock at the reality.

“i shouldn’t have yelled at them…” he murmured, abashed and Toriel tutted.

“Let them stay outside and be sorry for another few moments,” her crimson eyes brightened and she smiled, “Sans… The flesh here, does this mean your children have formed their physical forms?”

The note of excitement caught Sans off guard and he blinked up at Toriel before resting a hand on the opaque blue swell, noting it was significantly larger. He would be bed-ridden for certain now.

“yes. they must have spent the excess magic over the night while i slept.”

“Oh, my dear! But this is splendid news!” The goat woman cried, clapping her paws together in happiness, her eyes bright and full of excitement. It startled Sans and his expression shifted into confusion even though he was delighted to see Toriel so animated. It looked like hundreds of years had been shaved off of her lifetime.

“what do you mean?” The Queen questioned and the Adviser blinked at him before beaming, taking his hands within her own.

“Their souls have settled on their bodies! Which means if you focus on them you will be able to tell their genders!”

Sans’ breath caught.

“…b-before they are born?” His soul fluttered with something strong and foreign that his lovers took immediate notice. Toriel’s tinkling laughter filled the room and she nodded eagerly before standing, releasing him with a hint of reluctance.

“Shall I call them back in, your Grace?”

Sans snapped out of his stupor before nodding eagerly, her smile coaxing out one of his own, “yes and stay. i want you to know, too.”

Toriel bowed low but didn’t stay within the gesture of respect very long, quickly pacing to the door and opening it only just a bit to call for Edge and Red. Both skeletons returned and were taken aback by the happy expression Sans wore. They were likely anticipating tears or anger.

“What has happened?” Edge questioned as his sibling took a longing step towards his alternate. Toriel merely kept her excited expression and watched Sans beckon to both of his lovers; who returned to his side without hesitation.

Sans glanced at Toriel in askance and she shook her head, ”It is instinct, my Queen. You will know what to do…”

Edge and Red exchanged a confused look but the happiness that Sans was experiencing was infectious and strong through their bond. They watched the small Queen inhale slowly before closing his eyes. A long moment passed, dragging out as the monster brushed tentatively against the new lives within him, nearly ready to be born into the world. They felt stronger and more real than ever before.

A flash of his own childhood raced across his memory. His hand reaching out, a tiny hand wrapping around his index finger as his soul sung at greeting the newborn Papyrus.

A connection between brothers that would never fade.

“sons… the twins… they're both boys.” He breathed, parsing the information before his eyes opened, drinking in the sight of Red and Edge’s faces twisting in a bittersweet combination of surprise, realization, and joy. He was immediately caught up in the moment, embraced and kissed and held close as Toriel silently wiped away a tear.

They were going to meet two baby boys very shortly. Sans felt like he may burst at the amount of love and anticipation raging through their soul bond: How he had ever been afraid at all was lost on him in this moment. He would never forget this crazy, embracing, strange and beautiful morning.

It was only later that he realized that he should have remembered this small detail from the Gaster of this universe and what he had left behind in a journal. A lot had happened since then, but the small skeleton still felt silly for his lapse in memory in the heat of the moment. He had burned the journal to protect them but it could have saved him a bit of trouble.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28! Thank you for reading and thank you so much Saturn, for beta reading the chapter as always!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Edge woke in the middle of the night abruptly, his senses already sharp, as he tried to pinpoint what had disturbed him. He had always been a light sleeper when he did manage to rest and it took no time whatsoever to realize that Sans was whimpering softly. Thinking that his Queen was experiencing another nightmare, he sat up to comfort his pregnant bond mate only to still in surprise.

The nude skeleton’s eye-lights were blown wide and bright, teeth parted to reveal his hidden fangs as needy whines broke the quiet. Red roused at the noise and pulse through their bond, his face falling into brief shock before easing into desire.

“fuck, sweetheart-” The Hand whispered as Edge leaned over their Queen to gingerly take in his condition. Sans wasn’t asleep but he also wasn’t aware which meant…

“He is in that altered state,” the patriarch whispered in disbelief. They hadn’t even touched him, but it was clear that the pregnant skeleton was mentally absent, issuing desperate noises while his pelvis shifted in search of pleasure. There was a ravenous hunger there that prompted both siblings into action. Sans was moved, pillows placed under his body as Edge captured the other’s panting mouth in a deep kiss, their tongues twining. Red swore, his magic forming a cock so quickly that it was painful.

“he’s never done this before,” the Hand moaned, his phalanges pumping his thick shaft as he gasped, “shit, he’s so-”

Edge could feel exactly what had left his older brother speechless: their small lover was calling out to them, craving something only they could provide and it was such a mindless primal thing that felt exactly like being in heat. They would not be sleeping again tonight, and they were fairly certain that they wouldn’t be able to stop, not with the condition Sans was in.  
The King pulled away from Sans, a thick rope of magic connecting their tongues before it broke off. Sans issued a wordless cry of dismay and Edge was quick to soothe their bond mate. 

“Hush, now. We have you,” the King promised, already erect without laying a hand on his pelvis.

“let’s both take him at the same time. we need to get him ready. i don’t think i can stop once we start,” the assassin murmured before Edge nodded and carefully spread their Queen’s ecto-flesh covered femurs, baring Sans’ leaking slit. The patriarch’s serpentine tongue lapped up the swollen pussy before delving deep to disappear inside the small skeleton’s now opaque body. 

The elder brother growled deep in his rib-cage and thrust three fingers inside of his mouth while keeping a firm grip on his cock, shuddering at the sight his soul mates created. Sans threw his skull back, panting and whimpering shameless as magic oozed down his chin. The completely debauched expression caused Red's shaft to throb, lust coiling in his soul. Edge’s skull was buried between Sans’ thighs, obscene wet noises accompanying the skeleton’s sweet noises of pleasure.

Fuck, he wanted them both so badly.

He stopped stimulating his cock, nearly teetering on the precipice and cumming before he was even inside of his alternate. It wouldn’t do to waste a single drop of magic right now when Sans was so obviously desperate for it.

Edge pulled back, the tiny hole gaping open and sopping with the King’s magic. Sans thrust upwards in blind search of the stimulation that left him, tears welling in his eye-sockets. The King carefully picked up their pregnant lover, whose hips humped the air mindlessly in confusion as the taller skeleton settled on the pile of pillows, holding Sans against his chest.  
Red moved forward and withdrew his soaked phalanges, sitting in between both pairs of spread legs with Sans caught between their bodies. Magic slick digits reached past the clenching hole and circled the puckered anus just below before Red slipped a finger inside firmly. Sans’ skull fell back onto Edge’s shoulder as he whined, magic leaking from his pussy to aid in the swift addition of another finger.

The King reached down to rub lazy circles around their smallest bond mate’s clit, the wringing cries from the mindless skeleton making it difficult to not just take him right then as Red finger fucked Sans’ loosening asshole.

“hah… nhgh! aah!”

“yer sing so sweetly,” Red growled before withdrawing his fingers and helping Edge position his hard dick against the relaxed entrance. All three royals shuddered as the King’s long cock slid deeply inside the channel of Sans’ ass, the stretching and excess magic allowing Edge to sink all the way into the root without a single hint of discomfort through their bond.

Sans cried out and struggled, attempting to impale himself impossibly deeper, but Edge held him steady and firmly, Red leaning in between his smallest lover’s thighs to line his thick shaft up with Sans’ fluttering pussy, cursing as he worked his way into what was a very tight fit.

“fuck! fuck! fuck!” He chanted breathlessly, squeezed at all angles by the silken walls, completely able to feel his baby brother’s cock through the thin magic separating both of Sans’ entrances.

The Queen’s whimpers escalated into a keen, clenching around both of his bond mates to such an extreme that Edge and Red had to hold still for nearly five minutes just to not cum immediately or to begin rutting with mindless intent. When they were finally comfortable with moving they dove in.

Edge’s tongue laved up Sans’ neck and Red hunched over the small body trapped between them; one of his hands hesitantly moving to explore the Queen’s pert breasts. The nipples were peaked and slightly harder than the rest of the soft flesh, fitting perfectly into his hand as he thumbed the peak.

Sans bucked his hips and that was as far as their restraint could handle. Slowly, taking care to gauge the emotions the pregnant monster was sending them, the brothers began to move as one, alternating their thrusts.

“hah! ahh- mmph!”

Red claimed Sans’ mouth and fucked into their lover eagerly, pushing inside as Edge was pulling out and keeping pace. It was nearly impossible to tell each other apart, in both soul and body. Where did Edge’s desire start and Sans’ need begin? Where was Red in the maelstrom of lust as he claimed the other’s fluttering cunt?

It didn’t matter. Nothing did this moment except Sans’ need for their magic.

The assassin pulled back from their kiss and glanced down to focus on where he was thrusting into, moaning at the sight of his thick cock being swallow repeatedly by that pretty blue pussy as it stretched wide to accommodate him. Red wished he could also see the gorgeous sight of his sibling’s long shaft sinking into Sans’ puckered ass. The large bed creaked underneath their primal pace and Red moaned, his peak rapidly approaching.

“i-i’m gonna cum,” he gasped and a large hand grabbed the back of his skull yanking him down so that the sibling’s kissed over Sans’ shoulder as they chased their release.  
Red snarled into his baby brother’s mouth, slamming hard once more deep into their Queen. His shaft twitched and throbbed; the skeleton groaning as spurt after spurt of thick crimson liquid flooded the other’s body, his orgasm tearing through their connection, causing Edge to follow just a moment later, cumming inside the panting skeleton.

They slowly caught their breath only to realize that Sans hadn’t reached his own peak, still struggling weakly to find that previous rhythm that had been ruining him just minutes before, soft whimpers escalating.

Sans needed more magic.

This really was going to be a very long night…


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you Saturn for beta reading KR for me!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

Quiet laughter bubbled into the early morning inside of the Royal Chambers, the King, Queen and Hand unable to sleep with the possibility of the small skeleton going into labor at any moment. It was truly down to the hour and all of their instincts were causing insomnia. So, in order to pass the time without exerting themselves any further, the Royal Triad were discussing a very important matter indeed.

They knew the gender of both twins, so it was overdue to decide on their names.

“They should be named after font types just as we are. From what I have gathered, it's a skeleton thing. If not, I believe we should stick to it and make it a tradition,” Edge murmured with a fond smile. Sans returned the smile, silently agreeing with a quick nod. The only other skeleton he had known, besides his little brother, had been W.D. Gaster, who was named after Wing Dings. He was fully supportive of continuing the trend.

“i’m all for it as long as yer two don’t go for things like ‘curly mt’ and ‘goudy stout,” Red teased and both of his lovers cringed causing the Hand to cackle.

“Of course not! Those are not respectable fonts! Our children deserve something more dignified!”

Sans grinned at Edge’s tone and nodded, “of course. have you thought of any names just yet or are we starting fresh?”

It seemed like just how the Queen hadn’t thought of how his children would be fed after they had been born, it also was the case that none of them had been focused on possible names for the twins. They fell into thought, contentment humming through their soul bond.

“Is it not true that fonts are put into families?” Edge questioned after the peaceful minutes had dragged on, “Perhaps we should begin there?”

“i dunno that much about fonts,” the Hand murmured, slightly distressed and Sans huffed a laugh. It would seem that he would prove useful now. Studying fonts in between earning his degree in Quantum Physics had been one of his past times before Gaster had fallen into the Core. He had thought it useless knowledge but was thankful for it now.

“don’t worry, i have this. did you want to name the older twin first?” Both skeletons nodded in agreement, eye-lights bright. Sans hummed and realized that the Papyrus font was not part of a font family, it was far too unique.

“there isn’t a font family for papyrus..."

“Then we will stick to the ‘sans’ font family. What do we have to choose from?”

“let’s see…”

The small skeleton began to list every name he remembered, including the silly ones just to watch his lover’s reactions to them. It was amusing to think that they were simply humoring his teasing since they could clearly feel his intent through their connection. After a short while, Edge held up a hand to quiet his Queen’s steady list.

“What was that last one?”

Sans blinked and then smiled, “arial?”

The tall skeleton was quiet for a moment before his pulsing eye-lights glanced at first Red and then Sans, “I believe I favor that one the most out of what you have named. Do you two feel like it is a respectable name?”

Their affection welled through their bond and Sans smiled, “i think it would be a lovely name.”

“it’s perfect,” Red insisted and Edge’s cheeks glowed lightly at the reaction to his decision. It was clear that the King hadn’t anticipated his first pick to be accepted but then, his first instinct was usually the correct choice. Why would it differ when choosing something as important as the name of the babybones he had sired with Sans?

“So, it is settled? His name will be Arial?” He questioned, attempting to will his pleased flush away.

“i love it, edge. it’s a good name.”

The King scoffed, embarrassed that he was visibly flustered, “Of course! Nothing but the best for our babybones. Nyeh…”

Red and Sans exchanged a soft look, smiling before his alternate urged him to continue with the list. It wasn’t terribly long and the pregnant monster was worried that maybe his husbands wouldn’t be able to find an appropriate second name.

“wait.”

Sans quieted and mentally backtracked, “…tempus?” He repeated quietly and the Hand’s expression softened.

“isn’t that…latin?”

Both of their sockets widened in realization. It was a sans-serif font but it was also a Latin word.

For ‘time’.

It struck a deep chord within them, strong enough that Edge shared their disbelief and instant realization that they had found the name for the younger twin. While it was slightly ironic and a tad morbid since both Red and himself were subject to resets; it was too fitting and felt too right to choose anything else.

“Arial and Tempus...” The King murmured slowly as if tasting the names and weighing them out loud. Resolve and certainty flooded them: their children now had names, and it brought a certain sense of comfort. Even with the recent change in Sans’ body, it seemed to cement the fact that the boys could be brought into the world at any time. The brothers carefully repositioned themselves in bed around their pregnant lover, their hands automatically seeking his stomach. Sans’ eye sockets lidded at the sensation.

He felt extremely heavy and was always low key exhausted since the last stage of the term hit him. While it was uncomfortable, it always seemed to soothe him when both fathers were touching his tummy in order to be close to their unborn babies.

“i can’t wait to meet them,” Sans whispered, causing both of his soul mates to smile tenderly. “i’m ready to hold them and see them.”

“yer not the only one, sweetheart,” Red murmured, rough voice canted into a gentle tone, “i never thought i’d be a father, but i’m so glad.”

Sans smiled.

“I also never gave thought to fathering children, but I do not regret the miracle that brought you to us. While I had not been focusing on it, I would not change a single thing that led to this moment.” The King confessed and Sans flushed in pleasure. Happiness fluttered in his soul.

“i had maybe thought you considered it an accident...”

“I would never call it that, it implies that I did not want it. While I never thought of the possibility before, I am overjoyed that I am going to have this family with you both,” Edge swore and both smaller skeletons basked in their bond quietly. The Queen was the first one to reach a point of exhaustion and he was hushed despite his fears of going into labor while unconscious.

“shhh, sweetheart. we got yer.”

“Rest now, love.”

Both siblings watched as their pregnant soul mate fought against sleep before slowly succumbing. Caging Sans’ body protectively with their own, Edge lifted his free hand and tangled it with Red’s; their eye-lights meeting over Sans’ sleeping form.

“I love you, brother,” Edge murmured and Red grinned.

“i love yer too. we’ll be okay. everything will be alright.”

The King’s teeth parted before he halted, realizing that he did need to hear those words despite not knowing. While he was still nervous about messing up somehow in raising their children, he knew that both Red and Sans had previous experience with caring for children. He leaned over Sans carefully and kissed the assassin before pulling back.

Both monsters did not sleep that night, keeping watch over their smallest lover.


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! Hopefully I will be able to reply to all of these very soon! And thank you so so much, Saturn for continuing to beta despite illness. You are the MVP! *hugs*
> 
> One more update. It is always bittersweet to see multi-chapters end. At least this one has two more books involved.
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

It was New Year’s Eve when Sans awoke from a light doze, gasping quietly as a wave of pain struck his soul and watery cyan magic gushed down his ecto-thighs. Both of his mates were immediately at his side staring with wide sockets at the excess magic that was now soaking the sheets. Nothing had to be said, nor any questions on if Sans was alright or not. They just knew: Their children were about to be born and there was no time to waste.

“GUARDS!” Edge roared and the door to their Chamber was flung open the next instant, “GET LADY TORIEL AND ALPHYS! NOW!”

The monarch didn’t even register that it was the Dogi that had been on duty and that both of them had taken off running in a desperate race to find the Boss Monster and Scientist. Another wave of pain lanced down Sans’ small spine, drawing a sharp cry from the trembling skeleton that had the King's full attention back on the small body of his Queen. Tears began sliding down Sans' face as he desperately held onto both of his soul mate’s hands tightly.

“oh, stars…!” The Queen gasped, keening as the pain rocked through his small body again without remorse. It hurt worse than even the death blows the skeleton had received over countless resets, his delirious mind noting how ironic that death was less painful than bringing life.

“We’re right here with you, Sans.” Edge murmured soothingly. Worry was clear in his expression as Sans sobbed openly in agony: everything from his ecto-body, to his very soul, hurt and it felt like an eternity before both Toriel and Alphys had returned with the canine guards, who locked and secured the door after their entrance. The Boss Monster approached the bed in a few long strides, Alphys following behind with her arms full of clean wrappings.

“Give us room,” Toriel demanded and both fathers moved to kneel by the bed on either side, one of their hands linked with Sans'. They refused to let go and it didn’t seem to be an issue as the goat woman stripped the sheets that had been stained with blue magic. Alphys handed one of the towels to the Adviser when asked and the slick was cleaned off of Sans’ trembling thighs while another fresh cloth was laid underneath the Queen’s hips.

Toriel settled between Sans’ thighs; both hands glowing with green healing magic as she smiled compassionately down at the ailing monster, “We have you, your Grace. Focus on your breathing now. In-” She inhaled once, but the skeleton was too quick the first time. Toriel repeated the slow intake of breath until Sans managed to match it, “and out… Alphys, please take over that pace. Coach him through this.”

“Right!” The timid monster promised before keeping the slow and steady tempo that Sans had to keep catching himself to match.

Toriel ‘checked’ his stats and once assured of their stability, opened her own soul to call to her Queen’s to keep him focused through the pain. Already he was covered in faint blue sweat that matched the brightness of the save star still present around his neck. He was starting to struggle to keep his breathing even and cried out in dismay.

“Sans, I need you to breathe and focus. You have to push with both your body and your soul so your children can join the world. Listen to Alphys, match her breathing pace, and now listen to me. Push as I signal...” Toriel’s voice became commanding once more, “Now, push!”

It was difficult to do all of this while in such deep pain. Sans gasped in air and exhaled shakily, matching both of his mid-wives signals. What was hardest was pushing with his soul, some part of him unwilling to let go of their twins.

This went on so long that Sans was nearly ready to give up.

“no, sweetheart. stay determined,” Red urged, pressing his sharp teeth against the small hand that threatened to crack his phalanges. Neither of his husbands showed any grimace from the pain in their hands, and aid came from them both surprising as they joined Sans' intent to free their children. Focused, all three skeletons didn’t realize they were making any headway until Sans shouted in mixed shock and relief.

A thin wail pierced the room and Sans openly sobbed, tearful eye-sockets spotting a small blue-stained form before Toriel handed the infant to the Royal Scientist to bundle in a towel. The reptilian woman busied herself washing the baby as Toriel called the Queen’s focus back to her and not his newborn. Edge had to force his eye-lights away from the wailing babybones, his soul pounding in recognition that the first-born had been sired by himself. His magic joined his brother’s through their soul connection with Sans, joining together to aid the panting monster.

“There is still one more child that needs you, Sans. You are doing so well. Push!" Toriel commanded and Sans gasped in breath desperately.

He was so tired…

Even with his bond mates helping, the time drug on until over an hour had passed since Arial had been born, but Sans was struggling with every bit of magic that made him up to give birth to the younger twin. The healing magic being fed into him was heady, nearly knocking him out before something finally gave. Red and Edge tensed as their husband whined weakly as the Boss Monster gently extracted the tiny body from between the Queen’s ecto-thighs...

Sans gasped and lifted his voided eye-sockets hopefully towards Toriel. His soul stuttered. The body of the infant was dwarfed by the goat woman’s hands and was completely still.

Silent.

Toriel’s eyes lifted to meet his own, glistening with tears.

No... No…! That was impossible. Red’s sockets were dark as the hand he had linked with Sans’ tightened on each other, leaning forward with crimson sweat running down his skull as the silence continued. A rough plea escaped his teeth but Sans was having none of it. He pushed himself up despite his fatigue, his attention narrowed down solely on his younger son.

“give him to me.”

“My Queen, I-”

“give. him. to. me. now,” he bit out and she leaned forward, handing him the still bones of his youngest son. Even in Sans' arms, Tempus appeared so small and fragile. He gently caressed the body, hoping to coax some movement. Anything. Sans could feel despair, agony, loss, and denial from both Edge and Red. A deeper personal grief radiated from the Hand because they couldn’t feel their son’s soul at all.

The moment dragged on and Sans’ eye-sockets squeezed shut, bringing Tempus towards his breast.

No.

He refused.

Not after everything he had been through. Not after everything they had suffered. He couldn’t lose one of his children now.

“please, come back to us…” Sans begged, his soul reaching out towards anything merciful that would hear him and help his younger child pull through.

The save star stone around his neck flashed and shattered into a million pieces, a tiny weak cry escaping the infant Sans’ held. Staring down at the baby in shock, it took a moment before Sans choked on a sob and smiled helplessly in relief.

“Oh, thank stars,” Toriel breathed.

It was over. Sans had done it. Their children were both safe and alive. With a smile, his vision darkened, and the world faded as the exhausted Queen passed out to his husband's worried cries.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I sound like a broken record when I thank everyone, but I want to express my appreciation for everyone that has read KR, left kudos, left comments and for Saturn for beta reading this so that it could be the best it could be as you read it.
> 
> Here is my fanfiction schedule for 2018: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/post/169090651847/fanfiction-plans-2018
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone. Please enjoy the finale of Karmic Retribution, book one of this adventure. And thank you once more.
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com
> 
> Saturn's Blog: saturnwonder.tumblr.com

When Sans' sockets fluttered open, the bedding underneath his body felt clean and fresh, and it took him a dazed moment to realize that his stomach felt strange. One hand trailed down to find it flat. His sockets sprang fully open, a hand quickly resting on his shoulder to stop him just in time from shooting upwards.

“It is alright, your Grace. All is well.”

The Queen relaxed at hearing Toriel’s voice and allowed the panic to fade before he took stock of his surroundings. Nothing much had changed since his last moment of being awake. He was still in their shared bed (but it had obviously been changed), and Alphys was absent with the door was still secured. Edge and Red were still on each side of the bed, both of them holding-

Sans grew still, eye-lights darting side to side to stare at his husbands.

Warm and tender smiles were aimed at him, ruby tears clear but unshed in each of his soul mate’s eye-sockets. The skeleton slowly shifted his exhausted body until he was sitting up, the Boss Monsters paw retracting from his shoulder to bow low, beaming brightly at the new parents, “I will take my leave, your Majesties. My most heartfelt congratulations.”

“Thank you, Lady Toriel...” Edge murmured, echoed by his smaller lovers as Ariel fidgeted in his arms, “your aid was invaluable.”

Toriel’s expression softened, “I merely was a guide. Sans and the save star was where it mattered, but thank you, my King.”

She knocked on the door, taking a moment to wait before swiftly stepping out of the room at its opening, before being closed quickly behind and locked. She reinforced the entrance with magic to protect the royal family at their most vulnerable. The Underground was improving, but the goat woman didn’t want to take a risk by not doing all she could.

Sans' eye-lights dilated and he shifted on the bed impatiently, a wordless signal of what he wanted. Edge smiled gently and stood; carefully passing the older twin so that he was secure in the Queen’s arms.

Arial was beautiful, his small bones the purest white and so very tiny. He took after Edge heavily, though the infant only had two small fangs rather than a full mouth of them. However, his face was rounder than the King’s, more like…

More like his brother.

Sans smiled and pressed a soft skeleton kiss to Arial’s skull before movement on his other side caught his attention. Red’s reluctance to let go of the other twin was faint, but his lover helped the other baby into his free arm so that both babybones were nestled into his arms.

Tempus was the spitting image of both of them, with one adorable snaggle-toothed fang. He was only half the size of Arial. He was so tiny… he almost hadn’t…

Overwhelmed with happiness, Sans smiled widely, grinning through happy tears as he glanced between his children, both of them were barely awake. Tempus yawned and Sans' soul soared with happiness, both fathers gushing at the little mouth opening. Sans quickly noticed both sets of small eye-lights were the same pale purple that their souls had been when developing in the monarch’s belly.

“Happy New Year…” Edge breathed suddenly.

Red and Sans blinked before it sunk in that their children had been born right at turn of the clock. The New Year had dawned upon a future Sans had never believed possible, shining down on the Surface and Mount Ebott alike. As the small skeleton stared down at the now tiny, sleeping faces of his newborn babies, his soul sung with the hope that wherever Papyrus was that he was just as happy as Sans was in that moment.

In the instant that the Queen raised his eyes from the twins, a miracle occurred of a magnitude that shook the entire mountain. His breath hitched, eye sockets widening in naked shock as both of his bond mates jumped to their feet.

“p…papyrus?”

No, it couldn’t be, but… there he was, just as Sans remembered him.

Standing at the foot of the bed with widened sockets was his younger brother. The familiar white, red, blue and yellow of his battle body clashing against the darker clothing Sans was now used to. A hesitant hand reached out towards him, the lost skeleton appearing utterly confused before speaking a single word that had the Queen breaking down into a mixture of happiness, hysteria, and disbelief.

“Sans?”

__

Edge sat on his throne, nearly doubled over his knees as he massaged the space between his eye-sockets in exhaustion. The Dogi were stationed at the door to bar anyone from entering to come across the King’s openly lowered defenses and the incredibly annoying sole monster that was standing before him.

“So…” The patriarch finally murmured gruffly, “I understand that I have you to thank for singlehandedly fucking up my very first day as a father, nearly tripling the number of subjects I have to be responsible for, and for causing mass panic. Is there anything else you want to do to make my life harder?”

“if it’s any comfort, i didn’t mean to do any of those things.”

The King regarded the monster standing before him, eye-lights scanning the too familiar face. While this skeleton looked very similar to him to an almost uncanny degree, as was to be expected; the personality reminded him of his older brother, lover, and Hand.

“Duly noted,” Edge sighed, clearly unimpressed with the other skeleton’s words.

The monster who called himself ‘Stretch’ shrugged; scratching his cheek that was still covered with some oil where a machine had reportedly blown up in his face. The very thing that had caused this in the first place.

“hey, i couldn’t stand to see pap’s soul breaking over sans anymore. i wanted to make him happy. i took a gamble and while i know it fucked you over…,” Stretch shook his head, rolling his orange-clad shoulders as he stared at the King, “i don’t regret it.”

Edge sighed, his soul pulsing from hearing his doppelganger’s words.

“You reunited my Queen with his precious younger sibling. I cannot hold a grudge against you, as much of a headache you are.” He tilted his head, “We do what we can for those that we love.”

The hard look faded from the hoodie-clad skeleton, nodding in firm agreement, “so what happens now?”

Edge and Stretch stared at each other silently as the patriarch mulled it over before speaking once more.

“We try to sort this madness and protect our own…until the human returns to free us all.”

Stretch huffed, “and then the real insanity begins.”

“Perhaps… Speaking of madness, you are going to help me. Don’t think you are getting out of this chaos after you created it."

Edge frowned as Stretch began laughing in response. It was going to take some time to… get used to the other monster’s demeanor. Refocusing on the mother of his sons, the King sat forward and steepled his fingers.

“How did Papyrus come to be with you and your brother?” There was obviously a history there, and Edge wanted to hear it. Stretch sobered and grinned at him.

“That, your Highness… is a long and, honestly, completely another story.”

Edge leaned back and smirked, “You have my complete attention.”


End file.
